The Evolvers
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash and Leaf are the only evolvers left after Team Rocket's brutal hunt. they find themselves on the run as they avoid capture from a new Team Rocket, when their friends are captured they are forced to work together to save them, there is a deepening love triangle between Ash, Leaf and Hilda. the story does contain action sequences and some language, please read and review
1. It all Begins

**The Evolvers:**

**Chapter 1: It all Begins**

_**Full summary: **__There are two people capable of evolving their pokemon without meeting the special requirements, Ash and Leaf two people who can't be in the same city or town as each other due to their seething hatred for one another but events unfold causing them to work together even fall in love._

_Rating: M for violence, alcohol consumption, the story will start off with some intensity from the start I hope._

_Ash: 20_

_Leaf: 20_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Ash's POV)_

It had been years since I journeyed throughout the different regions in the pokemon world and my partner Pikachu was always by my side during my travels, now I live alone due to the fact I was orphaned thanks to Team Rocket, I looked in my room to find all my badges and trophies that I had wom over the years even though I won less trophies than badges each journey had helped me evolve as a person, there was one person who rivaled my achievements and her name was Leaf a young woman with a light blue sleeveless shirt, a red skirt, a white hat, light blue socks and brown shoes, a woman that I have tried working with but it always turned out for us to fight destroying the surrounding areas.

"Man just thinking about Leaf pisses me off" I told my partner who just looked at me nervously, "I mean I can't even stay in town while she is here" I said angrily while remembering the last time we were on the same street.

I walked out of the house to be greeted by my best friend and rival Gary, "Hey Ash our friend Leaf is going to visit want see her?" Gary asked with a smile.

"Why would I want to meet her Gary? Do you remember the last time we saw her?" I asked Gary who just looked at me and smiled, "Gary we almost wiped out the entire town while fighting" I replied to my own question.

"Ash people grow up" Gary stated happily before patting me on the back.

"Gary we only had that massive fight last month, we hate each other" I said but Gary didn't seem to care, "and not only that we seem to know when the other is in town" I told Gary but he was too excited to even care, "and why do you seem to care so much about her?" I asked my friend.

"Come on Ash I know you love her" Gary teased causing me to get angry, I swung my fist at Gary knocking him to the ground, "dammit Ash that wasn't cool" Gary said while rubbing his face and looking up at me.

"I going to challenge a gym Gary just tell me when Leaf is not here" I ordered Gary trying to keep calm, "Oh and for the record I don't like Leaf!" I yelled at my friend, "if you want to go out with her then go ahead I won't get in your way" I told Gary as I walked out of town to, "Come on Pikachu I need to get out of town for a while anyway" I told my partner pokemon as we walked into the green fields of route one, we looked around to see the trees line the road and the bushes grow around the trees, the blue sky dotted with white clouds and the sun beaming down from above.

"I wonder how the Brock and Misty are going?" I asked myself while walking to Viridian City, I looked around for a while to gather some supplies before I battle the gym leaders, "maybe I should head to another region instead of staying here" I told Pikachu who looked at me with concern, "I just wish I didn't have the ability to evolve pokemon without meeting the special requirements" I wished knowing how many people lost their lives because of me and Leaf.

"Ash that isn't like you" a woman said with concern as she walked up to me.

"Oh hi Misty sorry I just had to leave Pallet Town because Leaf is there" I told the red haired woman with a smile, "I might head to Sinnoh to challenge the Elite Four at least people won't get hurt" I said while walking away.

"Ash Team Rocket are causing problems in Cerulean City and I need some help to remove them" Misty requested, "I have everyone else helping out" Misty said with a grin, "even Leaf is helping out right now" Misty confessed with a proud smile on her face as I pulled my head up and glared at her.

"No I will not help out while she is in the same city as me" I replied angrily, "do you even remember what happened a year ago when we challenged you at your gym?" I asked as Misty looked down towards the ground.

"Yeah you two destroyed the gym" Misty responded sadly, "but that's in the past" Misty told me as I started to walk away, "I thought you could never turn your back on people that needed your help Ash" Misty remarked angrily.

"Really then let me tell you two months ago we almost destroyed Pallet Town during a massive fight" I professed angrily, "We lost two of our pokemon in that fight" I said as I continued to walk away from Misty, "But if you want Cerulean City destroyed then I will go" I told Misty in a serious tone. "But it seems that Team Rocket is an issue" I told Misty.

"So you will help out?" Misty asked me hopefully, I nodded in response, "thanks Ash I really appreciate it" Misty said with a grin.

"But you also need to remember that there is a chance of Leaf and me fighting" I told Misty calmly as I pulled out my pokeball to call out Charizard, "let's go Charizard" I called for an orange pokemon with two large wings a powerful tail with a flame on his tip, "alright let's go to Cerulean City" it old Charizard as me and Misty flew to the city.

"So Ash I have a question" Misty said with a grimace, "why do you hate Leaf so much?" Misty asked me quietly as we continued to fly towards her home city, "I mean she is such a nice person you two would make a lovely couple" Misty declared.

"I have no idea why but it's something about her that makes me want to kill her" I replied with slight anger, "we both have the same ability to evolve our pokemon without meeting the special requirements, she seems to abuse that power and I wish I never had this power" I professed while bringing up my answer.

"But Ash if you hate her so much and she is in Cerulean City helping out against Team Rocket, what makes you want to go?" Misty asked me quietly while we passed through Pewter City airspace.

"I don't know maybe our dislike for each other is unjustified" I retorted with a serious look on my face, "maybe there is a chance things could change" I said hoping that it would, "but we could be destined to fight it out" I professed with a grimace, we had almost reached the city before a powerful attack came our way, "dammit why did Leaf have to attack now?" I asked as Misty and I crashed to the ground.

"Opps so sorry" a brunette with determined blue eyes apologized with sarcasm, "Ash I was going to deal with those clowns from Team Rocket" she said with a grin.

"Leaf why the hell are you trying to kill me" I asked the woman angered by her sneak attack.

"There can be only one evolver and that is me" Leaf declared as she sent out a powerful water type pokemon with a large shell and two cannons protruding from it, "Blastoise use Hydro Pump" Leaf called out for the attack.

"Fuck it seems that I have to battle" I hissed with slight disappointment, "Charizard dodge the attack then use Flamethrower" I calmly instructed my fire type pokemon, Charizard easily dodged the incoming blast of water and sent out a storm of flames at the water pokemon, "Misty I have to fight Leaf here, you deal with Team Rocket" I ordered Misty who just glared at me, "Misty I told you to leave!" I yelled at Misty.

"Sorry Ash I led you two into a trap, I am apart of Team Rocket and you two are a threat to our growing Power" Misty confessed with a menacing grin, "so I will watch you two destroy each other" Misty laughed.

"Wait a second you're not Misty, who the fuck are you?" I asked with great anger as the woman reveled herself to be an executive of Team Rocket.

"Simple I am Sandy a member of Team Rocket, I am from a special group that specializes in disguises and assassination" Sandy professed with a grin, "and you Ash and Leaf fell into our trap hook, line and sinker" Sandy said with a grin, "the final evolvers will be destroyed here and now Team Rocket attack" Sandy ordered the hidden Team Rocket members to attack me and Leaf.

"Leaf we need to team up" I told Leaf as I saw how many people that we were fighting.

"I would never team up with you Ash" Leaf declared as she charged at the opposing army of Team Rocket, "you seem to want to team up every time Ash and yet every time we do so you prove to be absolutely useless" Leaf said in anger as she attacked Team Rocket unmercifully.

"Yeah and you wouldn't hesitate to kill some if they looked at you the wrong way" I told Leaf as I backed her pokemon up, "and yet you seem to charge blindly into battle with no regards to strategy" I stated with anger as I continued to help her Blastoise who was taking an immense amount of punishment.

"Really if you didn't think like a coward maybe we could team up" Leaf stated as she called out another of her pokemon, "you act like a coward not wanting this power to evolve pokemon and utilizing it to help you defeat your enemies" Leaf pointed out as she continued to attack the opposing forces of Team Rocket.

"Yeah this power has also hurt people" I responded quickly as I called out my dark type pokemon, "Zoroark use Dark Pulse" I calmly ordered my fox like pokemon to attack, Zoroark jumped up and fired a wave of dark energy at the opposing Team Rocket forces, "now we are targets for assassination you still don't want to team up?" I asked as Zoroark landed in front of me, "I was hoping that we could learn to get along" I said as a powerful attack went straight at Leaf.

Ash was quick to react and started running towards Leaf who was busy fighting not realizing that there was an attack coming for her, "come on Team Rocket you can do…." Leaf was saying before being pushed to the ground, "Ash you bastard I was in control of that battle!" Leaf yelled in anger.

"Well Leaf if you were in control you would have seen the attack that could have taken your life!" I yelled back, I was immediately pushed back without any thanks from Leaf.

"Ash we will team up for now but I will still destroy you" Leaf declared as she helped me up, we looked at each other and smiled, "let's show them what the last two evolvers can do" Leaf acknowledged with assurance.

"Finally we team up" I said with a grin as we stood next to each other and got ready to face the enemy, "maybe after all of this we can have our fight" I said calmly while looking at Leaf who smirked at the idea, "you seem to enjoy the suggestion Leaf" I said with a grin.

"Giving me the chance to defeat you and be the last evolver, you're really nice Ash" Leaf said with sarcasm, "just make sure you don't battle like a total wimp" Leaf told me as we charged at Team Rocket with our best pokemon, "but being hunted down is much worse!" Leaf yelled out while fighting off the hordes of rocket soldiers.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I called out for my partner pokemon to attack the multitudes of Pokemon Team Rocket was commanding, "Now Zoroark use Shadow Ball" I called out for another attack from my dark type pokemon, the fox like pokemon charged up it's attack before firing the blob at the masses of Team Rocket grunts.

"Not bad Ash you get led into a trap and you can still fight them off" Leaf told me as she smirked slyly.

"Oh shut up Leaf you got led into a trap as well" I snapped back angrily, as I turned around to fight Team Rocket we were hit with a powerful attack, "dammit we can't fight them all off" I said as we began to get pushed back towards a cliff, I took the chance to return my pokemon and looked at Leaf who was also struggling, "Leaf return your pokemon!" I ordered Leaf.

"Don't tell me what to do Ash" Leaf barked back angrily, "we can still win this" Leaf said but things were looking pretty bad for us.

"No Leaf we need to get out of here" I told her as she turned to me and glared, "Leaf we are way out numbered here we need to leave this place and think about our next course of action" I told her but she continue to attack Team Rocket in vain, "dammit Leaf quit trying to one up me" I said angry that Leaf wasn't listening to me.

"Ash if you want to be a coward then go I will fight on" Leaf said while still fighting.

"Leaf discretion is the better part of valor" I said in frustration, in a quick move I took Leaf's pokeball and recalled Blastoise and grabbed Leaf, "Charizard time to get out of here now" I called my fire/flying pokemon.

"Ash what the fuck are you doing we could of still beaten them" Leaf said angrily while we were being chased down by flying type pokemon, "Ash running away is for cowards!" Leaf yelled at me while struggling to break free from my grasp.

"Yeah and I could drop you off here in midflight if I wanted to" I threatened her while being chased by a few pokemon mostly purple in color and had four wings, "shit they have Crobats" I said while gritting my teeth, "damn Team Rocket they are such a pain" I stated while trying to flee from the attackers, "Charizard use Flamethrower" I commanded thinking that I need to get some space between us and Team Rocket, Charizard turned around for a quick fire attack sending the crobats plummeting to the ground, "good now we have the chance to get away from here" I said as I felt a sharp and sudden pain coming from my arm, "oh fuck Leaf what the hell?" I screamed out in pain as I saw Leaf removing her teeth from my arm.

"You proved why you can't win a damn thing" Leaf responded arrogantly, "I had them on the ropes until you showed up" Leaf said angrily while Pikachu glared at her.

"Well I guess a thank you is out of the question you ungrateful bitch" I said annoyed at the fact that Leaf had decided to bite my arm, "Team Rocket are a dangerous group and they would take ut any threat to their power" I remarked calmly ignoring to pain that was coursing through my body.

"Drop me off here Ash I can't stand to be around you" Leaf said bluntly without thinking of the consequences.

"Fine that doesn't bother me unless you want to face Team Rocket on your own" I declared in response while giving Charizard the nod to land on the ground, "good luck Leaf you will need it" I said before flying off leaving Leaf alone to fight Team Rocket.

"Luck is for losers like you Ash!" Leaf yelled out as I flew away.

_(Normal POV)_

"It seems like the evolvers got away" one of the Rocket grunts said with regret.

"Doesn't matter they are easy to find we just have to follow their trail of destruction when they fight" Sandy said with a grin, "those two can't stand each other" sandy pointed out with a grin, "but we have to avoid them teaming up again in the future" she pointed out with a confident grin, "tell Giovanni to send over the Team Rocket Elite" Sandy ordered her men to ready for the next stage of the plan.

"Ma'am Jessie, James and Meowth will be here as requested" the soldier saluted professionly.

"Soon the last two evolvers will be eliminated" Sandy declared with a grin while another Rocket grunt whispered some news into Sandy's ear, "so one of the evolvers has been left alone this is even better than I hoped" Sandy pointed out, "send out a small squad to attack her I will find the other" Sandy pointed out the plan.

"Ma'am what if the other one returns to save her?" the soldier enquired but Sandy remained calm and looked at the rocket soldier, "ma'am what if he returns?" the soldier asked again trying to get a response.

"I am counting on it" Sandy responded with a smirk, "the seething hatred for each other will be too much for them to resist" Sandy pointed out with a grin, "he will return to save her I don't doubt it, that is when my plan to ambush the two of them again will help us destroy our greatest threats" Sandy said with a grin.

Meanwhile near Vermillion City Leaf was sitting at the docks thinking about what Ash told her during the last second escape, "so they haven't had enough yet" Leaf asked herself as she turned around to see a few Team Rocket grunts glaring at her, "so you want to fight?" Leaf asked with a smirk, Leaf took a pokeball from her belt and called out her Blastoise to battle, "bring it on!" Leaf yelled out while battling off the first few waves of Team Rocket before being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

"Charizard quickly use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled out as a flurry of flames slammed into the enemy forces in front of Leaf.

"Great I thought I got rid of him" Leaf hissed in slight anger as Ash landed in front of her, "why did you stop them from attacking?" Leaf asked feeling a little ashamed at him helping.

"Because Team Rocket are also after me as well" Ash professed calmly, "here take this ticket get on board the ship I will hold them off" Ash told Leaf handing her a ticket to leave the area.

"What and run away like a coward" Leaf asked as looked over at Team Rocket, "no way I want to fight" Leaf said with slight disdain towards Ash's gesture.

"Really you want to die because of them of die at my hands" Ash smirked back with confidence.

"Give me the damn ticket at least you're showing some courage" Leaf confessed with slight anger.

"You just need to think strategically" Ash told Leaf causing her to get frustrated at Ash's words again, "you charge in blindly without thinking of any of the consequences of your actions" Ash told Leaf as he continued to attack the marauding forces of Team Rocket, "well what are you waiting for? The ship is about to leave in a few minutes" Ash stated with anger, "dammit I can't believe I am helping you out" Ash said in frustration as Leaf ran towards the ship.

"Ash you better live through this" Leaf said with a slight smile on her, "maybe I was wrong about you" Leaf said while the ship was leaving the harbor and watching Ash fight off the remaining forces of Team Rocket, "you live through this so I can destroy you personally" Leaf said with a grin, "but Team Rocket is a massive problem" Leaf pointed out as the sight of Kanto became nothing more than a mere dot in the distance.

_(Ash's POV)_

"Finally Team Rocket has been beaten" I said with a confident look on my face, the confidence was soon wiped away when three familiar members of Team Rocket showed up, "you have to be fucken kidding me" I said while panting from exhaustion while seeing a man with short blue hair wearing a black Team Rocket uniform, a woman with long red hair wearing a Team Rocket uniform and a talking Meowth.

"So Ash where is the other evolver?" the man asked with a smile.

"I sent her to another region James" I retorted with a grin, "but you will not catch her on time" I said with intelligence.

"We have our ways of finding the other evolver" Jessie said as she called out her Arbok, James soon followed when he called out his Wheezing, "you're on your own and your pokemon are completely exhausted" Jessie said with a confident laugh.

"So Team Rocket couldn't handle the power of one evolver so they decide to send in three morons" I said with a grin as the two rockets glared at me and started their attack, "you idiots fell for it" I declared with a smile, "Dragonite use Hyper Beam" I called out for my large Dragon pokemon to fire a powerful beam at the two poison pokemon attacking me.

"Damn he is too powerful" Meowth said with slight frustration.

"The reports about the evolvers are true" James said with a grimace, "the evolvers tend to be very powerful due to them evolving without meeting the requirement that is needed" James pointed out, "you're just lucky we were testing your abilities" James professed with a grin before recalling his pokemon from the battle.

"Alright Dragonite take me to the Hoenn region" I told my dragon pokemon before we took off to the next region, "I know that it isn't a good idea but we need to learn to work together" I said while thinking about the battles that are ahead of us, 'and helping her out would be the last thing I would consider' I thought to myself, I flew over the featureless ocean towards the Hoenn region on Dragonite's back, "hey Pikachu are you alright?" I asked my partner pokemon.

_(Normal POV)_

"Sandy the two evolvers got away it seems like they are heading towards the Hoenn region" Jessie calmly told Sandy.

"So they want to hide from us, fine Jessie, James and Meowth I want you two to follow them, report your findings to us" Sandy told the Team Rocket elite, "take this case inside are items you will require" Sandy pointed out confidently.

"Right tell Giovanni to be ready for our reports" James said promptly before saluting Sandy and disappearing for the next mission.

"Ma'am one of our operatives has spotted the girl in Rustboro City" a rocket grunt reported with a grin, "do you want him to approach and deal with her?" the rocket runt asked calmly.

"No she is too powerful wait for the elite to arrive" Sandy declared quietly, "we can't afford to get careless with these two" Sandy pointed out, "finally you lot have arrived" Sandy said with a grin as a group of people lined up in front of her, "your mission is to find and eliminate these two people, they are a massive threat to Team Rocket" Sandy ordered the lineup of people.

"Team Rocket scared of two people, they must be extremely powerful" one of them said while licking his lips.

"Wow the guy is handsome, maybe I can have some fun with him" a woman said with a grin.

"You eight have been chosen to deal with them, now head out to the Hoenn region" Sandy commanded calmly, "don't fail in your mission, remember you guys will be well rewarded if you succeed" Sandy pointed out with a grin.

"This mission will be finished before I break a sweat" the man in the middle said with a smile.

"Don't get over confident if those two learn to work together pull back and wait reinforcements" Sandy told the eight mercenaries, "remember those two are very powerful, we should have dealt with those two first" Sandy professed with a frown, "out of twenty evolvers those two are the only ones remaining" Sandy stated with a grin, "the girl is extremely bitter because one of the evolvers we killed was her love and seeks to become stronger, while the other one is laid back and will think things through before he acts" Sandy pointed out with a grin.

"So how do we get to them?" the mercenary on the right end asked.

"They have friends in each of the regions use them as hostages to lure them in" Sandy pointed out with a smile of confidence.

**Alright that is the first chapter, I fast tracked the release of this chapter so that way you know what the evolvers was going to be all about, this is an Ash/Leaf pairing, I won't be releasing another chapter for a while, this chapter is hopefully just a taste of what's to come in the next few months.**

**Will Ash and Leaf learn to work together to face the threat of Team Rocket? Or will they destroy each other while being chased by the mighty Team Rocket?**

**Next time on The Evolvers chapter 2: Firestorm **


	2. Firestorm

**Chapter 2: Firestorm:**

_Alright I do admit I really like the feel of this story, it is edgy and the idea of the main pairing of this story to start out hating each other also adds something and the fact they have to not only protect their friends and the people from Team Rocket gives the story an intense feel about it._

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine but this story sure is._

_May: 19_

_(Leaf's POV)_

It had been a few days since I had to evacuate from my home to the Hoenn region all thanks to Ash who was too soft in the battle that we faced against Team Rocket, I was walking through Rustboro City not knowing that I was being watched by Team Rocket, the city was quaint that looked traditional, a massive building at northwest corner of the city and the gym on the opposite side of the street.

"I wonder how May is going" I said to myself thinking about her, I also knew that Ash and her were really go friends as well, "why do we have to share the same friends?" I asked myself in anger, "knowing Ash he would almost be in the region now, can't wait to defeat him" I said with a grin on my face thinking about the last time I had the chance to defeat Ash.

I continued to walk through the city looking at the shops, and buying the necessary supplies for the fight that was ahead of me, after buy the supplies I started to think about the what Team Rocket was doing chasing after the both of us, "so we both got led into a trap by a person who dressed up as our friend" I said to myself calmly walking through the streets towards Verdanturf Town.

"So you escaped the bulk of our forces in Kanto" a man wearing Black question with a menacing smirk, "you will not escape Team Rocket again" he declared.

"Great so instead of the bastards in Kanto, they give me three clowns" I said angrily, "bring it on" I said smirking at my opponents thinking this would be a great warm up for my battle with Ash, "I will wipe you three out in one move" I declared confidently as they called out their first pokemon to battle me. "Blastoise, Delcatty and Slowking let's show these guys what we're made" I called out my pokemon o battle the three rocket's opposing me.

"So you want to battle us?" the rockets said in unison, "our pokemon are way more powerful than yours" the rockets said with laughter, I looked at the two pokemon that were glaring at mine.

"Great so now I am fighting on my own" I said under my breath, I was basically fighting three full teams against one, "great so I am fighting on my own" I said in frustration, "Blastoise use Hydro Pump" I commanded my starter pokemon, "Delcatty use Blizzard and Slowking use Psychic" I called for the attacks, the powerful attacks were sent on their way and with potent strength, "let's see you get out of this alive" I told them with a confident smirk.

"Use Dark Pulse on Slowking" one of the men called for the attack, a large black winged pokemon sent out a burst of dark energy towards the royal pokemon pushing it back after it to the powerful dark type attack.

"Scrafty use Focus Blast" the other rocket grunt called out for the next attack, a blue sphere formed in one of the hands of the dark/fighting type before firing it at my Delcatty, the blue sphere plowed through the icy attack before slamming into the normal type pokemon dealing immense damage to it.

"Now time to finish this battle" the other rocket member said with a confident look on his face, I looked on as the battle quickly became a four on eighteen battle, "now use Thunderbolt the rocket grunt commanded his Gengar, Gengar sent out a mighty blast of electricity towards my Blastoise knocking it out of the battle.

"No I can't believe it when did Team Rocket become so good?" I asked myself shock at what had just happened, "crap how will I defeat Ash if I can't defeat these morons?" I asked myself while recalling my pokemon.

"Any last words little girl?" the rockets asked in unison.

"Yeah I have few choice last words" I replied with a smirk, "go fuck yourselves" I told them in defiance, just as they were about to land the killing blow another powerful attack hit Team Rocket and their respective pokemon.

"So you want to kill my friend?" a brunette asked with anger, "you want my friend then you will have to get pass me first" she said with a confident smile.

"Stay out of this little girl" the Rockets said in anger, I turned around again to see May was standing there calmly ready to battle, "so you want to stand against the might of Team Rocket little girl" as their Honchkrow charged at May's pokemon.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick" May called out confidently, Blaziken's leg became surrounded in flames before it kicked the big boss pokemon, I looked on to see May's pokemon defiantly taking a stand against team Rocket's pokemon.

"When did May become so good?" I asked myself as I watched the battle unfold before me.

"Well Leaf are you going to sit there? Or are you going to help me?" May asked angrily as I picked myself and picked one of my pokeballs ready to call out one of my pokemon, "so I do have one question" May said while her Blaziken continued to hold off the pokemon barely.

"Nidoqueen use Poison Tail" I called out for the attack as we began our challenging battle against the rockets.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick again" May quickly commanded confidently, the two pokemon charged at the enemies pokemon, Blaziken moved faster with fire engulfing his legs before kicking the opposing pokemon, Nidoqueen swiped her tail at the other combatants send it flying dealing immense damage.

"So May how did you know I was here?" I asked my friend as the three rockets recalled their pokemon and got ready to call out another lot of pokemon, "not again dammit why do I have to be chased by Team Rocket?" I asked as I looked at my friend who just laughed.

"For your first question I was coming here to do a bit of shopping" May confessed with a smile, "and for your second question you are an evolver just like Ash" May pointed out with a smirk, "hey Leaf where is Ash anyway?" May asked me but I ignored the question and focused on the battle again, "Leaf you two are the only Evolvers left you need to work as a team" May lectured me.

"I will never work with Ash!" I yelled out in anger as I glared at me opponent, May let out a long sigh, "come on May you're way stronger than he is" I told May but she started to get frustrated at my attitude, I looked back before charging right into another battle, just as I was about to defeat the rockets a powerful attack from out of nowhere blew me back, "great why did Ash have to show up?" I asked myself as I looked around to see the origin of the attack.

"I am sorry evolver I am not Ash, but you two will meet in the afterlife when we are done with you" a mysterious person pointed out as a large pokemon colored purple with large horns and a powerful tail.

"So you intend to battle me with that Nidoking?" I asked with a grin as Nidoqueen got ready for the battle, "Nidoqueen use strength" I called out for the attack in the new battle.

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam" the man said with a smile, Nidoking fired the beam knocking out my Nidoqueen with one hit, "for an evolver you sure are weak" the man said with a smile before walking away from the tree, he was a tall man with short black hair, he was wearing a suit, "now evolver you will die" he declared with a grin.

"Leaf get out of here now" May told me, I looked around to see that she was being dragged away by three rocket grunts, I glared at the rockets and chased after them before I was hit with another attack, "Leaf no you need to get out of here!" May screamed out as the distance became greater.

"You bastards will pay for this" I declared with a burning anger, I turned back to the person to find he was gone, looked around to find the man with the Nidoking, "where are you?" I yelled out trying to find the man, I ran after May before I was interrupted by Nidoking, "get out of my way" I demanded angrily.

"Sorry little evolver your too much of a threat to Team Rocket and must be eliminated" the man said as he appeared next to his pokemon, "Nidoking use Thrash" the man commanded his poison pokemon to attack me, Nidoking charged at I was trembling at the sight of them imposing pokemon running at me.

"Dammit looks like I won't be battling Ash again" I said to myself as I closed my eyes, I opened my eyes to see a powerful attack push the drill pokemon back towards his trainer, I looked around to find where the attack originated from, "so Ash made here just in time" I said with a smirk, Ash landed next to me and glared at me, "what the fuck are looking at?" I asked the other evolver.

"You couldn't resist, you just couldn't resist getting into a fight" he told me angrily, I was about to snap in anger, "your just lucky that I save May on the way here and she told me you needed help" Ash said with a frown as his dragon pokemon got ready to fight against the person who attacked me.

"Ash I was attacked by Team Rocket, I fought them off while you were waiting for me to have no pokemon" I replied angrily as I walked away from the battle, "as you would say Ash, good luck you're going to need" I told him before leaving the battlefield to go and meet up with May, I could hear the battle raging in the background but I ignored it, "damn why did he save me again?" I asked myself thinking about Ash's actions again, "and why does he always seem to come and protect me?" I asked as I turned around to see Ash battling alongside his Dragonite.

"That's it Dragonite finish this battle with Dragon Pulse" Ash commanded confidently, I watched as Dragonite charged up a ball of green energy over his mouth before firing the attack at Nidoking, Nidoking was knocked out of the battle, I witnessed as Ash recalled his dragon pokemon, a million thoughts crossed my mind I really wanted Ash to kill the man that he fought against but I knew Ash was the merciful type, "get lost before I change my mind" Ash told the man.

"this is far from over evolver I will comeback with even more people just like me" the man said in laughter before flying off with his Pidgeot.

"Ash you fucking idiot you let that man go because you're so merciful, have you considered the fact that our friends are in danger because of us?" I questioned Ash who glared at me.

"Pikachu shut her up for me please" Pikachu was reluctant to follow the command, but did so anyway, I was hit by a powerful surge of electricity, I watched as Ash walked away into the forest.

"Damn you Ash you had this chance and now you're going to regret not finishing the job" I said as I felt arches of lightning course around my body, "you're just too nice for your own good" I said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

The mysterious man was a secret location preparing his report about Ash and Leaf, "I have some information to report about the evolvers" he said professionally, "their friend is the daughter of the gym leader in Petalburg City and she seems to know about the evolvers" the man said with a grin.

"Very good make sure they stay separated, my next plan is having them in separate parts of the region so they can't reach each other" Sandy pointed out confidently, "Marcus I want you to deal with Leaf, I will send in Trinity to deal with Ash" Sandy pointed out with a grin as a woman with long silver hair wearing a pink skirt and a purple shirt.

"Now I get to have some fun at long last" Trinity said with a smirk, "I will lead him to Lilycove City while you keep Leaf in Rustboro City" Trinity told Marcus with a grin.

"I will also send a small force to capture the Maple family before we deal with their other friends in the different regions" Sandy said with a smirk, "we will lure them into a trap again where they will face the full force of Team Rocket on their own" Sandy said with a smirk before shutting off the communications. At the rocket base Sandy was walking towards five of the best Team Rocket had to offer, "you five are to follow this mission, capture and imprison Ash's and Leaf's friends" Sandy ordered the five rockets.

"Ma'am" the five said in unison while saluting to Sandy.

"Jessie I need you to capture the Berlitz family, James you are to head to Unova to capture the brothers, Cassidy head to Hoenn to help with the capture of the Maple family and Butch you are to help in the capture of Iris and her grandfather" Sandy pointed out with a grin, "Oh and Meowth you will need to infiltrate the Harrison family and lure them into a trap near Mount Moon" Sandy told the feline pokemon.

"What about Misty she might get in the way" Cassidy pointed out only to be met with laughter by her superior.

"She is of no concern to us, she has already been captured along with her sisters, we will use her as bait to lure Brock's family in" Sandy declared with a grin, "now go the chances of world domination hinges on the success of your separate missions, 'I will go and capture their rivals as well to make this little ploy even more interesting" Sandy thought with a smirk

"Ma'am the mission is as good as done" the five said in unison before heading off towards their targets.

"Excellent once the evolvers find out their friends in our possession they will have no choice but to come here and rescue them" Sandy said with a menacing laugh.

"Sandy how are the operations going with the destruction of the evolvers?" her boss asked as he face appeared on the main screen, "once the evolvers are defeated we can begin our operations for total conquest" Giovanni pointed out with a smirk while sipping on a glass of wine.

"Everything is going to plan, we have them in the Hoenn region and in separated cities" Sandy told her boss, "even if the plan doesn't work we are starting a backup plan" Sandy stated with a sly smile, Giovanni smiled while completing his glass of wine and shut down communications, "but before I deal with the evolvers I will deal with Giovanni first" Sandy said under her breath before laughing.

_(In the Hoenn region)_

Ash was walking through the tree filled forest towards Petalburg City to visit his friends, he looked around to see the many bug type pokemon, there was grass type over the forest floor and flying types flying overhead, Ash took the chance to take a break from walking and sat down to listen to the pokemon.

"Man Pikachu these pokemon sound so peaceful" Ash said as he rested on his back and looked to the sky, "I just hope that Leaf doesn't hold a grudge" Ash said with a laugh, Ash continued to look up to the sky as butterfly like pokemon flew around the trees, and the Tailow were dancing around the sky.

"Ash where are you?" a familiar voice called out to the trainer, Ash opened his eyes and looked around to see Leaf was approaching him, "Ash when I find you I will hang you from a tree!" Leaf yelled as she continued her search for the trainer.

"Oh shit she is pissed off" Ash said nervously, Ash picked himself up and ran towards the exit of the forest while avoiding the detection of Leaf, "damn she recovers quickly" Ash said with a smile as he exited the forest, "I better check in with May" Ash said while running towards the nearest city while not taking notice of the surroundings. Ash made it to Petalburg City to visit May and her family, Ash looked around the small city to see fires burning, the fires caused the sky above to glow a crimson red and the people were running in panic, Ash walked over to May's house to see and walked into the burning building, upon entering the house he spotted letter on the table while the house was burning down, Ash grabbed the letter and read it.

After reading the letter Ash quickly ran towards the forest to meet up with Leaf, "so Ash I never had the chance to thank you for earlier" Leaf told Ash with a seething expression on her face, Ash didn't have the time to care for what happened earlier he handed her the letter about another situation, "Ash does this mean that our friends are being targeted?" Leaf asked shock after reading the contents of the letter, "but they have nothing to do with the evolvers business" Leaf pointed out angry.

"Yeah I know but it also seems whoever took May and her family also set fire to Petalburg City to keep us busy and to make it look like it was us during one of our fights" Ash said with a grimace, the two looked at each other for a moment, "Leaf you know how much I hate you, but we need to team up to save not only our friends but the world from Team Rocket" Ash told Leaf calmly.

"Well Ash I hate you too, but we need to stop Team Rocket" Leaf said as she approached Ash, Leaf extended her hand towards Ash, Ash extended his hand and shook Leaf's, "Ash this is a temporary alliance after we deal with Team Rocket you and I will have a battle to the death" Leaf proclaimed with a smile.

"And I will be the winner" they said in unison before smirking at each other.

The two ran towards the burning City luckily the people got out of the city except for a couple of children, "someone please help my children are stuck in the city" a woman wailed as she looked around to find her kids, Ash looked around his shoulder and ran straight into the city to find the children.

"Ash you crazy bastard!" Leaf hollered as she watched Ash run into the burning city to find the kids, "well I better make myself useful" Leaf said as she called out her water pokemon to help put out the flames.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I made it into the middle of the burning city to try and save a few children from being burnt to death, "dammit I don't think this was a good idea" I told myself as the heat begun to get unbearable, I looked around as some of the building started to crumble as the noise of the flames started to sound like a train passing by, "fuck the noise of these flames is loud" I said while continuing my search for the children.

"Someone please help!" someone scream but the noise was barely audible since the noise of the flames drowned out the voices.

"There's someone in danger, damn I better hurry" I told myself as I continued to look for the origin of the screams, I continued to hear the children yelling out for help, "Children stay where you are I will find you!" I yelled out as loudly as I could muster.

I looked around and found the origin of the screams, "Excadrill I need your help" I said calling out a pokemon mostly colored brown with long steel sharp claws and a white face with a steel extension coming from the top of its head, "Excadrill dig a hole under the building" I told the subterrene pokemon started digging a hole under the building allow me to get in the fires safely, I eventually made it to the children, "Alright kids follow me in" I told the children after recalling the ground type pokemon.

"Thanks mister" the children said while I heard a creak coming from above.

"No time for thanks just get in here now" I told the children as a bit of the building started to fall, all the children made it in to the hole with a bit of time to spare, "Excadrill cover up the hole to prevent any of the flames from following us" telling the ground type to seal the exit, we crawled our way to the entrance to see Leaf standing there in front of us, "Leaf why are you here?" I asked the woman with a frown.

"Just making sure you don't die yet" Leaf said with a grin before extending her hand towards me, "give me the kids" Leaf demanded confidently, I gave the kids to Leaf before being helped out myself, "and to think I will be working with a reckless fool such as you" Leaf said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I am reckless what about you? We still need to get out of here before we get cooked" I told Leaf as we ran with the children towards the exit of the city, "damn some of the trees are in front of us" I said as I looked around the burning city to discover we were trapped as the flames started to close in around us, "Leaf what about your Blastoise?" I suggested with calmness.

"Sorry Ash Blastoise is exhausted he took some major damage in the last battle with Team Rocket" Leaf commented , "Ash how about your Charizard and Dragonite?" Leaf asked as I pulled out my two pokeballs.

"Dragonite, Charizard I choose you" I called out for my two flying type pokemon, we climbed onto the two pokemon and got ready to take off, "Kids hold on tight, and kid look after Leaf for me" I said jokingly as we took off before the fires completely closed in the area where we were previously standing, "damn that was so close" I said with a sigh of relief while Pikachu was standing on my shoulder watching Petalburg City burn to the ground.

We flew towards the evacuees with the children that we saved, I looked back to see the city was completely consumed by the fires, "Team Rocket you will pay for this" I declared angry that Team Rocket would attack innocent people. We landed at the site of the evacuations with the children on the backs of our pokemon.

"Hooray the children are saved thanks to you two" the people celebrated in unison, Leaf and I looked at Each other and smiled, a man walked up to us with a smile, "if there is anything I can do as thanks for saving our children please let us know" the man said with a sincere smile.

"there is no thanks required we did this because we thought it would be the right thing to do" Leaf said with an embarrassed smile on her face, she scratched the back of her head and looked towards me, "you know Ash I get the feeling I was wrong about you" Leaf told me while extending her hand out to meet mine, "I call for peace between you and me" Leaf declared happily, "no more trying to kill each other, no more trying to best each other, but we will have the battle to see who the better evolver is" Leaf declared with a smile as I extended my hand to meet hers.

"So we're a team now? We have to work on our communication, we have to work on our team work" I told the brunette as we shook hands, "and I promise to make sure you don't do anything stupid" I whispered in her ear, "so from this day forward we are at peace" I declared confidently while nodding at the woman.

We hated each other to start off with and now we're allies, I had the feeling that when we work together we were going to defeat Team Rocket and save our friends from those bastards, "So Leaf this moment is perfect for a celebration, how about a drink at my expense?" I asked the woman as we looked towards the horizon.

"Ash don't get the wrong idea I still despise you but it isn't to the extent that I will kill you anymore" Leaf told me while getting ready to walk away, "take me the best bar you know" Leaf demanded with a smile, we walked to Rustboro City after failing to save Petalburg City from being burnt down, we walked towards the forest still not walking close to each other.

'Maybe one day we can learn to respect each other, even share our deepest secrets, one you don't know about Leaf" I thought to myself as I watched Leaf walking in front of me, "Leaf wait up you need to look at something before we get drunk" I told the woman in front of me. After making my suggestion we rested on the forest floor looking at the relaxing sight of pokemon flying overhead with the sunset as a backdrop.

"Wow Ash this is amazing" Leaf said with a smile, this was the first time I saw that she was genuinely happy at something, we still kept our distance but that distance managed to close somehow over the last few hours. We spent a few hours in the forest watching the forest life move around us, we picked ourselves up and walked to Rustboro City.

"There is Leaf the best bar in Rustboro City" I said with a smile, we walked in to see the crowd was very small, the staff was happily serving them drinks, and a few drunks at the bar with their heads resting on the counter, "excuse me I would like to have a couple of pints of beer please" I requested with smile.

"So Ash where is the party?" Leaf asked with a grin before I handed her a beer, "you got me a beer, that's norm for idiots like you" Leaf told me with a frown, "but thanks anyway Ash" Leaf said thankfully before starting her first drink. We had a few drinks before leaving the bar happy that we spent the time to have a drink together

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little sweet near the end now that Ash and Leaf sort of respect each other now, they are willing to work together.**

**Will this alliance work? Or will it fall to pieces? How will Ash and Leaf rescue their friends from Team Rocket? What is Sandy's secret objective? And what is Ash's deepest secret about Leaf?**

**Find out in the next chapter of The Evolvers.**

**Chapter 3: Rumble in Rustboro City**


	3. Rumble in Rustboro

**Chapter 3: Rumble in Rustboro **

_We will see another character come into play in this chapter and become an ally in the fight against Team Rocket. There are other pairings in this one as well which will be revealed in this chapter._

_Drew, Cilan, Hilbert: 20_

_Brock: 25_

_Misty: 22_

_N: 29_

_Dawn, Hilda: 19_

_Iris: 17_

_Disclaimer: pokemon does not belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Two men were running through the hallway in a secret location they continued to run until they reached the door of the next room, "ma'am, we have the report of our last mission!" he first man said with a smile. The door opened to reveal Sandy was getting ready to head to the Hoenn region. "Ma'am we have captured the girl and her family as well as burning down Petalburg City.

"We have also received reports of a young woman and her mother being captured in the SInnoh region," the second person stated while handing over the paperwork to his superior officer.

"Seems like everything is going to plan," Sandy said with a smirk, "even if we do succeed in destroying the evolvers we will kill their friends in the end." Sandy said laughing.

"We also have reports that the two evolvers are in Rustboro City," the man said calmly. "Strangely enough they aren't fighting," the man said quietly.

"Really? What are they doing now?" Sandy asked in surprise.

"Seems like they were having a drink at the bar," the second man retorted calmly. "Ma'am do you want me to give the order to attack?" he asked before the door was shut in his face.

"Use your imagination!" Sandy yelled from behind the door.

"Alright, give the orders for a small force to attack the evolvers in Rustboro City," the rcket soldier told his partner calmly before he walked away to give the order to attack, 'very soon those two will feel the wrath of Team Rocket.' The man thought to himself with a smirk, he walked away from the door to get ready for the next mission.

"Time for me to get my plan started," Sandy said after opening the door watching her comrades leave the area. Sandy walked out of the room and towards the holding area to meet with Ash's friends.

"Dawn, are you and Johanna alright?" May asked her friend in concern, May watched the bluenette slowly wake up on the cold ground. "Dawn, you're fine," May pointed out before hearing the door open, the light shone in the room as Sandy walked up to the friends. "Who are you?" May asked furiously as the woman knelt down in front of the brunette. "What do you intend to do with us?" May asked before being pushed to the ground.

"You guys will be the flames that ignite the anger of both Ash and Leaf" Sandy replied with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about you will be safe for now," Sandy told May with a smile.

"Ash and Leaf, will save us!" a lady with long purple hair yelled out in anger, Sandy walked up to the lady and grinned.

"I am counting on it" Sandy professed with a smirk, "you're just lucky that I am a merciful person" Sandy declared before walking towards the door. "You guys make sure the prisoners are well feed, I want them alive so they can see me drain the life out of Leaf and Ash," Sandy told the guards. Sandy left the room calmly as the few prisoners that were awake were yelling insults at the rocket executive.

"If only I was stronger," May said with frustration while looking around to the prison cell finding her brother was still out cold and her parents were looking around bemused by the events, "hey wait a second where's Drew?" May asked herself calmly before a smile crept on her face. "Maybe they didn't realize that Drew is just as much an ally to Ash as I am," May said with smile.

"Yeah I know May, they didn't take Paul either," Dawn remarked happily, "and those two are almost like brothers to Ash" Dawn replied as a new bright light of hope spread across the cells, unfortunately the light of the sun couldn't make it into the prison cell. "I wonder if Ash and Leaf are learning to work together," Dawn said as she clasped her hands together.

"Here you lot are lucky that Sandy is so merciful," the prison guard said while placing the food in the cells.

"Look on the table our pokemon and other possessions" Iris said quietly before her Axew popped out of her hair, "Axew stay in my hair for now," Iris hissed in frustration before the small dragon type jumped back into the bushy hair of his master, "Sorry Axew if they catch you, you will be in a lot of trouble," Iris pointed out calmly.

"This prison cell lacks any amount of flavor," a green haired man pointed out, "Hey wait a second haven't they forgotten a few people?" Cilan asked with a smirk.

"Who are you talking about Cilan?" Brock asked calmly

"Well Brock, they haven't got the other friends of Ash for some reason," Cilan told Brock quietly. "I don't see Hilda or Hilbert in here," Cilan told Brock while looking around at his brothers who were on the cold floor asleep.

"Ouch, how long have I been here for?" A woman with short red hair asked while opening her eyes to find she was surrounded by her sisters.

"Misty, you were here after we got captured" an older woman with shoulder length pink hair replied.

"Yeah they are trying to lure Ash and Leaf into a trap," another one with slightly longer blue hair said with a frown.

"Axew I told you to stay where you are," Iris told her pokemon in frustration. Axew snuck out of Iris's hair and climbed through a small hole leading out of the prison, "damn inquisitive pokemon," Iris hissed in frustration.

"Iris, if Axew is outside why not let it go to Ash and Leaf," Dawn suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, Ash and Leaf are in my home region of Hoenn," May pointed out calmly.

"You hear that Axew? You need to go to the Hoenn region," Iris told the small dragon type pokemon, "you can't follow that dream of yours if you stay here, follow that dream by following Ash and Leaf," Iris told her pokemon.

After the instructions Axew started to sneak out of the alleyway and towards his destination, Axew looked around to find the area was guarded by Team Rocket, Axew waited for an opportunity and made his way to the exit and eventually towards Vermillion City.

_(In the Unova Region)_

"N are you sure it's safe to head out now?" a woman with long brown hair wearing denim shorts, black vest and a white shit asked her friend, "you know that we must help out Ash as soon as possible," she said calmly.

"N, Team Rocket has left the area time for us to begin our search for Ash and Leaf," an man with short brown hair, blue jumper and black Jeans remarked, "Hilda this could get dangerous I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you," the male said with a worried tone.

"Hilbert, Ash and Leaf are my friends too," Hilda replied with anger.

"If you two don't shut up we will get caught," a man with long green hair and casually dressed with a white jumper and blue jeans said. "You two were lucky that I made it here before you were captured too," N said calmly, before sneaking towards another building with his allies, "unfortunately your other friends were not so lucky we need to find a way of helping them out as well." N said quietly before looking around the corner of the building.

"Dammit why does Ash and Leaf get us dragged into this shit?" Hilbert asked impatiently.

"It's not their fault Team Rocket wants them eliminated, you both know that Ash and Leaf have a special ability that threatens their ambitions," N pointed out quietly before heading out of the city and towards their home towns.

"Yeah those two always seem to get into some sort of trouble," Hilda said with a smile as the continued to run through route one of the Unova Region. "But then again they wouldn't be Ash or Leaf if they didn't get into some sort of trouble" Hilda said calmly as they made it to a small patch of grass where they could relax.

"We rest here," N said before leaving the duo to sit and watch the pokemon.

"Hilbert, do you think Ash and Leaf will ever get along?" Hilda asked Hilbert while watching the small clouds in the blue sky.

"Yeah, I am sure they will get along better than you and me," Hilbert remarked before he could laugh he was slapped across the face.

"So you don't love me?" Hilda asked in anger.

"Geez, Hilda remind me not to have a joke around you next time," Hilbert said while cupping his face from the impact of the slap. "Ash and Leaf, will have to learn to get along or Team Rocket will take over the world," Hilbert pointed out calmly while staring at Hilda, "also why do you worry about them?" Hilbert asked with concern. "Wait a second you still love Ash?" Hilbert asked Hilda feeling a little envious of the trainer that almost won Hilda over.

"Of course, but in a more of a sibling kind of way now," Hilda professed calmly, "he lost his family due to Team Rocket's actions in the past, Leaf lost her family when she was young and that traumatized her greatly and she also lost Silver another evolver because of Team Rocket." Hilda told Hilbert as the sky started to change color from a bright blue to a flaming red and orange hue.

"Whenever I talk to Ash, all he ever talks about is Leaf," Hilbert said quietly before looking at Hilda whose eyes started to glisten. "To be honest I think he is in love with her," Hilbert remarked with a grin.

"And this is coming from the guy who was oblivious to love six years ago," Hilda laughed before N approached the duo.

"Alright you two, time to head into town, Professor Juniper and Fennel are waiting for you," N stated as the duo followed the former Team Plasma member.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

It had been a long day and Leaf was heading further into town to do some shopping, I looked around to find some supplies for the mission to save our friends, "maybe I should get a contact device thing," I said calmly while heading into the shop.

I walked into see the different contact devices that were on offer, I looked around to see three people wearing black with a red 'R' walk into the building, I walked out of the building to find Leaf, "great why do we have to bump into Team Rocket at a time like this?" I asked myself while looking around the city for Leaf.

While I was running toward the shop a loud explosion ripped through one of the buildings knocking me towards another building, "so evolver where are you going?" a mysterious man asked me as he walked through the flames. "Go Magmorter," the man called out his pokemon before laughing at me, I looked at the large fire type pokemon and pulled out my pokemon ready to battle. "Sorry evolver a battle against me is suicide," the man told me arrogantly.

"Yeah tell that to my Dragonite," I told the man calmly, "Oh and before we battle my name Ash Ketchum," I told the man before throwing my pokeball sending Dragonite into battle.

The two pokemon glared at each other raring to battle before charging at each other with great intent, "Magmorter, use Fire Punch" the man called out for the attack with a grin.

"Dragonite, attack with Dragon Claw," Dragonite followed the command perfectly while charging at the powerful fire pokemon, his claws glowed white before making contact with Magmorter. The two attacks collided in the middle of the street sending the two pokemon towards the city's buildings.

As the battle unravel people began to panic running in every direction. "Ash, what's going on?" Leaf yelled out trying to reach me.

"Leaf, get the people out of here now, I will deal with this bastard," I told the brunette.

"Ash I want to fight," Leaf retorted with slight frustration.

"No, Leaf, this guy wanted to battle me and I will defeat him" I declared before turning my gaze back to the man I was battling. "Dragonite, let's lead them out of the city" I told the large dragon type pokemon.

"Magmorter, use Flamethrower" he called out for the attack while Dragonite was flying away from the city. The flames came into my direction but before the flames hit me a powerful jet of water intercepted the flurry of flames. "What? Damn I forgot about the girl, Team Rocket time to unleashed the attack," the man said with a smirk on his face.

"No one kills Ash while I am teaming up with him" Leaf said with a smile, "no one will defeat him, destiny has reserve that pleasure for me," Leaf said confidently, "Blastoise, Use Hydro Pump," Leaf ordered her large shellfish pokemon.

Team Rocket soldiers attack use while a powerful jet of water push the Rocket force back, "Dragonite, you guide the people out of the city, Charizard I choose you." I called out to orange dragon like pokemon.

"You intend to face my Magmorter with a fire type?" the rocket leader asked in laughter.

"Leaf, I need you to help the people get out of the city, I will deal with this guy," I told Leaf, she quickly started to help the people escape while Dragonite was helping the injured people get out of the city. "So are we going to take this battle out of the city?" I asked the man but was met with a crazed laughter, 'I take that as a no, this could get dangerous' I thought to myself.

"Magmorter, use Flamethrower," the rocket soldier called out for the first attack.

"Charizard, counter it with Dragon Pulse!" I instructed the flame pokemon. Charizard unleashed a huge green ball of energy at the incoming Flamethrower, the attacks collided making the Dragon Pulse expand before exploding pushing both pokemon back towards the buildings, after the explosion I hit the ground but quickly picked myself up. "Charizard, are you still ready to battle?" I asked the fire type pokemon.

"Oh come on you still want to fight?" the Rocket general asked with a grin, I looked around to find myself surrounded by a group of Team Rocket soldiers. "Forget it you're surrounded with no chance of escape this time," the man said with a smirk as the rockets called out their pokemon, "Almost feel sorry for you evolver but your life ends here" he told me while laughing.

"Coward can't face me one on" I said in frustration as the rockets got ready to attack. I looked at the corner of my eye to see Leaf approaching me, "Leaf, what the fuck are you doing get out of here!" I yelled out to Leaf but she ignored she still approached the battle.

"Sorry, Ash we need to work together to beat these guys," Leaf replied as she called out her Blastoise, "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Leaf ordered her pokemon confidently, the shellfish pokemon sent out a huge blast of water which was met by a group of attacks knocking the water type back. "What? No way!" Leaf yelled out as she ran to my side, "Ash, I think we're in trouble," Leaf told me with slight fear.

"What gave that away Leaf?" I asked while looking around to find an opening, "Dragonite, I need your help!" I called for the dragon type pokemon, Dragonite flew over to our direction and landed next to us.

"You think one pokemon will help you in this battle?" the rocket general said with a grin.

"Pikachu, time for you to battle too, Zoroark, Excadrill and Lucario time to battle!" I called for my other pokemon. My team stood ready to battle against the team Rocket force. "Well, Leaf are you going to call for your pokemon?" I asked the brunette.

"Clefable, Wigglytuff!" Leaf called out for her pokemon ready to battle.

"Oh come on Leaf, surely you have a few more than that?" I questioned with slight irritation.

"Sorry, Ash these are the only ones I brought with me sadly" Leaf retorted, "so we have nine pokemon against fifteen, we're so screwed" Leaf declared with a frown.

"Roserade, use Petal Dance!" A male voice called out for an attack on Team Rocket's pokemon. "So have I missed out or aren't I welcome?" a male with green hair, wearing a purple jacket and blue jeans. "Flygon use Dragon Breath and Masqurain use Silver Wind" the man called out for the attack defeating some of the pokemon Team Rocket were using.

"Drew long time no see," I said with a smile, "and no the party has just started" I told him as he walked up to us.

"Ash, you're as reckless as ever," Drew told me with a confident smirk while flipping his fringe.

"And you're as arrogant as ever," I said with a smile.

"You two we can deal with the formalities later, we still have to battle Team Rocket," Leaf stated with a frown.

"And who is this lovely rose?" Drew asked with a smirk, "can it be you have a girlfriend Ash?" Drew asked me before we both glared at him, "okay I take that as a no," Drew retorted before we turned around ready to face Team Rocket.

"Now the odds are in our favor" I said confidently, "time to end this battle!" I declared with anger. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Charizard, use Flamethrower, Zoroark Dark Pulse, Dragonite, Dragon Pulse, Excadrill, attack with Drill Run and Luchario, use Aura Sphere," I called out for the attacks intended for the enemy's pokemon. My team sent out their powerful attacks inflicting damage to the Team Rocket front.

"Clefable, use Hyper Beam, Wigglytuff, use Psychic and Blastoise use Hydro Cannon" Leaf called for the powerful attacks also dealing significant damage to Team Rocket's pokemon.

"Is that the best you two have got?" the rocket general asked with a smirk, he clicked his fingers signaling for more pokemon to arrive in the battle and a large white pokemon with a purple tail, "we of Team command a very powerful pokemon and master Giovanni has entrusted me with the pokemon in order to defeat you." the rocket general said with a smirk before giving the psychic pokemon the signal to attack us

"Shit, that's Mewtwo" I said while gritting my teeth.

"Ash, we need to focus our attacks on Mewtwo," Leaf told me while looking at the new pokemon.

"Yeah and you unleashed powerfull attacks that require you to recharge," I told Leaf who figured out her mistake. "Zoroark attack Mewtwo with Dark Pulse!" I told my pokemon, my dark type unleashed a wave of dark energy at the legendary pokemon.

"Nice choice Ash," Drew said with a smirk, "A dark type will always have the advantage against a psychic type, even if it is a legendary pokemon," Drew remarked confidently.

"Yeah but Mewtwo isn't to be taken lightly, I faced Mewtwo once and barely made out alive" I professed with a grimace, "I am facing that Mewtwo right now," I said while eyeing off the legendary pokemon as it took the Dark Pulse and shrugged it off, "see I told you Mewtwo is powerful," I told Drew calmly. I watched as Mewtwo unleashed a powerful attack on each of the pokemon we had on the battle field.

"See I told you, you don't stand a chance against the might of Team Rocket," the general said with a smirk.

"Ash, he is right we need to get out of here now," Leaf told me but I smiled at Leaf, "Ash what are you thinking this time?" Leaf enquired with concern.

"Mewtwo, they hide behind you, they are only using you surely you are better than that," I told the powerful pokemon.

"Mewtwo you belong to Team Rocket, you will listen to you masters!" the general yelled in anger as the legendary pokemon looked over its shoulder and glared at the trainer commanding it. "Don't look at me like that, you destiny is to defeat the evolvers and their allies!" the general said as sweat started to pur down his face.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Leaf asked me with uncertainty.

"Leaf, if I can get Mewtwo to turn against Team Rocket it would scare them away," I replied with a smile. I looked back towards Mewtwo who was starting to get ready for the attack.

"Nice job Ash, Mewtwo is getting ready to attack us," Leaf told me as she closed her eyes.

"Mewtwo, these guys are enslaving you, surely you seek freedom," I told the genetic pokemon, Mewtwo looked to the ground, "how about a friend you can trust," I told the pokemon.

"You don't have friends, you are a slave to Team Rocket," the rocket general declared with a laugh. Soon after the verbal exchange Mewtwo unleashed the attack on Team Rocket causing the rest of the grunts to flee in fear.

After the attack Mewtwo floated up in front of me, 'Ash, I will battle you again someday,' Mewtwo telepathically told me, 'call for me when you need me I will be ready to defeat Team Rocket,' Mewtwo said before flying away.

"Seems like we have a new ally," I said with a smile.

"This isn't over Magmorter use Flamethrower," the rocket called out for the attack.

"Still not giving up" Leaf said in anger as the flames approached us.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I yelled out for the counter attack. The two fire attacks met in the middle of the street, the two attacks created a huge ball of flames.

"Ash, this is getting dangerous!" Drew told me after recalling his pokemon, Leaf followed suit and recalled her pokemon as well.

I recalled my pokemon except for charizard who was holding up the attack. "Charizard, full power!" I yelled out, the battle for supremacy continued until Charizard started pushing the flames back towards Magmorter.

"Damn you evolvers!" the rocket general yelled out in great frustration as the flames exploded in every direction causing parts of the city to catch fire.

"Leaf, hurry up and put the fires out," I told Leaf, she nodded and called out her Blastoise. The fires were quickly put out by the powerful water type bringing an end to the battle. "Charizard, return," I recalled my exhausted fire type pokemon, I walked up to an injured Magmorter and its trainer, "alright now why did you attack in the middle of the city?" I asked the rocket angrily.

"Obvious isn't it? To defeat you, you're too much of a threat to Master Giovanni and his plans for world domination," he professed before passing away with his injuries. I took the chance to grab Magmorter's pokeball and handed it to Leaf.

"Here Magmorter is yours" I told Leaf, she took the pokeball and recalled Magmorter. "We better go to the pokemon center to see if the people are alright" I told my allies. We ran to the Pokemon Center while looking at some of the buildings started to crumble from the assault of Team Rocket.

"Ash, we need to figure out a way to get them to battle out of the city," Leaf told me with a frown.

"Ash, I have a question for you, where is May?" Drew asked with slight irritation. I handed him the letter revealing to Drew that May had been captured. "What they holding them hostage?" Drew enquired in shock. "Ash I am off to get more allies for this fight" Drew declared before leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, he took that pretty well," Leaf pointed out calmly.

"I was his rival for May's attention, so I know what he is going through," I told Leaf while we sat down and had something to eat. "Leaf, thanks for the help back there," I said with smile.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ma'am we have situation on our hands," an informant called to Sandy. Sandy opened the door to get the report.

"No they can't be allowed to work as a team!" Sandy yelled out in anger before throwing a chair out the window of her office.

"Also ma'am a pokemon has escaped from the prison cell and heading towards Ash and Leaf." The grunt said trying to keep his composure from the sight of his commanding officer destroying part of her office. "Some of our force has been defeated and Mewtwo has betrayed us" the soldier pointed out.

"Send the Rocket Trio to the Hoenn Region now!" Sandy yelled out, the soldier saluted before leaving the area to inform Jessie, James and Meowth of their next mission.

**Will Drew succeed in getting Ash and Leaf new allies? What will happen to Ash and Leaf's friends? And will Axew reach Ash and Leaf safely?**

**Revealed next time in chapter 4: Cold Courage **


	4. Cold Courage

**Chapter 4: Cold Courage:**

_Sorry this one took so long I have been busy in the last few weeks and it is set to get a little crazier hopefully if I can get the job I have been after for so long._

_This chapter will have a bit of Character development on behalf of Ash and Leaf as well as a new development between the two. _

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Hilda and Hilda were escorted to Nuvema Town by N, they looked around to see the town was still peaceful , the people were walking through the town with their shopping in hand. The pokemon were flying overhead and the water types started jumping from the water. N looked around uncertain of the peaceful nature of the town, he looked to the ground with a sad look on his face, while Hilda and Hilbert looked around with a smile, they were happy to be home for the first time in three years, they looked back to see N looking around the town.

"I could have destroyed this town a few years ago," N said quietly while looking around to see people and pokemon working and playing together, "there is a huge part of me that regrets what I did to people and pokemon," N said out with a sigh.

"N, what happened a few years ago is all in the past," Hilda told her friend as they looked around for the lab, "and plus you have friends to be there when you need it the most," Hilda told N wth a smile.

"Yeah N, we might have fought on different sides in the past, but now you have good friends to back you up," Hilbert remarked with a smile as they walked further into town.

"I know, I did horrible things to separate pokemon and people in the past, I never really forgave myself," N professed with heavy regret, "we killed people that got in our way, we stole pokemon from people and for what?" N questioned with a grimace. "For pokemon liberation, which was just a facade made by my father," N answered with regret.

Meanwhile an older woman with brown tied up hair, wearing a white lab coat, cream colored shirt and a green dress walked up to the group. "You made a mistake in the past, but now we have even bigger problems in the Hoenn region," the woman said with a frown.

"Professor Juniper, what's going on?" Hilda asked calmly.

"Hilda, Ash and Leaf are on the run from Team Rocket and not only that remnants of Team Plasma are also operating in the Hoenn region too," Juniper replied with a frown as she looked towards N. "N, you have no link to Team Plasma anymore, but your new friends sure could use your help in saving the last of the Evolvers." Juniper decreed with a smile. "You three will need to head to the Hoenn region and get them out of there, also you need to pass them a message," Juniper stated calmly, "tell them if they want to use a pokemon storage device, it would be safer to use the Unova one," Juniper the three friends

"Yeah but, what about the crimes I committed?" N asked with a stony face.

"N, everyone deserves a second chance," Hilbert told his friend with a smile. "We need your help so how about it?" Hilbert asked N as he extended his hand out, N took the opportunity to shake Hilbert's hand with a smile and nodded in approval. "Good, now is the time to save our friends, right Hilda?" Hilbert asked his girlfriend, "Hey Hilda, Earth to Hilda," Hilbert said in annoyance while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ash, this is the first time I have to save you," Hilda said in disbelief, "I remember the time that you saved me from a Scholipede," Hilda said while remembering a past event, Hilbert started to click his fingers in front of Hilda's face. "Oh, Hilbert sorry, I was just remembering something," Hilda professed with a fake smile.

"Hilda we need to get to Hoenn to save Ash and Leaf," Hilbert pointed out calmly as he walked out of the building.

"You were always such a loner Ash, but it seems that making friends was always easy for you," Hilda said with a smile before walking out of the building. Hilda walked up to the dock and climbed aboard the boat. "Ash, we might have gone out in the past, funny thing is our first date was a cruise, we looked at the sunset together before you moved to another region," Hilda remembered as she looked towards Hilbert. "Funny thing is Ash, I see a lot of you in Hilbert," Hilda remarked with a smile before walking up to her now boyfriend.

"So, Hilda what took you so long?" Hilbert asked with a smile. "Were you thinking about Ash?" Hilbert asked with a smile. Hilda looked around the ship for a moment seeing a lot of people getting the chance to travel to the Hoenn region.

"Yes, I haven't seen him in such a long time," Hilda replied with a smile before looking at the sunset.

"Alright you two this is where I go in a different direction, also take these with you, these pokemon need a partner so take good care of them," N instructed Hilda and Hilbert before flying off on a large black pokemon.

As N left the scene the ship took off towards the new region, a strange region for the two trainers, the sun was setting in front of Hilda and Hilbert, they looked into each others eyes and smiled, Hilda took Hilbert's hand and grasped it. "Hilda, I love you," Hilbert confessed with a smile.

"I love you too Hilbert," Hilda professed happily before the two trainers kissed with the sunset in the background.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

Ash and I have been working together for the last few days to try and put a stop to Team Rocket's plans to kill us, it had been pretty exhausting and it was starting to get to us quite heavily, we were so tired that we started to argue with each other, we argued about where we were going to go next and the way we used our powers to stop Team Rocket.

"Leaf, we are friends now, but to use our abilities like this is stupid," Ash told me as I started to focus the energy in my left hand. "Leaf, if you use that power, the pokemon will not be able to evolve again using the same power," Ash told me before grabbing my hand.

"Ash, let go of my hand," I demanded as I pulled my hand away from the trainer, I glared at my friend and rival, it was a that moment that we walked away again, "maybe this was all a mistake, you are holding me back Ash," I told Ash with anger as I walked away from the trainer going in another direction.

"Leaf, I don't think it's a good idea to get separated like this!" Ash yelled out for me but I ignored him and continued to walk off towards a port city. I walked into the city and looked around only to find that Ash didn't follow me into the city.

"What, he's not here?" I asked as I looked around to find Ash. I walked around the city to find a museum near the dock and a market opposite the docks, the city was bustling with shoppers and tourists. Another thing I noticed were people in front of a large building preparing their pokemon for some sort of a contest. I walked closer to see what the fuss was about while looking over my shoulder to find a few Rockets walking around the city, "Great, just what i didn't need," i hissed in anger

"Alright, Roserade time to get ourselves another ribbon," a woman said confidently as a green pokemon with red and blue flowers in each hand and white hair. The pokemon was she was training had an amazing move which looked powerful yet beautiful at the same time, "Nice Petal Dance, Roserade," the woman praised her pokemon while giving her a pokeblock.

"What a nice pokemon," I said with a smile as i watched more of the contest pokemon training their moves. I looked over my shoulder again to find more Team Rocket members walking around the city, "I have a bad feeling about this," I said quietly while walking away from the contest hall.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I started walking to the biggest city in the region this time without Leaf, I started to think about the time we shook hands and the times we worked together. "You know Pikachu, I could be wrong to leave Leaf on her own," I said calmly as guilt started to roll in. I had finally made it to Fortree City. I looked around to find that there were a few Team Rocket grunts walking the city.

"Look buddy, it seems like we can't go any further," I told my partner pokemon as I turned around to discover that I was surrounded by even more Team Rocket soldiers at the other end of the city. "Okay seems like we are in deep shit here buddy," I pointed out calmly as I tried to find a way out of the city. Looked around to find no exit and that Team Rocket had covered all exits, "how did they know I was coming here?" I asked in annoyance before an attack landed in front of me.

"More handsome in person," A woman said with a smirk as she approached me, she was licking her lips, "We followed you here young Evolver, now we are going to destroy you," she said with a smirk as her large purple pokemon walked up to her, "Drapion use Cross Poison" she said with confidence.

"Great, now what do I do?" I asked with anger as I tried to run away from the ambush, unfortunately I was being followed by a group of Rockets every step of the way.

"Find the Evolver, show him no mercy!" The woman yelled out ordering the Rocket soldiers, I continued to hide trying to make sure I wasn't found, it was getting harder as Team Rocket approached the alleyway I was hiding in.

'Dammit, should have stayed with Leaf,' I thought to myself.

"You know evolver we did this a ploy, to lure you two into a trap, we made sure you didn't get any rest so that way you would argue with one another, we made sure that we followed you every step of the way," the woman said with a confident smirk as she approached the alleyway.

"Fine if you want to fight, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" I yelled out commanding the yellow pokemon to attack Team Rocket, I walked out of the alleyway determined to fight on. I glared at the enemy not backing down for a moment, "seems like you planned this all along," i said with a smirk, "clever," i complimented them with a frown

"You know little Evolver, as we speak your friend is fighting the rest of Team Rocket on her own," the woman said with a smile, "perhaps, I would let you live if you killed her yourself," she said with a smile before she approached me.

"What, and kill a friend, she might be a rival of mine, but aren't enemies anymore," I declared, "and plus we said that we would survive this in order to have a battle to see who is the better evolver," i told the rockets with a smile, "so I will not be killing her," i declared with smile.

"That's too bad, either way we have to destroy the both of you," she said calmly, "I kind of feel disappointed, I was hoping that I would have my way with you before I kill you," she said with a smile. "For such a powerful evolver, you sure are handsome," the woman said with smirk.

"Damn you," I hissed as I pulled back from the woman, "Leaf, hold I am on my way," I said as I tried to run off back to where Leaf was but I was stopped by a powerful attack, I looked back to find Team Rocket converging on my location, "so we were lured into a trap again," I said to myself as I gritted my teeth in frustration.

I looked back for a moment to find back at a brick wall, I pressed my hands on the wall, "there is no escape for you," she said with a menacing laugh, "finish him off!" the woman said laughing at my predicament.

The Rockets issued their commands and their pokemon prepared for the attack, my back was to a brick wall, so I had nowhere to go, "Zekrom, use Bolt Strike," a mysterious voice called out for an attack, a large pokemon landed a powerful attack on the opposing pokemon, "Ash, are you alright?" a man with green hair wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a black cap.

"Thanks for the assist N," I said thankfully.

"We don't have much time, Hilda and Hilbert are heading to Leaf's location," N declared calmly before calling for another attack, "Leaf, is in trouble she was ambushed by a small force in Slateport City and could use your help," N told me calmly.

"So you have a legendary pokemon on your side," the woman said calmly as she stood there confidently.

"N, she's too calm," I told my friend as I looked on at the retreating Rocket forces, we watched as another pokemon was called into the battle on her side, "N, what are we going to do?" I asked quickly as he prepared for the battle.

"Ash you head off towards Slateport City, I will deal with this one," N replied calmly, "go now before they call for reinforcements to prevent you from escaping!" N yelled out.

I called out Charizard and took off towards Slateport City to save Leaf, "Charizard, quickly we need to save our friend," I told the large orange pokemon, I looked down to see N fighting off the woman preventing her from getting too close to Charizard. "I hope Leaf is okay," I said to myself as Carizard flew through the sky.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

I looked around to find myself surrounded by Team Rocket again, I had held them off for a long time now and I was beginning to hope that somehow Ash would show up to save me, I remembered the argument that we had a while ago, 'what was I thinking?' I thought to myself while I continued to battle the rockets that kept coming from every direction.

"You fell for our little trap, we were hoping that you two would get frustrated at each other," the Rocket soldier declared with a smirk on his face.

A sudden attack appeared in front of, I covered my face before the attack hit me, the powerful attack pushed me back, steam was emanating from my body as I felt the pain pulse through my body, "is that the best you've got?" I asked as I collapsed onto my knees.

"Great now we have one evolver down," the soldier declared with a menacing smile, "Give Sandy the news of Leaf's capture," the Rocket soldier said confidently.

"I am not done yet," I said tiredly while picking myself up, I was panting but my pokemon were unable to battle. "I will still battle you until I knock on death's door," i said while panting and wearily walking towards the enemy forces, "I promised that I will not die until I battle Ash to see who the better evolver is," i declared angered at the fact that i might not prove to Ash who was the better evolver

"Give it up evolver, you have no more pokemon to battle with," the soldier pointed out with a smirk. "Even the one you stole from a fellow rocket was no match for us," the rocket pointed over to Magmorter.

"Yeah but we do, go Emboar, use Heat Crash!" A male voice called out for his starter pokemon as the move landed on the Rocket's pokemon.

"That's right, you made a mistake forgetting about Ash's and Leaf's other friends, go Samurott,Ice Beam now" another voice declared as she call out for her pokemon. "Leaf, are you okay?" A woman with long brown hair, wearing a white blouse, black vest and denim shorts asked me. A powerful beam of ice hit the enemies freezing them in place, the duo walked in front of me ready to battle against the Rockets.

"Hilda, Hilbert, what are you two doing here?" I asked in amazement.

"We made it here thanks to N and Professor Juniper," Hilda replied calmly as the stood on either side of me, "Hilbert what pokemon did N give us?" Hilda asked with a smile as she revealed another pokeball ready to call it out. "We also have a message for you and Ash," Hilda remarked with a smile, "but we will tell you when we beat these guys," Hilda stated as she got ready to fight off the rockets.

"Well, Hilda, there is only one way to find out," Hilbert replied. They both threw their pokeballs calling out the two pokemon to battle the rockets. "Should have known, Haxorus and Klinklang," Hilbert said with a smile as the two new pokemon stood next to their new trainers.

"When did these two get new pokemon?" I asked in shock, I watched the battle unfold while I was barely managing to keep on my two feet. I recalled my pokemon and tried to escape from the battle, I pulled out a pokeball, "Ash, I know you don't like the use of this power but I have no choice," I said as I watched my friends struggle to hold back Team Rocket, "Go Dratini," I called out for the small blue pokemon, I moved my left hand towards the small dragon type and focused the energy, my hand started to glow white signaling that I had enough energy to use the ability, I taped Dratini on the head and it started to glow.

"So this is the power Team Rocket fear the most," Hilda whispered as I watched the small dragon type grow longer until it stopped glowing revealing a larger pokemon with a darker blue coloration. "What is that pokemon?" Hilda asked in amazement.

"This is Dragonair, sadly I can't use the power to evolve Dragonair again," I stated calmly before I glared at the rockets ready to get back into the battle, "Dragonair, use Dragon Breathe," called out for the attack. Dragonair upon hearing my command pushed back and fired a flurry of green flames at the opposing pokemon.

"Wow, Leaf I have never seen an evolvers power up close and personal," Hilbert said with a smile. "Can you do that to my pokemon?" Hilbert asked in excitement.

"Yeah, now concentrate on the battle," I replied with a straight face. "And no, I will not evolve your pokemon, that is something you should do yourself," I replied with smirk.

wew worked as a team hitting Team Rocket with powerful attack after powerful attack, pushing them back, but when it seemed like we had the advantage Team Rocket pushed us back into the city, we worked as a team again to push back Team Rocket from the city again but we started to get tired from the battle, "Leaf, our pokemon are getting tired," Hilda remarked with a frown as we became surrounded by Team Rocket again, I looked around to find that Team Rocket had called out another fresh lot of pokemon.

"I wonder what's taking N and Ash so long," Hilbert wondered as he smiled.

"Ash and me had an argument, so I doubt he will be back anytime soon," I said with regret. "We can handle these guys on our own," I said with a smile as I got ready for the battle, I walked passed my friends and got ready to call for an attack, "Team Rocket, this battle is far from over!" I yelled my declaration, "Dragonair, attack with Dragon Rush," I commanded my dragon type pokemon, Dragonair charged at the opposing pokemon sweeping its tail dealing significant damage to the enemy pokemon.

"Leaf, there's just too many of them," Hilda pointed out as another fresh lot of pokemon appeared for the battle, "Dammit Leaf is surrounded and we can't get anywhere near her," I heard Hilda say as she was pushed further back from the battle with Hilbert by her side.

"Damn I guess I am alone," I said as another lot of attacks approached me. I covered my face again and the attacks made impact throwing me back. "Ash, I am so sorry i couldn't keep my promise to you," I apologized as i hit the ground with great force.

"Hmph, stupid evolver can't compete against the might of Team Rocket," the rocket grunt told me as I started to slowly pick myself up, as I was trying to pick myself up one of the rockets placed his boots on my back, "you aren't going anywhere this time," the rocket told me.

"Sir, what about the others?" one of the rocket grunts asked the officer.

"Kill them," the officer replier with a smile. The officer lifted my head up and forced me to watch the battle unfold, "Before you die, you can watch your friends get killed, just like your other friends," he said I was forced to watch the intense battle with my very eyes.

"No, Hilda, Hilbert," I called out to them but they couldn't listen, "Ash, I am sorry that we had the argument," I said with regret as I closed my eyes not wanting to watch the deaths of my friends. I couldn't watch anymore tears were flowing from my eyes, as their exhausted pokemon were on the vege of collapse, "Stop this now!" I demanded but it was no use they continued to battle my friends

"Don't worry the other evolver will follow you soon enough," the rocket officer declared with a smirk.

"I think not," another familiar voice called out, "Pikachu take out the officer with Volt Tackle," the trainer called out for the attack, the officer stepping on back was hit by a powerful attack, he landed in front of me with a small yellow pokemon landing next to him, "Charizard, help Hilda and Hilbert with Flamethrower," the trainer declared confidently.

The person ran towards me and picked me up off the ground, "Ash, I am sorry for what I said earlier," I apologetically said with smile, he extended his hand out to me I pushed it aside and slowly picked myself. "Ash thanks for saving me again, one of these days I will have to return the favor," I told Ash with a tired smile

"Leaf, you need to rest for now," Ash told me as he walked off to the battle, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Leaf, what's the matter?" Ash asked me as I looked into his eyes for the first time I realized what kind of person he really was for the first time. "Leaf, I need to save our friends," Ash told me with confidence.

"Go Ash, but please come back safely," I told Ash with concern as I watched him leave for the battle.

"I will be back, but you need to heal up," Ash told me with a smile as he charged into the front lines of the Rocket forces to save our friends.

'Damn, why is it that he is always getting stronger while I am standing in the same spot?' I questioned myself. I watched Ash take out a few rocket grunts as he charged towards our friends to save them from Team Rocket.

I walked over to the Pokemon Center to heal my team up so that way I could participate in the battle, I looked around to find that the city was in flames and there was very little I could do to save the city at that moment, I reached the Pokemon Center to find that it was empty, "where are the people," I asked with a sadened expression.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I made it to the front lines fighting off Team Rocket and saving my friends in the process, I helped hold off the rest of the rocket forces and pushed them back out of the city, I looked around to find that Leaf was surrounded by a few more Team Rocket soldiers in front of the pokemon Center.

"Dammit, I have to save Leaf, but if I go and help her Team Rocket will push back into the city again," I said while looking at my other exhausted friends, I saw that we were still out numbered as more Team Rockets started to show up reinforcing the other dwindling forces of Team Rocket.

"Ash, you go and help Leaf out, we will hold them off for as long as possible," Hilda instructed me with smile.

"But, Hilda what about you and Hilbert?" I asked in shock but they looked at each other and smiled.

"But nothing bro, just help her out," Hilbert told me as they charged at the rocket forces one more time, I looked on as my friends continued to fight the tough battle. "We can look after ourselves, Leaf is completely exhausted," Hilbert stated with frown, "her pokemon can't battle anymore, but you still have pokemon to fight with," Hilbert told me calmly.

"Shit, Pikachu let's go," I called for my partner pokemon, Charizard collapsed onto the ground exhausted from the battle that was still raging on in front of us. I recalled my fire type pokemon and ran towards Leaf again. I pushed passed every Team Rocket member in my way and the panicking people of the city trying to reach Leaf, "Leaf!" I yelled out as I got closer to her

I tackled one of the soldiers to the ground and leapt back to my feet in front of Leaf before getting between her and Team Rocket, "Ash, thanks for the assist again," Leaf said tiredly.

"There isn't time for thanks," I declared as I got ready to battle, I called for Pikachu to attack but he was easily pushed back due to exhaustion. "Dammit, I am out of pokemon,"I said in frustration, a powerful attack headed into our direction which separated us again. I landed about five meters from where I was earlier while Leaf was gingerly picking herself up, she was panting from sheer exhaustion I looked up to see three poemon preparing for a set of powerful attacks, "NO, Leaf! I yelled out as i picked myself up and ran towards her.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

I had finally picked myself up to see another pokemon powering up for another more fatal attack, I couldn't escape, I looked on in horror frozen in place, the powerful attack was ready and was fired at my general direction, I tried to move but I was too scared and too exhausted.

Suddenly I was pushed out of the way; I looked over my shoulder to see Ash take the hit for me while I was moving away from it. "Ash, no this can't be!" I yelled out as shock went through my system, I witnessed Ash hitting the ground as smoke emanated from his clothes and body. I quickly ran up to Ash but was intercepted by Team Rocket, "get out of my fuckin' way!" I yelled out in anger but they just laughed at me.

"Soon you will meet the same fate as him," the Rocket soldier said with a smile before laughing in a crazed tone.

Before they could land another attack a mysterious blue bolt of lightning hit the Rocket soldiers, they collapsed due to the severity of the attack. "That is enough from you Team Rocket," the man said calmly.

I ran up to Ash and knelt next to him, I placed my hands on Ash and tried to get him up but it was no use, "no, A-A….Ash" I said as tears started to roll down my face again, "Ash, get up please," I said as I continued to cry for Ash.

N landed next to me and placed his hand on Ash, "He's still alive but his injuries could become fatal if he stays here," N told me as my other friends were pushed back again because of Team Rocket constant attack, "I had defeated the mercenary in Fortree City and left the area, I arrived just in time to stop Team Rocket from killing my friends," N stated with calm smile.

"I….I don't t-t…..think I can battle now," I said while still feeling very shaken up, I looked at Ash who was unconscious and realized even more that Ash was a great man.

"Leaf, are you okay?" N asked me trying to comfort me, "Hilda, Hilbert, take them to the Sinnoh Region I will hold the Rockets off and meet you there," N instructed my friends, N walked up to the battle followed by his Zekrom.

"Come on, Leaf we need to get you out of here," Hilda told me as I looked at Ash before letting out a scream, "Hilbert, get Ash to the ship, I will help Leaf out," Hilda told Hilbert.

"I am staying to help N out," Hilbert told Hilda with anger, "they need to pay for what they did to my bro," Hilbert said in anger.

"Don't be a fool Hilbert, we need to help our friends out," Hilda berated Hilbert as I looked on with the battle raging on. "N, knows how to look after himself, we need to get these two out the region now," Hilda told Hilbert. "Just look at Leaf, she is completely shaken up, she is in no condition to continue the fight, we need to get her to safety along with Ash," Hilda declared as Hilbert picked up the injured Ash and walked towards the nearest ship

"L….L-Leaf," Ash tried calling out but that was all he could say.

"Ash, I will stay by your side," I promised but he couldn't hear a word I was saying. We made it to the ship before it set sail to another region, Ash was placed on a bed and I sat next to him not budging an inch, Pikachu was sleeping on the other end of the bed 'Ash, you saved my life again, i think i know why i hated you so much, you always found a way of getting stronger, i only did it to compete with you,' i thought to myself as regret kept creeping in. The silence was broken when I heard a knock on the door, I walked over to open it to find a small green pokemon with two white tusks standing at the door. "Axew, is that you?" I asked in amazement. 'Iris, must have sent you,' I thought with a stern face. I looked back at the injured Ash who was sleeping peacefully, "Ash, I now know why you become stronger, to protect your friends, I will become stronger to become your equal," I stated my resolve, "but I am scared of losing you," I said as I started to cry again, I realized that the power we both share was a curse as well as a gift.

"Leaf we need to get him to the hospital as soon as we dock in Snowpoint City," Hilda told me calmly. I looked back to see the injured evolver seeing parts of the blanket taking a red color from the blood that was coming from his arm. Hilda looked at me with concern, "Leaf, are you okay, you still seem shaken up," Hilda said with concern as she walked over to me.

"It was all my fault that Ash ended up like this," I said while crying, "I am no longer certain of my role in all of this Hilda, I don't want to see Ash like this again," as I cried, Hilda walked up to me and tried to comfort me as I continued to shed tears, "I thought I was strong, but Ash proved otherwise," I said during my breakdown.

**Ash takes a powerful attack to save Leaf. Leaf is uncertain of her role in the next stage of the battle to stop Team Rocket, a new partner pokemon has arrived to help in the battle to stop Team Rocket from Taking over the world. Remember please take the chance to review the story, what could be done to improve the story? And what action scenes would you like to see happen?**

**How will this act of courage change Leaf? Will Ash be able to recover completely from his injuries? What new developments will take part in the Sinnoh Region?**

**Next time in the Evolvers: Chapter 5 Nightmare Shakedown**


	5. Nightmare Shakedown

**Chapter 5: Nightmare Shakedown.**

_A prison break will occur in this chapter, who will escape well read and find out._

_Paul: 20_

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine._

_(Leaf's POV)_

The ship had docked in the icy regions of Snowpoint City, it was very cold and most of the city was covered in snow, we took our time waiting for the people to leave the ship, some of the people we realized were trainers starting another journey towards the Sinnoh League, I looked over my shoulder to see Hilbert helping Ash off the ship. Ash was still unconscious from the vicious hit he took from the battle in Slateport City. I realized how lucky we were to escape from the city, I only escaped with a few cuts and minor bruising but Ash left in worse shape than me.

"Alright let's get him to the hospital," I directed trying to keep my composure. 'He saved my life again, but why did he take the attack?' I thought to myself as I looked at Ash as we trudged through the snow.

"Dammit, if I knew this place was going to be this cold, I would have packed my snow suit," Hilda complained in frustration.

We walked for an hour to looking over our shoulders to make sure we weren't being followed by Team Rocket. The sun had almost set and the cold winds were picking up making our journey to Snowpoint even worse. "Shit, we better hurry," Hilbert said as he began to get exhausted with having the weight of Ash on his back, "I am starting to get very tired," Hilbert pointed out.

"We are almost there," I reassured my friends, I looked around but still felt unsure of my surroundings, "I thought the city was nearby," I said in frustration.

"Yeah I know, so how are we lost?" Hilbert asked in frustration before collapsing on one knee.

"Because you three are tired," a male voice told us calmly, "you three are lucky that I was heading to Snowpoint anyway," the man said calmly. He walked up to us, he lacked a smile, wore blue jeans, a blue and black jacket and had purple hair. "You were walking away from the city all this time," the man said with a smirk.

"Paul, we need to get to the hospital," I said in panic as I pointed to Ash.

"What? What happened to Ash?" Paul asked in surprise.

"We are being chased by Team Rocket," I replied, "He took a near fatal attack in my place," I professed with guilt.

"He needs medical attention and fast," Hilbert said tiredly. Paul walked up to Hilbert to assist with getting Ash to the hospital, "Paul you're helping us?" Hilbert asked in surprise.

"Well he is my rival and friend, I don't want anything happening to my rival," Paul replied with a smile. He led the way to the city, luckily it wasn't too dark and the city lights were helping us, we looked up to see the hospital on the other side of the street.

We made it to the entrance of the city hospital, "Excuse me we have an emergency," I told the receptionist, "our friend is severely injured and needs help," I said trying to remain calm.

The lady took a look at Ash she showed great concern, "We have an emergency that needs our immediate attention," the receptionist stated on the phone line. "Alright you guys will need to stay here until we find out the extent of his injuries," the receptionist declared.

"No, he saved my life, I want to go with him," I snapped back much to the surprise of my friends.

"Leaf, we need to help you out as well, and we will have to get Ash some new clothes as well," Hilda said trying to keep me calm, I looked over to the others before seeing Ash being wheeled away to get the treatment he needed. "Ash, please be okay,"" I whispered as a chill went down my back.

"Come on Leaf, we need to get you bandaged up," Hilda said calmly as she led me to the waiting room to help me out. I looked over to the guys as the discussed the situation.

"So, Dawn has been captured by Team Rocket, bastards, I will help rescue her, as well as help defeat Team Rocket they will pay for this" Paul decreed with anger.

"Yeah, we got some help from another friend, he should be here soon," Hilbert told Paul quietly, I looked on as Hilda finished bandage me up.

"Leaf, we need to go outside for a moment, I need to discuss something with you," Hilda said with a smile as she led me to the door. We walked outside to find some snow starting to fall, "I have a few things to talk to you about Leaf," Hilda told me calmly.

"We better hurry, I am in need of food," I professed quickly.

"Leaf, I don't know how you are going to take this, but our current battling levels aren't good enough to face Team Rocket, we need to train our pokemon, even Paul knows this," Hilda told me with a frown. "even with the help of N who is the strongest out of all of us, we still don't have enough power to defeat Team Rocket," Hilda stated with slight regret.

"So, what do we do about it, time isn't exactly our best friend," I said with a frown. "Team Rocket aren't going to give us the time we require, we will always be on the defensive and escape with pure luck," I said as frustration started to creep in again, "If I didn't have this power I would lead a normal life, which is something that I have always wanted, instead I find myself having to work with the person I can't stand and being chased by Team Rocket," I said as I started to cry.

"Leaf, I know that this is frustrating you, I remember when Hilbert was being chased by Team Plasma because he had the White Stone," Hilda pointed out, "I remember when, I was being held hostage and he was given a choice, he chose me over the white stone but in the end he battled to get it back defeating Team Plasma in the meantime," Hilda said with a smile.

"But we don't have an item like that," I said as I showed Hilda my left hand glowing white, "I have this ability to make pokemon evolve," I said calmly. "An ability which Team Rocket fears the most," I said as I put my hand back down dispersing the buildup of energy.

"Then we need to capture a few legendary pokemon for this battle," Hilda replied with a smile, "Team Rocket will not expect it and the element of surprise could give us a huge advantage," Hilda said cleverly. "Also, one other thing, you don't hate Ash, in fact I sense the opposite," Hilda said with a smile.

"What do you mean? He…. I, there is no way Hilda!" I yelled in frustration as she walked back to the entrance of the hospital.

"It's fine Leaf, I was in love with Ash at one stage as well," Hilda confessed with a grin before the door closed behind her, I looked at the ground and started to think.

"There is no way, do I love Ash," I questioned myself out loud.

"Leaf, come inside for a moment," Hilbert called to me, "we have some news on Ash's condition," Hilbert said but he was serious about what he was telling me, I had a bad feeling about it, "Leaf, hurry up," Hilbert directed with slight frustration.

I walked into the hospital to find out what was going on, I sat on the seat as a doctor walked up to us I gulped as he walked closer, his face had a stern look on it, he approached, "he will be fine, but he has sustained some serious injuries," the doctor said allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tell me doctor, what are the extent of his injuries?" I demanded much as I stood up in front of the doctor and glaring at him.

"Leaf, calm down, the doctor is going to tell us anyway," Paul said as he pulled me back to my seat, "now doctor, please tell us everything," Paul said calmly.

"Well, he is in a stable condition , but he has a broken arm, a few cracked ribs, burns to twenty percent of his body and a dislocated shoulder," the doctor told us, "now I will need some information, tell me how he got in this condition," the doctor demanded angrily.

"He saved my life by taking the brunt of a Team Rocket attack," I said with regret, "we were ambushed by Team Rocket in the Hoenn region and managed to escape them with the help of our friends," I said trying to maintain my composure. I sat back down feeling frustrated as my friends tried to comfort me, "can we go and see him now?" I asked as Pikachu climbed on my shoulder and I held on to Axew.

"Sure, but at the moment he will be in asleep for a while," the Doctor replied, he led us to Ash, a million thoughts rushed through my head i remembered the moment he pushed me aside to save my life, "we will need to keep an eye on him for a while," the doctor said as he opened the door to his room we started to walk into the room, "you will not be able to talk to him since he will not be able to hear you, he is in a medically induced coma," the doctor pointed out with regret.

We walked into the room to find Ash was peacefully resting there, Pikachu jumped off my shoulder while Axew sat down on the bed, I looked around to my friends, the room was quiet but that told us how we all felt about the situation, "Ash, I am sorry," I said as a few tears started to roll down my face, "if only I was stronger," I said as I collapsed next to his bed, "Team Rocket will pay for this, they will pay for capturing my friends, they will pay for what they did to you," I said crying out in anger stating my resolve.

"Leaf, calm down, revenge isn't the answer here, I doubt Ash would want you to do something that crazy," Hilda told me, "if you want to stop this from happening to Ash, you will meet me in Canalave City, there we will train and get a new ally at the same time," Hilda instructed me before walking of the room. I walked near door and heard something that shocked me i looked on as i watched Hilda crying over Ash. "Ash, I can't believe this happened to you, so reckless, the truth is I still haven't gotten over you," Hilda said in secrecy not suspecting that I was on the other side of the door.

'She still loves Ash?' I thought to myself as I felt a dagger go through my heart, 'maybe she is right, maybe I do love Ash,' I thought to myself as I looked back to see Ash still resting on the hospital bed, I walked of the room surprising Hilda greatly.

"Leaf, you heard what I said?" she asked me while rubbing away her tears, "can you please not tell Hilbert what I said, he would be shattered if he finds out I still have feelings for Ash," Hilda requested quietly as we walked out of the ward.

"I promise, Hilbert will not know about what I heard," I promised calmly.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ma'am I am afraid we can't find the two evolvers, they have disappeared, we are doing everything we can to look for them," a rocket soldier said promptly.

"Good, now I must see to the prisoners," Sandy said with smile before bursting out into a crazed laughter. She walked out of her office towards the dungeon where the friends were being held. Sandy opened the door and saw the friends still sitting there.

"Oh great she's back again," May hissed in anger as Sandy approached her with smile.

"Geez that was kind of rude, how about a hello next time," Sandy said smiling at her prisoner, "now down to business, where is Ash and Leaf?" Sandy asked with a grin, "if you tell me, I might just let you live," Sandy told May only to be greeted by May spitting at her. "That wasn't very lady like," Sandy said in anger.

"Well I am not very lady like, but I will never tell you where Ash and Leaf are, so you can go to hell," May told Sandy with a grin.

"Let's see if you change your mind when something unfortunate happens to your mother and father," Sandy said smirking at May, "You three take her parents," Sandy clicked her fingers and the guards took May's parents somewhere.

"Mom, Dad!" May called out to her parents before being slapped across the face by Sandy, May hit the ground after losing balance, she slowly picked herself up and glared at Sandy who was starting to leave the dungeon.

"Tell the guards when you change your mind," Sandy said in laughter as she left the dungeon.

"May, are you okay?" Dawn asked her friend in concern.

"Yeah I am fine, but now I don't know what to do, that bitch has my parents," May said as she began to cry, "and there is no way I am going to sell Ash and Leaf out, so this is quite the dilemma we're in," May pointed out with sadness.

"You know May, maybe you should tell Sandy where Ash is," Brock said before winking at May.

"No way Ash and Leaf are my best friends," May said in anger at the suggestion.

"No, May I mean use this situation to escape," Brock whispered calmly, "if you can escape from here you can help out our friends, don't worry too much about us we will be fine, and Sandy wouldn't dare hurt your parents," Brock whispered.

"But if I do that, I could get captured again and I might never see you guys again," May said in fear as she looked around to see her friends nodding.

"May, don't you find it strange that she gave you and only you the option?" Cilan pointed out, "and there are only a few pokeballs on the table there, so there is a chance that some of our pokemon are in her office," Cilan said calmly as they began to formulate a plan, "we can't make a decoy, but we can use this situation to help one of us escape," Cilan stated calmly.

"Yeah May, and it seems like you're the best option at the moment," Dawn pointed out with a smile, "There is no need to worry, we will be just fine, they wouldn't hurt us until they deal with Ash and Leaf first," Dawn declared smiling at her friend.

"Are you guys sure about it? That I am the only option for the escape?" May questioned with concern as she continued to look around the prison cell, all the friends nodded smiling at their friend, "okay, let's get this plan started," May said with a smile, she turned around with determination and called over the guards, "I change my mind," May said keeping calm.

The guard opened the door and escorted May out of the cell, "follow me to Sandy's office," the guard ordered promptly, May did nothing and waited for the door to open to allow her to enter the office, "now don't think of doing anything stupid," the guard told May sternly as he pushed May into the office.

"Ah so you changed your mind, I was about to have a little fun with your parents," Sandy said smirking at May, "Now you will point on the map where the pathetic evolvers are," Sandy demanded as she put the world map on the table.

"Gee I would love to, but my hands are a little tied up," May said as she turned around to show her hands in a set of handcuffs, "I will point out where they are, but I need my hands free to do so," May said calmly.

"Very well but if this is a trick, I will make you regret it," Sandy said as she approached May with the key. She placed the key inside the cuff lock and turned it, "now, show me what region are they in?" Sandy enquired with a smile as she walked next to May towards the table.

May looked around to see that there was indeed a few pokeballs on her office table, 'seems like she wanted to use our best pokemon for her ambitions,' May thought herself before spotting a pink pokedex, 'she also has Dawn's pokedex as well,' May thought as she turned her gaze back to the map.

"Well, don't make wait any longer than I already have," Sandy said in frustration. May moved her hand towards the map, "well I am waiting," Sandy said impatiently.

"They are in…" May started before tackling Sandy to the ground, "I will never sell my friends out!" May professed loudly, "You will never get the information out of The Petalburg Princess," May said with a smile, May lifted her hand up and slapped Sandy across the face, "oh yeah and that was for earlier," May said as she picked her elf up and grabbed six random pokeballs as well as Dawn's pokedex, 'I hope I have Blaziken with me,' May thought before placing the rest of the pokeballs on her belt before running to the door, "I am sorry mom and dad," May said as she looked back towards her parents.

"That's just like you May, you don't take shit from anyone, now go help Ash and Leaf out we will be fine," Caroline said with laughter.

"Alright go pokeball," May called out in hopes it would be Blaziken, after the device opened up there stood a humanoid pokemon mostly orange and red in color, "Alright, Blaziken, open the door up for me," May said with confidence, Blaziken opened the door up with a powerful attack, 'damn that was lucky,' May thought to herself as she recalled her pokemon and ran out of the door, "shit there are some guards, maybe if one of these pokemon I have can help me out, let's see this one," May said as she threw the pokemon ball out to reveal a small blue pokemon, "Dawn's Piplup, okay Piplup I will be using you for a little while, while Dawn is absent," May said as she pointed towards a window. "Piplup use Bubble Beam," May requested the small pokemon, luckily Piplup followed the command with precision breaking the window opened with a powerful burst of bubbles.

May jumped out of the window, and landed gently on the grass outside and recalled Piplup, "phew, luckily it wasn't that high up," May said calmly before running towards the fence. May looked around to find there was no way for her to get around it.

Meanwhile Sandy picked herself up, "Guards! Find out where May is!" Sandy demanded in a rage, "kill her on site!" Sandy said in a blind rage.

"My daughter has a nasty habit of doing that, I am so proud of her," Norman said with a smirk as Sandy approached the parents, "What are you going to do? You have lost all sense of reason, my daughter embarrassed you," Norman said with laughter.

"Your daughter betrayed you and her friends, I will not kill the others but her on the other hand she made the last mistake she will ever make," Sandy said before walking out of her office, "take them back to the dungeon, I will personally deal with May," Sandy said as she jumped out of the window.

"Go Pokeball," May called out before looking over her shoulder, "wow it seems like I pissed someone off," May said with a grin before turning back to see a mostly brown pokemon with steel claws and head cover, May pulled out Dawn's pokedex to quickly gather information on the pokemon, "Excadrill, use dig hurry," May called out for the attack. The pokemon ignored the command and looked away, "come on Excadrill, I will be back here to save our friends later," May stated while trying to plead with the pokemon.

"Come here little princess," Sandy called out while looking around the facility.

"Excadrill today would be a good day to escape," May said and this time Excadrill listened and started to dig the hole under the fence, May followed soon afterwards before making it to the other end of the hole, "now to make sure that psycho bitch doesn't follow me, Blaziken take the stage," May called out for her pokemon, May spotted the guards as they approached the hole, "Blaziken use flamethrower in the hole," May called out for the attack, Blaziken sent a storm of flames into the hole, it exited the other end dealing significant damage to the Rocket guards and blowing Sandy back. "I will see you later Sandy," May said with a smile.

"Now time to get a flying type, I wonder does one of these pokeballs contain one?" May asked after recalling the other pokemon. "let's see this one," May said as she threw the pokeball, "Nope not that one," May said with a shake of the head, she recalled it and threw another pokeball, much to her dismay it wasn't a flying type pokemon but a powerful Gyrados, "good old Misty," May said with a smile before returning the pokemon. May called out for another pokemon and this time she got a flying type pokemon, "who does this one belong to?" May asked before climbing onto the pokemon, "Please fly out of here," May pleaded as the pokemon took off completing her lucky escape.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

I had been in Snowpoint City, waiting for Ash to get better from his injuries that he sustained from the last battle we were involved in, I took the chance to do some training with Hilda and Hilbert. Paul had left to find some allies to start a counter attack against Team Rocket.

"Ash, I hope you're getting better," I said while walking to the shop, I grabbed a small bunch of flowers, I went up to the counter to purchase them, "maybe, I will give them to Ash, as a get well gesture," I thought out loud as I walked out of the shop. After exiting the shop I walked up the snow covered street towards the hospital. There were people cleaning up their driveways, getting rid of the snow that blocked their cars from leaving the yard, "so peaceful," I said to myself while looking around to see neighbors helping each other out, I looked around as little children played in the snow, making snowmen laughing having fun not realizing that across the sea a hidden danger awaited us.

I made it to my destination only to discover that Hilda and Hilbert were standing in the waiting room. "So, Leaf who do those nice flowers belong to?" Hilda asked with a smirk, "wait, don't say anything, Ash right?" Hilda teased with laughter.

"No, I… um," I started to stutter, 'quick Leaf think of something,' I thought to myself not wanting them to know why I got those flowers for Ash, "they are a thanks for helping us," I lied to my friends.

"Yeah right, Leaf, you can't hide the truth from us," Hilda said laughing at me, "come on Leaf, time for you to visit Ash," Hilda said with laughter as she began to push me towards Ash's room, "I know they are for Ash," Hilda laughed all the way to Ash's room.

"Wait Hilda, stop this," I requested but Hilda didn't listen. As soon as we got to Ash's room she pushed me in and closed the door, "Hilda, let me out please," I requested but the desired response from my friend never came.

"Sorry, Leaf, I will only open the door, when I see that you place those nice flowers in a vase, then placing them next to Ash's bed," Hilda said from the other side of the door.

"Hilda, are you sure that this is a good idea?" I heard Hilbert said with concern.

"We will see Hilbert," Hilda replied.

I sat next to Ash's bed and watched him resting on the bed, "Ash, you have been like this for nearly a week, when will you wake up?" I asked remorsefully. I walked around and found a nice vase, I placed water inside the vase, I looked over my shoulder and smiled while filling the vase with the water. I placed the flowers inside before walking up to the bed side table and putting the vase next to Ash's bed. "There, Hilda are you happy now?" I asked feeling a little flustered.

Hilda opened the door and looked at the bed side draws and nodded with approval. "Yes I am very happy to know that I was right all this time," Hilda said with a sly grin. "One more thing I have a message for you and Ash from Professor Juniper," Hilda said in a more serious tone.

"That's right, but we will only tell you as soon as Ash wakes up from his slumber," Hilbert said calmly. "At the moment Drew has gathered a sizable number of men in the Hoenn region, while Paul is looking around for some of his friends to help in this fight," Hilbert pointed out.

"So what do we do? Ash isn't in the shape to fight Team Rocket," I stated in anger.

"Leaf, we have been training for a few days now, I think we are ready to go in search of Darkrai," Hilda said with a confident look on her face, I just froze on the spot, "I know what you are thinking Leaf, Darkrai the master of nightmares, but we need the help of legendary pokemon to fight Team Rocket," Hilda pointed out quickly.

"But, Hilda who will stay to look after Ash?" I asked in shock.

"She will," Hilda said with a smile as May walked into the room, "you see Leaf, she managed to escape from Team Rocket, May and N will be taking guard duties to make sure Ash is safe," Hilda said calmly, "thankfully our other friends will be just fine," Hilda pointed out with a relieved smile.

"But Hilda, N hasn't arrived yet, we got a call from him yesterday, he should be here in a short while," Hilbert stated quietly. "Leaf, you are to get ready because tomorrow you will be in a battle against Darkrai" Hilbert declared with a smile.

"I arrived yesterday on one of Hilbert's pokemon, I don't know how Team Rocket got it, but it sure is a relief that Braviary was there when I needed him," May said with a smile as she approached Ash, "Ash, please get well soon," May said with a frown, "I have never known anyone who was as careless as you Hilbert," May said in anger.

"Hey, how can you say that about me, especially with all the adventures you had with Hilda and me?" Hilbert asked with shock expression on his face. I listened as the three people were laughing at May's lucky escape.

I looked over to Ash who was laying on the bed peacefully, I looked back towards my friends who were still laughing at the situation, "Let's go now," I said with determination.

**They are safe in the Sinnoh region for now, their other friends are helping out building the forces for the counter offensive against Team Rocket, peace is about to be shattered in devastating fashion.**

**Will May and N keep Ash safe? Will Leaf succeed in her mission? Will Ash open his eyes? And what role will May play in this story?**

**Find out next time in the Evolvers: chapter 6: Shattered Peace.**


	6. Shattered Peace

**Chapter 6: Shattered Peace.**

_I am making this story a sole focus for now, since I like this story as well. So please read and review the other chapters. In this chapter I am hoping to create some character development as well so we know a bit about where the characters are coming from especially Leaf, this will also hopefully be the final chapter without an Ash POV but he will still have the injuries._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Leaf's POV)_

"Let's Go Now," I demanded with determination, my friends looked at me after they stopped laughing at Hilbert's stupidity, they stared at me in shock not sure what to think, but I was thinking it was time that we got off the back foot and fought Team Rocket, "I never asked for this before, so I don't know if I should," I said as my friends walked up to me.

"Leaf, we are your friends, we will be here to back you up regardless," May said with a smile before placing her hand on my shoulder, "I will be here to look after Ash with the help of N, while you three are out to find the powerful Darkrai," May said grinning happily before she looked at Ash.

I stared at my friends not believing that they would do anything for us, 'wow you guys are the best,' I thought to myself happily, I looked at Hilda and Hilbert who nodded. "So you two, let's get started, I need your help," I said calmly.

"I am afraid we will still need to rest up a bit Leaf," Hilda pointed out, as she looked at the snow starting to fall out of the window, "I heard on the radio that there will be a blizzard tonight," Hilda said calmly as she closed the window. She walked out of the room and towards the lounge to rest up a bit.

"So we have to wait while Team Rocket might be in Sinnoh already?" I questioned in anger, I was still feeling the effects of the last battle, replays of Ash's courage played through my thoughts constantly, I looked over to Ash who had been in the same bed for almost a week not waking up, the silence was complete as my friends left the room leaving me alone with Ash. "Ash, I never thought I would be wrong about you, you saved my life and now you're badly hurt," I said as a chill crept down my spine, "I never thought we would be even friends, we hated each other," I said under my breath, "and now I find myself falling in love with you," I declared as tears started to flow from my eyes, "Please wake up Ash," I requested as I held onto his free hand.

"Leaf, you need to rest up as well," Hilbert said with concern, he walked up to me and looked at Ash, "you know, he will be just fine, we can trust N and May to do their job to protect him, those two are amazing trainers," Hilbert said while reassuring me, I picked myself up and smiled at my friend, "You know something Leaf, Hilda has kept the fact she still has feelings for Ash, I don't need any to tell me, I can tell by the way she acts either away from him or near him," Hilbert said with a smile, "to be honest I am not surprised at this," Hilbert said with laughter.

"What do you mean Hilbert?" I asked in shock.

"I am saying this because the way you act Leaf, you're in love with Ash too right?" Hilbert responded with smiling at me, "look at this you're even holding his hand, you gave him flowers and you're even crying for him," Hilbert said happily pointing out everything that has happened over the last day. "Another funny fact is, you share the same friends," Hilbert said laughing at me and Ash.

"Hilbert, how do you know this sort of stuff?" I asked calmly as I looked back at Ash.

"I read books and lots of them, so by reading books it also helps me read peoples actions as well," Hilbert professed before walking out of the room, "I even read up about the legends of Sinnoh so going after Darkrai was actually my idea," Hilbert said with a smile.

"My friends, they are so nice to me, in the past I was treated as a freak for having this power, bullied at school and when my parents died I was so lost I had no one, but my friends treat me as a person," I said to myself before looking over to Ash, "how were you treated in your past Ash?" I asked the resting Ash before walking out of the room. "But when I journeyed I started making friends that cared for me, even helped me out," I said with pride, "but there was you Ash, another evolver who lost his family, you never held a grudge and you had great friends, the truth is I never hated you, I was jealous of you," I professed with a faint smile

I walked out of the room to see my friends sitting in the lounge room, the TV was on with the breaking news, "Leaf, you might want to come and see this," May said in shock, I walked up to my friends and looked on in shock.

"What's this?" I asked in shock, I sat down next to my friends as we continued to watch in shock at the scenes that were unfolding on the television set. "What is Team Rocket doing?" I asked as multiple police surrounded the buildings that Team Rocket were using.

This continued until the camera man was taken out by Team Rocket. "May, turn it on another channel," Hilda requested, we flicked through the channels but sadly it was all the same, "what is Team Rocket planning here, it seems like they are trying to lure you two out of hiding by what seems like destroying a city," Hilda said with concern. "I don't think we have a lot of time to waste Team Rocket are trying to find you," Hilda said as she placed her hand on her chin.

"So, what do we do?" I asked in frustration, "we can't just let Team Rocket do what they want, we should go and battle them now," I declared in anger.

"No, Leaf, this is what they want, we need to stay in hiding for a little while do you think that Team Rocket wouldn't blow up the city I they found you?" Hilbert asked me with concern, "it's best that we build up our power, then we can strike back at Team Rocket, hiding is the best thing we can do at this stage," Hilbert said wisely, I looked around to see my friends agreeing with him.

"But innocent people are going to get killed," I said in frustration. I walked away in anger and started to hit the wall with my fists, "dammit what do I do, I can't help anyone!" I yelled out as I continue to hit the wall, "I bet, Red is laughing at me now," I said as tears flowed down my cheeks again, this continued until we heard the noise on the television set that shocked us all. I turned around to find that the news casters lost transmission on the event unfolding.

"Seems like they set off a bomb in that city," May said as she cringed, May walked into Ash's room and looked at him for a moment , "you know Ash, when you and Leaf save our friends, we will be more than ready to stop those cowards," May said in sadness. She was soon followed into the room by my other friends reeling from what was witnessed on the TV.

I walked into the room feeling very dejected after hearing that bombs were used to destroy the city killing defenseless people, I looked over to Ash who wasn't budging. "I don't care about the blizzard, we go now!" I yelled out as I left the room, I was so angry that I walked out of the ward pushing people out of my way even people who were sick, 'how can Team Rocket do such an evil act?' I thought to myself in anger.

"Leaf, wait, we're going with you," Hilda said with a frown, "we can't let this drag on for too much longer," Hilda declared while approaching me with Hilbert next to her.

After being followed by my friends we walked out of the hospital and into the blizzard, "Dragonite, take me to Canalave City," I called out to my Dragon type pokemon. I was soon followed by Hilda and Hilbert on their flying types , flying through the driving blizzard needing to reach the port city on the west of the Sinnoh region, I was seething with anger first Team Rocket almost kills Ash and now they are destroying cities killing innocent people just to get to Ash and me, 'I will not wait for them to find me, I will get Darkrai, I will take Team Rocket down,' I thought over my resolve.

I closed my eyes with Ash being the only person I was thinking about, then the sounds of the explosion in one of the cities rang through my ears, I opened my eyes to find my friends following me, "Leaf, we asked May to stay there and wait for N, we will follow you to help you!" Hilda yelled out over the blizzard, "we need to stay in hiding until Ash is fully recoved so don't do anything crazy!" Hilda yelled out as the blizzard started to die down slightly.

We flew towards the mountains, flying over it, we lowered the altitude to get out of the freezing conditions, we continued to fly towards the next city to get a break and to get used to the conditions, "Hmmmm, seems like we're in Eterna City, we can't linger here," I said as I grew tired from the long flight, I recalled my pokemon and walked around with my friends.

"Leaf, we should use this opportunity to rest up and complete our journey to Canalave tomorrow," Hilbert suggested calmly, we walked to the Pokemon Center, it was dark and the city lights were clearing the path towards the Pokemon Center, it was definitely warmer than earlier. "Hey, Leaf I have a question or you," Hilbert said quickly as we walked into the building.

I looked at my friend before looking around the Pokemon Center, it was very quiet, there were only a few people but they were waiting for their pokemon to fully recover. "What is it Hilbert?" I asked in response to his request.

"Leaf, you never said anything about your past, so we would like to know," Hilbert enquired with hope.

"Forget it, I don't want to tell you," I replied calmly much to Hilbert's disdain.

"Leaf, it's better that you tell us, we want to know a bit about why you dislike Ash so much," Hilda stated smiling at me, "you never told us what your family is like and how you met the others," Hilda said calmly as she sat down at the table in the middle of the Pokemon Center.

"Fine I will tell you, but if you make fun of me, consider our friendship over," I said in frustration, I sat down in front of them and started to tell them a bit about my past.

"Okay I was only very young when I lost my family, my father was a rich business man while my mother was a famous coordinator, even May and Dawn think of her as their idol," I told Hilda and Hilbert the start of my story, "I used to attend a very prestigious school, I was a loner always with my head buried in books, I was teased so much for being a book worm but that never bothered me so much," I said with a proud grin.

"Wow Leaf, so you got amazing grades at school, better than me," Hilda said with embarrassment.

"There was always one person who got better grades than me, Ash, we were the top students in the school, he was always calmer and knew how to solve the most difficult problems in school," I said with a frown, "we both had the same dream, we both discovered our power at the same time. But there was one main difference," I said as I looked away from my friends.

"Tell us Leaf, what was the difference?" Hilbert asked with sadness.

"When people found out I had this ability, they all called me a freak, they bullied me to no end," I said with tears rolling down my face, "Ash knew how to control his power, so he hid from his friends," I said with disdain.

"Damn, Leaf, kids can be monsters when it comes to someone being different to them," Hilda said with a stern face.

"But that isn't all, when I was being pushed around by other students I was surprised the most popular student came to my defense , Ash he saw that we had the same power and he interfered with their bulling," I said. "He even asked me if I was alright and then revealed his power to the other students, he sacrificed his popularity just to save me," I declared as Hilda and Hilbert continued to listen to the story.

"Leaf, what I don't get is that most evolver's powers emanate from their left hand, but we have never seen Ash's hand glow yet," Hilbert said with a frown.

"His power comes from the right hand, it is considered strange by even evolver standards, I guess he was lucky that only his left side was hurt," I said with a smile. "To make me feel even worse, last week wasn't the only time he saved my life, he has done so on many different occasions," I confessed with shame, "my biggest problem is, I have never returned the favor," I stated with guilt.

"Three years after the incident at school, I was on a date with Ash," I professed quietly much to the shock of Hilbert and Hilda. "Yes I was dating Ash for a little while, he was returning me home when we discovered that my home was completely burnt down, it was that night that I lost my family, but what I did I would regret for a very long time, I broke it off with Ash because I blamed him for what happened to my family," I professed with a frown.

"Wow, Leaf now I can see why he saved your life and acts very friendly around you," Hilda said with a smile, "also why did you blame him for what happened to your family? Isn't that a little wrong?" Hilda asked disappointed in my action.

"I haven't thought about that since recently," I professed sadly.

"So why haven't you apologized to him?" Hilbert asked with a straight face. "You do know it wasn't his fault what happened to your family," he pointed out wisely.

"I stayed at Professor Oak's until I was ready to start my journey," I declared with a smile, "but that wasn't all I found out after I lost my family, Ash also lost his on the same night, he never blamed me for what happened to his family, but I snapped at him for the loss of mine, I felt like a total fool," I professed with guilt, "and the rest you know about, because of our travels in different regions and meeting up with different people," I said with pride. "The other thing is, I never hated Ash, I was jealous of him, his achievements, his skills and most of all his personality," I professed while looking away in shame.

"Wow, Leaf I never knew that," Hilbert said with a smile.

"You know, we better rest up know," Hilda said with concern as I walked into a different room, Hilda and Hilbert walked into their room.

"Ash, I hope you will be fine, I made a mistake in the past, I am just glad you have forgiven me, I guess there is one person that I need to forgive and that is myself," I told myself while resting in my room trying to get some sleep, "What are those two doing?" I asked myself in irritation, I placed my pillow over my ears so I can get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

May was asleep trying to keep a watch on Ash, she couldn't stay awake to watch over Ash, she was approached by a green hair man who had a few scrapes on his face but the injuries weren't severe. "Good he is okay," he said as he looked down to find one of his friends sleeping, "so she escaped from Team Rocket" the man said with a smile.

"Drew, is that you?" May asked as she started to wake up, she opened her eyes to see another man with green hair, "Oh, it's just you N," May said tiredly as she looked back to see Ash still resting on the bed.

"So you have been on guard for a while now?" N asked his friend.

"Yeah the others have left since the new of Team Rockets attack reached us about eight hours ago," May stated with a frown, "Leaf is going in search of Darkrai, with the help of Hilda and Hilbert," May stated with a smile.

"So it seems like we are going to get some serious back up," N said with a smile. "Oh and I met with Drew before I left the Hoenn region, he is awaiting your return," N told May with a smile.

"So he is fine, that's great news," May said with great relief, "but my other friends are still trapped in the Team Rocket prison," May stated feeling depressed , she looked around trying to find a place to rest up, "N, it's your turn to watch over Ash, I need some sleep," May said tiredly, N nodded with a grin and walked towards the door of Ash's room. May walked into the lounge room and started to go to sleep, "great this hospital food is really bad, I can't wait for Ash to get better so I don't have to eat this shit," May pointed out frowning at the food that was in front of her.

Meanwhile N was sitting on a seat next to Ash's bed, "So, is Leaf really that important to you?" N asked an unconscious Ash. "You have been like this for almost a week, so I do take it that she is important to you," N answered his own question with a smirk. "Too bad the others can't be here I need to tell them something about Team Rocket," N said to himself as he walked out of the room for a moment. N placed a small amount of money in the vending machine a pressed a couple of buttons to get some food while watching over Ash.

N walked back into the room while eating the pack of chips, "man this is boring I wish for something to happen," N said calmly before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV, "I wonder what's happening," thought to himself out loud. He turned on the TV to watch a movie but another breaking news bulletin was on, "so it seems that Team Rocket can't keep out of the news," N said with anger as he looked at the devastation that was being shown on the television set.

"And this is all that is left of Castelia City in the Unova Region after Team Rocket detonated a powerful bomb in the middle of the city," the reporter said with sorrow as the camera panned out to show some of the building twisted by the powerful blast. N looked on in anger as more pictures continued to stream to the news reporter. "We have no idea what Team Rocket want but it seems like they are after someone," the reporter said with disdain.

"Hmmmmmmm, this can't be good, they kill innocent people just to get to Ash and Leaf," N said before turning of the set, "they will not get away with this," N said to himself before continuing the close watch on Ash as May continued to sleep the night away.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

It was early in the morning and I had woken up after a good night's sleep, I walked out of my room and towards the room of Hilda and Hilbert, I opened the door slightly, they were both sleeping and Hilda's hair was a mess, "geez they couldn't wait until they were married," I said as I shook my head in disappointment, I closed the door again, walked back to my room, "I don't want to risk them getting hurt," I told myself as I pulled out some paper.

I wrote the letter and made it to the main foyer of the Pokemon Center, 'I am sorry, Hilda and Hilbert but I can't allow you two to get hurt like Ash did,' I thought to myself while walking up to Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, can you give this letter to a young woman with long brown hair," I requested calmly, "she is also with a man with short brown hair and a blue jacket," I said calmly as I walked closer to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hilda asked in disappointment, "I was coming to the main foyer to get some breakfast and I find you sneaking off," Hilda said in anger as she approached me, "Leaf, you don't plan on doing this on your own are you?" Hilda asked in anger, I looked away with shame not wanting to answer, "Leaf, this is no time to act like a hero, you need to take all the help you can get," Hilda told me before pulling me back.

"No, Hilda, I can't endanger you and Hilbert, I need to prove to you that I can do this alone, I need to get stronger alone," I replied with disdain, I turned away only to be turned back again.

"Leaf, I am sorry please don't hold it against me but this is for your own good," Hilda said before slapping me across the face. "you really think, that you're the only one effected by what happened to Ash, you really think that you are the only one that is hurting by what happened in one of the cities?" Hilda question in agitation. "The ones you consider friends are also my friends too, I would do everything in my power to rescue them, but I need my other friends help in order to follow through with that," Hilda continued to berate me.

"But, Hilda, you're not the one being chased by Team Rocket," I replied while cupping my face where Hilda slapped me.

"No, Leaf I am not the one being chased by Team Rocket, but two of my closest friends are, I don't want to defend them, I NEED to defend my friends," Hilda said with great emphasis on the word need. "You and Ash are my closest friends almost like you are my siblings, so if anything were to happen to the both of you I would be very lost," Hilda told me as tears started to flow down her face.

"Hilda, you mean that?" I asked in shock. "You think of me as a sibling?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Yes, Leaf, Hilbert is my boyfriend, but you and Ash are like family to me, I also lost my family at a young age as well so I know what you and Ash went through," Hilda confessed with sadness. "But I would never consider doing things alone, I need my friends to be there beside me," Hilda professed while pumping her fist in the air. "So, Leaf, are you going to be selfish and do things on your own? Or are you going to allow us to help you out?" Hilda asked with determination.

I looked at Hilda and smiled, I walked back to the main foyer and sat down to have breakfast, we wait for Hilbert to wake up from his slumber, "Hilda, I am sorry for what I was about to do, I wasn't thinking straight, you were right I was being selfish, I should rely more on my friends to help me out when I am down," I said with a frown.

"Much better, Leaf, now we need to do something about you and Ash," Hilda said with a cheeky grin on her face, "I know, how about a double date, I go with Hilbert, you go with Ash," Hilda suggested with a smile.

"Can't that wait Hilda? We are sort of in the middle in the fight for survival," I said smiling at my friend.

"No, Leaf, we need to have some fun sometimes, everyone deserves a second chance, or love deserves a second chance," Hilda said with a smile before putting a pile of pancakes on her plate.

The wait was finally over, Hilbert had emerged from the hallway and grabbed something to eat, we left to our next destination and to obtain my partner legendary pokemon. We took off with our flying pokemon this time I was happy for the first time that my friends were there to help me out, I was feeling up to the challenge thanks to Hilda's lecture, 'Hilda, I know I might have said no, but I will take you up on that offer, after we defeat Team Rocket,' I promised myself with a smile.

"Okay, now we go to Canalave City," Hilda declared as we flew off to the port city. Hilda looked over to me and smiled, "So, Leaf how about it?" from this day forward you will be my sister," Hilda proclaimed with a proud smile. I nodded my head in approval and flew off into the distance.

"Right, I promise to be there with my friends no matter how dark things may seem to be," I declared with renewed confidence.

**Alright this is another chapter down and no, I didn't want to deal with getting Darkrai in this chapter, I wanted to do some character development in this one so we all know about the characters (the ones I am using) pasts and why they are the way they are. Next chapter will involve the battle against Darkrai and Ash waking up.**

**Will Leaf succeed in capturing Darkrai? And What will be Team Rockets next move?**

**Next time on the Evolvers: Chapter 7: Renewed Hope**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a small author's note: <strong>_**there will be no lemon in this story due to possible changes to the guidelines. Some of the stories that contain lemons will be re-written to imply that the event occurred but will not written in the story and a change in event either during the time the lemon took place. **_

_**Also the series called the Lemony Adventures of Ash Ketchum could be discontinued due to the possible changes to the guidelines and eventually deleted, but this doesn't mean that I will stop writing stories for you guys. I need to follow the rules no matter how strict they are otherwise I lose my status as author and some of the stories are way too fun to stop publishing, E.G. The Evolvers which is a story that I love writing, as I said earlier I will make this one my sole focus so please enjoy this great story.**_

_**So please don't stop reading my stories, and have a look at some of the stuff I am writing. To all te people that said that the Lemony adventures of Ash Ketchum has been removed, I know I was the one who removed the series didn't want the admins taking all the glory in the removal of the series**_


	7. Renewed Hope

**Chapter 7: Renewed Hope.**

_As some might know the admins are enforcing the guidelines and as a consequence I had to change parts of stories or even delete the parts entirely, I have even made the sacrifice of discontinuing the Lemony adventures of Ash Ketchum and deleting it from the server. _

_This will be the last chapter which will solely focus on Leaf._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Leaf's POV)_

The sun was rising over the horizon and we were flying towards the next destination, I was nervous about the next battle that I was set to face and a trial that would help me save my friends from the evil Team Rocket. I had my friends there to help me out as I needed it the most, I looked over my shoulder to see Hilda and Hilbert following me with the chance to help me capture Darkrai, I closed my eyes for a second and thought about Ash who was laying in the hospital with severe injuries.

'Ash, I want to be the first person you see, when you wake up,' I thought to myself while the flight into the new day continued, I looked down to see the biggest city in all of Sinnoh, Jubilife city it was at that moment that I knew we were close to our destination, we got closer to the ground and flew over the large buildings before heading towards the exit of the major city.

"Leaf, before we get to the entrance of Canalave we will need to land," Hilda told me calmly, we flew close to the land until we landed at the gates of Canalave City, landing in a grassy field surrounded by large trees. "Good, now Leaf, before we go after Darkrai I need to contact N and May to find out how Ash is going," Hilda said quietly while walking up to the city gates.

"That's right and I want to head to Canalave's famous library to read up on the item in my bag," Hilbert told me while showing Hilda and me the item in the bag, "I have been looking after it for the last couple of years," Hilbert stated with a grin.

We walked into a small city, the city was quaint, houses with blue roofs, and a Pokemon Center near the estuary which was heading out to sea, there was a library on the other side of the estuary and a gloomy house near the bridge. I looked over at my friends with concern as Hilbert started to go his own way for a while.

"Hilbert, you still haven't figured out anything about the white stone yet?" Hilda enquired with a grimace, Hilbert nodded seriously, we looked around for a while to see a port in the middle of the city, The Pokemon Center was right in front of us, "you two call May, I am heading to the library now," Hilbert directed excitedly before running off towards his own agenda.

We walked into the Pokemon Center and looked around quietly while we waited for our pokemon to finish their checkups. Hilda walked up to the phone and proceeded to call the Snowpoint Hospital where Ash was staying, "May, thanks for picking up the phone, how is Ash going?" Hilda asked with a smile, I walked up to the phone so I can listen in on the conversation.

"Well, Ash seems to be doing pretty well, the doctors said that Ash is making fast progress and could be awake by the end of the day at the earliest," May said positively.

"What? Ash is going to wake up?" I asked in great excitement.

"Wow, Leaf that's the most excited I have ever seen you, are you sure you're not in love with Ash?" May asked with a smirk.

"No, why would I be," I replied in denial and looking away crossing my arms.

"I don't know Leaf, you act like you love him," May teased me with a smile, "but if you say so, maybe I should ask him out one day, since Drew does annoy the hell out of me," May professed with a glint in her eye.

"You will do no such thing! You stay with Drew!" I yelled over the phone.

"Leaf, what has gotten into you?" Hilda asked me in shock, "you know Leaf, you could just say how you feel, it would save on the embarrassment that you are causing yourself," Hilda told me but I wasn't listening to a word Hilda was saying.

"That's alright Leaf, I was only joking, but I did find out one thing Leaf," May said with laughter as she gave the phone to N.

"N, do you know anything about what happened to the cities that Team Rocket destroyed?" Hilda asked her friend.

"Well it seems like Team Rocket are scouring the regions until they find Ash and Leaf, by destroying towns and cities they hope to lure out Ash and Leaf out to a battle," N replied with a grimace. "Sadly we can't allow for Team Rocket to find them just yet, so unfortunatly they will have to get away with what they are doing at this stage," N pointed out with regret.

"Surely we can something, we can't stay in hiding forever," I remarked angrily, N nodded in shame, "so we can only watch Team Rocket's actions, we must sit back helplessly while innocent people get hurt?" I questioned N's thinking. "They are hurting innocent people, and Ash, he is hospital because of them, we must stop them from hurting innocent people," I said while looking around to see innocent people healing their pokemon.

"I understand Leaf, but do you think showing yourself will prevent them from attacking other cities?" N asked me with a frown.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Wait for them to find us?" I asked in anger as I walked away.

"Leaf, your mission is to find and gain the trust of Darkrai, this task isn't for you to fail," N told me calmly as I walked out of the center in anger.

"Now what do I do, Ash got hurt and now Team Rocket is hurting innocent people just to find us, we can't stay in hiding forever," I said in anger as I let out a loud scream. "Why do I have this shitty power, I wish I never had it in the first place!" I yelled out in anger. "Ash, is right, innocent people do get hurt because of it, he got hurt because of the power that we hold," I said while starting to calm down.

"Leaf, are you alright?" Hilda asked me while walking out of the Pokemon Center, I looked at my friend with great concern. "Leaf, tell me what's on your mind, don't worry I will keep it between you and me, no one will know not even Ash," Hilda said quietly as I sat down on the docks of Canalave City.

"Hilda, you're right, I never wanted to admit it, I do love Ash, when May said she would ask Ash out, I just snapped," I said with a frown, "even if it was intended as a joke I never took it as one," I professed with coolness.

Hilda looked at me with a smile, "wow Leaf, Ash is that important to you?" Hilda asked me with a grin, I nodded with a smile and picked myself up, "even a joke from May helped you realize that you do love Ash," Hilda pointed out with laughter.

"Leaf, I never told you how I lost my parents did I?" Hilda asked with a grimace, I shook my head in response before looking into Hilda's saddened eyes. "I lost my parents in a car accident, they were returning from Undella Town, when their car was hit by a freak snow storm near Nimbasa City, they lost control of their car and veered into a large tree," Hilda told me with great sorrow.

"Wow, Hilda I never knew," I said with grief.

"I never told anyone, not even Hilbert or Ash and those two are the ones I consider the most important people in my life," Hilda professed while looking at the sky. "Ash was the one to inspire me to become a trainer, he trained me and taught me all the basics, Hilbert well he was there when Ash wasn't," Hilda stated happily.

"So where do I fit into all of this?" I asked with a frown.

"Leaf, I said a while ago that you are my sister right? So that's why I am telling you this," Hilda pointed out with a grin, "you are a very important person in my life, in fact your strength inspires me," Hilda confessed with a smile while looking up at the blue sky dotted with clouds, I looked at Hilda with shock never being told I had inspired someone.

"No one has ever said I inspired them before," I told Hilda in embarrassment.

"Well I am not the first Leaf," Hilda stated, "Ash has always told me you inspire him, he never said why but I can tell he does love you," Hilda said with a smirk. "honestly Leaf I am jealous of you, I love Ash as much as you do, but I know that I have lost him before I could try to win him over," Hilda said with laughter, "So you better not waste this chance to be with Ash after all this is over," Hilda instructed me confidently.

"Hey, you two what are you talking about?" Hilbert asked as he approached us from the bridge.

"Nothing much Hilbert," I lied to him.

"Well whatever, I have some news about the white stone, it's both good and bad," Hilbert said with a frown.

"Tell us the good news now," Hilda demanded to her boyfriend.

"Reshiram will only appear when Zekrom is in battle," Hilbert stated with a smile. "But unfortunately I am not the one who will call upon Reshiram's power, but I do know who it will be," Hilbert said with a smile.

"Ash," I called out in shock, Hilbert looked at me and nodded in approval, "so after this we need to head to the Unova Region?" I asked in disappointment.

"I also found out a bit about Darkrai, and it seems like Leaf will have to face this trial alone, we can meet up with Darkrai in the gloomy house that we saw earlier, but Leaf will need to be alone," Hilbert said seriously as we walked closer to the dark house, I looked at the building and chills started to run down my spine. "Leaf, are you alright?" Hilbert asked me in concern.

"Yeah, just a little scared that's all," I responded as I walked up to the door. "You two keep an eye out, I will be back soon," I declared trying to keep my nerves in check. 'This is for you Ash,' I thought to myself as I pushed myself in to the room.

"Just remember Leaf, Darkrai can cause nightmares, you need to remember they aren't real," Hilda told me with a reassuring smile, I walked into the room before the door closed behind me.

I looked around to find a bed in the middle of the room, "seems like the only way to get to Darkrai, I need to go to sleep," I said to myself while approaching the bed, I pulled the blankets back and climbed in the bed, I rested my head on the pillow and started to fall asleep.

"So you seek my power," A dark voice called out to me, I looked around to find that no one was there, the room got dark and the door to the outside began to fade away, "you have no escape from me, the only way for you to leave is to find and defeat me," the voice called out with a laugh. I picked myself up and jumped out of the bed.

"Right so I need to find you," I said as the room darkened even more, I walked around trying to find out where I was going. I walked around a bit until I came across a child who bolted right in front of me, "that's me," I said in shock while following my younger self to the destination, I followed the child but she disappeared with me standing alone, I stood there until I began to get surrounded by a couple of people, "is this one of Darkrai's nightmares?" I asked myself while biting down on my lip.

"Well what do we have here?" a familiar voice asked in a menacing tone, "someone who thinks we are her friends," the woman said with a dark smile.

"Dawn, we are friends," I responded with a smile.

"Yeah right, why would I associate myself with a freak like you?" Dawn asked with an evil smile, after hearing those words I collapsed on my knees and started to cry.

"Are you going to cry Leaf? Who knew that you would be so weak?" another voice asked me, I looked over my shoulder to find Hilda laughing at me, "and you thought would be sister, I was only playing with you," Hilda smirked darkly.

"Darkrai, come out now!" I yelled in response as the name calling continued around me with more people joining in.

"I should have let the bullies have their way with you Leaf, I wasted my time saving a spoilt rich girl like you," another voice told me, I turned around to find that Ash was standing there with a dark grin. "What's the matter, you thought I didn't forget what you did to me when you lost your parents," Ash said with anger.

"Ash, I am sorry that I did that to you," I professed with sorrow.

"You know, I haven't forgiven you," Ash said as he approached me, "I have always hated you and so has all my other friends," Ash whispered in a sinister tone before bursting out into an evil laugh. I pulled out one of my pokeballs and called out Blastoise, "what is that pokemon going to do, you can't do anything, you let me get hurt, no one forgives you for that," Ash said in a sinister laugh.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump," I called out calmly.

"What, Leaf what are you doing?" Ash asked in shock as a powerful stream of water slammed into Ash, he disappeared leaving me with my other friends who looked on in shock.

"The real Ash would never say that crap, and neither would Hilda, May, Hilbert and Dawn, or any of my other friends for that matter," I said with determination, "If that's the best you have Darkrai, then you better show yourself," I said while looking around for the pokemon.

"So you passed the first nightmare, maybe I have another trick to present to you, defeat this next nightmare and I will battle you," Darkrai told me while the room started to alter in shape and appearance.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I found myself in a city that had been destroyed, "what happened? This can't be Celadon City," I said in shock while a cold wave passed around my body, I began to shiver, I looked around to find members o Team Rocket chasing a two people, "wait a second that is Ash and me," I stated while following them close behind.

"So you thought you could escape?" the rockets enquired with a smile before shooting us on site. I watched as the events unfolded, "now there is no one that can challenge us," the rockets said with an evil chuckle.

I approached the two bodies and looked towards the members of Team Rocket, 'so, this is my greatest fear, dying without defeating Team Rocket,' I thought to myself.

"Why Leaf? Why did you fail in capturing Darkrai? Why did you let Team Rocket kill your friends?" the other me asked before opening her eyes, she glared at me with evil intent in her eyes. "You let everyone down, Team Rocket has taken over this world, all because you are too weak," she told me with a grin as she grasped my wrist, I felt a sudden chill run down my back.

"I am strong!" I yelled out in fear.

"If you were as strong as you say you were, you wouldn't have let those bullies make fun of you," the other Leaf told me, "if you were that strong, you would have caught Darkrai and help Ash capture Reshiram, too bad that you proved to get in the way of Ash and the others while they fought off Team Rocket while you stood there doing nothing," the brunette told me with a shadowy smile.

"I can change, I will start by fulfilling my task," I said with determination while forcing the grip of the other Leaf from me. "I will never fail again, I will save my friends and I will save Ash," I declared with anger.

"You are all talk, there is no way you can never fulfill anything," the woman said as it got darker again.

"Yeah you just watch me," I said as picked myself up and looked around, "I had enough of these pitiful nightmares show yourself now Darkrai!" I demanded as my anger started to reach its peak. "Never knew a legendary pokemon being scared of an evolver," I said with a smirk.

"An evolver, I thought they were wiped out years ago," Darkrai said with shock in its voice, I lifted my left hand up and focused my energy towards it, my hand glowed white, "so, you finally arrived young evolver, I have been hoping for the day to arrive when an evolver would show up," Darkrai declared as the room started to lighten up, standing in front of me was a black pokemon with a red spikey growth around its neck and a white ghost like fog billowing from its head with one blue eye. "You want to use my power to defeat your enemies, then prove how strong you really are," Darkrai instructed me coldly, "defeat and capture me," Darkrai instructed me getting ready to battle me.

"Okay Darkrai, you asked for it," I told the legendary pokemon. "Clefable, lets battle," I called out for my first pokemon, "Clefable, open this battle with Metronome," I called out for the move. Clefable waved its hands from side to side focusing energy in its fingers.

"Too slow, Dark Void!" Dark yelled out bringing a sphere of dark energy over its head before unleashing it towards Clefable.

Clefable finished preparing for the attack, the dark spheres barely missed my pokemon, "Nice, seems like Fly was the move that Metronome allowed Clefable to use," I said with a smile. "Now hit it with fly," I instructed me pink pokemon. Clefable flew towards the target but missed drastically. "Dammit, Clefable is too slow," I told myself while gritting my teeth in frustration.

"Dark Pulse," Darkrai called out, Darkrai extended its arm and fired a burst of dark energy at the grounded Clefable.

"Quick Clefable, use Amnesia," I ordered my pokemon in panic. Clefable glowed slightly picking up its special defense and taking the mighty dark type attack. "Clefable use Meteor Mash," I demanded for the powerful attack. Clefable charged at the powerful dark type pokemon with a glowing fist, as Darkrai landed from the previous attack Clefable's glowing fist slammed into it pushing Darkrai back.

"Not, bad you trainer, you're the first trainer to land an attack on me," Darkrai complemented me, "the battle has only just started young girl," Darkrai said while turning back to face my Clefable, "Dark Void," Darkrai called out as he fired a ball of dark energy at my pink pokemon, Clefable was hit by the move putting it to sleep.

"Clefable wake up," I called for my pokemon to wake up.

"Now, time for Dream Eater," Darkrai declared while glowing purple, Clefable started to glow and writhed in pain while having its dream eaten by Darkrai.

"Clefable, wake up," I called out for my pokemon in fear, but it was too late Clefable was knocked out from the fierce combo.

"You do know my special ability right, Bad Dreams, if a pokemon is asleep it begins to suffer nightmares and take damage from those nightmares," Darkrai told me. I recalled my fallen pokemon and picked my next pokemon.

"I have a way to counter you Darkrai, Blastoise time to battle," I called for my starter pokemon. I smiled at the dark type pokemon confidently.

"So confident that you can defeat me?" Darkrai enquired with anger, "Dark Void," Darkrai aimed another dark ball at the shellfish pokemon putting it to sleep. "Now for Dream Eater," Darkrai declared once again.

"Sleep Talk, Blastoise," I instructed my water type pokemon, Blastoise opened up his shell revealing his two cannons, Blastoise caught Darkrai off guard with a powerful water type attack. "Sweet Hydro Pump," I said with a smirk. Darkrai was hit with the powerful mover knocking it back from Blastoise and dealing significant damage.

"Clever young one," Darkrai complimented calmly, "But you pokemon is still affected by Bad Dreams," Darkrai stated while approaching my Blastoise, "If I can't use Dream Eater, then I will go with Dark Pulse," Darkrai declared as it fired a dark pulse of energy at the my Blastoise.

"Alright Blastoise, Sleep Talk again," this time Blastoise unleashed a loud snore on Darkrai, Blastoise inflicted more damage on Darkrai and making it flinch at the same time, "seems like you're having a little trouble Darkrai," I told the legendary pokemon calmly, "don't think I will get over confident, I plan on pressing the advantage," I told the pokemon as it hit the ground panting from two powerful attacks. Blastoise woke up from its slumber feeling tired from the Bad Dreams ability, "Blastoise are you alright?" I asked my pokemon.

"I see that you are a very talented trainer," Darkrai continued to compliment me on my skills.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon," Blastoise aimed its cannons at Darkrai before firing to powerful stream of water at the dark type pokemon. The powerful attack slammed into the dark type pokemon dealing even more damage, the stream of water dissipated revealing that Darkrai was still standing from the mighty attack, "No way, I know Darkrai is a legendary but no pokemon has remained standing after that," I said in shock.

"Not bad, not bad at all, you have some serious talent," Darkrai said as it slowly floated towards my pokemon. "Dark Pulse," Darkrai called out for the attack, the dark type pokemon sent out a pulse of dark energy towards my water type pokemon, the dark wave slammed into Blastoise sending it back.

"Wow, Darkrai can still fight," I said in amazement, I recalled my Blastoise and called out my next pokemon, "Dragonite, time to end this battle," I told my powerful dragon type pokemon.

"Impressive, you passed my first two tests and now you have won the third test," Darkrai submitted with pride.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw," I called out calmly, my dragon type pokemon charged at the legendary pokemon with glowing claws, Darkrai stood there preparing for the attack to land. "Dragonite, stop the attack," I demanded as the two pokemon looked at me in confusion.

"Why did you stop the attack?" Darkrai questioned with anger.

"There is no need for me to defeat you Darkrai, I just wanted to gain your trust," I professed with a smile, I recalled my dragon pokemon and started to walk towards the door of the room.

"I am impressed, I give you permission to capture me," Darkrai declared, I looked back and smiled at the legendary pokemon, I pulled out one of my pokeballs and threw it at Darkrai, "from now on we are partners in the battle to defeat Team Rocket," Darkrai declared as it disappeared into the red and white device.

I walked out of the building and towards my friends, "Leaf, that didn't take long," Hilda said with a smile, the sun was still hanging in the sky as a few clouds flew overhead. "So Leaf, are we going to rest up?" Hilda asked me with a smile.

"No we are going straight to Snowpoint City," I responded with a smile. We called out our pokemon and started to fly towards the snow covered city.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"What do you mean that the Evolvers haven't been found yet?" Sandy asked in anger while throwing another chair out the window, "first you let one of their friends escape and now you come up with the excuse to why you can't find the Evolvers," Sandy said in anger. "My plans have all come to nothing thanks to those two, find them now!" Sandy demanded in anger as she walked towards the exit of the building.

"Ma'am, Giovanni wants to tell you something," one of the soldiers told his commander.

"What is it now?" Sandy asked in frustration.

"I am aborting the mission to hunt down the evolvers, release their friends," Giovanni ordered calmly much to Sandy's disgust before shutting down the communications.

"Ma'am what are Giovanni's orders?" the soldier enquired quietly.

Sandy thought for a moment and looked towards the maps, she looked back towards the soldiers and smiled, "Giovanni said to continue with the search for the evolvers," Sandy lied as she walked back into her office, 'sorry Giovanni, I can't allow you to end this mission, it ends when I say it does, very soon your days as Team Rocket's boss will come to an end,' Sandy thought to herself with a menacing smirk on her face.

"Giovanni will not be pleased," Jessie said in anger.

"Yes, the mercenaries are still out there searching for the evolvers, she is wasting our money which is causing a strain on Team Rockets power," James said as the third member of their team appeared, "Meowth, what information do you have?" James asked the feline pokemon.

"It seems like her loyalties to the boss is none existent, she is gathering pokemon and people loyal only to her so she can betray Team Rocket," Meowth replied with a frown.

"Let's report to master Giovanni our findings," James said before the trio left the site.

_(Snowpoint City)_

May was at the table playing poker with N while keeping an eye on Ash, this continued for a while until they heard a noise emanating from the room, "May, did you hear that?" N asked the young brunette. The two walked to the room to find Ash on the ground.

"Dammit, why is so hard to stand up?" Ash asked in anger, he slowly picked himself up and looked up, his vision was blurry from the length he was out for, he was still groggy from not having walked for an extended period. "Shit, why do I feel so tired?" Ash asked in anger, his vision started to come back, he looked around for a short time trying to get his vision back.

"Come on Ash you need to get back into bed," May said trying to help him back into the bed.

"May, what are you doing here? I thought you were captured by Team Rocket," Ash enquired still not sure where he was. A few moments later another few people walked into the room, "Who's there?" Ash asked trying to look around.

"Ash, you're awake," Leaf said with a smile as she walked closer to the trainer. Leaf moved next to Ash and held onto his hand hoping that she would be the first to be seen from the injured trainer.

"Come on you guys let's have these two spend some time alone," Hilda told her friends as they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

My vision was still blurry but it was constantly improving, it was up to the point that I could see that Leaf was the only one in the room, I moved my free hand and cupped Leaf's face, "Leaf, you're alright," I said with a smile, leaf picked up her head and grinned at me.

"Ash, you reckless bastard, I was so worried that I lost you," Leaf said I anger while tears flowed down her face, as I burst out into laughter only for the pain to come back.

"Oh, fuck what happened?" I asked while wincing in pain.

"Ash, you got hit by a powerful attack just over a week ago," Leaf told me with concern, "you have a few cracked ribs, a broken arm and some bad burns to your body," Leaf told me with sadness.

"At least you're okay," I told Leaf with a smile, I tried to pick myself up again but was pushed back on the bed by Leaf.

"This time I will look after you," Leaf told me with a smile. Leaf walked over to the door and called our friends to the room.

I looked over to the door and watched my friends walk in one by one, "Ash, you're okay, I am glad," Hilda said with relief as the rest of the group walked in surrounding my bed. "Ash we have some new that you need to know about," Hilda told me with a smile.

"But first Ash, I have something I need to tell you," Hilbert said with a smile. He pulled an item out of his bag and placed it next to my bed, "Ash, I am entrusting you with the White Stone," Hilbert said placing his trust in me.

"Why me Hilbert?" I asked my friend in amazement.

Hilbert gave me a book and showed me the information I needed to know, I looked up to N who smirked at me, "seems like I have to help you wake Reshiram up Ash," N told me calmly as he walked out of the room.

"Ash, pokemon that you normally store at Professor Oak's Lab has been sent to Professor Juniper's for their safety, same goes for your pokemon Leaf, if you catch more pokemon you can send them to Professor Juniper's lab." Hilda told us quickly before leaving Leaf and me alone.

'I can't tell Leaf just yet,' I thought to myself as I watched Leaf change the flowers in my vase over, she walked back to me and smiled, "Leaf, you seem happier than usual," I pointed out, "what's making you so happy?" I asked the brunette.

"Nothing, Ash you just rest up," Leaf chimed in happily before walking out of the room.

'I don't want that smile to disappear just yet,' I thought to myself while pulling out an envelope from my pocket.

**Long chapter equals over, this one was just a calm before the storm sort of chapter but I still hope you liked it.**

**What is contained in that envelope that is so important to Leaf? What will Sandy plan for the evolvers and the rest of Team Rocket? And will Ash find a way of bringing Reshiram into the battle?**

**Next time in The Evolvers: Chapter 8: Prelude to War.**

_**I plan on making it up for the loss of my Lemony adventures of Ash Ketchum with a one-shot series that will be friendlier for everyone.**_


	8. Prelude to War

**Chapter 8: Prelude to War.**

_This chapter will have a small time skip but the events of what happened in that time skip will be covered pretty early on. This chapter I was intending to have a lemon with Ash and Leaf at the end but that would go against the guidelines now so I will have to keep it off scene in this story. It occurred but off scene._

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._

_(Ash's POV)_

We had been training for the last few months until I fully recovered from my injuries, Team Rocket had been relatively quiet and I was given information by an unknown source that our friends were safe, we never knew who the people were that gave us the information but we sure were glad that the information was handed to us, N went back to the Unova region in order to track down his father, Leaf was training with Darkrai while I was getting Pikachu and Axew stronger with the help of Hilda and Hilbert. We even found ourselves on the northern island of the Sinnoh region keeping out of sight from Team Rocket who had started their activity in the region. We even took the time to look around for new pokemon to capture to add to our numbers.

I walked over to Leaf who was sitting at the docks alone thinking about what life was like before she found out she was an evolver, "hey Leaf, why are you sitting there alone?" I asked the young woman with a smile. She looked over to me and smiled before turning her gaze back to the horizon, "come on Leaf, it's not like you to keep quiet," I said while sitting next to her.

She looked over to me with a frown, "Ash, I have been thinking about our friends, I am glad that they are safe, but who gave us the information?" Leaf inquisitively asked. "Yes we have been spending the last few months preparing for another fight against Team Rocket, but I get the feeling that it will not be enough to stop them from achieving their goals," Leaf said in worry.

"Leaf, we have been training for a while now and I promise that I will do what it takes to get Reshiram on our side to save this world," I confidently replied while looking at the horizon. During the quiet moment the wind picked up slightly and the waves crashed on the shore next to us.

"Ash, I made many mistakes in the past and one of them was blaming you for the loss of my parents, I know it's too late but I am sorry for blaming you," Leaf apologetically said with a sad smile.

"Leaf, you aren't the only one hiding something, I have been hiding something from you as well," I regrettably confessed, Leaf watched me pull a small envelope out of my pocket, "Leaf, when you ran away in tears, I went up to your home to see if there were any survivors, your dad was dying when I spotted him," I sadly stated while handing over the envelope to Leaf.

Leaf opened up the envelope and pulled out a small paper, she started to read, her expression changed from sadness to anger, "Ash, why didn't you give me this earlier?" Leaf angrily asked. "Answer me Ash, this letter is important," Leaf pointed out before showing me, "this is a will to my family's fortune," Leaf declared before she stomped away from me.

"Leaf, your father asked me to do two things before he died," I said causing Leaf to stop on the spot.

"What did my father want you do?" Leaf asked in disbelief.

"He asked me to look after you and to give you that letter when you were ready," I replied while looking away, "that's why I saved your life on so many occasion, I promised your father I would protect you, not only for your father but for me. As for that letter I wasn't aware of the contents, that was for you and only you to know," I pointed out before picking myself up.

I walked passed Leaf and saw that she was crying from the revelation that she had heard from me, I continued to walk to the Pokemon Center so I can rest while Hilda and Hilbert were training with their pokemon.

"Ash, wait, there is something I need to tell you," Leaf called out to me, I turned around to watch Leaf dry up her tears, she walked up to me and grabbed a hold of my hands, "Ash, I am so glad that you made a full recovery and to be honest when you were stuck in hospital for so long I felt lost without you," Leaf pointed out with a saddened look on her face, "I told Hilda this and everyone around me knew the truth," Leaf started while looking into my eyes.

I couldn't wait for her to finish the sentence, a sudden urge pushed me closer until our lips met, this action caught her off guard but I knew she loved every moment of it. I pulled back for a moment to take in what had just happened, Leaf looked on in shock not believing what had happened, "Leaf, I was putting my life on the line for you, because I still love you," I confessed with a smile.

Upon hearing those powerful words Leaf lunged at me and wrapped her arms around me, "Ash, I never wanted to admit it, but I love you too," Leaf whispered happily, finally we were reunited, in love again this time we weren't going to leave each other, "Ash, I want to share this fortune with you," Leaf told me while still hugging me.

"Well, what have we here?" Hilbert hollered with a smile, "hey, Hilda, come have a look at this," Hilbert called over to Hilda

"Hilbert this better be…. Important," Hilda replied as she watched us embrace.

We pulled back and turned around to find our friends watching us in the tender embrace, "Um….ah, we thought you two were training," I said in embarrassment.

"Hey you four, you better come inside there is a storm on the way," May called to us before looking down to see me holding Leaf's hand, "so, you finally did it," May teased us much to our embarrassment, "when did it happened?" May asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well, you see May, it happened just a few moments ago," Leaf happily pointed out as we walked into the Pokemon Center, we were followed by Hilbert but Hilda just stood outside watching us enter the building.

I had just finished walking into the building when I spotted Hilda standing outside with dark clouds approaching. I went back outside to see to Hilda, "Hilda, why don't come inside?" I asked with a smile, "hey, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am fine Ash, I just realized something that's all," Hilda said with a smile before walking towards the Pokemon Center, "I realized that I haven't gotten over you, but I am also happy that you and Leaf are together," Hilda stated before entering the Pokemon Center.

I stood outside after hearing the bombshell that shook my world, 'I have two women in love me,' I thought quietly as a few rumbles of thunder started to peel through the skies. I walked back into the center as it started to rain, I looked around to see Hilda and Leaf talking and May was bringing food to the table for us to eat, May and I still maintained our same eating habit much to the shock of our friends.

"I will never get use to this," Leaf professed while watching in amazement. She watched Maya and me demolish the food that was on the table before we went back for seconds.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ma'am master Giovanni has disappeared," an officer said in disbelief, Sandy looked back at the officer and smiled, "ma'am Team Rocket is no more," the officer said with a frown but Sandy maintained her grin, "ma'am, what could make you so happy?" the officer asked in anger.

"I am now in command of Team Rocket, get the men ready to recommence our search for the evolvers, I have a score to settle with one of their friends," Sandy declared with anger while walking out of her office.

'Perfect everything is going according to plan, now the next stage in my take over is about to begin,' Sandy thought to herself with a confident grin, 'time to visit their other friends,' Sandy thought calmly, she opened the door and walked into the dungeon.

"You lot are lucky that I am keeping you alive, all I am after is for you to join my Team Rocket, if you do I might just spare your other friends," Sandy promised them with a smile.

"No way, my friends can look after themselves, so that means we will never join you," Dawn said with a smile. "Also what do you mean by your Team Rocket?" Dawn asked the older woman with a frown.

"I guess you didn't hear the news, the previous boss went into hiding because, my plans were causing a strain on the Team Rocket you once knew," Sandy pointed out, "now that Giovanni is gone, there is nothing holding me back from doing as I please," Sandy professed with a smirk on her face before turning around to leave the dungeon.

After Sandy left the dungeon and made it down the hallway, three mysterious people opened the door to the dungeon and walked in.

"You three, I thought we saw the last of you six years ago," Dawn said in anger before turning away.

"We thought that you lot should know that, we aren't here to cause you any trouble, but we can't help bust you out of here since the security has been tightened since May's escape," James pointed out with a frown.

"That's right, but we have been giving Ash and Leaf the information about your safety over the last few weeks," Jessie pointed out.

"Our old boss aborted the mission to hunt down the evolvers because the woman that is holding you captive has wasted so much of Team Rocket's money," a feline pokemon pointed out with concern.

"What does this have to do with us?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Nothing, sadly Sandy has been acting on her own accord for the last few years, her rank gave her a taste of power that pretty much cut our funds from underneath our boss," James stated with anger, "Giovanni ordered us to keep an eye on her, but unfortunately when we were about to report our findings, our boss was gone," James said with anger.

"But he did leave us this small letter, help the evolvers stop Sandy," Meowth declared with a smile.

"Just because we are going to help you, doesn't mean that it is permanent," Jessie said with a smile.

"So do you know where they are?" Iris asked with enthusiasm.

"Unfortunately we can't tell you here, because there are ears around the place," James said while getting ready to leave. "You guards, make sure that the evolvers friends are well feed, also make sure you report any findings about Sandy's activities," James ordered the guards calmly before the rocket trio walked out of the dungeon leaving the friends behind.

"So, it seems like Sandy is an even bigger problem than Team Rocket," Misty pointed out with worry, "if that is the case then there isn't much we can do about it," Misty stated while keeping an eye on her friends.

"Yeah, I know Misty, we just have to trust in Jessie, James and Meowth for now," Dawn said with a smile.

Jessie, James and Meowth walked out of the building getting ready to leave but was stopped by a few men from Team Rocket, "I liked it better when they were on our side," Jessie complained with a frown, "go Swoobat," Jessie called out her pokemon.

"Get out of our way bastards, now go Cofagrigus," James called out another powerful pokemon to help with the battle.

"So it seems like there are still people loyal to Giovanni," Sandy said in laughter, "those morons live in the past, you elite have now lost your rank, that's too bad, I was going to give you that rank back anyway, but I guess you were going to say no anyway, Cassidy and Butch take care of them," Sandy told two more members of her Team Rocket to attack Jessie, James and Meowth.

"You kill us then you will never know where Giovanni is," James told Sandy with a confident smirk.

"Like I care, he has no power anymore, I have more power than he could ever dream of," Sandy professed with laughter before walking away, "Beat them to within an inch of their lives, they know where the evolvers are," Sandy ordered Cassidy and Butch.

Standing in front of Jessie and James was a woman with long yellow hair, wearing the new uniform of Team Rocket and a man with short green hair. "Cassidy, it seems like we are going to have a ball," Butch told his partner while smiling at the rocket trio.

"Oh, Butch, how I've waited for this day to destroy Jessie," Cassidy told her partner grinning at Jessie at the same time

"There is one thing we learnt from the evolvers, it's loyalty, we will not turn our back on the real Team Rocket, this is just a group of pretenders," Jessie told Cassidy and Butch while her pokemon got ready to fight Team Rocket.

"Go, Conkeldurr," Butch called out for a humanoid like pokemon which was holding two concrete beams in each hand and a large red nose.

"Go, Garbador," Cassidy called out her garbage pokemon, "I have been waiting for this day for a very long time, we finally get to beat the shit of you no good losers," Cassidy confessed grinning at the chance she was getting to destroy Jessie. "Truth is Jessie, I joined this group of pretenders to destroy you," Cassidy confessed happily.

"No, you two were just pissed because Giovanni promoted us over you two losers," James pointed out with a smirk. "Cofagrigus use Shadow Ball on Garbodor," James instructed his ghost type pokemon. The coffin like pokemon charged up a ball of ghost like energy before firing it at the poison type pokemon.

"Swoobat, use Air Slash," Jessie called out for the following attack, Swoobat sent out blades or air towards the fighting type pokemon, Conkeldurr blocked the attack with its concrete beams and got ready to attack, "seems like you morons learnt how to defend," Jessie smirk getting ready to launch another attack. "Swoobat use Psychic," Jessie called for another attack.

"Oh no you don't Garbodor, hit Swoobat with Gunk Shot," Cassidy commanded for the counter attack, garbodor sent out a filthy pile of garbage at the flying type pokemon to prevent the attack from landing on the partner pokemon.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball on Garbodor," James called out with all his might.

"Our team work has improved too, Conkeldurr use Stone Edge," Butch instructed his fighting type pokemon, the large fighting type pokemon became surrounded by sharp stones before firing it at the ghost type pokemon.

Jessie's and James' pokemon hit the ground from being hit by the powerful attacks, Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other and smiled before turning their gaze back to the duo they were battling, "we enjoyed playing with you clowns bunt now, we have pressing matters to deal with," Jessie told their opponents, "Swoobat, time to go," Jessie stated while James recalled his pokemon and Swoobat sent up a column of dust to distract their opponents.

The dust had cleared up and the trio was gone from the scene, "just you wait Jessie and James we will find you," Cassidy yelled out in frustration.

"So did gather the information?" asked a man with long dark blue hair wearing a black trench coat.

"Yes it seems like Sandy has been waiting for the moment to take over from Giovanni," James pointed out calmly, "she is also getting ready to restart the hunt for the evolvers as well, Pierce," James said quietly.

"Things are getting worse, Professor Zager is continuously on the search for Master Giovanni, but he has found nothing yet, and as for the evolvers, you next mission is to make sure Sandy doesn't get her hands on them," Pierce declared with certainty.

"Sir," Jessie, James and Meowth saluted promptly before heading out of the secret base.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

It had been quiet for the last few hours, we were starting to get nervous about the upcoming battle, Ash wasn't himself, he kept looking at me and then all our other friends, this time I knew it was my turn to cheer Ash up, I walked over to the trainer calmly while the others were watching.

"Hey, Ash now you're the quiet on," I stated with a smile, "What's going on?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"It's difficult having two women in love with you at the same time," Ash professed with a grin. After saying that I realized that Hilda had confessed her lover for Ash as well, "but she knows that, you're with me," Ash declared happily before I placed my hand on his shoulder, Ash took his left hand and placed it on my hand.

"Ash, I have decided to go in search for my family fortune," I told Ash who looked at me nervously, "don't worry Ash I can look after myself, I have the help of Darkrai," I said with a smile.

"Ash, Leaf we have something we need to say," Hilda said with sadness.

"Hilda, what is it?" I asked with uncertainty.

"We have decided that there are five of us and we will need to help you where ever you both go," Hilbert pointed out calmly.

"That's right, Hilda and Hilbert will be going with Leaf while I go with Ash," May pointed out quickly.

"I don't think so, this is going to sound strange, but I believe that Ash should team up with Hilda and Hilbert he would need help in the Unova region, May I need your help in the Kanto region," I told my friends.

'But Leaf, you know that…." Hilda started to say but was interrupted by me.

"We both know you won't be much help in the Kanto region, plus I have Paul following as well," I pointed out calmly. "I know you love Ash, but you will be of more help in the Unova region where Ash needs it," I stated with certainty.

"You trust me this much?" Hilda questioned in shock.

"We are sisters right?" I asked Hilda with a smile, Hilda nodded with a grin, "just don't do anything crazy alright," I said with a grin before giving Hilda a high five. After the moment with Hilda I walked up to Ash nervously.

"Ash, this will be the last night we spend together for a while, but I can't shake this feeling that we are in for a much bigger battle than we ever experienced," I told Ash while looking into his eyes. "I know me being the reckless bitch that I am, I never really admit certain things," I told Ash calmly. I looked away shivering from the unknown I knew that I could trust Hilda but I got the feeling that she wasn't the problem. 'I get the feeling that Team Rocket are getting ready to chase after us again,' I thought to myself as another lot of fear coursed down my body.

"Wow, Leaf are you alright?" Ash asked me with concern.

"Yes Ash, I am just scared that I might never see you again," I confessed with sadness.

"Leaf, I am not scared because I have every confidence that I will see you again," Ash told me reassuring that I had just made the right choice rekindling our love.

"Ash, the reason why I hated you so much was out of not only jealousy but shame as well, you saved my life on numerous occasions and you were always better than me, but when next we see each other I will be better than you," I pointed out with a smile.

I was almost time for us to head out and do some more training with our pokemon, the storm had cleared up, only a few rumbles of thunder remained but the heavy rain had cleared up and the strong winds had died down. We walked out of the Pokemon Center quickly to see most of the town had escaped the fury of the storm relatively unscathed, I started to think about the next mission for me, 'maybe I can get some clue to why Ash and me lost our families,' I thought to myself while looking over to Ash, the dark clouds were in the background. 'Ash needs to get Reshiram,' I continued in thought.

"Leaf, you're pretty quiet again maybe we need to have some rest before we head out on our separate missions," Ash suggested calmly while approaching me, we turned to the horizon and looked towards the sunset.

"Yes Ash apart from being scared I am feeling nervous about what I discover about why we lost our families," I responded while a chill crept down my spine.

"Well that makes two of us, I am nervous that I might not even get Reshiram," Ash confessed with a smile, "but the thing is, even if I don't find Reshiram, I will still find a way to defeat Team Rocket," Ash declared with a smirk, I looked at Ash and started to feel reassured that Ash was now the one I could count on. "I have nothing to worry about when you go in search for what your family left you, you have May, Paul and Darkrai with you," Ash said confidently before walking closer to the beach.

I ran up to Ash and placed my arms around him, "Ash, just promise me that you will make it back to me alive, we still need to have that battle, I want to see which one of us is better," I declared as tears started to roll down my face. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, I thought I did a few months ago," I professed with sadness.

"Leaf, I will be fine, I have Hilda and Hilbert with me," Ash told me confidently.

We walked down the beach head for a while holding hands while listening to the gentle crashing of the waves on the beach, watching the Lapras herds floating over the water and the Wailmers jumping out of the water. We sat down on the beach and watched the rest of the sunset with no one to distract us, the tropical breeze was gentle and sound of the Wingulls heading home filled the air. The color of the sky was a red and orange color and palm trees in the back ground.

After a watching the great view, I walked back to the Pokemon Center holding Ash's hand again, "this is the calmest I've seen you Leaf," Ash pointed out smiling at me.

"A few months ago, I thought I lost you, in that week, I finally realized what you meant to me, my dislike for you was unjustified," I confessed as I clung onto his arm. "All those years of blaming you for the loss of my family was wrong, I failed to see that you were always there for me," I pointed out with a sad expression.

"I am just happy that we are together again, days after we lost our families I started to blame myself, I got Pikachu from Professor Oak so that way I could become stronger," Ash said calmly before we reached the Pokemon Center.

"Why Ash? I thought you were always stronger than me," I enquired in shock.

"Not strong enough to defend the ones I love," Ash proclaimed in anger.

"But Ash, you saved my life on countless occasions, which has to count for something doesn't it?" I asked Ash who was now very low in confidence. I took his hat off and looked into his eyes, "maybe this will make you feel better Ash," I said as I gently pressed my lips on Ash's. "No? Well I have another idea," I suggested with a smile, I took his hand and dragged him to my room.

"Leaf, what are you thinking?" Ash asked me nervously while I was dragging him through the main foyer ignoring the fact that my friends were watching.

"Something that you will love Ash," I confirmed with a smile before heading into the hallway, I pulled Ash into my room.

_(Lemon Scene)_

**Ash and Leaf are now a couple how will this affect the outcome of the upcoming battle against Team Rocket? And now that they have to go their separate ways again will they complete their missions before it is too late?**

**Will Leaf find the family fortune? Will Ash find Reshiram? And what of the Rocket trio and their mission to find Giovanni?**

**Find out next time in The Evolvers: Chapter 9: Separate roads.**


	9. Seperate Roads

**Chapter 9: Separate Roads**

_Alright the next few chapters will see some more character development. This chapter will see the development with the situation within Team Rocket early in the chapter and then the ultimate fate of Team Rocket a little later on. There might be a little drama in this chapter as well and the advent of a powerful love triangle between Ash, Leaf and Hilda will begin as of this chapter. Now before people start to get angry I will point out one little detail, everything has been planned, plans have been penned down and is flowing real nicely in my head at the same time._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting in a cave waiting for the next call for their mission, they were thinking about the good old days when Team Rocket were getting ready to take over the world, but now all goals and dreams of being powerful have gone out the window, the silence between the three was antagonizing to say the least. The situation with the true boss disappearing was getting to the trio, they grabbed tins of food and continued to wait for Pierce to call them about their next mission.

"I can't believe our boss would disappear like this," Jessie said in shock while opening the tin up.

"Yeah this situation with Sandy, has caused us nothing but problems," James pointed out with sadness, "I remember when Team Rocket was great, we had fun stealing other peoples pokemon to bolster our forces, we tried to capture Pikachu but failed every time and now we find ourselves helping them," James said with a faint smile.

A third member sitting next to them looked around with sorrow and thought about what was going to happen, the feline pokemon even dreaded what was going to happen at the end of the wait, "what if this is the end of Team Rocket?"

"Don't say such things, Team Rocket will rise like a Ho-oh from the ashes, we will become better than ever, but first we must defeat Sandy and find the boss," James said in anger.

The three continued to eat and wait for the call, they sat there even staring at the open suitcase until finally the call arrived, James pressed the button to pick up the call. "What's our next mission?" James asked with excitement.

"Your next mission is to go on separate roads, Jessie you will have to follow Leaf and James you will follow Ash, your mission is the protection of the evolvers, but the true mission is to defeat Sandy, keep out of sight," Pierce directed the trio calmly before hanging up.

"So where do we find them?" Jessie asked in concern before a piece of paper printed out of the suit case, "they are in the Sinnoh region, but the reports say they are heading down their own separate roads."

"Where to?" Meowth asked quietly.

"It seems like Ash needs to head to the Unova Region while Leaf is coming back to the Kanto Region," James pointed out while reading the paper over Jessie's shoulder, "Meowth, you don't seem to have a mission at the moment." James said with concern.

"I will stay back and provide you with information as it arrives," Meowth declared confidently.

The trio nodded with a smile before placing their hands over each others, "stay safe, for the glory of Team Rocket," they said in unison before heading to the separate regions to start their mission.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

It was early in the morning and Ash was starting to wake up from a great night's sleep, "oh man, I had the best dream ever," I yawned.

"Yeah so did I," Leaf said with a smile while walking out of the shower with her night gown on, I looked on in shock as the realization of what happened the previous night.

I picked himself up and walked into the free bath room, but my thoughts were soon changed to something else, the new day meant that we had to go our separate ways again, 'we had only found each other again but now we have to take separate roads yet again,' I thought to myself while looking at myself in the mirror.

I continued to look as Leaf approached me and placed her arms around my waist, she placed her head on my back while a silence filled the room, "Ash no matter how far we go, no matter how long we are separated I will find you again," Leaf told me while her embrace continued for the moment we were finally sharing a moment together which will only last a short time.

I turned around and looked into her determined blue eyes, the silence was irritating, "I finally found you again and now we have to go our separate ways again, this is bullshit, I promise to come back to you alive." I promised in anger.

"I know, but once we end this we can spend the rest of our lives together," Leaf declared with a smile before letting go of the embrace and walking out of the bathroom to allow me to finish what I was about to start.

I spent the last hour in the bathroom most of the time was taken up about the thought of losing Leaf again, but once I was done I was finally greeted by Leaf who was as ready as me for the next road on our mission to stop Team Rocket, "when next we meet, I will be a lot stronger," I said with determination, "Just remember one thing, I will not be there to save your life."

We walked out of the room and soon found ourselves being followed by our friends before making it to the main foyer.

"You two ready?" May asked with a smile, we looked at each other and smiled before nodding.

"Ash, Leaf we have something for the both of you," Hilda said with two items in her hand, "these belong to us so you better take care of them," Hilda said calmly we took the two items and placed them on our wrists. "These X-transceivers will help you bridge the distance between you," Hilda pointed out with a smile.

"Great, thanks Hilda," I said thankfully.

"Now that everything is in place time for us to go, Leaf you will take the boat to the Kanto Region and Ash will take the plane to Unova," Hilbert declared confidently.

"Yeah we have one missing," Leaf pointed out quietly, we all walked outside getting the fresh air. The crisp breeze blowing passed us and the early morning sun rising over the horizon.

"You lot didn't expect me to wait for you to finish," Paul enquired with a smirk.

"Hilda, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Leaf asked calmly, Hilda and Leaf walked over to a secret location as the rest of us got ready for our trips to different locations.

"Leaf's mission has great importance when it comes to our chances to stop Team Rocket," I said calmly while watching the women chat to each other, "Paul, May, I am entrusting you with the protection of Leaf, please bring her back safely," I requested sincerely.

My two friends nodded in approval while we waited for the return of Leaf and Hilda, they were taking their sweet time, her ship was about to leave the docks towards the Kanto Region, with each blow of the horn a shiver went down my spine, it gave me the feeling that this might be the last chance I get to see Leaf again, 'no I can't think like that, I will see her again,' I thought to myself in anger.

After a while Leaf and Hilda made it back with smiles on their faces, "what are you two so happy about?" Hilbert asked quietly.

The two ladies looked at me and smiled, "nothing," the replied in unison but I had the feeling that this nothing had a lot to do with the mission we were about to embark upon.

I watched as Leaf, May and Paul boarded the ship heading towards our home region, I knew this was important to Leaf, so I had no choice but to let her go with my other friends, 'you have May and Paul, not only that you also have the mighty Darkrai, with that you should, no you need to come back safely,' I thought to myself while watching the ship moving from the docks.

"Ash, don't die on me!" Leaf yelled out over the ships whistle, "I love you!" Leaf yelled while waving at me, I smiled for a moment and waved back, seeing her off as I got ready to leave on my mission.

"Alright, Ash it's time for us leave for the Unova region," Hilbert said while placing his hand on my shoulder, "right now we have a lot of work we need to complete and very little time to complete it," Hilbert pointed out as we walked towards the ship heading towards Canalave City.

We boarded the ship with thoughts only for Leaf, but the burning question in my head was the conversation between Hilda and Leaf, just what they said was a mystery to even me but I know it would have a big impact on the mission we were about to undertake, I looked over to the young brunette and started to think about the last time we went out, I looked over to Hilbert who has been like a brother to me over the years.

"Ash, there is something I need to tell you I private," Hilda told me calmly while we sailed towards Canalave City. I followed Hilda quietly while Hilbert was busy figuring out which room he and Hilda was going to stay in.

I followed Hilda to a secret location so that when we talked it wouldn't upset Hilbert, "Alright Hilda, I did want to ask you something."

"Ash, I don't know how I am going to say this and it has been very difficult for Leaf to even say this in the past," Hilda started with great concern.

I waited trying to keep my nerves in check, but it was starting to get very difficult for me to keep my patience in place. "Hilda, what did you and Leaf talk about?"

"Ash, Leaf told me she was scared that she was never going to see you again, so she asked me to do something unthinkable," Hilda pointed out while avoiding eye contact with me, "but first you need to know that Leaf and I might not be related by blood, but we do consider ourselves siblings now," Hilda said trying to move away from the previous topic.

"Hilda, I want to know what you two talked about," I irritably said with my arms crossed, "I have a feeling that it would affect our standing as friends," I said now feeling angry.

"She asked me to compete with her for you, even I was in shock when she told me that," Hilda said while looking out the window, "Leaf, also told me that one of you might not make it out alive, so she asked me to reignite my love for you," Hilda said as I looked away now feeling betrayed.

"But what if we both make it out alive? She is also asking me to do something that I could never consider doing," I said as the feeling of shock coursed through me.

"Ash, Leaf is only thinking ahead," Hilda pointed out grimacing at the predicament I was now in. "She also told me she learnt to think ahead from you."

I looked away for a moment with a now heavy feeling from what was being told to me, feeling like a heavy weight falling on me, I couldn't believe my ears, one of my trusted friends and my now girlfriend now thinking about the future which would never be certain, "Hilda, I need to be alone for a while."

"Ash, I know this is hard for you to digest and I would never do anything to get between you and Leaf, try contacting her and hear it from her own mouth," Hilda told me before heading back to our compartment.

I walked towards the deck and pressed the button to call Leaf. "Ash, so this thing does work, good now that I am alone I have something I need to tell you," Leaf said with a smile.

"What? Hilda has told me what you said," I said in anger.

"Ash, I know what you're thinking, it seems wrong I know, but you need to think, what would happen if one of us lost our lives in the upcoming war?" Leaf asked me seriously, "Ash, here is my answer, I would want you to move on and be happy," Leaf confessed with a frown, "I know Hilda could make you happy Ash, that's the reason why I asked her to prove how much she loves you, I am giving her that chance in case you are the only evolver to survive," Leaf told me with anger, "Let me ask you Ash, what would happen if you died in the war?" Leaf asked me as tears flowed down her face.

"I would want you to be happy," I responded heavily. 'Never thought she would be thinking so far ahead,' I thought to myself. "But, Leaf what if both of us survive the war? We will both survive and we can live together," I said as a few tears started to roll down my face.

"Ash, nothing would make me happier," Leaf smiled as we began to break up, "Ash, I will make every effort to make it back to you alive," Leaf said as the break up continued, "when you got hurt I realized some…." Leaf started but the picture was gone as the X-Transceiver showed nothing but static.

We finally docked at Canalave City, this made me think that Leaf was now in international waters getting ready to fulfill her mission, I walked up to Hilda, "Hilda, what did Leaf realize?" I asked Hilda calmly.

"She realized how precious life can be, when you got hurt she knew that life can be given and taken, she realized just how special you are," Hilda told me with a smile. "She realized how much she loves you, which is the reason why she told you and me about this, because she trusts me and you more than anyone, even more than Hilbert and May," Hilda confessed with a smile.

"So the war is unavoidable?" I asked in shock as I looked up to the sky, I started to picture Leaf in my head, "Leaf, what are you thinking?" I asked in anger with my fists clenched I started to punch the ground.

"Ash, there is one thing you need to know, she is determined to protect you, that's why she is looking for her family fortune to find an answer," Hilda told me as she placed her hand on my shoulders.

"An answer? What could it be?" I asked Hilda as I looked into her eyes for a moment.

"She always thought you were better Ash, she wants to find a way to become stronger, to defend the ones she loves, to defend you even at the cost of her own life," Hilda replied seriously, "it isn't that she doesn't love you, in fact she loves you more than anything in this world, but she realizes that she can't have it all, she wants to defend the world and you at the same time," Hilda said reassuring me.

"But she is being selfish!" I yelled at Hilda.

"No, Ash it's you being selfish, you put your life on the line to save one person, the one you love, but what would happen to everyone around you?" Hilda asked me while getting in my face, "what would you do to save everyone over the one you love? Leaf has considered the prospects of protecting everyone around her, so what about you?"

"I would find a way to protect everyone including Leaf!" I replied without thinking about the fact I was being selfish.

"You see Ash, you want it all, but what if you can't get what you want?" Hilda asked me in anger, "Sandy has your friends, they are chasing after you and Leaf putting everyone in the world in great danger, yet all you can think about is how to save just one person."

I sat there and looked into Hilda's eyes as tears started to roll down her face, "then if she dies, so do I," I replied in anger before being slapped across the face by Hilda.

"Do you really think I liked what Leaf told me? Did you think for a second that I wasn't angry at Leaf? She has admitted that this is the first time she is thinking of someone else other than herself," Hilda said while crying, "she is willing to put her life on the line to save everyone! Even you Ash!" Hilda yelled at me before boarding the plane.

"Man, Ash you really must've pissed Hilda off," Hilbert said with a laugh.

"Shut up Hilbert, I won't take your shit now," I replied in anger. I picked myself up and walked towards the plane ready to head to my next mission.

"Ash, I might not know what was said but you need to realize that I help you in any way I can!" Hilbert declared confidently.

"Hilbert, I know that we are sort of brothers, but how do you and Hilda survive in a relationship?" I asked with a faint smile.

"We didn't," Hilbert replied calmly before walking onto the plane I looked on in shock seeing everything fall apart in front of me, "Ash the plane is about to take off, so hurry up and get your ass on the plane!" Hilbert yelled at me.

I walked on the plane avoiding eye contact with my friends and taking a seat at the front, I was digesting what was happening, 'I always thought Hilda and Hilbert would last forever, but now I am not so certain,' I thought to myself while I looked into my hands, "Leaf, you're wrong, I am weak, you're way stronger than me, you thought ahead to the worst possible scenario while I didn't," I told myself in silence while ignoring the fact that Hilda and Hilbert was on the same plane as me.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ash, I was only just filling your shoes that's all, Hilda was always in love with you," Hilbert told himself in silence while looking over to Ash , "it was difficult for me to digest this but the truth was always in front of me all this time," Hilbert said with a proud smile, "I am not all that surprised, I will find someone later so I sort of know what was said between Leaf and Hilda," Hilbert said quietly before going to sleep.

Meanwhile Hilda was sitting in another seat thinking about the situation that had unfolded between her and her friends, 'Leaf, I don't feel right about this, yet you trust me to make Ash happy if the worst was to happen,' Hilda thought to herself while looking out the window, she watched as the plane flew through the clouds at great speed and the small bits of land dotting the ocean. 'Ash, has taken this the hardest but he will realize what is important before he finds Reshiram, I hope,' Hilda thought in silence again.

In another row a man with short blue hair wearing black was watching over Ash, 'so this evolver is with his friends, but there is no room for complacency,' the man thought to himself while looking around, 'damn, one of Sandy's operatives better keep a low profile,' he thought calmly while getting out of his seat he walked near Ash's seat and placed a picture next to him before accidently pushing Ash's food on the ground, 'Sandy's operatives poisoned that food, so saving your life is important, I hope Jessie is keeping an eye on Leaf,' James thought calmly.

"Ma'am we have found one of the evolvers, he is taking the plane to the Unova region with two other people, one is a young woman and the other is a young man," the rocket operative said calmly in the a secret compartment.

"What about the other evolver?" Sandy asked calmly.

"He is the only one here," the man said calmly to which Sandy beamed with delight at the news, "do we begin our plan to destroy them?" the operative asked quietly.

Meanwhile James was standing outside listening the conversation with great intent, 'so it seems like there up to something massive,' James thought to himself calmly.

"Excuse me sir you need to get back to your seat," a flight attendant told James quietly but James wasn't interested until he heard the plan.

"If the evolvers don't show up, give the declaration of war to each region," Sandy said with a crazed laughter.

James listened on in shock before walking back to his seat, 'a war, this is completely wrong, we would never needlessly go to war over two people,' James thought as the shock of the declaration had made another impact on his loyalty to Team Rocket.

"I can't do this, I am done for with Team Rocket," James said with sadness, "Sandy is far too dangerous to let live and do what she wants to do," James whispered while eating his food.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

I sat down and watched the sunset on the horizon while the ship was floating towards the Kanto Region, 'Ash, I am so sorry for putting you through all of this, I love you to whatever end, but seeing you put your life on the line just for me is humbling,' I thought while the ship was steaming towards the next destination.

"Leaf, I need to ask you something," Paul said coldly as he approached me.

"Paul, I know what you are going to ask, so let me make it quite clear for you, the war against Team Rocket is unavoidable and there is a chance that either Ash or me will make the ultimate sacrifice in this war, I was just thinking ahead," I told Paul bluntly.

"Clever as always, but I am not sure if this is the right thing to do," Paul pointed out while shaking his head.

"I know what you mean, but if I was the one to die, I would want Ash to find someone to be happy with," I stated while watching the last part of the sunset, "I had a hard time realizing this Paul, when Ash saved my life I realized that Life was a precious gift."

"So what was the point of what you were doing?" Paul glared at me.

"I want him to be angry at me, at least for now, he will see why once he finds out that he has to save more than one person every time, I also feel as though I can't have it all ways either." I pointed out with sorrow.

"Let me get this straight, you don't want Ash to save your life all the time, why is that? It shows he really cares for you," Paul enquired calmly before he started to walk away.

"I know he really cares for me, and I am very happy that he does care for me, but I feel like I am a distraction to him," I stated with a frown, "Paul, let me ask you something, if you lost someone precious to you, what do you think that person would want of you?" I asked calmly.

"That person would want me to be happy," Paul said in thought, "Ahhh now I see what you are doing, if you were to lose your life, you would want to Ash to be happy and not living in sorrow over the loss of you, but isn't that being a little selfish?" Paul asked me quietly.

"I am sure Ash is thinking the same way as you," I replied quickly.

Paul left the scene leaving me alone to think about what had transpired, 'Ash, I know I made you angry, but in time you will forgive me, I just want to become stronger without you around so I can save the ones I love,' I thought while watching the stars light up the sky, 'I just hope you can forgive me, I want to be with you forever, while we were fighting together to stop Team Rocket I felt like I was getting in your way, when next we meet I will be the one to save you,' I thought calmly before walking towards my room on the ship. 'Leaving Axew with you would be best.'

I opened the door and quietly walked into my room before sitting down on the bed, "what will I find?" I asked myself while pulling the paper out of my pocket, I looked at it and thought for a moment about what it could be, "Ash, I am so very sorry, I didn't want to do this, when I think about being together I don't want it to be during the time of war, I want to prove that I can look after myself without you around, capturing Darkrai was just the first step on my own evolution as a person, but pushing you away will hopefully bring us closer after the war," I stated while crying on the bed.

"Ash, I don't hate you, please remember that, I will love you forever," I told myself as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ma'am everything is in place to start our war," a soldier said while on the ship.

"A war this is crazy, I better report to Pierce and the rest of my team," Jessie said in a disgruntled manner.

"Good I will send, three of the mercenaries to your location as well as two elites with them," Sandy declared with a smile. "Meanwhile for evolver number two I will send four mercenaries to the Unova Region," Sandy laughed uncontrollably.

"How is she getting the money to fund for such an expedition?" Jessie asked in anger before walking away from the door to the room.

The soldier walked out of the room and looked around before leaving the area to start the operations against Leaf and her friends, "very soon, the world will tremble at the rise of the new Team Rocket," the soldier said with a smirk.

**Well things have gotten a little interesting in this story, the storm is building and now to bring in the hurricane. I also know that people are going to say that Leaf had just gotten back together with Ash, but I also want the characters to evolve through certain missions. They still love each other so fear not I want stack the odds against Ash's and Leaf's happily ever after, there is no point making it too easy.**

**I also wanted a little less predictability in this story as well, unlike my other stories which I thought were a little predictable. But don't worry I have a hurricane building in the future chapters so be ready for it.**

**Next chapter will be a development chapter for Ash, I want to build his character up and I have some big things planned for the pair as well.**

**Will Ash find out more about Leaf's reason for her actions? Will James be able to help Ash and co stop his former comrades? And who will win the first battle?**

**Next time in the Evolvers chapter 10: Victory's Thorns**

**Also before I go on I would like to point out that there are three more lemons to this story.**

**In three chapters from the next one between Ash and Hilda.**

**Another 3-4 chapter after that between Ash and Leaf.**

**And in the last chapter, well I won't say too much**

**Unfortunately I can't release them in the story since Fanfic have enforced the guidelines so no lemons in this story. There have been two lemons of screen can you pick out which ones they were apart from the obvious one**


	10. Victory's Thorns

**Chapter 10: Victory's Thorns**

_Alright the last chapter was definitely packed with a fair bit of drama and left a few people perplexed, but now in this chapter I will have Ash discover to a certain extent why Leaf did what she did. The thing is I really want to go all out in this story, oh and I lied about one important Lemon, there is around three of them and one of them has already happened._

_Cheren: 20_

_Bianca: 19_

_Skyla: 21_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon franchise._

_(Normal POV)_

"The plane will land very soon, please remain in your seats and wait for the plane to come to a complete stop," a voice instructed over the PA system of the plane, the craft began its decent towards the airport in Mistralton City. Ash looked out the window taking the time to think while watching the plane approach the landing strip, on another bit of tarmac a much smaller plane was making its approach. "Please wait for the doors to open before getting out of your seats," the captain instructed as we landed at the airport.

Ash waited for Hilda and Hilbert to walk off the plane before making his exit, 'I don't know what you're thinking Leaf, I will find out so please stay alive,' Ash thought while keeping his emotions in check.

While Ash was walking out of the plane he was pushed out of the way by a mysterious man with short blue hair, "Hey get back here!" Ash yelled out as he gave chase to the man, he didn't get far as the crowd of people got in his way, "who was that guy?" Ash asked in anger, he looked around while being approached by Hilda and Hilbert.

"Ash we need to take a quick rest," Hilda told Ash calmly as they walked towards the exit of the air terminal.

"Alright," Ash said coldly, he followed his friends not saying another word.

James was following close behind making sure he wasn't spotted while heading to an old Team Rocket base, James pulled out his brief case and pressed a button, "Pierce, seems like Sandy is going to declare war on the regions," James promptly pointed out in anger.

"That's another report of a declaration, we better move quickly, make sure the evolver in your area is safe," Pierce told James before disconnecting the call, James walked out of the old building and looked around the corner.

"This mission will be tougher than I thought," James said calmly while watching Trinity walked passed him, James received a call and picked it up, "Jessie how are things going where you are?" James asked his partner.

"Our mission has just gotten a lot tougher, Sandy hasn't spared any expense in their elimination, also I found out Sandy is getting funds from somewhere," Jessie pointed out quietly before switching off her end of the call.

'So, Sandy you have got money, I doubt it would have been from the original Team Rocket,' James thought to himself while keeping a close eye on Ash, Hilda and Hilbert.

Ash, Hilda and Hilbert walked to a Pokemon Center to get the rest they needed for the next part of the mission. Ash remained silent and withdrawn from the other two as he ate his meal in silence, thinking about Leaf, 'why Leaf? I could help you become stronger,' Ash thought to himself while picking up the plate before throwing it against the wall in anger. He stormed out of the center as people watched him seething in anger.

"Hilbert, keep an eye on our pokemon, I need to talk to Ash," Hilda Told her friend with concern.

Hilda walked out of the Pokemon Center and ran after Ash. "Ash! Wait up we need to talk now!" Hilda yelled out in anger, she finally caught up to Ash and grabbed his hand, "Ash, please you need to talk to your friends, we will be here for you and Leaf," Hilda told Ash trying to calm the seething evolver.

"What was Leaf thinking? we had everything set!" Ash yelled out feeling the frustration set in.

"Ash, Leaf had been living a nightmare since she caught Darkrai," Hilda told Ash with concern.

"A nightmare?" Ash questioned in concern while looking away.

"That's right Ash, not one made by Darkrai, but one that has affected her over the last few months, a recurring nightmare," Hilda stated with a frown. "Let me ask you something Ash, how many possible futures can one person have?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Ash requested as he began to calm down.

"Leaf wants to protect two futures and prevent another from occurring," Hilda replied calmly, "one of the futures she wants to protect is you and her, the other is you both of them she saves her friends," Hilda pointed out quickly.

"What's the one she wants to prevent?" Ash asked in frustration.

"She is trying to prevent Team Rocket killing you both and taking over the world failing to save your friends," Hilda professed while crying. "But the more I think about it, the more I realize she is looking for a fourth possibility,"

"A fourth? What could that be?" Ash asked perplexed, Hilda shrugged almost as confused as Ash was.

"Leaf was hoping that she would become stronger, not only to protect her friends, but you Ash and everyone else in the world," Hilda stated as the sun began to set over the city horizon. Ash turned around to look at the sunset.

"I will try to understand Leaf more while I am here," Ash declared while Hilda walked up to him, "Hilda, I will need your help for that," Ash told the young brunette.

"I promised Leaf that I would help you anyway I can," Hilda declared with a smile, "I also agree with you, understanding Leaf has always been an impossible task," Hilda laughed while trying to resist the urge to hold Ash's hand.

"I will find my answer while I am here, so maybe giving Leaf the space she needs to figure out what she needs to do would be for the best," Ash said fully calm from his blind anger.

"That's more like the Ash I grew up loving," Hilda said before kissing Ash on the cheek and walking away from a perplexed Ash

Ash placed his hand on the spot of where he was kissed while standing his ground, 'Leaf, I will wait for you,' Ash thought quietly. While Ash was thinking his X-transceiver started to ring, 'Leaf,' Ash thought before pressing the button.

An angry young woman with short blonde hair and a pair of glasses with red frames appeared on the screen, "Hilbert, I have been waiting to talk you about Cheren!" Yelled in anger as I moved back in shock.

"Um, I am not Hilbert, my name is Ash," Ash replied nervously.

"Then why do you have Hilbert's X-transceiver?" she asked in anger.

Ash walked back to the Pokemon Center to find Hilbert, "Hey Hilbert one of your friends is calling," Ash called out to his friend.

Hilbert walked up to Ash as quickly as possible, "does she have blonde hair and sounds hyperactive?" Hilbert asked with a smile as I nodded with a nervous smile, "if so then that is Bianca," Hilbert pointed out with laughter. Ash placed the X-transceiver in front of Hilbert so he could chat with his friend, "are you and Cheren arguing again?" Hilbert asked in disappointment.

"He started it, he told me to slow down, you know very well that I do things at my own pace," Bianca pointed out with a pout. "And who is that person that answered you X-transceiver?" Bianca asked in irritation.

Hilbert looked towards his friend and smiled, "Him, my best buddy in the world, Ash Ketchum," Hilbert replied with a confident smile.

Ash watched as Bianca and Hilbert were chatting while his arm was starting to get tired, "Hey what about Cheren and me?" Bianca asked angrily.

"Can you two hurry it up, I feel like my arm is going to drop off any moment," Ash requested while holding his arm in place.

Hilbert and Bianca continued to chat on the X-transceiver, this time Ash thought ahead and sat on the table with Hilbert and Hilda allowing them to talk to Bianca, "Come on Ash, say hi," Hilda requested with a smile before pushing the X-transceiver in front of the evolver.

Bianca looked at Ash for a moment smiling at the evolver, "So you're Ash, sorry about earlier, I was wondering why I got this strange woman on Hilda's X-transceiver," Bianca smiled before a male voice called out to Bianca, "hey Cheren, come say hello to Hilbert's and Hilda's friend," Bianca called out to the male.

"Bianca did you call the wrong X-transceiver again?" Cheren asked coldly as he walked up to the screen of. But before Cheren could say hello Bianca closed off the call so we couldn't see the next part of the argument between them.

Hilda and Hilbert looked at each other and laughed from what they heard, "So you two what do you think is happening," Ash asked nervously.

Hilda and Hilbert turned their gaze back to Ash and let out a laugh, "Bianca is probably kicking and scratching Cheren," Hilbert replied, "a few years back Cheren and me were competing for Bianca, he ended up winning her over only because he was smart," Hilbert said with a laugh, "in the end I am sort of glad that Cheren won, I would've no idea how to deal with Bianca's hyperactive nature."

"So you left poor Cheren to deal, that airhead," Hilda said in anger as she clenched her fist.

"Yep," Hilbert professed proudly before being wacked across the back of the head making Ash laugh.

Hilda and Hilbert looked back at Ash to see him laughing at Hilbert's misfortune, "Hilda, hit Hilbert again," Ash requested with a broad smile.

While the friends were having a great moment with Hilbert's misfortune another person walked in wth her pokeballs she had short magenta hair, wearing blue midriff jumper, shorts and knee high boots. "Nurse Joy, please help my pokemon,"she requested in tears.

Ash and co walked up to the young woman in concern, "excuse me what happened?" Hilda asked her as the friends guided her to a seat.

"I was ambushed by a woman by the name of Trinity, she said she was looking for something called an evolver," the woman said feeling very shaken up, "she had some very powerful pokemon I've never seen before."

"Was it a very large purple colored pokemon?" Ash asked in anger, "that would be a Drapion, a pokemon native to the Sinnoh region," Ash pointed out quietly, the woman nodded in approval.

"She also had another pokemon, a large yellow bird she calls Zapdos," she declared as the fear of the name caused her to look out the window of the Pokemon Center in fear.

"What, when did Team Rocket get the legendary birds?" Ash asked before running towards the exit of the center, "Hilbert you take care of her, Hilda I will need your help," Ash told his friends.

Hilda followed Ash to search for Trinity, after exiting they ran around the city to find that some of the buildings had been hit by powerful attacks, the people were inside the buildings taking shelter from what seemed like an intense battle, "Ash, this is odd, we were in the Pokemon Center and we didn't hear a damn thing," Hilda said while they continued to look around for clues to what had happened to the city.

"I agree Hilda, but it seems like they are trying to lure me out for a battle," Ash said calmly before a stray bolt of Lightning slammed into the ground in front of Ash and Hilda, with quick reflexes Ash pulled Hilda out of the way, "Hilda, you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"Again with saving the girl, you need to stop making a habit of that," Hilda proclaimed with a smile.

"Pikachu, can you go and look around for me?" Ash asked his partner pokemon, "Axew, I want you to be ready for the battle," Ash told the small dragon type pokemon, Axew stood next to Ash and waited for the next attack to arrive.

"Ash, I don't think that a battle here would be a good idea we need to get them out into the open," Hilda instructed calmly.

"No, if we do that Trinity will have the advantage and she knows it, we need to lure her into a closed area, I will go and lure her near Chargestone Cave, You get ready to battle," Ash told Hilda calmly before running away to the city limits in his search for Trinity, Ash continued to look up to the sky and looked back to make sure Hilda was safe, Ash continued to look around until he was outside the city, 'She has to be around,' Ash thought as he looked around the craters from an earlier battle. "strange if the battle was inside the city why are their battle scars in the land?" Ash asked himself before hearing the cries of a powerful pokemon, "sounds like Zapdos," Ash hissed while looking around until spotted the large yellow pokemon crackling with sparks of lightning.

"Seems like we meet again evolver," a woman said with a laugh, "take it you already know my handy work when I made light work of the pitiful gym leader from Mistralton," Trinity said while laughing at her misfortune, "don't worry that was a warm up, I had been waiting for you to come out hiding."

Meanwhile in the gym Hilbert was attending to the woman, "sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Skyla, the gym leader of this city," Skyla introduced herself to Hilbert.

"Well Skyla, my name is Hilbert, I had to stop my journey in Nimbasa to save a couple of friends," Hilbert said with a smile finishing the introduction.

"So who are the other two?" Skyla enquired happily.

"They are my good friends, the other man with black hair is Ash, and the woman that followed him is Hilda," Hilbert introduced his friends, Hilbert walked towards the exit of the pokemon center only to be stopped by Skyla, "Skyla, I need to make sure that Hilda and Ash are okay," Hilbert declared with shock.

"Please stay here, I am scared of being alone at the moment," Skyla cried preventing Hilbert from leaving, "and the people need to be protected as well," Skyla stated making Hilbert look around to find that some of them were afraid, Hilbert looked around again and then back at Skyla before nodding causing the gym leader to bounce back up and cling to his arm.

"Alright, but you have to help as well," Hilbert pointed out calmly, Skyla didn't let go of Hilbert's arm as she walked next to him, 'what's with this girl?' Hilbert thought to himself while walking around the Pokemon Center, they walked to the front counter to pick up Skyla's pokemon before continuing the patrol.

"Excuse me, sir," a little child called out to Hilbert. The trainer looked down towards the little girl, "do you know what's happening outside?" the little girl asked Hilbert naïve of the events that might be occurring.

Not wanting to scare the little girl Hilbert had to think of something that would keep her from panicking, "I don't know myself I just got here," Hilbert lied much to the little girl's disappointment.

"Hilbert, was it right to lie to that little girl," Skyla asked with a frown.

Hilbert looked towards Skyla for a moment and shook his head, "it would have been better for me to lie than to scare the little girl," Hilbert pointed out wisely, "plus if she told everyone what was happening, a lot of people would go into panic causing an even bigger problem, a problem that I can't allow my friends to deal with while they are dealing with Team Rocket," Hilbert told Skyla quickly.

Skyla looked at Hilbert with grave concern; she looked around the center with the people holding on to family and friends, "So what if it gets worse?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before Hilbert sighed, "then I will need your help to evacuate the people," Hilbert said calmly before a loud noise was heard from the outside causing Skyla and Hilbert to look outside the in shock, "dammit the battle has just started, Skyla time to get the people out of here now," Hilbert pointed towards the people then the exit of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I was standing near the entrance of the city after a powerful attack had passed me and hit the back of the Pokemon Center, "damn you Trinity, hitting a civilian building!" I yelled out in anger as I got ready to battle the rocket member.

Trinity looked down at me and burst out into laughter while I was getting one of my pokeballs ready for the battle, "Well the building got in the way of my mission to destroy you."

I looked back in shock while hearing the screams of the panicking masses, the explosions of technology that kept the pokemon healthy and the crumbling of parts of the building collapsing. "What? What about the innocent people? The little kids?" I asked as my anger started to reach boiling point, "Charizard! I choose you!" I yelled out calling my pokemon to battle the rocket member.

At that moment I realized why Leaf had to do what she did, not only the nightmares, but it seems that while I was in bad shape she saw something similar to this, I had to make it my mission to save the people, 'so we could never be together with Team Rocket running rampant,' I thought with sorrow, I closed my eyes and clenched my fists now realizing what Leaf was thinking about, 'so be it Leaf, after we defeat Team Rocket, we will have that life we desire,' I thought as a picture of Leaf flashed through my mind.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to fight?" Trinity arrogantly asked while laughing. I opened my eyes and glared at the legendary bird, I looked up and glared at Trinity, "oh, it seems like I hit a nerve, good, I want to destroy you while you're at your best," Trinity smiled as she prepared for the battle.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself calmly, I cleared my mind to try and call for an ally that wanted to help me in the battle against Team Rocket, 'Mewtwo I need your help.' I opened my eyes and in a sudden blink a humanoid pokemon appeared ready for battle.

'You need my help?' the pokemon asked telepathically, I nodded with a smile and recalled my Charizard, 'so Team Rocket is making their big move.' Mewtwo said in a knowing tone.

"Seems like it friend," I told the powerful pokemon, "they have attacked innocent people, and destroyed parts of the city behind me," I pointed towards the city.

"Ash, I have some news about the situation at the Pokemon Center," Hilda declared while panting and running towards me, "Hilbert and the woman are evacuating the people out of the city," Hilda told me with a relieved smile.

"Two of you, well now I won't need to hold back," Trinity said with a smile, she lifted her hand and signaled for another person to show up, "Team Rocket's search for you is over and soon the other evolver will fall."

Hilda looked towards me with concern before getting one of her pokeballs ready for battle; she stood next to me and smiled at me "Ash, I will help you out in this battle."

I looked over to Hilda and nodded in approval, "Mewtwo are you sure you want me to give you commands for this battle?" I asked the powerful pokemon's approval.

Mewtwo looked back towards me and smiled at me, 'Yes, I will follow your commands if that leads to Team Rocket's ultimate defeat,' Mewtwo told me telepathically.

I looked at the Trinity and the person she was teaming up with, I turned my gaze back to Hilda who was determined to battle alongside me, "Hilda, I will be teaming up with Mewtwo to take care of Trinity, whatever the other opponent has it will be up to you to defeat it," I instructed Hilda while looking at the set battle field.

"Venusaur, time to show these pitiful trainers what you're capable of," the rocket soldier called out a powerful pokemon mostly coloured blue with a large flower on its back.

Hilda looked at the opposing pokemon calmly and glared at the opponent determined to win this battle, "for the people that you hurt, I will make you pay, for my friends you've capture I will send you straight to the depths of hell, go Mandibuzz!" Hilda called out a flying type pokemon with a pink head, talons and neck with brown fur around its neck and gray and black feathers. She readied for the attack as our opponents did, "Mandibuzz, start this battle off with Air Slash."

"Mewtwo, use psychic on Zapdos," I commanded the powerful pokemon.

"Zapdos, counter with Thunderbolt," Trinity called out for her attack. Zapdos charged up for a powerful burst of electricity.

"Venusaur, use Leech Seed," the rocket soldier called out for the next attack, Venusaur sent out a burst of leech Seeds towards Mandibuzz. The attacks collided causing a powerful explosion pushing Hilda and I back from the force of the attack, Hilda's pokemon had a single seed land on it causing a group of vines to wrap around the flying type.

Mewtwo landed a powerful attack on Zapdos knocking it back slightly but it was still willing to fight on, "Hilda, do you have another pokemon to use?" I asked in concern, Hilda nodded before recalling her pokemon from the battle, "good we can't allow for Venusaur to stay in this battle for too much longer with that powerful Leech Seed," I looked on while telling Hilda the situation.

Hilda pulled out another pokeball for the battle, "Chandalure time to battle," Hilda called out for a fire/ghost type pokemon, "time for round two," Hilda declared with ferocity.

I looked back towards the battle ready to send out another powerful attack, "Mewtwo, let's give them full power this time," I told the powerful pokemon with a confident smirk, "enough holding back."

Mewtwo looked at me with a smile and nodded knowing that the battle was about to reach another level, 'I was hoping you would say that.' Mewtwo charged towards Zapdos as the large yellow pokemon did the same.

"Mewtwo, Mega Punch," I commanded confidently.

"Zapdos, Drill Peck," Trinity called out for her attack as her legendary bird pokemon charged at Mewtwo, the two pokemon continued to fly towards each other with great speed until they made contact causing a large shockwave to follow soon after the attack landed. The two powerful foes flew backwards from the ferocity of the attacks before charging at each other again.

Hilda watched in fear frozen as the battle between legendary pokemon intensified, "Intense, Chandalure, time to use Flamethrower," Hilda called out, her pokemon sent out a flurry of flames at the grass type pokemon.

"Venusaur, use Solar Beam," the soldier called confidently, Venusaur gathered solar energy before firing it in a powerful beam, the two attacks collided, Venusaur gained the quick advantage but Chandalure was up to the task pushing the attack back slightly, eventually the two attacks dissipated with none of the two pokemon gaining a significant advantage.

"Chandalure, use Shadow Ball," Hilda commanded quickly, the ghost type charged up three balls of ghostly energy and fired it at the grass type pokemon.

"Venusaur, knock them away with Vine Whip," the rocket commanded, Venusaur sent out two vines vines to knock away the Shadow Balls until from out of nowhere another shadow ball hit the grass type head on. "What happened?" The rocket asked in shock as his pokemon got pushed back from the powerful attack.

I watched Hilda gain the advantage in battle as she looked at her opponent with a smile, "I quickly ordered for another Shadow Ball while you were busy with those other Shadow Balls."

I turned my gaze back to the intensifying battle between Mewtwo and Zapdos, "clever move Hilda," I remarked with a smile. "Mewtwo, give Zapdos a taste of Ice Beam," I commanded the legendary pokemon.

"Zapdos, counter with Charge Beam !" Trinity commanded with haste, the two pokemon charged up their powerful attacks before firing them at one another before colliding again for another powerful shockwave, this time the power of the shockwave pushed everyone back.

We hit the ground with great force but luckily none of us were hurt, I picked myself up and looked over towards Hilda who was bleeding a little from her arm, "Hilda are you alright?" I asked calmly.

Hilda looked at me and smiled while cleaning up some of the blood, "It's nothing Ash, just a little cut," she remarked.

I looked back towards the battle with concern, the two rockets were standing there with smiles on their faces, "Hilda I want you to help out with Hilbert in making sure the people are okay, I will finish this battle off," I told the young woman.

I smiled at Hilda while Mewtwo stood next to me preparing for another round in this battle, "No Ash, you can't fight these people on your own, I will help you out to make sure Team Rocket doesn't hurt anymore people," Hilda relied to my request. Hilda walked up towards the battle and got ready for the next attack.

'Friend, she is proving to be a worthy ally, I agree with her you will need all the help you can get, it would be better if she did stay for the battle since it means protecting the people,' Mewtwo told me wisely.

I looked towards the ground and smiled realizing even more what was going on, 'I think I understand what you were thinking Leaf,' I thought as I looked back up towards the battle.

"Zapdos, use Drill Peck again," Sandy called out for the attack, Zapdos charged at Chandalure with its beak spinning around.

"Mewtwo, use Mega Punch again!" I commanded with confidence, Mewtwo charged towards the defense of Chandalure with a glowing fist, Mewtwo's attack landed knocking Zapdos back away from the ghost type pokemon, while off guard a storm of leaves started to head towards the mighty psychic type pokemon.

Hilda looked at to me thankfully with a smile on her face, "Chandalure use Flamethrower," Hilda commanded, Hilda's pokemon sent out a storm of flames at the incoming leaves preventing them from hitting our ally.

"Thanks for the save Hilda," I told my friend calmly, we looked at the pokemon as they started to grow tired from the battle, "Hilda, we need to find a way finishing this battle quickly."

Hilda looked back and nodded calmly and approved that we had to go all or nothing in this last part of the battle, "Right, Chandalure, full power Flamethrower." The ghost type pokemon sent out a huge storm of flames burning parts of the land as the move made its way towards the foes.

"Mewtwo, use Psychic," I commanded quickly.

The two attacks charged at the opposing pokemon until two attacks originated from Zapdos and Venusaur, the four attacks collided but our attacks gained the advantage eventually pushing it back towards our foes causing the enemies pokemon to fall onto the rockets from the force of the attack. I looked towards Hilda who was still holding her arm from the small cut she got.

We walked up to our foes calmly while we were expecting an attack we knew we had gained a small victory until we heard a laugh from Trinity, she was severely hurt from the force of the attacks and wasn't looking so good, "You two…. Think this is over," Trinity panted with a smile, "far from it, there are three others out there two of them have command of the other legendary birds, while the one that commands us has Lugia."

"Friend do you want me to finish her off?' Mewtwo asked me coldly, I disapproved of Mewtwo request and picked up a couple of pokeballs, I recalled the pokemon that were used against us before walking away.

I looked towards Mewtwo with an appreciative look on my face, "Mewtwo, I know that you were made to be a fighting machine, but I value you more than that, I see you as a friend and I would never consider murdering someone, because you want me to," I pointed out calmly as I looked back towards Trinity who had died from her injuries, I picked up the pokeballs and walked back to the Pokemon Center with Hilda walking back slowly.

"Mewtwo, you can go and rest now and thanks for the help friend," I told the legendary pokemon as it flew away from the battle.

'I have a lot to learn, and I feel like I can learn it from you and your friends,' mewtwo told me telepathically as it flew away.

We made it back to the Pokemon Center to find a surprising scene in front of us, "Ash, have a look at Hilbert," Hilda told me with a smile, I turned my gaze for a second to see Hilbert and the woman holding hands and walking towards us, "so Hilbert, you finally found my replacement," Hilda joked as we all began to laugh.

"Ash and Hilda I want you to meet the new Gym Leader of this city, Skyla" Hilbert introduced us to the person who was panicking from her injured pokemon.

I looked at the young woman that was accompanying him and let out a smile, "Wow Hilbert you're one lucky bastard." Making Hilbert and Skyla blush from my comment while Hilda and me laughed at the new love birds, "come on Hilbert, we all know you took a liking to her, the moment you saw Skyla," I laughed at my friend.

"Skyla, we need your help in a situation that seems to be deteriorating every day," Hilda told the young woman with a frown, "but first you need to know something about Ash," Hilda told the gym leader.

"I am the one that Team Rocket are chasing, I am an evolver just one of two remaining evolvers, the other one is in a different region," I professed calmly as a small pokemon flew towards us with an injured wing, "seems like this poor guy got caught in out battle," I said with regret, "maybe a sample of what an evolver can do," I told Skyla as my right hand started to glow while I was focusing a small amount of energy into it.

I tapped the pokemon on the head and it grew larger before revealing an entirely different pokemon, "Wow, so you helped the pokemon recover from an injured wing by making it evolve," Skyla enquired with an excited smile on her face.

"Team Rocket want us dead because of this ability, there were twenty of us but sadly I am one of two remaining," I stated with sadness as I looked towards my friends.

"Skyla, Team Rocket has declared war against every region, and we need the help of gym leaders, elite four and champions to combat against Team Rocket," Hilda instructed the young gym leader, Skyla nodded and walked away from the battle.

"Hey, Skyla before you go, how about you exchange X-transceiver numbers with me so you can contact Hilbert whenever you want," I told the gym leader with a smile, after a few minutes of exchanging the numbers we went back to the Pokemon Center to heal the pokemon and to discuss our next move in quiet.

"So, Ash what are you going to do about Zapdos?" Hilda asked me nervously.

I looked at her for a moment and smiled, "I am going to release it, most legendary pokemon need their freedom and Zapdos can't be confined in pokeballs," I replied calmly as I picked up the pokeballs from the front desk, "I will send the rest to Professor Juniper, so the pokemon can find a trainer that could take proper care of them," I finished quickly before releasing Zapdos, "do what you want Zapdos," I told the pokemon as I looked over my shoulder to find my friends standing there, Pikachu was sitting on my shoulder and Axew was getting ready to travel yet again.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

James was standing on a hill watching the friends talking and getting ready to travel through Chargestone Cave, "he is a lot stronger than I thought, but this is just the beginning," James said with a smile before leaving the scene to report his finding to the rest of his team.

On the other side of the city N was looking at what had transpired with Zekrom standing next to him, "you know old friend, he might be the one to reawaken Reshiram," N told the large black pokemon with a proud smile on his face.

**Alright the first round goes to Ash and his friends. The next chapter will follow part of Leaf's mission to find her answer as well as her first battle alongside Darkrai and her other friends.**

**Next time in the Evolvers chapter 11: The Trials of Leaf.**

**Later in the story Ash is going to make a couple of mistakes. They aren't fatal ones but it will be the ones that will change the landscape of the story. How about having a guess what it will be, I want to know who predict it correctly should be a shocking moment (which is what I am hoping for.)**

**If you can predict correctly I will give the reader who predicted correctly priority in choosing the next female to pair with Ash, it can't be previous traveling companions and they have to be in his age bracket as well, they can be from Anime, Manga and Games (even the new female character is allowed.) that story will not start until next year.**


	11. The trials of Leaf

**Chapter 11: The Trials of Leaf.**

_I feel like I have a whole head of steam now, the story is flowing nicely, with a decent mix of action, romance, drama and a bit of mystery involved. And now the predictability of the story is now gone leaving you the readers guessing, makes me very happy, makes me like this story more. _

_Please review my story and predict what it could be, the first keyword will be reveal at the end of the chapter. I am really enjoying this story._

_Diclaimer: the franchise of Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

It had been a few days since Leaf, May and Paul had left the shores of the Sinnoh region, it was a balmy day with a gentle breeze blowing from the port side of the ship, Leaf was standing at the front of the ship looking towards the horizon with a small piece of land showing up with a small buildings showing the shore line of Vermillion City, Leaf continued to peer at the shore line before closing her eyes to allow the breeze to gently whip her hair around.

Leaf opened her eyes again to see the ship getting closer to the port city of her home region, "Ash, I wonder how you are going."

Meanwhile May and Paul stood next to a building watching Leaf staring out into the distance, "May, do you think Leaf will find her answer?" Paul asked his friend while watching the clouds approach from the other end of the ship.

May looked at Leaf who turned around and started to walk towards her friends, she looked at her friends with a confident look on her face, "I think she will Paul," May replied calmly as they started to walk back to their rooms to get their stuff for their mission.

While the trio was going to their room Jessie was looking on the top step of the deck before looking towards the distance, 'Sandy, Cassidy, when next we meet I will destroy you, even if it means me siding with my old enemy,' Jessie thought to herself calmly, Jessie started to walk down the steps to the lower deck while keeping an eye on the three friends, "maybe siding with you wouldn't be so bad," Jessie said with a smile.

A few hours later the ship was getting ready to dock, Leaf was standing near the gangplank with May and Paul knowing that after getting off the ship they would be chased by Team Rocket, but they knew there was no looking back while they were here, "never thought I would come back to Kanto after I was forced to leave home, never knew that things would end up like this," Leaf said while her friends looked at her with concern.

May looked at Leaf with a smile and placed her hand on Leaf's shoulder, "Leaf, your friends are with you." Leaf looked back at her friends with a nervous smile as the ship stopped, "Leaf, we will help you with your search for your answer," May told her friend confidently.

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid," Paul said while glaring at Leaf.

The ship had dock and the gangplank started to lower towards the dock, "I am stepping on the dock I had to leave my home region," Leaf said with a frown closing her eyes again and picturing the situation that caused her to leave the Kanto Region, "Ash, that time you saved my life and I never thanked you for it, I blamed you for the loss of my family and now I will find out what really happened," Leaf told herself before opening her eyes looking towards the end of the dock.

The trio walked with the sun hanging in the middle of the sky, it was a warm day and a gentle sea-breeze was blowing behind them, Paul started to walk ahead before looking back calmly, "Leaf, we don't exactly have a lot of time, where is our destination?" he asked coldly, 'doing what you did to my old rival, wasn't right but I am sure you have your reasons,' Paul thought with coolness as he walked ahead of the two girls.

Leaf and May were too busy trying to catch up with Paul who hadn't been happy with Leaf's actions but he knew he had no choice but to help her out, 'Paul, I know that I pissed you off, but once things are sorted out you will see why I did it,' Leaf thought quietly while looking back to see a person in a black suit brush passed her.

"Hey get back!" Leaf yelled out only to hit the ground from a loose bit of wood, "dammit," Leaf said while gritting her teeth in slight pain before spotting a piece of paper on the ground, 'what's this piece of paper?' Leaf thought calmly as she picked it up.

May walked up to Leaf to see if she was alright and helped her up, "Leaf, I heard you yelling, what happened?" May asked her friend, Leaf looked around to find the person who almost pushed her to the ground.

Leaf looked at the piece of paper and started to unfold it, she looked at the content with great surprise, it was a picture of the prisoners with a bit of writing on the back of the paper, May looked at the paper with a hopeful smile, "seems like we have some inside help from Team Rocket," May said quietly before the two women walked away from the dock.

They walked quickly out of the city not wanting to waste time, not wanting to get caught by Team Rocket, this continued until they approached a cave, "you two take too long, now I asked this once, what's our destination?" Paul asked as he started to lose his patience with the two girls.

"What's the rush Paul?" May asked starting to feel a little irritated with the arrogant man.

Paul looked at the two women without any interest in the situation that could change in a moment's notice, "The sooner I rescue Dawn, the sooner I can stop my involvement in all of this crap," Paul replied with a smirk.

Leaf let out a huge sigh and looked back at her friends, "we're heading to Pallet Town, that's where I can start to find my answer," Leaf responded quickly before walking into the cave, the others followed soon after.

The trio walked around in the cave which was quiet not noticing another person following them close behind, 'seems like the evolver is heading home,' Jessie thought while trying to be careful not to get caught by the trio, she watched from a distance and continued to follow them not making a noise, 'it's too bad we did what we did a few years back,' Jessie thought while berating her actions of the past.

There was a draught coming through the other end the cave, the trio made light work of the cave and made it to the other end without any sort of problem, they walked out of the exit to see a city now smoldering from an attack, "what is this?" May asked in shock realizing that the destroyed city was Pewter. May ran into the city to see if there were any survivors.

Leaf and Paul followed soon after to find the people scavenging for food, to see people trying to get out of the cold, "who could do such a thing?" Leaf asked as she started to feel sick from the scene.

Paul looked around in shock as his expression went from uncaring to great despair, "what kind of cowardly bastard would do this to innocent people?" Paul asked in anger while clenching his fist and punching the nearest wall.

"You see, Paul the reason for my actions is to help prevent this stuff from occurring, Pewter City was destroyed because Team Rocket have been chasing us, when they couldn't find us they did this," Leaf replied with sorrow while walking through the streets seeing people without food and blankets as well as toys for the children.

Leaf took it upon her to use the X-transceiver to call for Ash, 'I hope he still isn't angry with me,' Leaf hoped in thought.

Ash showed up on the screen with a more positive look on his face, "hey, Leaf how are you going in the search for your truth?" Ash asked with a smile on his face.

"I am going fine, but I need some help Ash," Leaf replied seriously.

Ash looked into the background to see a familiar building which looks like was destroyed by something, "what happened to Pewter City?" Ash asked in anger.

Leaf looked around to find people were made homeless by a deadly attack on the city, "Ash do you know anyone that can bring supplies her quickly, we are in need of tents, blankets, food and toys for the kids," Leaf told Ash with great hope.

"I think so she goes by the name of Skyla, she is Hilbert's new girlfriend," Ash replied with a teasing smile before being hit across the back of the head.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Hilbert yelled in reply causing Leaf to giggle slightly.

Ash picked himself up and looked back into the screen holding his head after the hit from Hilbert, "Leaf, is there anything else that Skyla can help you with?" Ash asked calmly before getting ready to make the call to the gym Leader.

"Yeah, can you also get some tools, people will want to rebuild," Leaf replied before closing off the call. Leaf breathed another sigh of relief as she hoped that Ash would get the message across for her, 'thank goodness he isn't angry with me, especially because of what I put him through,' she thought with a grin on her face, "at least he's doing fine,' Leaf thought calmly before walking back to her friends to help with the people.

"Leaf, I thought you were going to become stronger without help from Ash," May pointed out with a disappointed look on her face.

Leaf looked at her friend and shook her head, "No, May I was asking Ash if he knew someone that could bring supplies to Pewter City," Leaf remarked quickly.

Paul had finished his patrol of the city and looked around back towards the forest to find clouds approaching from the south, "this isn't good, there seems to be a storm approaching, the people will need shelter immediately," Paul told the ladies calmly while looking around for a place for people to stay at.

Leaf also looked around to find a place for people to shelter in, "Will the Pewter Museum be enough?" Leaf asked quickly as the clouds continued to approach from the forest, May went on ahead to see if the Pewter Museum was a safe place for the people to stay in, after having a look May returned with a smile on her face, "so May, is the museum a good place for the people to stay in?" Leaf asked the coordinator quickly.

"Yeah, it's a little banged up, but it should provide enough shelter from the coming storm," May responded with a smile, "Paul and Leaf time to get the people to shelter, they seems to have been hit with more storms than they should have," May stated as the trio went in their separate directions to get the homeless people into the museum.

While getting the people to safety from the storm Leaf received a call from her X-transceiver, "Ash, so have you got the supplies?" Leaf asked with calmness.

"Yeah, Hilbert's girlfriend wi…." Before he could finish he received another hit to the head.

"I told you Ash we aren't going out!" Hilbert yelled in anger.

"Right, Hilbert and nothing says boyfriend and girlfriend like holding hands," Hilda remarked with a cheeky grin on her face, she helped Ash up to complete the call while Hilbert walked of blushing from Hilda's comment.

Ash had finally recovered from Hilbert's second hit in as many hours, "as I was saying, Hilbert's girlfriend will be bringing the requested supplies in around five to six hours from now," Ash told Leaf with confidence.

"Good, not point bringing the stuff during a storm, make sure the drop is in front of the Pewter Museum," Leaf requested with a smile, "oh and one more thing, I am so glad you're doing well," Leaf told Ash with a grin on her face before hearing the first rumbles of thunder, "thank you Ash," Leaf said thankfully before closing off the call again.

Leaf entered the crammed museum and walked up to May and Paul with a smile on her face, "Leaf, do you have any news from Ash?" May enquired quietly.

"Yeah, the good news is, Ash has ordered the supplies and equipment for the people, sadly that will not reach us for another five to six hours," Leaf responded with a grimace.

"That's not so bad, better than not having the stuff at all," Paul remarked quickly before walking around to make sure the people were all alright, Paul looked around to find one less person wasn't around, 'this is odd, I am sure there was a man here with black hair,' he thought to himself as he continued to look around, "hey have you seen a man with spikey black hair around here?" Paul asked the people in concern the people shook their heads in response, "strange, I swear I saw a man with spikey black hair," Paul told the people before heading back to the women to report his findings.

"Paul, is everyone accounted for?" May asked her friend with a smile, Paul shook his head with a frown. "You idiot you were supposed to keep an eye on them," May retorted in anger before looking around.

Paul looked around to make sure the people we safe and that that parts of the building weren't going to collapse on the innocent people, "The strange thing is people recognize him, so there is no way we can be certain if he is a part of the homeless people," Paul stated with certainty. "I also think it would be better that we take guard duties until the stuff gets here," Paul pointed out calmly.

"Paul, take another round," May demanded with a smirk on her face.

Paul glared at the young brunette, "no, May you take the next round," Paul said angering the coordinator with his attitude.

May was now seething from Paul's remarks, she stormed off allowing Paul to take a break, "Leaf I have a question for you that requires an answer," Paul declared without a smile.

Leaf looked at Paul nervously while May was checking on the people, "go ahead Paul, I will answer it to the best of my ability," Leaf proclaimed nervously, she took a deep breath and wait for Paul to ask the question, 'I sure hope he doesn't ask what my intentions are,' Leaf thought as she began to sweat a little from nervousness.

"What are you trying to do, I know making Ash angry at you sort of failed, but there is something else isn't there?" Paul enquired quietly making sure that May wasn't anywhere near them.

Leaf gulped knowing that Paul was on her case, 'dammit, he can read me like a book,' Leaf thought to herself irritated at herself. "Fine, but let me ask you something, what future do you see yourself fulfilling?" Leaf asked the arrogant trainer.

Paul smiled quickly, "Simple, I want nothing more than to beat Ash in the next Pokemon League," Paul remarked confidently.

Leaf looked at Paul with disappointment hoping that he would provide the answer that she knew she wanted to hear, "so what about Dawn?" Leaf asked quietly, "you do know that Ash turned her down for her own safety because of Team Rocket," Leaf pointed out quickly remembering Ash's past with women, "he did the same to May and Misty," Leaf said quickly as she looked over to an approaching May.

"So why hasn't he turned you or Hilda down?" Paul asked promptly with a smirk.

"I have no idea, why he hasn't Paul," Leaf replied while looking around to see if the people were sleeping, "alright, than let me ask you this Paul, how many futures can one person possibly have?" Leaf asked the trainer.

Paul looked at Leaf in shock as to why this question would arrive, "I have no idea Leaf, but if this has anything to do with your actions I would be bitterly disappointed," Paul replied with a frown.

"I at the moment have three options to look at with the possibility of a fourth which is the answer in am searching for, future one for me is that I remain alive with Ash and we live happily ever after," leaf said with a hopeful smile.

"So what are the other two?" Paul asked promptly.

Leaf gulped again as she looked away for a moment, "future two would be one of us die during the war and the third is we both fail in our missions and die afterwards allowing Team Rocket to win the war," Leaf declared with a saddened expression on her face. "I want to prevent the third one the most, I have been having this nightmare since I met up with Darkrai and every time I wake up from it feels very real," Leaf pointed out as she started to cry.

Paul witnessed Leaf breakdown from her confession, "you're scared aren't you?" Paul asked before May was about to return from her round of guard duty, Leaf nodded in response not saying a word before heading off to her round of grad duty, "So hard to understand what she is thinking, how do you handle her Ash and Hilda?" Paul asked calmly while watching Leaf walk around while to rumbles of thunder got louder.

Leaf to the chance during her guard duty to go outside for a moment, the rain was falling heavily and the lightning was lighting up the sky with peels of thunder resonating loudly, "soon, Ash I will have my answer, when you got hurt, I felt like I couldn't do anything, I want to prove to everyone that I can accomplish something," Leaf told herself as she turned around, before she could enter an attack hit the door.

* * *

><p><em>(Leaf's POV)<em>

I looked around to try and find the origin of the attack through the driving rain and the sudden burst of light, I continued through the sheltered areas not sure of where the attack came from, "strange, I thought a saw the man that Paul was describing," I said while trying to get a visual on the, "damn this rain is crazy," I hissed in anger as another attack appeared from the wall of rain. I barely dodge the attack and landed on my feet while still trying to look around.

"So, you managed to escape my attacks," a mysterious voice stated while the person appeared from the streets, I looked on in shock as the man was revealed to black spikey hair and wearing a trench coat and was walking next to a legendary pokemon, "Suicune, use Aurora Beam," the man demanded of the legendary beast, the large blue quadruped pokemon fired a colorful beam at me but I dodged it again, "seems like you can't stay still," the man said smirking at me.

I glared at the man with anger and pulled out one of my pokeballs, "who are you? and what do you want?" I asked as my anger started to build.

The man burst out into laughter before looking back at me, the rain started to settle but it was still falling pretty heavily, "my name is Vander, one of the Rocket mercenaries chasing after you," the man declared with a grin. "Suicune, attack with Bubblebeam," Vander declared his attack on me again, I dodged the incoming attack again this time the attack smashed open a hole in the building.

"Come on you know there is innocent people inside," I told Vander in frustration only to be met with laughter, 'this guy doesn't care,' I thought while looking back to see that the people inside were starting to get scared. Another attack order was issued this time directed at the people inside the building, in a sudden thought I leapt between the attack and the people.

"Leaf, no!" May screamed out in horror as I hit the ground.

I slowly picked myself up and looked back at the rocket who attack me, "May, Paul stay back look after the people I will deal with this bastard," I declared as I took my pokeball and got ready to battle him. "You think you're the only one with a legendary pokemon," I said while holding my injured arm, "I have one too and it's one of the more powerful ones," I stated with a smile as the rocket looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah right, Sandy said that none of the evolvers had a legendary pokemon," Vander pointed out with a smirk.

I threw my pokeball into the air, "Darkrai, time to show this guy what I mean," I called out for the dark type pokemon, my legendary pokemon came out of the pokemon ready for the battle against Suicune, "so, do you think I am lying now?" I question the man confidently as I got ready to take on the rocket.

The rocket gritted his teeth after finding out I wasn't lying, "you bitch, don't get over confident," Vander said as his frustration was starting to build.

"Darkrai, time to give this guy a real battle," I told the dark type pokemon calmly.

Darkrai looked at me and nodded in approval, "yes, it's time to get this battle started," Darkrai told me calmly before looking back at the opposing pokemon with its single blue eye.

Vander hesitated for a second but was soon ready for the battle and soon stood his ground, "Suicune, use Ice Beam on Darkrai," Vander ordered with a smile. Suicune sent out an icy beam directed at the legendary pokemon.

"Darkrai, counter Dark Pulse," I instructed my partner pokemon, Darkrai fired a dark wave at the water type but was met by Ice Beam and started vying for supremacy, this continued until another two attack came from different directions. "What was that?" I ask in shock as Darkrai was hit by the Ice type attack and two more pokemon stood next to the legendary beat.

Vander burst out in to laughter as two more people started to appear next to him they were in Team Rocket uniform except they had a red scarf around their arms, "Do you seriously think I would come alone."

"Leaf, what's going on out there?" May asked in concern as she started to get up, "We saw Darkrai flying passed us from a powerful attack," May stated as she approached me.

"May, I said stay there," I instructed her trying to keep myself calm as the situation started to get worse, the rain was now gone and the two pokemon started to take form, one was a humanoid pokemon with four strong arms, the other was ghost type pokemon with a smile on its face and red eyes, "everything is just fine May, just make sure the people are fine," I told my friends quietly.

But the only one not listening was Paul, he walked up to the battle not caring for a word that was said to him, "I saw what happened, you need to admit that you need help," Paul said with a smile before getting ready to call out a pokemon, "Torterra, Stand by for battle," Paul called out a large pokemon with a tree on its back.

"You two aren't having all the fun, Glaceon, take the stage," May called out her pokemon confidently, "even if our friend does have a legendary pokemon, she still needs help because she is our friend," May declared bringing me to tears.

I looked on either side of me as tears rolled down my face, "guys, you're the best," I stammered while trying to regain my composure. I regained my composure and looked back towards the dark type pokemon, "Darkrai, time to gives these monsters some payback, time to show them what happens when they ambush us," I told my legendary pokemon as my confidence started to rise back up to normal levels.

"Just because, your friends are here it doesn't mean the result won't be any different," Vander said in anger, "Suicune, Hydro Pump!" Vander yelled out, the legendary beast followed the command without hesitating sending out a powerful burst of water at the dark type pokemon.

"Darkrai, dodge it, then counter it with Dark Pulse," I commanded with confidence, Darkrai jumped up and dodged the attack before firing I wave a dark energy at Suicune pushing it back slightly.

"Machamp, use Cross Chop on Darkrai," the rocket commanded while the dark type was busy with Suicune, Machamp charged at the dark type with its hands glowing.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball on Darkrai," after hearing the command the ghost type charged up a shadowy blob before firing it at the dark type.

"No they are targeting Darkrai, Glaceon Ice Beam on Shadow Ball," May instructed her pokemon quickly, Glaceon quickly fired an icy beam at the approaching ghost type attack preventing it from getting closer.

"Torterra, hit Machamp with Leaf Storm," Paul told his starter calmly, the grass type fired a powerful storm of leaves at the fighting type dealing severe damage to the opponent, "trying to take out the legendary and forgetting that we are around to help her, your over confidence will be your own undoing," Paul declared calmly.

The fighting type pokemon crashed back down to earth in front of its trainer before getting up slowly from the barrage of leaves, I looked around thankfully knowing that my friends were all helping me in this battle, 'I am not alone, Ash and me share the same friends and they all mean a lot to him and me,' I thought with a proud smile.

I looked back up to see Vander smiling at us, Suicune was getting ready to attack again while Machamp was looking very tired while Gengar was now focusing on a battle between May's Glaceon leaving me to deal with the powerful Suicune. "So, now that we are in a one on one battle again, time for you to face Darkrai with at least some dignity," I told the rocket with a confident smile, "Darkrai, Dark Void," I called out calmly while the other battles continued around me. Darkrai lifted its arms over its head and sent out a burst of dark energy, "May, Paul recall your pokemon now," I told my friends looking at them determined to finish this battle quickly.

May and Paul recalled their pokemon as the dark bits of energy barely missed them but the other three pokemon weren't so lucky they were hit by Dark Void putting them to sleep, "What? Suicune wake up," Vander called to his pokemon but it was no use the three opposing pokemon were writhing in agony from Darkrai's special ability.

I nodded at my friends giving them the signal to bring their pokemon back out for the battle, "now time to end this battle," I declared with a smile, "Darkrai, Dream Eater on Suicune," I commanded with a smile.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam once more on Gengar," May instructed calmly.

"Torterra, finish Machamp off with Frenzy Plant," Paul called out for his ultimate attack. Our three attack headed towards the opposing pokemon but unfortunately they were recalled and the enemy ran away from the battle, "cowards, not seeking a result," Paul hissed in anger as we realized that they were just toying with us, "we better make sure that the people are fine," Paul declared as his frustration began to build from what had happened.

May looked over to Paul and she was angry at the same time as well, they ambushed us but never went through with the advantage, "that's odd, they had the advantage earlier, but it seems like they are trying to lure leaf out to a one on three battle," May said with a frown as she remembered the scene of the other rockets with a red scarf on their arms, "also what's the red scarf on their arms?" May asked in a puzzled tone before walking back to the people to make sure they were okay.

I walked back while the storm restarted again, again the rain fell with great intensity and the lightning lit up the sky followed soon after by the cracking of thunder, "what was that all about, it might have been a battle to frustrate us and get us angry to make us do something without thinking," I told myself over the loud thunder. I made it back to the museum and saw that the people were shaken up from the last battle; luckily the rain wasn't falling into the museum.

A few hours had passed and the storm had subsided, we had been keeping an eye on the people, the sun had started shining beyond the clouds but it was setting over the horizon, 'Ash, I hope the supplies come soon,' I thought to myself before I heard a loud buzzing coming from the distance, I looked up to see a large cargo plane flying towards us, "Ash, you seem to be helping me even if we are separated by a great distance," I said to myself with a smile.

I watched as the cargo doors opened getting ready to, I received a call on my X-transceiver I pressed the button to pick up the call, "this should be enough to help the people of Pewter City," a young woman said with a smile as I watched a couple of large crates dropping from the plane.

"Thanks, Skyla," I thankfully said while watching the parachutes open up before closing off the call, "Just to make sure, Darkrai and Dragonite stay near the crates, they are need for the people," I called out the two pokemon to help defend the crates just in case.

Luckily the crates landed safely much to my relief, I looked back and smiled before watching the plane leave the Pewter airspace, 'still can't do anything without getting help from Ash,' I thought to myself as I smiled, "May, Paul time to give the people the supplies," I told my friends with a smile before opening the crates.

I watched as Paul handed a young girl a small plush toy before she walked away skipping in joy, "wow, Paul I wonder what Dawn would say if she saw you do that?" May teased happily as she was handing tins of food to the people.

"Can it May," Paul demanded coldly but May was still laughing at Paul as he was giving the food to the people and the toys to the little children. "Leaf, I figured out what I am going to do, I am see through until we finish Team Rocket, even after we rescue Dawn," Paul said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it Paul, even Ash would be happy to hear you say that," I said with a smile before opening the next crate this time it was filled with tents and tools for the people to use, 'Paul found his answer and yet, I failed to find mine at the moment, even May has a purpose in this war,' I thought to myself frustrated at how things were turning out for me, 'Ash has an answer, Hilda has a purpose and even Hilbert has a path, but me what do I have in store for myself?' I thought quietly as May and Paul helped out give the rest of the supplies to the people.

After handing out the supplies I walked to the city edge to think about what was set for me, while thinking Paul approached me calmly and looked at the forest, "you will find your answer soon enough, when you do make sure you follow the right path for the best results," Paul told me before walking ahead, "we are done here, it's best that we go to Pallet Town to get that purpose for you," Paul declared as we walked into the forest.

"Thanks for helping me guys," I said thankfully as we continued our journey to my home town.

"Even the strongest of us need help from time to time, you have no idea how many times Ash has asked for help," May told me much to my surprise, I always thought that Ash was way stronger but he was getting help from our friends.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Jessie was looking from the outskirts of the city making sure the people were safe from any sneak attacks, she witnessed the short battle and began to wonder what it was all about, she knew that the battle against Vander had just began, "those traitors think that I will stand by and watch them defeat an old foe," Jessie told herself before starting her walk towards the forest.

Meanwhile at the other end of the forest three rockets had set up camp healing their pokemon and preparing for the three friends to emerge from the forest, "it will take them three days to traverse through that maze, luckily we had flying pokemon to get us over the forest," Vander said while laughing at the next stage of the plan, "you two are to separate the other two from Leaf, I will battle her one on one," Vander told the soldiers with a smirk.

"Hmmmmmmm, interesting this could be the lead I was looking for, Giovanni seems to be handing me clues," said an elderly man dressed as a scientist, "he had been mourning the loss of his son since four years ago," the elderly man started with a frown.

**The first round against Vander is over but the battle isn't done for, the next chapter will be a little different (I mean very different,) what it will be make sure you stay tuned for the chapter.**

**Now for the landscape changing mistakes that Ash will make: here is the keyword for the event, Waterflower (well that makes it more obvious) but still let's see how many people can predict it. remember to look back at the Lemony adventures series if you have read the series before I deleted it**

**Stay tuned for the next installment of the Evolvers chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past**


	12. Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 12: Ghosts of the Past.**

_This is the reveal all chapter, a chapter where we delve into the past of the evolvers, we went and had a look into the past of Leaf and to a lesser extent Ash, but this chapter will give you an idea of what happened to the other evolvers, some of them will be mentioned by name. Told in normal POV one half will be James and the other half will be Jessie, I will also be giving Leaf a last name in this chapter as well._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me._

It had been a couple of days since the situation in Mitralton City, James had been following Ash, Hilda and Hilbert while trying to keep his distance, the trio were unaware of James's presence as they approached a small city in the western side of the Unova Region just South of Driftveil City, the trio hadn't been chased for a couple of days and they knew that it was only a matter of time before they were found by Team Rocket.

James continued to follow them through the mountains that headed to Virbank City and then towards Aspertia City which was the stop point for the trio, "why are thy stopping here?" James asked in curiosity, he looked around trying to figure out why the friends were here in the first place. James continued to watch the friends as they walked to a newly built gym.

"So, James of Team Rocket is following the trio of friends?" a mysterious voice called out making James turn around to see a man with long green hair wearing casual clothes, "what are you doing here, are you here to cause trouble, if so then Zekrom use Thunderbolt," N yelled out in anger as his pokemon charged up for the attack.

"Wait I am not here to cause any problems, in fact I am here to prevent the problems from Team Rocket," James stated trying to keep his nerves in check while a large black pokemon was staring it down with its red eyes, N stopped the attack, "who are you anyway, you seem familiar but my memory seems a little fuzzy," James said with sarcasm.

"My name is N, I was from Team Plasma, what's your excuse?" N asked the ex-rocket member.

"Haven't the news, only a few original Team Rocket members don't want a part of the new Team Rocket," James told N with a smile as he walked towards the top of the cliff to see the mountains of the region and the and the peaceful green fields that expanded towards the mountain which looked like they would touch the sky.

N followed James to the viewing point and continued to watch him looking at the scenery, 'maybe I am wrong about him,' N thought calmly before heading off towards another destination.

"Hold on, how did you know I was following them?" James asked N quietly before turning to the green haired man, N looked over his shoulder for a moment and let out a quick smile before leaving the scene, "he is just the quiet type," James pointed out with a smile before heading off towards the city.

James continued to look around the peaceful city while watching Ash buy some food for his friends, he was looking around the markets to make it look like he was doing something other than looking suspicious to the people of the city, 'seems like a place I can settle in,' James thought with a smile on his face while following Ash around the city without being spotted.

James looked around to make sure there was no one from Team Rocket getting ready to cause trouble, 'good, the evolvers are safe for the moment,' James thought as he walked away from the city for a short break and started to think about what had happened for things to get to this point, 'seems like only yesterday when we began our hunt for the evolvers, it seems closer when we gave up our hunt for them,' James thought calmly as a gentle breeze blew in his face, he began to reminisce the days when Team Rocket was a really good group for him.

He continued to think about the years he spent as an original rocket until another pokemon came from out of nowhere to attack him, "Stoutland, use Take Down," a male voice called out for the attack, James quickly moved out of the way to prevent from getting hurt, "I've seen you acting suspicious around the city that I am gym leader of," a man said calmly, he was tall with short black hair, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red tie and blue jeans, "what are you doing following one of Hilbert's and Hilda's friends?" he asked in anger as Stoutland growled at James.

James picked himself up and smiled at the gym leader before turning away, "it's best you don't know," James told the gym leader before he started to walk away, James started walking but was intercepted by Stoutland's quick movements.

"I am Cheren the gym leader of this city, I heard rumors of people in black they are called Team Rocket aren't they, if so then you are not allowed in my city," Cheren told James not showing any signs of intimidation. "Now tell me why are you following my friends?" Cheren asked as his patience started to thin out.

"Fine, I am here to keep an eye on them, I am what's left of the original Team Rocket along with four others," James pointed out with a smirk on his face, "the original Team Rocket is all but dead because of the disappearance of our boss," James told Cheren before walking away, "let me ask you something Cheren, do you know what an evolver is?" James questioned the gym leader who was now curious by what James asked him.

"I have heard of many things, but evolvers you must be making that up," Cheren stated while Stoutland continued to get closer to the former rocket member.

"The reason why you haven't heard of it is because there is only a select few who become evolvers, twenty to be exact and you are housing one of them, he goes by the name of Ash Ketchum," James told Cheren as he recalled his pokemon, "I will tell you what you need to know before, I tell you what you need to do," James said with a frown.

"You mean out of four billion people there are only twenty evolvers in this world," Cheren enquired in shock.

"No out of four billion people there is only two evolvers, it stated ten years ago for me as a senior student at the Pallet college," James started his story.

"What a long winded story, this is just great," Cheren stated with frustration.

"I was a senior student and I was once friends with Ash Ketchum the most popular student in the school, he had it all the intelligence, athleticism and was completely adored by the girls." James pointed out with a frown, "none of us knew of Ash's secret but there was another called Leaf Remington, she was just as smart as Ash and just as athletic as him," James pointed out.

"Your point it is?" Cheren asked while crossing his arms.

"She was always bullied in school because she couldn't keep her ability a secret from the students, I was the one who bullied her to no end," James professed much to Cheren's chagrin, "funny really, the one we bullied turns out to be one of the most powerful people in the world," James smiled before sitting down on the bench.

"So you were a school bully, how come it doesn't surprise me?" Cheren asked with sarcasm, "I mean Team Rocket are nothing but bullies."

"Hey that was the start, after finishing school I joined Team Rocket and helped with the hunt for the evolvers, the first one was Leaf's second love, Silver who coincidently was my bosses son," James stated with a frown, "she was only sixteen and was getting ready for an exam, but Silver was only just fifteen year old boy searching for his dream of being a pokemon master," James pointed out with sorrow.

Cheren sat down and looked towards his home and continued to listen James's story, "What the heck happened?" Cheren asked in shock as he prepared his pokeball.

"After a year of chasing him down we finally had him cornered, during that time we already killed off three evolvers, but this one was quite powerful and this was my first battle against an evolver, I had almost lost the battle but with a coordinated assault we ended up bringing him down," James stated as he begun to feel the regret of the battle.

Cheren looked at James who was now about to tell him the next part of his story, "so what happened next, I need to know before I allow Stoutland to kill you," Cheren told James as he took a long breathe to get his composure back.

"Right I reported our victory back to Giovanni our boss and father of the person we had just murdered, he took extremely hard, but what we didn't know it wasn't our boss who gave the order to kill him, in fact Giovanni gave me the order to capture him and take him to safety," James professed with sadness, "I was about to fulfill the mission but I was stopped in the last second by a woman named Sandy," James pointed out with anger.

"Who is this Sandy?" Cheren asked before putting his pokeball down.

"She is the one pulling all the strings, I wanted no part of her plans so a few of us gave up our ranks to protect the remaining evolvers," James stated while clenching his fists, "Giovanni, ended giving the order a few months ago to cease the hunt for the remaining evolvers, but Sandy had other ideas, she usurped Giovanni and took control of Team Rocket," James pointed out with sadness.

"Alright back to the story, after killing off Silver my next Target was a great trainer named Lucas of the Sinnoh Region, he wasn't anywhere near as powerful but still a threat to Team Rocket," James stated with a grimace, "he was childhood friends with a girl by the name of Dawn, but she wasn't the target so we never bothered with her, after a long battle I had the unfortunate task of killing Lucas right in front of Dawn, it was a day that changed me forever it still haunts me and I live with her reactions after killing her friend," James said as tears started to roll down his face shocking Cheren greatly.

"What, you regret your actions after killing two people that were important to other people?" Cheren questioned the former rocket member.

"Sadly I had no choice, save one person to sacrifice fifty, you see my family was threatened by Sandy, if I didn't kill Lucas then I would lose every member of my family, I chose my family over the evolver, but now I know I should've chosen the evolver because now hundreds of people have been killed because of Sandy," James stated the results of just his two killings of his second evolver.

"Sandy again, how did she get such a rank in Team Rocket with her vicious personality?" Cheren asked in anger, "couldn't Giovanni have done something about it?" Cheren asked but James shook his head in disapproval.

"No, he was grief stricken and was losing his grasp of power in Team Rocket," James pointed out with a frown, "now time for me to tell you the third evolver I was to kill, I went to the Hoenn Region to kill off a great coordinator, his name was Harley, he was a strange person and he knew of his powers, he also knew it would make him a target," James told Cheren quickly.

"You were involved in the deaths of three evolvers?" Cheren asked in anger as he got ready to call out Stoutland again. James nodded with regret as he was about to tell the rest of the story another person approached from behind.

"Cheren, calm down James is here to protect the evolvers now," N told Cheren trying to calm the gym leader down.

"The Death of Harley was an accident, in fact he saved my life, I refused to kill Harley and when I refused to land the killing blow, guess who decided to stick her nose in other people's business?" James asked as he remembered the attack that almost took his life, "he pushed me aside and took the fatal attack for me," James told Cheren and N as he began to cry, "in truth Harley was a friend of mine, I wanted to save him so badly yet I couldn't."

"Maybe I should go back a bit as well, remember I told you that Ash was the real ladies man, he and Leaf ended up going out, Sandy ordered an attack on Pallet Town to kill off two of the evolvers at once, luckily for those two they were going out on a date when Sandy pushed through with the attack," James said in anger as he clenched his fists again.

"What do you mean that Sandy ordered the attack on Pallet Town? I am sure it was before you joined Team Rocket," Cheren enquired in amazement.

"That's correct but she admitted it herself, she had to eliminate one of the most influential families in the world," James pointed out with a frown. "After destroying the Remington family she then turned her sights back to taking control of Team Rocket," James said with anger.

"So this Sandy is a much bigger threat than anticipated," N stated as he started to walk away from the scene, "Cheren, it's best you keep this meeting a secret from Ash and his friends for now," N told his friend before calling out his powerful pokemon and flew away from James and Cheren.

"Alright, you can stay but make sure you stay out of sight," Cheren told James before heading back into the city, leaving James to ponder one what was in store for him.

* * *

><p><em>(In the Kanto Region)<em>

Jessie was continued her travels through the Viridian forest while keeping an eye on the traveling trio in the Kanto region it was starting to get dark and they were almost out the forest, Jessie was lagging behind to make sure she wasn't seen, the pokemon of the forest were making a great amount of noise but it was relaxing for her and the trio at the same time.

Jessie looked watched as the two women forced Paul to gather the wood for the fire while May and Leaf started making dinner for the trio and the pokemon, she watched them set up camp as she remembered the moments she spent with friends and an old school friend that was in her class before all the problems with the evolvers occurred.

"Funny, I never knew what the evolvers were until I learnt about it from you Giselle," Jessie said with smile as she watched the moon peer through the canopy of the forest and the stars light up the night sky, "I joined Team Rocket, to make money and gain power, but the saddest thing was I only brought pain to the people around the world," Jessie said with a frown.

Jessie looked down to see someone sitting next to the lake just a couple of hundred meters away from the friends, she had long black hair, wearing a pink knee length dress with a white blouse, Jessie jumped out of the tree to see who she was, "Giselle is that you?" Jessie asked nervously as she got closer.

"Jessie, I was wondering how long it would take to see an old friend again, so how have your days been in Team Rocket?" Giselle asked with a smile as her red headed friend got closer, "seems like I haven't had the chance to become the rival I know I could have been for Ash and Leaf," Giselle said with a sad smile before sitting down at the lake front.

"My days of being with Team Rocket have come to an end, at the moment I am looking after Leaf from a group of pretenders," Jessie professed with sadness as she looked back to make sure the trio wasn't peering over to see who was here, "I have to deal with a bitch by the name of Sandy who has destroyed the original Team Rocket and now I find myself saving the evolvers this time," Jessie pointed out with a smile.

"This time? What do you mean by that Jessie?" Giselle asked in surprise, Jessie sat down next to her friend and started to ramble on about her side of the story, "what happened to the other evolvers?" Giselle asked.

"It started ten years ago for me, I was walking home from school when I witnessed an attack on the richest family in Pallet Town, the person who attack the family's mansion was none other than Sandy, she had been in Team Rocket for five years but was given greater ranks due to the respect she got while in Team Rocket," Jessie started as memories started to pour back in.

"The richest family in Pallet Town, that would be Leaf's family, if I remember correctly they even funded for Ash's education at the same college that their daughter was attending," Giselle pointed out.

"It was lucky those two went out on a date, because if they were home they would have been killed by Sandy," Jessie pointed out while looking back to see Leaf and the others remain unaware of her presence.

"I also remember that you and James used to bully Leaf as well, Ash punched James because he also discovered that she had the same ability as him," Giselle remarked with a smile, "it was amazing Ash was the most popular person in college, the brightest and definitely a ladies man," Giselle stated with a grin, "but there were always two girls who would always seek his attention, Leaf and Hilda, too bad for Hilda that she moved away to another region," Giselle stated calmly while looking at the moon.

"Can I tell the story Giselle?" Jessie asked in annoyance causing Giselle to keep quiet. "After graduating I joined Team Rocket and was immediately ordered to chase down the evolvers, I was uncertain of the task but my first mission was to go after the Pokemon Idol Marina," Jessie said as she closed her eyes. "I didn't know any better at the time and within the first few weeks of the mission, I had completed my mission, but soon found out that Giovanni didn't order anyone to chase the evolvers."

"So who gave the order?" Giselle asked in shock.

"Sandy," Jessie replied with a grimace.

"What? the very same person who ordered the assault on the Remington Family?" Giselle asked in shock.

"By the time I had my first scalp, I had learnt that James had two evolvers killed under his name and was gunning for the next his friend Harley in the Hoenn region," Jessie pointed out while looking towards the ground, "my next mission was also in the Hoenn region but my target wasn't the same, also at that time we had discovered that there were only six evolvers left in the world out of a possible twenty," Jessie stated with regret.

"So you managed to fulfill a task that wasn't even ordered by your boss, why did your boss stop the chase?" Giselle asked curiously.

"Because one of the evolvers was his son, after the discovery that his son was killed by than Sandy who forced James to kill him, Giovanni sort of became a shadow of his former self," Jessie pointed out. "Okay back to my next mission, I was never given the name of my target, so I went to the region with a heavy heart knowing that this mission was a top secret one, I had no choice because if I didn't follow the order I would have lost everything, but as it turned out I did lose everything but never knew about it," Jessie professed as tears started to flow down her face.

"You lost everything, what do you mean?" Giselle asked in shock.

"I returned home from my successful mission and I was greeted by Sandy again, she had regret plastered over her face, she gave me the news that my family was killed by an evolver," Jessie pointed out clenching her fists, "I believed her, thinking that the evolvers were seeking revenge , but I should have known better at the time, she had Giovanni wrapped around her little finger and Team Rocket was starting to fall under her total command," Jessie stated while hitting the ground.

Giselle looked at Jessie who was starting to get even more distressed from her past, "So Sandy, has been the architect of all the missions from Team Rocket over the last ten years?" Giselle asked in anger feeling sorry for her old friend.

"I am not done yet, I had another mission, all but two evolvers had been wiped out and I needed to find and capture their friends, another order by Sandy, we finally captured their friends and handed them over, but about a week later one of the friends had escaped from the prison," Jessie stated with a new smile. "Only it wasn't a lucky escape, the guard let her escape, and she is sitting with Leaf right now," Jessie said with a smile.

"So why couldn't the guards let the others escape?" Giselle asked in curiosity, "they let one escape, but not the others," Giselle said in anger before picking herself up.

"The Guards have the trust of Sandy, if they let them all escape she would have been their heads, we needed the guards to pass us information, so keeping the friends there was the only way we could get the information," Jessie pointed out before cleaning up her tears.

Jessie picked herself up and walked away from Giselle who was looking at the stars, "you know Jessie, even if you lost everything, there is no way you should give up," Giselle pointed out with a smile, "Just look at Leaf, she is happy and has the company of friends to help her through the dark times," Giselle wisely said before walking away in a different direction.

After making some distance Jessie received a call, she walked over to a rock to take the call, "James, do we have any more information on the whereabouts of the boss is?" Jessie asked but James shook his head.

"Professor Zager, is just stumbling across clues, I don't know what Giovanni is doing but it does seem like he is searching for something," replied James with confidence. "it also seems like Sandy is about to attack the next city in the Unova Region," James said with a frown, before another call started to appear on their respective suitcases, "wait a second, Jessie I have an incoming call," James declared.

"So do I, "Jessie pointed out with a smile.

"Your next mission is to join the evolvers to stop Sandy," said a man wearing a black suit with short brown hair with his back turned from the screen. Much to the shock of Jessie the call was cut off before she could call out to the man.

Jessie made it back to the previous call to a perplexed James, "Jessie, did you get the same call as me?" James asked as Jessie nodded in shock, "that's odd, that man is our boss right?" James said trying to recognize the man who was on other end of the previous call.

"We better report to Pierce, to give him the information," Jessie declared before leaving the scene, "oh Leaf and her friends will be heading right into an ambush just as they leave Viridian Forest." Jessie looked over to see the friends enjoying the night sky talking amongst themselves, "what was that all about? And why did the boss give us a five second call? If that was our boss," Jessie said to herself while thinking about what was in store for her next.

**This chapter was all about finding out about the past events that lead up to the main story from Team Rockets POV. It is an important part since now you the reader know about the history of The Evolvers, which is something i know every reader wanted to know so please take the chance to review the story and tell me what you think of it so far.**

**Alright my friends that is the short chapter about Team Rockets mission to hunt down the evolvers.**

**It turns out that Sandy had been the architect of the evolver hunt and was the reason for the loss of Leaf's and Ash's families.**

**The next chapter will focus on Ash and his next battle against a Team Rocket mercenary, with the first of two landscape changing events occurring in the chapter (too bad I can't write it in.) The next chapter Ash will be turning 21, with a special present at the end, (its just too bad i can't write it due to the guidelines.)**

**If you want to find out what happens next time then stay tuned for another action packed Chapter of The Evolvers. Chapter13: the Birthday Bash.**

**Please give constructive reviews, and please keep reading this amazing story I really do appreciate it**


	13. The Birthday Bash

**Chapter 13: The Birthday Bash**

_Ash: 21 his birthday in this chapter_

_This chapter was meant to contain a lemon but due to the guidelines I cannot write it in, but they never said anything about action sequences, there will be another fight in this chapter, in the newly introduced city of the Unova region, how will it go? Read and find out._

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._

_(Normal POV)_

"Hilbert, wake up now," Hilda demanded as she started bashing down the door, but Hilbert wasn't listening he was asleep having a dream about a certain someone, "Hilbert, if you don't get up I knock this door down then throw you out the window," Hilda declared but it was no use, Hilda placed her ear on the door and started to listen to Hilbert sleep talking.

"Oh, Skyla I love you so much," Hilbert professed while in his sleep.

'Today is Ash's birthday and all he can dream about is Skyla,' Hilda thought as she clenched her fists in anger, she walked away from the room having enough of listening to Hilbert's fantasy with Skyla, 'fine if he won't help me get a present for Ash, then I will do it on my own,' Hilda thought as she walked down stairs, a loud knocking was heard on the door.

"Hilbert, get your ass up, we are going to battle today!" Ash yelled out in an angered tone, Hilda continued to walk out the door not wanting Ash to find out that she was going to get him something special, "Hilbert, if you don't get up I bash this door down then throw you out the window!" Ash yelled before placing his ear on the door, "I don't believe this, he's sleep talking," Ash stated in shock.

"That's it Skyla, I want more," Hilbert said while in sleep while hugging his pillow, suddenly the door to the room was knocked down by an angry Ash, waking Hilbert up from his slumber, "Hey, Ash what's up bro?" Hilbert asked with a smile as Ash looked at him angrily.

"You lazy bastard get out of bed, you said you wanted to train, you haven't done an ounce of training since you got back to the Unova Region!" Ash yelled at Hilbert forcing two more people to walk up to the door of the guest room.

'Man, he is in bad mood, I wonder why,' Hilbert thought to himself, "Sorry Ash, I was having the best dream in the world," Hilbert said before resting his head back on the pillow.

"If you want to dream, I will ask Leaf to send me Darkrai to give you nightmares, no wait, I will give you the nightmares instead if you don't stop being lazy," Ash declared while cracking his knuckles ready to punch Hilbert. Hilbert heard Ash getting ready to hit him, he quickly got out of bed and got ready for the day

Meanwhile out in the streets of Aspertia City Hilda was looking around for the perfect present for Ash, to celebrate his twenty first birthday, "Hilbert, is in a lot of shit if he stays in the bed," Hilda said with a smile, "Ash thinks everyone forgot his birthday, I know I will never forget his birthday," Hilda stated with a smile while she continued to look around the city, "I can't believe how long I have been competing with Leaf just for Ash, but today I will finally be able to make a lasting impression, I don't really want Hilbert's help anyway he would just get Ash nothing but alcohol," Hilda sighed while looking around for a nice gift.

Suddenly Hilda heard yelling coming from behind, she turned around to see Hilbert running towards her with fear etched on his face, "Hilbert, get back here now, so I can pound the crap out of you!" Ash yelled, Hilda knew he was in a bad mood, but it was now to the point he was chasing Hilbert across the city. Hilbert ran pass the young woman with a cheeky smile on his, Ash walked up to Hilda panting tiredly but was still in an angry mood, "Hey, Hilda have you seen Hilbert around? His big mouth has earned him a beating," Ash told Hilda who was now officially shocked to hear this from Ash.

"What did he say this time Ash?" Hilda asked Ash starting to look nervous.

Ash walked with Hilda for a little while as Ash continued to tell her some of Hilbert's comments, "I asked him if he remember something about today, he said yeah today is the day he asks Skyla out on a date," Ash told Hilda who started laughing, "So Hilda do you know what is so important about today?" Ash asked Hilda calmly before restarting his search for Hilbert.

'Yes, Ash I know about the importance of today,' Hilda thought to herself while watching Ash continue his search for Hilbert, 'too bad he almost doesn't act like it,' Hilda thought with a smile on her face.

It had been a little while but Ash finally caught Hilbert, "Now I am going to drag you to the training fields, we are going to train Axew up for Iris, then I am going to delete Skyla's number right in front of you," Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"I will battle you Ash but please don't delete her number," Hilbert begged while being dragged to the battle field, Hilbert got up after being dragged to the battle area and got ready to train his pokemon with Ash, "dammit Ash, why are you in such a bad mood?" Hilbert asked while trying to ignore the pain.

"Axew, let's get you a little stronger shall we," Ash called over to Iris's pokemon, Axew ran up to the battlefield and started glaring at the opposing trainer.

"Come on Ash, do we really have to?" Hilbert asked lazily, he pulled out a pokeball to call out his pokemon, "Hilda is strong enough to be you tag partner in the upcoming battles," Hilbert remarked conservatively.

"Oh right, leave it to Hilda to battle while you go on a date with Skyla, that's great Hilbert, now call out your pokemon," Ash demanded with irritation.

"Musharna, time to battle," Hilbert called out his pokemon tiredly, floating in the middle of the battlefield was a pokemon pink at the front and purple at the back, "Ash we better make this quick, I have something important to do," Hilbert declared with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I will make sure Axew wins this battle," Ash declared with a smirk on his face, "Axew Dragon Rage," Ash called out for the first attack of the small battle, the small dragon type pokemon charged up for the attack, "now Axew, I know you have failed with this attack in the past but Iris believes you can succeed," Ash told the small dragon type as he continued to charge up.

"Musharna, counter it with Psybeam," Hilbert called out for his attack, the dream eater pokemon glowed until it was ready to fire the attack at Axew, Axew had finally finished charging up the powerful attack and successfully fired the attack at the larger pokemon.

The two attacks met in the middle of the battlefield causing a large explosion pushing the two combatants towards the trainers, Axew landed quickly and got ready to face the next attack while Musharna looked at the smaller pokemon ready to battle.

"What, when did that little pokemon improve?" Hilbert asked in shock causing Ash to smile slightly.

"Hilbert, while you were busy, dreaming or pretending to make out with Skyla, Hilda and myself have been training our pokemon even Axew has seen some improvement," Ash told his friend while a determined Axew got ready for Ash's next command, "I told Axew that I would help him get stronger to save Iris," Ash declared with a smile. "Axew, let's show Hilbert what you have learnt so far, use Dragon Dance," Ash instructed with confidence.

"What? He plans on increasing the speed and attack of his pokemon, Musharna stop Axew with Psychic," Hilbert called out in panic, Musharna's eyes glowed blue, Axew became surrounded by the attack, he was lifted into the air before being released from the psychic hold.

"Axew, use Dragon Rage again," Ash calmly ordered the tusk pokemon, Axew charged up again and fired the attack again at the psychic type with great intensity, Dragon Rage landed dealing a decent amount of damage on Musharna while Axew landed successfully and safely.

"No, Musharna maybe Ash is right, I shouldn't be so lazy," Hilbert said under his breath while looking at his pokemon with concern, "Musharna, use Zen Headbutt," Hilbert ordered quickly, the psychic pokemon charged at Axew with great intent but Ash remain calm even cracking a smile at Hilbert's mistake that he had just made.

"You forgot I used Dragon Dance, Axew use Dragon Claw," Ash told the small pokemon, Axew charged at the incoming psychic pokemon with glowing claws which eventually lead to Axew glowing completely, it continued to charge while growing larger and his tusks getting longer, after the glowing Axew was no longer the small pokemon it once was, now he was a dark grey pokemon with a green upper body, red claws, tail tip and tusk tips, "sweet, Iris will be very happy to learn that her Axew evolved into Fraxure," Ash declared with a smirk.

"Musharna," Hilbert called out in concern as his pokemon flew passed him before hitting the wall behind him. "Wow, now I need to get stronger," Hilbert said with a smirk on his face, Ash walked up to Hilbert with a smile on his face, "So you're going to rub it in my face," Hilbert enquired while laughing at his own misfortune.

"It's your fault really, you shouldn't be focusing on Skyla at the moment, if you want to defend her so much you need to become stronger, oh and me deleting that number I was only joking, I just had to give you the motivation you needed," Ash laughed at his friend for falling for the joke, "and it was sort of pay back for hitting me a few times because you denied the fact that Hilda and I were right about the fact that you in love with Skyla," Ash smiled before extending his hand towards his friend, "but your laziness did piss me off," Ash admitted with a smirk.

Hilbert recalled his pokemon and stood up before shaking hands with Ash, "I see what you mean Ash," Hilbert said with a smile as he walked away from the battle. Hilbert stopped on the spot and looked back at Ash with a grin which was quickly replaced with a shocked look on his face, "Ash behind you," Hilbert called out as he ran towards Ash and pushed him aside, he looked up and saw a large yellow pokemon with flames coming from its wings and tail, "what the hell is that?" Hilbert asked in shock after the fire type attack barely missed.

Ash turned around trying to clean himself up, Ash looked up for a moment to see another legendary bird pokemon getting ready to battle the trainers, "thanks Hilbert, seems like we have to team up this time," Ash told his friend as the two looked into each others eyes and smiled before nodding confidently.

A man with blonde hair walked from behind the wall, he was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans "Moltres, use Flamethrower," a man called not giving Ash and Hilbert any respite from the previous attack, the two trainers ran in different directions and pulling out a pokeball each, "don't think you can escape from Moltres," he said with a smirk on his face, "you might've dealt with Trinity, but you will find me to be even stronger," the man declared confidently.

"Charizard, time to battle buddy," Ash called out a large orange winged lizard with a large flame at the tip of his tail, the fire type stood his ground sending out flames before glaring at the legendary pokemon.

"Braivary, it's show time," Hilbert called out the eagle like pokemon with a smile. "Ash, time to show them how bros really battle," Hilbert stated as the two men stood on either side of the legendary pokemon.

The man looked at the duo and burst out in to laughter, "both of you think you have a chance against me, Fabian a member of the Team Rocket mercenary force, I will deal with you evolver, right here, right now," Fabian stated signaling the legendary bird to take flight, "I don't need the help of Team Rocket members to deal with you," Fabian declared with confidence.

"He's over confident," Ash told himself under his breathe. "Charizard, take flight then use Dragon Breathe," Ash called out as his fire type took flight and fire a burst of green flames at the legendary pokemon.

"I won't be left behind, Braivary back Charizard up," Hilbert called for his pokemon, the two pokemon gave chase across the city air space as attacks were exchanged between them, Ash and Hilbert followed the three pokemon closely with Fabian following at the same time, "Braivary, Use Air Slash!" Hilbert yelled out over the panicking people of the town.

"Moltres, use Heat Wave!" Fabian called out while jumping from building to building getting a head of Ash and Hilbert.

While giving chase Hilbert and Ash bumped into Hilda who was oblivious of the battle that had suddenly started, "Ash, will love this present," Hilda said with pride before looking up to spot Ash and Hilbert running towards her, "Ash, Hilbert what's going on?" Hilda asked in shock while hiding the present behind her back.

"We are chasing down Team Rocket while battling a legendary bird," Ash replied while they ran passed her, "Charizard, attack Moltres with Dragon Breathe again!" As yelled out over the people, Charizard followed the command sending out another burst of green flames towards the flame pokemon.

"Moltres, counter it with Ancient Power!" Fabian yelled out, the legendary pokemon turned around and sent forth a powerful rock type attack knocking the flames away and hitting Charizard.

Charizard hit the ground from the effective attack, "Charizard, are you okay buddy?" Ash asked his fire type, Charizard tried to pick himself up and tried to fly but his wing wouldn't unfold, "shit Charizard's wing is injured," Ash declared while gritting his teeth, "Charizard, you need to take a break," Ash told his pokemon calmly before recalling him to his pokeball. Ash pulled out another pokeball and smiled for a moment, 'now it's time to show Fabian what I am made of,' Ash thought to himself, "Dragonite, choose you," Ash called out another pokemon to take part in the battle.

"That's you two keep following me, you will love the surprise I have in store for you," Fabian said with a smirk on his face while leading Hilbert and Ash into what seemed like a trap, "is everything ready for the trap?" Fabian asked calmly before jumping onto Moltres and flying to the destination, "good, the evolver is on his way," Fabian told his soldiers calmly as he continued to fly off.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I continued to follow Fabian with the assistance of Hilbert but we soon found ourselves getting separated while chasing down the man who was commanding the legendary bird, I jumped onto Dragonite and flew towards the direction Moltres was heading to, I followed with Hilbert following closely behind. "So you have the same idea?" I asked Hilbert with a smile, he nodded as while we carved through the air continuing our chase.

We were flying until a flamethrower was sent in my direction, Dragonite barely dodged the incoming fire type attack but I was thrown off by the sudden movement, "Braivary, help out Ash now," Hilbert demanded but before the flying pokemon could make a move another two flying types appeared to prevent him from helping me, "get out my fucking way now!" I heard Hilbert yell out in frustration.

I looked down as I got closer to hitting the ground, luckily Dragonite was quick enough to catch up to me and save me, after catching me the large dragon type was hit from behind with a flurry of flames, Dragonite continued to fly gingerly before landing as gently as it could before collapsing in front of me due to the burns it suffered from the previous attack.

I looked up after recalling my dragon type to a laughing Fabian who was sitting on the flame pokemon, "your friend is too busy to help, your down two pokemon who are injured from Moltres," Fabian told me arrogantly as he got ready to call for another attack.

I looked down to see Pikachu with sparks flying from his cheeks, I nodded and smiled at my partner pokemon, "are you sure buddy?" I asked my pokemon while sparks of lightning continued to fly from his cheeks, "right, Pikachu I choose you," I called my partner pokemon who was more than ready to battle.

"You are going to battle me with that little rodent," Fabian laughed while looking down at Pikachu,

"Pikachu, show him what this little rodent can do, use Thunderbolt," I commanded with confidence, Pikachu charged up for the powerful attack becoming surrounded by an aura of electricity before unleashing it at the legendary pokemon unmercifully.

"Moltres, counter with Flamethrower," Fabian told the flame pokemon, Moltres sent out a powerful bust of flames towards my Pikachu knocking back the electric attack with great ease.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle to dodge the attack," I commanded quickly, Pikachu ran away from the attack, "now charge Pikachu," I called out as Pikachu ran towards the flying type pokemon with great ferocity. In a split moment I looked up to see Hilbert struggling to fend off a Pidgeot and a Staraptor at the same time, "dammit if only I can help him out," I said while watching Pikachu dodge attacks coming from Moltres.

"Ash, I will hold these guys off, you deal with Moltres, I will be fine, Musharna, time to battle," Hilbert told me as he called out his psychic type pokemon, I nodded at Hilbert as he tried to even up the odds even with a tired pokemon. "Musharna, use Hypnosis and Braivary use Aerial Ace," Hilbert commanded sending his pokemon in for the attacks.

I refocused on the battle that I was in, I faced the legendary bird alone and this time I was without the help of the powerful Mewtwo, the enemy was over confident but he had every right to be at this stage, I was already down two pokemon and he was still battling with the mighty Moltres, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again," I commanded hurriedly, Pikachu charged up for the thunder type attack but was quickly pushed aside by Moltres's Wing Attack.

"I can't believe trinity had such a hard time against you, I can't believe she died after her battle against you," Fabian mocked me as I started to grow angry, Pikachu was starting to get tired but I was smiling at a sudden spark of lightning jump around the legendary bird pokemon, "what's so funny?" Fabian asked in anger as I walked up to Pikachu to pick him up and place him near the safety of a tree, "tell why did you smile?" Fabian asked in increasing anger.

"In your over confidence Moltres used Wing Attack," I pointed out calmly as Fabian looked like he didn't care.

"So what, that doesn't make a difference," Fabian declared with a smirk.

"No it makes all the difference, because Pikachu's special ability is static," I said while laughing at Fabian who had lost his smile at the declaration, "do you know what static does?" I asked with a smile.

"It can paralyze the opposing pokemon if the move makes contact on pokemon like Pikachu," Fabian stated with anger, he knew he was out smarted by a small pokemon, "damn that little pest, but still I have the advantage, you only three pokemon left over while I have only used one," Fabian told me in all his confidence.

"I only have need for one pokemon, Fraxure time to show this bastard what you can do," I called for my next pokemon.

"Flamethrower now, Moltres," Fabian called out for his next attack, I calmly watched as Moltres built up a ball of fire but was suddenly stopped by paralysis.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Rush," I commanded with confidence, Fraxure charged at the legendary pokemon courageously surrounded by a might aura, the smaller pokemon slammed into the paralyzed pokemon knocking it back from the force of the attack, I took the chance to look up to find Hilbert was starting to gain control of the battle he was involved in, 'good Hilbert, is on the verge of victory,' I thought to myself happily.

Fabian hit the ground and looked up in great frustration, his Moltres was struggling to move due to the effects of static, "damn these Evolvers are stronger than anticipated," Fabian stated with anger.

"Ash, I won my battle," Hilbert declared with a smile as he landed next to me, "seems like we have one left bro," Hilbert stated smiling with confidence.

"Nicely done Hilbert, see what happens when you get motivated," I told Hilbert with a smile as we bumped fists, I looked back at a frustrated Fabian, "your ambush failed, and now you're alone," I told Fabian with a smile but as we were about to land the finishing attack an Ice type attack came from out of nowhere to allow for Fabian to get away from the battle, I looked up to see a large blue bird pokemon flying away from the battle, "dammit, that was Articuno," I hissed in anger

We looked around to see the rocket forces running away from the battle, "Ash, we better get our pokemon to the Pokemon Center," Hilbert told me before I grabbed Pikachu who got injured in the battle, "we will get them next time buddy," Hilbert told me with a smile as we slowly walked back to the city, "one more thing Ash I have somewhere I need to go can you please take my pokemon to the Pokemon Center for me," Hilbert requested with a smile before handing me his pokemon and running off in another direction.

"Oh right, thanks for helping me out in the battle," I said feeling a little dejected but he didn't listen which lowered my morale even more, I made it to the Pokemon Center and got the pokemon, "what away to spend my twenty first," I said feeling a little more hurt, but that soon changed when my X-transceiver started to ring, I picked up the call to see Leaf was ringing me, "Hello, Leaf nice to see your doing well," I said with a faint smile.

"Happy twenty first my love," Leaf said with a smile, "how are things going for you Ash, I hope you beat another rocket," Leaf enquired confidently.

"It just so happens that your call was the biggest change luck for me all day," I said with a frown.

"Oh come on Ash, you mean you battled a rocket member and he escaped right?" Leaf asked me trying to put a smile on my face.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked in great surprise.

"It happened to me a couple of days ago," Leaf professed smiling at her predicament, "someone told me that we will be heading in for an ambush when I exit the forest," Leaf told me now feeling very nervous, "just make sure to call me for my twenty first tomorrow," Leaf demanded with a smile before getting ready to hang up.

"I will," I promised happily, "see you until then," I said before closing off the call.

I grabbed the pokeballs and walked out of the Pokemon Center and then towards the gym of the city, I was feeling much better knowing that Leaf didn't forget, as well as hearing Paul and May yelling happy twenty first out as well made me feel even better knowing that my friend and rival never forgot, I almost made it to the gym when I discovered Hilda standing outside in a beautiful white dress, "Hilda, what are you doing?" I asked in amazement.

"Ash, I was waiting for you to arrive, please follow me inside," Hilda said before taking my hand to pull me inside. The lights were off and Hilda was guiding me to another room of the gym, "before we go any further, I have something for you," Hilda declared before pressing her lips onto mine, I was shocked and I knew this would make Leaf angry but a certain part of me enjoyed the kiss from Hilda, I felt the world around me tremble, I closed my eyes as the moment became more real every second.

She continued this for a moment which shocked me greatly she pulled away and smiled at me, "Hilda, what was that all about?" I asked as while putting my fingers on my lips, while shockwaves continued to pulse through my body.

Hilda smiled for a second and looked into my eyes, she placed her arms around me lovingly, "Ash, I know Leaf will get angry at this, but I can't help my feelings for you, I love you Ash," Hilda professed with a smile before flicking the switch of the room.

"Happy Birthday, Ash!" a group of friends yelled out, I looked up to Hilbert who was holding hands with Skyla.

"Damn you Hilbert, I hate surprises," I joked as I smiled happily knowing that no one forgot my birthday.

"Seems like Ash, you have two girlfriends now, you lucky bastard, I guess that sort of trumps the present I was going to give you anyway, the reason why I was lazy Ash, was because I was getting you a present," Hilbert confessed with a smile as he revealed a pokeball to me, "inside this pokeball, is obviously a pokemon, so call it out," Hilbet said with a smile. "Skyla and I wanted to thank you for helping us get together," Hilbert told me with a smile.

I called out the pokemon, it was a four legged pokemon colored blue with black fur covering its head and neck, "a rare pokemon, geez Hilbert, I should have beaten the shit out of you for that," I joked again but I knew that this was an awesome gift, "you got me a Deino," I said with a smile.

"We never forgot your birthday, we were busy making preparations, I was unlucky that you had to drag me across the city and get me involved in the battle earlier today," Hilbert said in anger.

I looked around as my friends all at the cake and started to drink alcoholic beverages, all of them except for me and Hilda; I looked over at her and smiled, "Hilda, what's the matter?" I asked her as she started to look out the window for a moment.

Hilda played with the cake a little feeling upset from todays events, she looked at me with a saddened expression on her face, "I wanted to spend the day with you, I wanted to prove how much I love you Ash, I wanted to do all that today before this surprise piss up," Hilda said in anger as Hilbert was walking in a not so straight line.

I walked up to Hilda and extended my hand, I looked at with a smile, Hilda looked back and took my hand, "you want to go outside? It would be better than this embarrassing scene," I said as I took Hilda outside with me, we looked at the night sky with stars lighting up the black canvas and a half moon hanging in the sky, suddenly we saw streak cross the night sky leaving us in awe, Hilda had her arms wrapped around one of mine, "you do know that Leaf, will be pissed off at you," I told Hilda who looked at me with a bright smile, "and I haven't forgotten about what happened almost a week ago," I told Hilda who looked a little dejected from my comments.

"Oh, wow, Leaf never told me you hold a grudge," Hilda stated with a saddened expression. It was starting to get cold; I walked into the gym with people starting to leave the place, some of them intoxicated. We walked upstairs I guided Hilda to her room, we opened the door only to discover her room a complete mess, "dammit Hilbert, you destroyed the room," Hilda said in anger while clenching her fists.

'This might not be a good idea,' I thought to myself as I took Hilda's hand and took her to my room, "come on you will need a room to sleep in and I don't trust drunks," I told Hilda who smiled at me with relief.

_(Lemon Scene) AshXHilda_

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

The friends were sitting in the prison cell eating dinner that was given to them by the guards, they looked up in unison to see the guards talking amongst themselves, Sandy walked up to the group smiling at them, "seems like time is almost up for your friends," Sandy to the friends as she burst out in to laughter.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked in irritation as she glared at Sandy.

"Leaf is heading straight into an ambush and Ash is about to be double teamed by the legendary birds," Sandy responded with a smirk n her face. After taunting the friends a little she walked out of the dungeon laughing at them, "you will never see your friends again," Sandy declared in a crazed tone.

After Sandy had left the area the guards walked up to the cell to grab the empty plates, it was then that Dawn noticed a key on the floor, "make you escape when the time is right, we were given orders by Giovanni himself to help the evolvers and their friends, Sandy will be gone for a few weeks so take this chance," the guards told the friends and their families, "but don't do it yet, we will help you get your pokemon back and your items, Dawn some of your pokemon are with May, so you will need to take a few of hers and her pokedex," the guard told Dawn before heading back to the door.

"Strange why would they want to help us escape?" Iris asked in great surprise.

"Doesn't matter Iris, it just means that our friends won't need to do everything," Dawn replied with a smile.

"It also seems like that not everyone is loyal to Sandy, this could be the advantage they we have been looking for," Brock said with a smile. "We will wait for a few days to make our escape," Brock declared happily as Dawn took the key and placed it in her pocket.

**will the friends escape the prison before Sandy finds out the plan to stop her?**

**Next Chapter will be Leaf focused chapter, with the road to the final events of this story beginning.**

**Chapter 14: Birthday Fortunes.**

**There will only be one more lemon it will be another important one. The next lemon that was supposed to be written into the story would be between Ash and Leaf in 3-4 chapters from now, (I cannot write them in but they do happen where I intended it to happen)**

**So far all aspects of this story has gone as planned, hope you like the story so far, it also seems like that this story will be able to have a sequal because it does seem quite fitting, I also removed it from the AshXLeaf section because of the ending I have in store for the story (Ash will still end up with Leaf, but they won't be alone)**


	14. Birthday Fortunes

**Chapter 14: Birthday Fortunes.**

_Alright in this chapter I will have the first battle take part pretty early on, so please enjoy this chapter and please review._

_Leaf: 21 (birthday girl in this chapter)_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Leaf's POV)_

It had been a quiet night for all of us, I knew that Ash was doing well, I was enjoying the night sky while sitting at the lake front, I woke up early due to my recurring nightmares that I had been suffering, I pulled out my pokeball and called out Darkrai, a pokemon that I caught in the Sinnoh region, the powerful dark type floated next to me as I looked up to the starry night sky. I looked back at my friends and smiled as they continued their slumber peacefully.

"Darkrai, why do the nightmares I initially got from you keep recurring?" I asked the legendary pokemon with concern.

"I have no idea Leaf, you shouldn't have those nightmares since my ability only works outside a pokeball," Darkrai told me calmly, "maybe it's something you fear Leaf," Darkrai pointed out as the new rays of light started to appear over the horizon.

I watched as the sun started rising over the horizon and started to think more about my nightmares, my friends were starting to slowly get up as the crisp morning breeze blew through the forest, unfortunately for Paul and me we had to get something to eat otherwise May would get angry if she didn't get any food to eat, 'great we need some food,' I thought to myself trying to think of something before May woke up hungry.

"Can I suggest you cook something?" Darkrai enquired calmly, I let out a sigh remembering the last time I cook food, I returned Darkrai and gathered some ingredients for my time to cook something.

I finally got the ingredients needed for the recipe and started cooking the food for breakfast, I continued to focus on as many things at once, I was thinking about the battle in Pewter City, then my thoughts started to shift to Ash who was in a faraway region, 'one of these days I will cook for you Ash,' I thought as I mixed every ingredient in the pot to make breakfast.

While I was cooking I heard a twig snap behind me, I turned around and saw a woman with long red hair, I called out the legendary pokemon and got ready to battle, "calm down, I am not here to cause you any trouble," the woman told me nervously as I continued to glare at her, "alright I was apart of the attack on you in Vermillion City, but I am here to help you," she told me with a smirk as a loud explosion ripped through the forest waking up the pokemon and my friends at the same time, "seems like they are getting impatient," Jessie told me before looking back over her shoulder.

"Jessie what you want?" May asked in anger while getting one of her pokeballs to get ready to battle her.

"Oh great, I hope James is having better luck with the other Evolver," Jessie sighed as she looked at the ground.

Another explosion shook the ground around us causing a flock of Pidgy and Pidgeotto, flew passed us in a panic, followed by a stampede of bug type pokemon and a few Pikachu, "Oh no my cooking," I yelled in anger as the food was knocked over by the panicking pokemon, May looked over her shoulder and saw the pot being destroyed by the pokemon, she looked back seething with rage from the loss of the food, "oh shit now Team Rocket have done it," I said in disbelief.

"Where are those bastards? They will pay for this! they will pay for keeping me hungry!" May yelled in anger as she stomped to the origin of the explosions.

Jessie started to run after here to make sure she wasn't alone in what seemed like an ambush, "You two better hurry, this is a part of their plan to separate you," Jessie told me and Paul, we followed soon after to make sure that we didn't get separated as they had intended.

"Jessie do you know what's going on?" Paul asked calmly as we followed May.

"Yes, as you already know they are fighting the evolvers with legendary pokemon, James has also informed me that the current bunch of Rockets don't follow our previous missions," Jessie responded as a powerful beam of Ice flew passed us, "right on cue, Suicune is up for the rematch, the law enforcements will be here soon," Jessie stated with a smile on her face as the large blue pokemon revealed itself in front of us.

"You guys go ahead I will, hold this guy off," I told my friends as they went on ahead to stop May from be ambushed, "So Vander, you want a rematch just you against me and my Darkrai," I said as I called out my legendary creature, we stood there but Vander was too confident, his smile was eerie, 'why is he so confident?' I thought to myself as my dark type got ready to battle the water type pokemon.

"Leaf, he is very confident, you need to be careful in this battle," Darkrai told me as we stood there getting ready to battle the opponent.

"Now I have you all alone and the other three will soon be caught in our trap," Vander said calmly as Suicune stood at the ready.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse," I commanded calmly.

"Suicune, use Roar," Vander commanded with confidence, Darkrai charged up its dark type move only to be pushed back into its pokeball by a powerful roar attack from Suicune, in its place arrived my starter pokemon Blastoise, "How do you like that? I figured that you would use Darkrai in this battle so I utilized this strategic move," Vander declared with a grin.

"Fuck, now what do I do?" I asked while gritting my teeth in frustration, I was now using my starter pokemon, 'if I bring out Darkrai again he would just use roar again,' I thought as the situation started to deteriorate. "Oh well I might as well use Blastoise," I said with a frown.

"I have thrown you off balance, now I will capitalize on this chance that I have given myself. Suicune, use Hydro Pump," Vander commanded with confidence.

"Blastoise, counter with Hydro Pump," I commanded with certainty, both the water types fired a powerful burst of water at each other, the attacks met in the middle of the battlefield, they continued to struggle for supremacy, "Blastoise, use even more power," I told my water type pokemon, he pushed for a more powerful attack only for Suicune to gain the advantage with a powerful burst of water heading towards my Blastoise.

"Now Suicune, attack blastoise with Aurora Beam," my opponent commanded, the legendary water type fired a rainbow colored attack at my starter pokemon.

"Dammit Blastoise is too slow to dodge the attack," I said with anger as I watched the ice type move close in quickly on my water type pokemon "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon," I commanded for the last attempt on hitting the legendary pokemon. Blastoise took position and aimed its large cannons at the legendary pokemon, he fired a large pulse of water at the legendary pokemon just as the icy attack hit him.

Suicune was hit by the powerful water type move but still managed to hold its ground after the powerful attack, I looked back to see Blastoise panting from the powerful barrage of attacks that was sent his way by the aurora pokemon, "seems like Blastoise is still standing," Vander said with a smirk, "too bad you used Hydro Cannon," Vander stated as he got ready to attack again, "Suicune, finish it with Hydro Pump," Vander instructed his legendary beast.

A powerful burst of water blasted its way from Suicune and closed in on the shellfish pokemon, "Blastoise no!" I yelled out as my pokemon slammed into a tree knocking it to the ground, Blastoise didn't move and was unable to battle from two powerful hits from the legendary pokemon, "Great, if I call out Darkrai, he will just use roar, so I will need to think of something," I said in frustration, 'wait a second it will only use roar to send a pokemon back to its pokeball if it is in my possession, so if I release it to use it in this battle then I have already countered Roar,' I thought with a smirk on my face, "Darkrai, I release you," I called out to the dark type pokemon.

Darkrai appeared after a blue light dissipated from its pokeball, "Leaf, what are you doing?" Darkrai asked me.

"Trust me Darkrai, this will work," I assured the dark type pokemon.

"Clever she has just stopped Roar from being effective, Suicune attack with Hydro Pump," Vander declared as he called out for the attack, "I have to prevent her from capturing Darkrai again," Vander stated as the powerful pulse of water headed towards the legendary dark type pokemon.

"Darkrai, dodge it then use Dark Pulse," I told the legendary pokemon, Darkrai dodged the powerful water type move with great ease then fired a powerful burst of dark energy at the aurora pokemon. The attack landed dealing great damage to the opposing pokemon.

Just as I was about to call for the next attack my X-transceiver rang, I picked up the call, "I am really busy right with a battle now call back later," I told the person while my focus was on the battle in front of me.

"Happy twenty first Leaf," Ash yelled out with a smile.

"Thanks for the gesture Ash, but I need to focus on this battle," I told Ash who was on the other end of the call, I hung up the call and refocused on the battle, Darkrai continued to easily dodge attacks from Suicune, 'thanks Ash for remembering my birthday,' I thought happily.

"Suicune, Blizzard now," Vander commanded with confidence, a sudden cold wind blew through the battlefield freezing the surrounding trees, the powerful ice type attack moved swiftly to the intended target, "there is no escape," Vander declared with confidence.

"Darkrai, hit Suicune with Dark Void," Darkrai raised its arms over its head and sent out an eerie blob of dark energy towards the water type and its trainer, if it hits then this battle is over, the attack hit the intended targets causing them to fall asleep, both the opposing pokemon and its trainer fell asleep and began writhing in pain as the effect of Bad Dreams took hold, "we need to take Suicunes pokeball then we can release it into the wild," I told myself as I walked up to the sleeping opponents.

I walked up to the enemies and grabbed the only pokeball, I threw Darkrai's pokeball to recapture the dark type pokemon, I recalled Suicune and then released it into the wild, "sorry I had to do that to you Darkrai," I said apologetically, I tied up Vander to a tree to make sure he didn't escape like he did last time, "time to help out the others," I told myself as I ran towards the direction they were heading to.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"I preferred it when they were on my side better," Jessie said in frustration while battling off former team mates, "Seviper, use Poison Tail," Jessie commanded with ferocity, a large serpentine pokemon charged at the opposing Team Rocket pokemon with its tail glowing purple before slamming into the ground pushing two pokemon away.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower, Gyrados, Dragon Rage," May called out still seething from the loss of her food. Gyrados sent out a powerful burst of energy towards the enemy pokemon while Blaziken sent out a flurry of flames towards the foes dealing immense damage from the two attacks. As the two attacks cleared the remaining Rockets retreated from the battle leaving only a few to continue the battle against the powerful foes that they were facing off against.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm," Paul commanded, the large continent pokemon sent out a whirlwind of leaves towards the remaining forces of Team Rocket.

As the attacks cleared up the police took the remaining enemy forces in the police cars, as the battle cleared up Leaf approached the trio that helped in the battle, Leaf approached the police men, "there is another member of Team Rocket in the forest over there," Leaf told the authorities, she looked over to her friends who were pretty tired from the battle.

"We need to rest up Leaf, we are in the middle of the city," May told Leaf quietly, but Leaf shook her head in disappointment, "What why not, we had just chased down, a group of rockets and handed them over to the authorities," May said in frustration.

"I think we also need to get out of the city as well, if I remember correctly this city was once a base of operations for Team Rocket," Paul stated with coolness, "we risk getting into another battle if we stay here," Paul remarked intelligently, "I am sorry May, but we can rest once we are out of this city," Paul told May quickly as we walked out of the city.

"You three need to continue on, I will need to contact Meowth and James," Jessie told the trio, Jessie walked away after helping the trio complete the battle, the trio left the city and walked towards Pallet Town with the intention to find what Leaf had been searching for, "I better keep an eye on them to make sure the other two don't show up," Jessie told herself as she followed close by to make sure they were safe.

Meanwhile in am known location an elderly man was looking through some books to find out why Giovanni was leaving clears behind, as he was reading he stumbled across something that piqued his interest, "this is very interesting, Giovanni is searching for this?" Doctor Zager asked himself as he walked out of the room.

Zager grabbed his phone and called Pierce, "Zager did you find Giovanni?" Pierce asked with confidence.

"No Pierce, but I did discover something that will change the balance of this war against our former comrades," Zager replied with a smile as he showed the book on the screen, "this book contains information about past evolvers, it contains the location of an ancient building that was dedicated to the evolvers, I am heading there now," Zager remarked with a smile before closing off the call.

"Meowth, I want you to give the orders to Jessie and James to come back here, we are going to defeat our old comrades soon," Pierce told Meowth with confident look on his face, "I have a feeling that what Zager will discover, it will lead directly to the defeat of Sandy and those traitors," Pierce declared with a smirk.

"Yes sir," Meowth promptly saluted before making the call to his team mates.

_(Near Pallet Town)_

Leaf, Paul and May were getting closer with each step towards Pallet Town, The sun was just starting to set and clouds were starting to roll in, Leaf looked up as the winds started to pick up, "we better hurry, seems like another storm is going to roll in," Leaf told her friends as the started to run towards the small town.

"Right, but first we need to find a hotel," May agreed with a smile.

"Sorry May, but Pallet Town doesn't have a hotel," Leaf replied with a frown much to the disappointment of May, they continued to run through the tree lined fields of Route One until they made it to a small town, with green fields dotted with small houses and two large buildings dominating the area. "the large building in the middle of the town was my family's home, we will be heading there," Leaf told her friends before hearing a clap of thunder roar in the sky.

"We better hurry before the storm gets worse," Paul suggested as we quickly made our way to the house.

They finally made it to the burnt remains of the house, "We are staying here, I much rather take my chances with the storm Leaf," May complained as Leaf walked closer to the ruined building, "Leaf, what are you searching for? Surely this building doesn't contain the answer you're looking for," May pointed out but Leaf ignored May for that moment and walked through the rubble.

"My family left me something important, it's here I know it is," Leaf said while looking around, "You two don't stand around like complete idiots, help me out," Leaf demanded of her friends, they started to look around the ruins of Leaf's old house moving rubble out of the way with the storm continuing to approach.

The weather was starting to deteriorate very quickly with the winds starting to reach gale force, the thunder becoming more frequent and the lightning tearing from the sky, in a sudden moment Paul moved a huge block from a suspicious area, "Leaf, May I think I found something!" Paul yelled out over the strengthening winds and loud thunder.

"Paul, what did you find?" Leaf asked in curiosity.

"Seems like it could lead to something, but this door is bolted tight," Paul replied with a grimace.

"Then we open it," Leaf remarked while looking at her friends as they looked back in concern, "Now," Leaf finished with great determination.

"Leaf, we don't know where this would take us," May declared with even more concern, "If we go in there is a chance we might not make it out," May stated with anger.

"But we need to find out what my family left me," Leaf said with great determination before pulling out a pokeball, "Darkrai help me open this door up," Leaf called out her legendary pokemon, Darkrai used Dark Pulse to blast the door while her friends watched in disbelief, "Come on you two this could help us defeat Team Rocket," Leaf pointed out as her legendary pokemon continued to hit the door with everything it had

"Blazinken, Flamethrower," May called out her fire type pokemon to use a powerful fire type attack on the door.

"Aggron, Iron Tail," Paul called for his pokemon and demanded it attack the door, as the attacks continued the door gave way.

The trio stopped the attacks only to find a winding stairway, Leaf gulped for a moment nervous at what she might find, "come on guys, time to see what was left for me," Leaf said with a grin on her face, the friends walked down the massive stairway while leaving the door where it is, the place started to get dark, no light was available for them, "hold on guys, we need to find some light," Leaf told her friends as the stopped, Leaf placed her hand on the wall to search for something they could use to help light the way for them.

"Leaf, we can't see where we are going," May complained as the trio lost sight of where they were going.

"May, call out your Blaziken," Paul suggested quickly, May did as she was told and called out her fire type pokemon, "Now tell Blaziken to sprout out his flames from its ankles and wrists that should provide us some light," Paul suggested quickly, May's Blaziken fired up his wrists and feet allowing the group to see where they continued through the stairwell hoping to find out where the stairs led.

As they continued down the stairs they started hearing the crashing of the waves, "what is this?" Leaf asked in amazement as the trio continued until they made it to the end of the stairway. With the little amount of light emanating from the fire type Leaf picked up a piece of wood and lit it up with Blaziken's fire, "May, you can recall Blaziken now," Leaf told her friend while looking around. Leaf looked around to see what this place was while her friends sat down to rest for a moment, "I lived in that house for my childhood, I never knew that this place existed," Leaf stated with shock.

"Leaf, do you think your parents knew that something was going to happen in the future?" Paul asked with wisdom.

"Yeah, I think they were preparing this place especially for you," May told Leaf quickly as she got up to help Leaf look around the place, the storm picked up as the lightning illuminated the cave, "wow, this place is massive," May said in amazement as the lightning from the outside lit up the complex, "but there is nothing here," May complained.

"Maybe there is a secret entrance like before," Paul suggested while looking around the place, "I saw a switch, we can get some light from that," Paul stated with a smile.

Leaf looked around before arriving at a strange wall, the lights flicked on to help the group see where everything was, "I am surprised my family knew of this place," Leaf stated with great surprise, she placed her hand on the wall only for it to open, she walked inside with the lights turning on as she walked further down the hall, May and Paul followed soon after.

They finally made it to a room filled with treasures left behind by her family, "Leaf, you never said your family was this rich," May said in great surprise as she gasped in surprise and her hands clapping on her face, "sapphires, rubies, diamonds and pearls, look at all that money," May pointed out before pointing over to a TV set with a DVD player, "seems like you need to watch something," May said as she placed a small bit of treasure in her pocket.

"May put that back, that belongs to Leaf," Paul scolded May for her greed.

"It's alright Paul, there is no way I can have all of this, May that is the only thing you can have, you should have asked me," Leaf told her friend before walking up to the set up in front of the trio. She turned on the devices and pressed play on the DVD player, "Dad? Was he prepared for this moment?" Leaf asked in shock as her father appeared on the screen.

"My beautiful daughter, I am glad that you have made it to this place, I take it that you are now twenty one years old," Leaf's father pointed out with a proud smile on his face, "as you know Leaf, I was killed by Sandy a Team Rocket member, this is my will to you my only child," Leaf's father pointed out with a smile on his face, "but first there is some stuff you need to know," he said with a frown.

"Leaf, what is this all about?" May asked before Leaf moved her hand to silence her.

"Leaf, you are part of the Remington family one of five influential families of the world, we have great political power but seek to use it to benefit all regions of the world, we are friends with the Berlitz family of the Sinnoh region, the Stone family of the Hoenn region, the Drake family from Johto and the harmonia family of the Unova region, each of them play a role in maintaining the laws and rights of all trainers, this has made us a target from organizations like Team Rocket," Leaf's father pointed out.

"What does my dad mean by this?" Leaf asked as the video continued.

"I have left everything to you Leaf, even a rare and powerful pokemon that is the symbol of our family, the mirage pokemon Mew," Leaf's father pointed out as a light showed a master ball containing the rare pokemon, "also you meeting Ash at the college was no coincidence, the Ketchum family has been our friend for a very long time, I paid for his fees to attend the college with you because I saw that he had amazing potential, I am also glad that he gave you the letter I was planning," Leaf's father declared as the video was coming to an end.

"Dad, what do you want me to do?" Leaf asked as tears started to flow down her face.

"Leaf, my daughter, I want you to unite the families to help bring peace to this world, I am leaving you and Ash with this task since I am obviously not able to," the man said as the DVD ended.

Leaf walked up to the master ball containing the rare pokemon, "mom, dad, I will help Ash do what you couldn't achieve, I will defeat Team Rocket, I will not die and neither will Ash," Leaf declared and picked up the master ball, "with your help Mew we will save the world," Leaf said with great determination.

_(Another location)_

"hmm this is very interesting, from what this place tells me, we eliminated eighteen evolvers, but we overlooked something very interesting," Zager stated while looking around, he looked at a circle of twenty gems, "this circle seems to represent the amount of evolvers in this world, how come after eliminating eighteen of them, but why is there another six?" Zager wondered while looking at the glowing stones.

Zager looked around to see another group of stones, Zager continued to look around until he received a call, "Zager, did you find anything?" Pierce asked.

"Yes Pierce, I found something that would turn the tide of the war as predicted," Zager responded with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Pierce asked in frustration.

"It seems like we have six more evolvers in the mix, I bet these ones don't even know they are evolvers," Zager replied confidently.

"So, there are now eight of them, we only know of two evolvers, Ash and Leaf, keep searching report to me any other findings you come across," Pierce decreed before shutting off the call.

Zager looked around a little more to find something that sent a chill down his spine, "and this could be something I would never expect to find," Zager pointed out nervously while looking at a weathered tablet on the stone wall, "the ancient evolvers seemed to have faced something else, I can't make out what it means, these scriptures and stones are too damaged for me to make out," Zager said with dissapointment. he continued to look around to see what else he could discover, "hmmm, books about the middle ages, the history of the evolvers seems to have stretched back thousands of years," Zager tld himself while placing his hand on his chin.

"If there are six new evolvers in this world we would need to find out who they are before our former comrades do," Zager told himself while still walkig around to try and discover something new.

**The discovery that changes everything in this battle against Team Rocket, what other discoveries will Zager find to help the evolvers out? Who are the six new evolvers? And will Leaf succeed in the mission her father gave her?**

**Next chapter will focus on Ash before heading back to Kanto, the next one after that will focus on another jail break**

**Next time in the Evolvers: chapter 15: Rise of the White Flames**


	15. Rise of the White Flames

**Chapter 15: Rise of the White Flames**

_Not giving much away, in this chapter I will reveal the first of six new evolvers, please read and review the story, the good news is it will have a sequel and that has already been planned better than the other sequels to my other stories._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me _

_(Normal POV)_

It had been two days since the battle in Aspertia City, a battle that ended in victory for Ash and friends, Hilda walked behind the two men as they started journeying to their next destination, they were on a boat from Virbank City going towards Castelia City, she was feeling very nervous as well as a little sick, she looked back at the party that the group had planned for Ash, feeling angry at herself for the events after the party.

"Why did do it?" Hilda asked feeling regret about the occurrences of that night, "What was I thinking?" Hilda asked as she clenched her fists, she clenched so hard that her hand started to glow, "what? What is this?" Hilda asked in shock before a Ducklett landed on the glowing hand, the pokemon started to glow as it flew off until it became a swan like pokemon, "how did I do that?" Hilda asked in amazement.

Hilda looked at Ash specifically remembering that he had this power since the day he was born, "Hilda, come look at this sunset over the City skyline," Ash called over to the young woman, Hilda hid her hand and walked closer to Ash.

'When did this happen?' Hilda thought to herself as she looked at Ash who was enjoying the sight of the sunset.

"Hilda, you've been pretty quiet since the party, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern, Hilbert walked up to the duo in a goofy manner, "Hilbert, are you drunk again?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Nope, but I did do an awesome job last night, I nailed Skyla last night," Hilbert said with great excitement, Hilda and Ash looked at each other for a moment and sighed at Hilbert's comments, "I know you two are still angry at me for trashing Hilda's room at the party," Hilbert said with a grin, Ash and Hilda didn't want to hear Hilbert's voice due to his actions over the last couple of days, "come on you two just because I was hung over yesterday doesn't mean that you hate me," Hilbert said with shock in his voice.

"Hilbert, you still don't get it, you embarrassed us with your stupidity on Ash's twenty first," Hilda said in anger, "now you're bragging about what you did to Skyla last night, did you take into consideration of wearing protection last night?" Hilda asked in concern that her friend might have forgotten something, Hilbert looked at his friend but no words came from his mouth, "idiot, you didn't think ahead," Hilda said before walking away.

"Hilbert, I am a little more forgiving than Hilda is, but you can't be so careless, you're lazy and when we need your help you're nowhere to be seen, the only time you helped me was when you saved my life and in the battle against Team Rocket on my birthday," Ash remarked as Hilbert started to feel a little more remorseful, "Hilbert, I know you just started going out with Skyla, but you need to help us if you want to protect her," Ash declared as Hilbert looked down to the deck.

"Ash, the truth is, I am jealous of you, you get the women and you get to save the world," Hilbert confessed with a frown.

"Hilbert, the attention from the women, I never asked for that, I have turned countless women down, I have saved Leaf's and Hilda's life so many times in hopes that they see the danger of being around me, but they persist, they also have proven how much they love on many occasions," Ash told Hilbert with a smile, "yes you nailed Skyla, but I….." Ash started before a thought crossed his mind, 'Oh fuck, I forgot something on my birthday,' Ash thought as memories of his night with Hilda, "Hilbert, Skyla does love you, being an asshole now doesn't prove a damn thing, here take the x-transceiver and call Skyla," Ash told Hilbert with a smile to allow his friend to call his girlfriend.

As Ash was walking back to his room he heard a person walking up behind him, "Hilda, there is no need to sneak up on me," Ash told the person he thought was Hilda, Ash turned around for a moment to see a man dressed in black, "what? Who the fuck are you?" Ash asked the man before he removed his hat revealing a man with short blue hair, "James, what are you doing here? I guess it is a battle you want," Ash stated as he pulled out one of his pokeballs.

"Moron, I am here to help you, I am here to put a stop to my former comrades, even if it means siding with my former enemy," James told Ash with a grin, Pikachu was less forgiving than his master and unleashed a powerful burst of electricity at the former Team Rocket member, "okay I deserved that, but I am here to make sure Team Rocket doesn't destroy the last two evolvers," James said with a smile while Pikachu's cheeks continued to unleash sparks of electricity.

"Hey, Ash thanks for allowing me to call Skyla," Hilbert said as he handed over the calling device, "and what is this Team Rocket member doing here?" Hilbert asked as he pulled out a pokeball ready for a battle.

"Hilbert, don't jump the gun yet, he might be able to help us," Ash replied with a serious look on his face, Ash walked up to James and looked around to make sure there wasn't any other Team Rocket members around, Ash walked back to the cabin with James and Hilbert following close behind him.

Hilda was walking back from the bathroom to see Ash being followed by James and Hilbert, 'what's going on, why is Ash walking with a Team Rocket member?' Hilda asked in thought while following close behind, she watched as James followed Ash in to his cabin followed soon after by Hilbert and Pikachu, "odd, those two are great enemies," Hilda remarked as she snuck up to the door of Ash's room, "but he is allowing him to sit in his cabin," Hilda stated as she heard Ash telling James to sit on the bed.

Hilda placed her ear on the door to hear what was going on with the meeting between Ash and James, "Ash, we have been kick out of Team Rocket, because of Sandy and a traitorous members that turned their back on our previous boss, only a few of us decided not to join them," James pointed out, Hilda listened on as James continued to state next mission that he was on.

"So James, I am led to believe that you want to help the evolvers, yet you were the one that helped in their slaughter," Ash said with rising anger.

"Ash, what should we do with him?" Hilbert asked while Hilda continued to listen in on the conversation, "we can always throw him overboard," Hilbert suggested as Hilda heard him walking closer to the door, Hilda picked herself up and quickly made it to the corner of the hallway to prevent from being seen.

Hilda watched as the three men walked out of the room, "no Hilbert, I don't want to stoop as low as him, I will hand him in to the authorities after we dock," Ash said as James looked on in disbelief, Ash continued to walk down the hall way when a sudden heavy feeling started emanating from his bag, "what's going on?" Ash asked while hitting the ground.

'Very soon, I will fight by your side,' a strange voice emanated in the evolvers head.

Ash looked around to find that no one was there he looked at Hilbert and James who were walking in front of him, "did you two hear that voice?" Ash asked the two men, the two people turned around to look at Ash and shook their heads, "my bag started getting heavy and then I heard this voice," Ash told them.

"Must be nervous Ash, we are almost in Castelia, we should be docking in about ten minutes," Hilbert told Ash calmly.

While Ash picked himself up Hilda was looking around the corner before looking at her left hand, "when did I get the ability to become an evolver?" Hilda asked in amazement, she started to walk around the corner with a sudden sick feeling hitting her, "I need to help Ash in this fight," Hilda told herself as she moved towards the infirmary, she knew the ship would dock very soon but she had to get a quick check up on why she was feeling so sick.

"Is there anything I can do for you young lady?" the doctor asked in concern, Hilda nodded in approval.

Hilda gave all the information she could give the doctor, the doctor nodded or a moment, "so what do you think it is doctor?" Hilda asked in concern as the PA sounded with the captain announcing the ship had just docked in Castelia City. The doctor looked at Hilda for a moment and smiled at the young woman, "doctor I need to know," Hilda proclaimed as the doctor finish writing the report.

"From all the information you have given me, I can come up with one conclusion," the doctor stated, Hilda looked on in concern as she waited for what seemed like eternity she gulped as the doctor started to utter the words, "you're pregnant," the doctor declared as Hilda looked at the doctor in shock, she couldn't believe what the doctor just said she stayed in the same position for a moment without saying a word.

'I better keep this from Ash, he would be greatly concerned if he found out,' Hilda thought to herself as the shock of the news started to become reality to her, "doctor there has to be some mistake," Hilda remarked as the shock became too great for her, the doctor shook his head, "when am I expecting?" Hilda asked in submission as guilt started to creep in.

"Mid-July," the doctor decreed as the Hilda picked herself up, "I know it was hard for you to take that all in, but good luck and congratulations," the doctor said with a smile as Hilda walked up to the door.

Hilda walked down the hallway with a heavy feeling in her heart, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was still trying to digest the new situation she had got herself into, "first I find that I am an evolver and now I find that Ash is fathering my first child, what am I going to do now?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

Hilda walked up to the exit of the hallway and on to the deck of the ship, the sun was shining brightly, the serene site was soon replaced by a loud explosion and a column of smoke rising from one of the buildings, "and now I find that another battle has just started," Hilda complained as she ran towards the gangplank to get off the ship, just as she ran off the dock a stray attack hit the ship dealing significant damage to it, Hilda looked back for a moment in shock, "I was on that ship just a few minutes ago," Hilda said in disbelief looking at the ship listing slightly.

"Hilda, so glad you're alight, what took you so long?" Ash asked in amazement.

"Ash there is something I need to tell you," Hilda proclaimed before a fiery bird appeared in front of the duo.

"No time for it Hilda," Ash declared as he picked up one of his pokeballs, "Dragonite, I choose you," Ash called out his dragon type pokemon for the battle against the legendary birds, Dragonite stood between Ash, Hilda and the flame pokemon who was ready to attack, "Dragonite, Dragon Pulse," Ash commanded calmly as he continued to look around to see if he could find Hilbert who was also battling some members of Team Rocket.

The battle raged around two former enemies, they continued to hold off wave after wave of opposing pokemon, Hilbert turned around to see an approaching attack get stopped by a tall cactus like pokemon, "James, thanks for the help, I bet you wish they were on your side," Hilbert said with a grin, Hilbert turned around to find that another attack was approaching them only to be stopped by a powerful gust of wind, Hilbert looked up to see Skyla's Swanna approach the battle, "Oh man, now I am embarrassed, I have girl protecting me now," Hilbert said with sarcasm as the trio stood side by side.

"I am not the only gym leader to arrive on the battle," Skyla said with a smile on her face, she pointed over to seven other people heading to the battlefield to protect the city, "this region has around ten different gym leaders," Skyla pointed out as she called for a steel/flying type pokemon, "Skarmory, use Steel Wing," Skyla commanded positively, the flying type pokemon charged at the enemy pokemon with its glowing wings until it cut right through the enemy force dealing great damage to the enemy pokemon.

"Emboar, time to back Skyla up, use Flamethrower," Hilbert commanded, Emboar sent a flurry of flames towards the remaining pokemon and members of Team Rocket.

"Cacturn, follow up with Needle Arm," James commanded, the dark type pokemon charged through the enemy lines taking out a few pokemon during the attack while being backed up by Hilbert and Skyla's pokemon, Cacturn returned to James's side as members of Team Rocket and their pokemon hit the ground from the powerful attacks, "good, now time for us to split up and take the fight to Team Rocket," James declared with a smile on his face, he returned his pokemon and ran off towards the next area so he could defeat his former comrades, "Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball, "James commanded, the ghost type pokemon fired a powerful blob of shadowy energy at three opposing pokemon knocking them back towards the members of Team Rocket.

"Damn you traitor," the rockets said in unison while staring down their former team mate, James stood there as parts of buildings started to fall around him.

Three pokemon stood next to the rocket members while James stood there calmly with a smile on his face, "just because you betrayed our last boss, it doesn't mean that you are any better than me, I have one pokemon on my side and that is all I need to defeat you," James declared as the trio in front of him snickered at James's confidence.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Hilda get out of here now," I told the young brunette, she started running to safety before a powerful burst of ice smashed in front of her, I looked up to see the legendary bird of ice join the fray, "shit, Aritcuno is here to, Hilda are you alright?" I asked Hilda who was on the floor, she didn't seem hurt but was showing some fear from the powerful attack that almost hit her, Articuno got ready to fire another attack, "No, Dragonite save Hilda for me," I commanded quickly and in great panic.

Dragonite took the powerful ice type attack knocking it out of the battle, I looked up to see the two legendary pokemon flying in front of me, Hilda was at the other end of the docks, "there is no escape for you this time evolver," Fabian declared with a smirk, "now it's time for you to meet up with my partner in crime, Jacinta," Fabian stated as a young woman with short black hair wearing a pink mid riff shirt and blue jeans stood in front of me.

"Hilda get out of here now, I will deal with these bastards," I told the young woman who looked at me with great concern.

Hilda looked at me with great concern while picking herself up, "but Ash I want to fight alongside you."

"No, you can't fight these pokemon, they will only focus on me," I told Hilda who was beginning to cry from at the fact that she had to leave the battlefield, "you have done so much in this battle, you have fought when you didn't need to, you need to have a break, I will deal with this now," I declared with a smile as Hilda turned around to run away from the battle.

"Ash, make it back alive," Hilda instructed me before heading away from the battle.

I looked back at the battle and got ready to call for another pokemon to battle, Fraxure was resting on the floor from a powerful attack he had taken from Moltres and Pikachu was too tired, "seems like you are running out of Pokemon, Moltres, use Flamethrower to finish off the evolver," Fabian called out for the powerful fire type attack, Moltres sent a huge storm of flames towards me, I watched as the powerful attack approached me.

"Articuno, Ice Beam now to finish him off," Jacinta called out for the next powerful attack, the two attack quickly approached me with fatal power.

"Zekrom, Bolt Strike," another trainer called out, a large black pokemon quickly slammed the ground with an electrically charged fist, "Ash, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked me as a green haired man approached me, he looked at me as I began to pant and looked at N thankful that he appeared just in the nick of time.

I smiled for a moment as the two legendary pokemon slowly picked themselves up from the vicious attack he stopped the two powerful attacks from hitting me, "thanks N, I had only one pokemon left over there was no way I could win this battle," I stated as I hit the ground tired from the battle.

"You have more help than expected Ash, the gym leaders of this region are battling in the city right now," N said as the two opponents got ready to battle us.

"don't forget us, we are more than capable of taking you both out," Fabian declared with anger as Moltres stretched out its wings and took to the air, Articuno followed soon after as the two opponents got ready to call out for their attacks, "you only have one legendary pokemon, we still have two," Fabian pointed out with a smirk on his face.

'Mewtwo, I need your help again,' I called for Mewtwo in thought.

'I am already here fighting off Team Rocket, I can't help you for now friend,' Mewtwo told me as I looked back to the battle.

"This is just great, the battle is all over this city," I said with a grimace while listening to the explosions.

"Ash, a victory here could spell the end of Team Rocket," N pointed out as he got ready to take part in the battle, "Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt," N declared his attack, Zekrom jumped up in to the air surrounded by a powerful sphere of electricity.

I watched as the attack got closer to the legendary pokemon, 'now, is the time,' a voice called over to me, I felt my bag heat up, I took my bag off my shoulders and opened it, the white stone jumped out of my bag and a huge pulse of flames appeared from the stone, 'I Reshiram, will help you in this battle, you are my partner from this moment forward,' the voice dictated as the sphere of flames started to disappear revealing a large white pokemon flying next to the deep black pokemon.

"Reshiram, now this is going to get very interesting," N said in awe, "Ash, give the command Fusion Flare," N instructed me with a smile.

"Reshiram, use Fusion Flare," I instructed the legendary pokemon, Reshiram's tail started to glow orange and red as a sphere of fiery energy appeared from its mouth.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt again," N declared his attack, the deep black pokemon's tail started to glow blue as it gathered up energy.

"What? Two dragons," Jacinta said as the two dragons started working together with their powerful moves, "Articuno, dodge the attacks," Jacinta told her legendary pokemon.

"Moltres, move out of the way," Fabian told the flame pokemon, our legendary pokemon's attacks got closer but missed their intended target, "now Moltres, use Flamethrower," Fabian issued his command, the fire bird sent a furious burst of flames towards the two dragons.

"Articuno it's your turn, use Ice Beam," Jacinta ordered with coolness,

I watched as the attacks approached from either direction, "Reshiram, fly up hurry," I told the vast white pokemon, "N, get Zekrom to follow Reshiram," I told my friend as he nodded with a smiling approval.

"Zekrom, follow Reshiram," N told the deep black pokemon, the two pokemon flew up barely missing the powerful attacks that were approaching, the attacks bypassed each other and headed straight for the legendary birds on either side, "nicely done Ash," N complimented me as the two legendary birds started to fall from the sky.

"Zekrom, Blot Strike," N instructed his legendary pokemon, the tail of his pokemon started to glow with great ferocity as the turbine inside started to spin, the left hand started to glow with powerful sparks emanating from its hand, Zekrom flew towards the legendary birds with immense power while being surrounded by a vast amount of electricity.

"Reshiram, use Blue Flare," I commanded with great intent, the tail of Reshiram erupted into bright red flames as a blue ball of flames appeared near the vast white pokemon's mouth, Reshiram fired a powerful stream of flames with light blue and white rings, the two powerful attacks landed dealing immense damage to the legendary birds.

The two opposing pokemon slammed into the ground with great force, they struggled to get up from the power of the two attacks that hit them, Reshiram landed next to me, Zekrom landed next to N, the enemies glared at us as the two pokemon that were battling us slowly got up from the powerful attacks, "dammit, we are no match for these two," Fabian declared in frustration.

"Fabian, it's time to retreat," Jacinta told her ally, after hearing the words she was pushed to the ground by an angered Fabian, "Fabian, what the fuck are you doing? We can't win this battle," She said with concern for her ally.

"Fine if we can't win, then no one will win," Fabian declared as he pulled out a device, we looked on in horror as the desperate man started to laugh in a crazed manner, "fools, there is no way I will let Sandy have all the credit," Fabian declared with a smirk before being hit by an attack from behind.

"You will not harm Ash, you bastard," Hilda declared as a small pokemon with 'V' shaped red ears mostly cream colored with red claws on each hand and feet fired a powerful attack at Fabian knocking him to the ground.

"Hilda, I told you to get out of here, it's too dangerous for you," I told the brunette as Fabian picked himself up slowly before turning around to turn his gaze to Hilda, "Hilda, get out of here now!" I yelled in concern.

"Moltres, kill that bitch, with Heat Wave," Fabian called out for the attack, Moltres prepared to send out a powerful wave of flames towards Hilda.

"Articuno, stop Moltres with Sheer Cold," Jacinta called for the attack to save Hilda, we watched as Articuno sent a powerful and devastating wave of icy energy towards the legendary fire type pokemon, I watched in horror as the fire type move got closer to Hilda.

"Reshiram, save Hilda quickly," I demanded with great concern, Reshiram quickly flew towards Hilda's direction and redirected the powerful fire type move towards a building damaging it greatly, I moved quickly to get Hilda out of danger of the falling building and threw my pokeball at the vast white pokemon.

"Victini, use your psychic powers to bring the pokeball here," Hilda demanded as the small pokemon used its psychic powers to save Reshiram, the capture was successful and I knew that I was given a new partner to stop Sandy from achieving her nasty ambitions, I looked towards Hilda as she showed me her left hand, I watched on in amazement as it started to glow white.

"No way, when did this happen?" I asked in immense shock as we were approached by Jacinta.

"I surrender, I will free Articuno and Moltres, do with me what you will," Jacinta said with a smile as the police force surrounded Fabian who still had the device in his hand.

"I said no one will win," Fabian growled as he pressed the button, a loud explosion ripped through the wharf and threw us in to the water, Jacinta got in the way taking the brunt of the explosion that was set off by her ally.

I was helped by my friends to get Jacinta on the beach, she was severely injured by the explosion and was bleeding heavily, "well it seems like redemption comes at a cost right?" she asked with a smile, "I just wanted to battle the evolvers, because I heard that they were strong, I didn't want to kill them," Jacinta pointed out as she began to fade.

"What, but you sided with Team Rocket," I said in anger as she smiled at me.

"I joined Team Rocket so you had a reason to battle me, you aren't done yet, the other evolver is going to battle Entei and Raikou soon," Jacinta stated with a frown, "then…. It will….. be followed by…..your greatest tes…" Jacinta started before passing away from her injuries.

I looked at my friends who were shocked from what they had seen, "she just wanted to battle the evolvers?" I asked in anger we picked ourselves up, I approached Hilda who was in shock from the day's events, "Hilda, when did you find out you were an evolver as well?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"I found out this morning when I evolved a Ducklett into a Swanna," Hilda replied with a frown, "when I ran away like you said, Victini approached me and allowed me to capture it to become its partner," she pointed out, "after I got Victini I saw that you were in danger so I told Victini to save you," Hilda declared with a new smile on her face.

"Ash, now that you have fulfilled your mission here, you need to head back to Kanto to help Leaf," N told me as we walked towards the next dock, "I will make sure that, the others will be safe, you and Hilda go, I will make sure to clean things up here," N instructed me calmly before heading off on Zekrom's back.

I looked back towards Hilda who was starting to get tired from the day's battle, we looked back at the city as the battle raged on in small pockets of the city, "Ash, it's almost time to end this battle, we will help Leaf," Hilda started before collapsing onto the sand from exhaustion.

"You didn't do much," I said as I placed my hand on her forehead, "wow you're burning up," I said with concern as I picked her up and carried her to the airport. I brought a ticket for the both of us and boarded the plane to head towards the Kanto Region, I place Hilda on the seat as she slept peacefully, "we will end this," I promised as I sat next to Hilda who was asleep as the plane took off to our next destination.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Spending two days in the ruins of this building Zager had almost gathered all the information, he was in the final part of the building which was sealed off by a large boulder, "Hmmmm, this is interesting, so far I have discovered that, with six new evovlers the war against our former comrades will soon be over," Zager pointed out with a smile.

A call came through on his phone, "Zager, report to me your findings," Pierce decreed calmly

Zager looked around for a moment as a gentle breeze blew through the ruins, "it seems like Team Rocket isn't the real enemy, there is another enemy, but the tablets and stones are too weathered for me to come to a conclusion," Zager pointed out with a frown, "Also there is a chamber that I can't reach due to a large boulder being in the way," Zager stated before heading out of the building.

"Very well, at last we now know that Giovanni was looking at this ruin, your next order is to leave the ruins and come back to base," Pierce instructed the professor before hanging up.

Zager walked out of the building and took his helicopter to the former Team Rocket base, "there is more to the evolvers than anticipated, I sense a great danger in the future," Zager said as the helicopter flew off into the horizon.

**Hilda has now discovered two things that will change everything between the relationship between Ash, Leaf and herself. She is now an evolver and is pregnant with Ash's first child. How will Hilda's secret affect Ash and Leaf? Will she tell Ash about it? What dangers will befall the three evolvers in the future? And what will the outcome be in the Unova battle?**

**Ash's second mistake will be revealed in two chapters time before the three chapter finale of the first part of what could be a trilogy.**

**Next time in the Evolvers: Broken Walls **


	16. Broken Walls

**Chapter 16: Broken Walls.**

_Another jail break but this time on a larger scale, who will make the escape? Read and find out, the first of the five final chapters, told in third person POV. I am going to change thing up a little in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

* * *

><p>The friends waited for their chance, three days had passed since the revelation of Team Rockets planned betrayal of Sandy, the had the keys and now it was time to get ready for the escape, Dawn looked to her friends who were smiling confidently, the parents were ready as well, the guards looked towards the exit of the dungeon, they signaled to the friends and family to open their cells and remove the chains holding them in place.<p>

"Once you lot get out of the prison, Pierce has allowed two helicopters to complete your escape," the guard told us with a smile before giving us their pokeballs, "be careful, there are still some that are loyal to Sandy and they will do everything to kill you during this escape, but don't worry about them, leave them to us," the guard told the friends as he signaled for the distraction.

"What will happen to Team Rocket?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"After the evolvers beat Sandy, that will be the ultimate end of Team Rocket, our boss no longer has the money or the will to continue with Team Rocket," the guard pointed out with sadness, "now go this is the window of opportunity and you must take it," the guard said as he pushed the friends and family out of the dungeon.

The group started running down the hall as battles started to break out around them, former members of Team Rocket were battling their old comrades trying to help the friends escape from this place, "Dawn, we need a map from this place, Ash will need it to defeat Sandy," Max pointed out.

"Right, let's find Sandy's office, we might be able to get some information about her ambitions," Dawn said as she led the group through the hallway.

The group finally made it to a room, it was starting to get noisy inside the prison, "Dawn, this is the office," Caroline pointed out with a frown, Dawn smashed open the door with the help of Iris, "Maps everywhere, " Caroline stated as the group looked around for the information they needed to end this madness.

"Misty, have a look at this," Dawn called over to the red head, the older woman approached the table and looked down on the maps in great shock, "this could mean that Sandy was planning a war all this time, her search has taken her through different regions," Dawn stated in amazement.

"Yeah, so if Sandy isn't here, then what about this place?" Misty asked in curiosity, she looked around to find more information about this place, the fights were starting to intensify as the yelling of members of Team Rocket got louder.

Max continued to look around for the blueprint of the complex, he looked in the files and on the computer on the desk, "Cilan, Brock have a look at this," max called over his friends as he pulled up a map of the area, "this place is built on an island with sheer cliffs and an extinct volcano," Max stated as the rest of the group looked on the computer screen, Max made the map smaller to reveal that the islands were on a chain of Islands just south of Kanto.

Misty looked in shock as she recognized the chain of Islands, "This is the Orange Islands chain, I traveled with Ash and Tracy a while ago, back then Ash and Charizard weren't exactly the best of friends," Misty told the group, "Max can you print that off with the blueprints?" Misty asked with a smile.

Max printed off the documents that would help win the war against Team Rocket, "let's take the maps as well," Norman suggested.

Brock looked out the door to see if anyone was coming to prevent them from escaping, "We better hurry guys the window of opportunity is quickly closing," Brock warned his friends, everyone grabbed what they could before heading out of the room.

"Simisear, keep the rockets busy with Flamethrower," Chilli ordered his fire monkey pokemon, the fire type lit up the room with a powerful burst of flames, "alright guys time to get out of here," Chilli pointed out as he recalled his pokemon.

"Over here the prisoners are escaping!" someone yelled out as the sirens started to ring out as footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

The friends looked around as they tried to look around for an escape route, "how did May do it?" Dawn asked in amazement, she looked around to find the best way out, she looked at the window to find five rockets with red scarfs on their arms, "okay so that's out of the question," Dawn said in anger as the group continued down the hallway.

"Max, where is the best part to escape?" Misty asked as she looked over towards the younger trainer.

Max pulled out the blueprint of the building and scanned around for the best escape route, he looked up to a vent that could lead to the escape, "it seems like we can escape through the ventilation shaft," Max pointed out as a group of Rockets approached them.

"Time is up for you guys," the rocket declared with a smirk on his face.

Daisy stepped in front of her friends and smiled, "I will hold them off, Dewgong Ice Beam now," Daisy told her friends as she called out and commanded the water/ice type pokemon to freeze the rockets in place, "now Dewgong, expand that ice to the walls and ceiling," Daisy told her pokemon as the group forced open the ventilation shaft.

"Cloyster, help out Dewgong with Ice Beam," Violet called out her pokemon needing to build a wall of defense to hold back the onslaught of approaching rockets.

"Come, Daisy and Violet time to get out of here," Misty told her sisters as they were helped up with the help of Lily.

The group moved slowly not wanting to destroy the only means of escape, the tried everything to keep the noise down, "alright guys, move slowly," Dawn whispered.

It was slow going as the noises of the battle outside the shafts continued to emanate, they crawled through until Max stopped to look at the blueprints, "alright guys if we take the left we will be out in no time, but we risk being seen, take the right the chances of being seen is reduced," Max pointed out calmly.

Brock's little brother looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following, "We should take the right," Forrest declared with a grin, the friends continued to follow Max who had the map in his hand.

Misty was crawling as the sounds of the battles continue to rage outside, as soon as the group crawled passed a part of the shaft gave way from the stresses of the battle, the group looked back to see Dawn barely hanging on, "Don't worry about me, just go," Dawn told her friends but they ignored her, "what are you doing?" Dawn asked as her mother grabbed her hand.

"I will not lose my only daughter to these monsters," Johanna declared with a confident smile on her face, "I also doubt Paul would forgive us if we lost you," Johanna stated as she helped her daughter up from as part fell onto the ground.

"We better hurry, they now know that we are in the ventilation shaft," Norman stated as they resumed their escape from the lucky moment, "no doubt they will set up a small force at the end," Norman declared with concern etched on his face.

The group continued increasing the pace of their beeline for the exit, Dawn looked back again this time she spotted a purple pokemon with a smile on its face, "guys we have a problem," Dawn told the group as the pokemon got ready to attack, "we have a Koffing here," Dawn stated with a shocked expression on her face.

The group looked concerned as the billow of smog appeared from the poison type pokemon, Dawn pulled out one of her pokeballs and got ready to counter the move, "Quilava, use Ember to push the attack back," Dawn commanded for a weak fire type attack, the fire type attack ignited the smog and returned it back to the origin.

"Dawn, don't do that again," Misty berated the younger trainer as they resumed towards the exit, Dawn returned the fire starter, the poison type collapsed from the power of the flames.

The group made the right turn and quickly made their way to the exit, "there it is guys, the exit," Max pointe out with excitement, Max let his father pass so he could kick open the exit, the group final made it to the exit, they looked around to find a battle raging by Team Rocket and their former members, they were out-numbered but that didn't stop them from fighting on, "come on guys time to keep moving," Max said as the group moved quietly trying not to get caught.

They made it to the fence before turning back to see a few members of Team Rocket approach them, "so you want to escape? Too bad you won't live to see what lies beyond the fence," the rocket declared with a smirk on his face.

Norman walked up holding one of his pokeballs, "Slaking, go," Norman called out his powerful pokemon, "Go, I will hold them back, Slaking use Mega Punch," Norman called out for the menacing attack, the opposing pokemon stood there in fear as the large pokemon punched the pokemon with great power sending them flying, "What are you waiting for, I can only hold them off for so long," Norman pointed out while gritting his teeth.

The group looked on in fear as reinforcements approached gym leader, "seems like a fellow Gym Leader needs help," a man with a white beard pointed out, "Granddaughter you need to head to safety," the man said with a smile, "Haxorus, time to show them what a dragon type can do," he said calling out a powerful dragon type pokemon.

"No I won't go without you, I will not go without you granddad!" Iris yelled out in horror as the two powerful pokemon started teaming up to hold back Team Rocket.

"Iris, I will be fine, but you lack the pokemon to fight back with, you need to escape," Drayden told Iris as he continued to focus on the battle, "Haxorus, Dragon Claw," Drayden called out for the attack as the group tried to restrain Iris from getting involved in the battle.

"No, I will not leave, I must fight!" Iris yelled out as she was being dragged away from the fight, "let me go," Iris demanded but the friends didn't listen, this continued until Forrest walked up to battle with the other Gym Leaders.

"Little bro are you sure about this?" Brock asked calmly, Forrest nodded with a smile on his face, "take care alright we will back for you," Brock promised.

"I have Steelix and Rhyperior," Forrest said calmly as he called out the iron snake pokemon and a large drill pokemon ready to battle the incoming forces of Team Rocket, "big brother, just make sure you end Sandy's ambitions," he said before commanding the powerful pokemon to attack Team Rocket's pokemon.

Meanwhile Iris was still yelling as she was being pulled away from the battle, "Let me go, and do it now!"

"Iris, they are giving us the chance to escape, we will back for them later, they are gym leaders after all," Cilan pointed out calmly while watching the gym leaders battle back the rockets.

"If that's the case, then brother" Chilli started with a smile.

"We will help them fight them back," Cress finished with a smile on his face, he walked up with his water monkey pokemon, "brother, we will live through this, we have help with the former members of Team Rocket," Cress pointed out before heading off to the battlefield.

"Come on guy's time to get out of here, Mamoswine, give us an opening," Dawn called out her large pokemon, a large brown pokemon with large tusks appeared before charging straight into the wall, the wall crumbled around it the group went through the wall but Misty's sisters decided to stay back.

"Lily, Violet and Daisy, what the hell are you doing?" Misty asked as tears started to well up.

"We might not act like it, but we are gym leaders too, these guys need all the help they can get," Lily pointed out with a smile as Brock took Misty's hand.

"Don't worry, Misty we will be fine, once we help the former members of Team Rocket we will make our escape," Daisy declared with a proud smile on her face.

Violet looked over her shoulder spotting the members of Team Rocket approaching them, "Misty, this is to give you all the time you need to escape," Violet pointed out with a grin, "Sisters it's time to show these bastards what the sensational sister minus one runt can really do," Violet said with a bit of humor.

This time it was Misty who was yelling at her sister and being dragged away from the battle, they spotted a helicopter which allowed them to escape, the second one was close behind but was hit by a powerful attack, "No, we don't have enough room," Dawn pointed out with a frown as the parts of the helicopter scattered across the ground.

Caroline looked at the group, she knew what needed to be done, "Max, please stay safe, I will have to help out as well," Caroline told her son, "also please tell May that I am using some of her pokemon for the battle," Caroline told her son as she walked up to the enemies.

The friends watched as the explosions continued from the facility, the sky was colored red from the fires and the sounds of panicking rockets filled the air, Max looked on in shock, "Mom, please stay safe," Max told his mother as he boarded the aircraft.

"My Girlfriend's brother better hurry," said a man with short green hair, "I didn't take this craft for no reason," he said with a confident smirk before flipping his hair.

"Drew, you bastard what took so long?" Max asked in anger.

"A man by the name of Pierce asked me to tag along in this battle, I even managed to get the Hoenn Gym Leaders ready to battle the full force of Team Rocket," Drew declared happily. "Paul, also got the chance to get the Gym Leaders of the Sinnoh Region in on the act as well, also he got Cynthia to join in the battle," Drew remarked with a smile.

"So Paul is still alive," Dawn said with great relief as the group flew off on the helicopter towards the mainland of Kanto.

Drew looked towards the horizon with a confident smile on his face, "I have informed Paul to meet us in Vermilion City, the main brunt of the battle should start there," Drew pointed out with a smile. "May should also be there, she even has your pokemon Dawn, Iris and Misty," Drew stated with confidence.

Drew looked over to the pilot who was in complete control of the craft, "Sir, when we reach land, Pierce needs you and the evolvers to be ready immediately," the officer said calmly, "there is some vital information that needs to be given to the group before we head out to the last battle with our former comrades," the rocket said with a straight face.

"All I know is that Leaf, May and Paul are being chased by two powerful pokemon and their trainers, take a look at these pictures," Drew said while handing over the pictures to the group, the friends gasped at the sight of two legendary pokemon chasing the trio until they reached Diglett Cave.

"Entei and Raikou," the group yelled in unison.

"Correct, Ash, Leaf, Paul, May, Hilda and Hilbert have been fighting the legendary pokemon in different regions," Drew replied to the groups shock, "they have managed to gain victories and complete the mission set of them, here is the picture of Leaf nearly three and a half months ago," Drew showed the group a picture of Leaf training with Darkrai.

"Leaf, has Darkrai?" Dawn said in shock as another picture of Ash and a large white pokemon was place over the other picture.

"No way that's the legendary Reshiram," Iris said in amazement before looking closely at another dragon on the docks, "Ash, has evolved my Axew into Fraxure," Iris said in joy, "that kid evolve it soon," Iris said with a smirk on her face.

"Iris why do you call Ash a kid?" Dawn asked in anger.

Iris looked at the bluenette with a smug look on her face, "maybe I should tell Paul that you are going out with Ash, since you do defend him so much," Iris stated with a smile on her face, Dawn clenched her fists and charged at Iris before being pulled back by the group, "you need to relax, I was only joking," Iris stated with laughter.

"Ash, is like a brother to me, he helped me out in my journeys a long time ago," Dawn said with a smile on her face.

"Dawn, there is something I need to tell you," Johanna told her daughter with a frown.

"Mom, what do you mean? What could be so important that you can't tell me now?" Dawn asked with a sad expression.

"Dawn, I have been hiding something from you," Johanna confessed with a grimace. Dawn looked at her mother in shock as she started to cry, "the reason why I didn't tell you earlier is because Sandy would have taken advantage of it," Johanna stated with tears.

"What is it mom?" Dawn asked as the tension started to build up.

"Dawn, I am not really your mother, you belong to a wealthy and powerful family of the Sinnoh region," Johanna confessed with sadness, Dawn looked at Johanna for a moment as tears rolled down her face she couldn't believe what her mother was saying, "you're a member of the Berlitz Family, in fact you're the last surviving member of the family, your father and mother asked me to look after you like my daughter," Johanna told Dawn who was now crying heavily.

"Johanna what happened to the Berlitz Family?" Drew asked in anger as Dawn sat down in shock.

"The Berlitz Family was almost wiped out, by Sandy, it's strange really everything seems to revolve around that evil little bitch," Johanna stated with disappointment, "Dawn was only a few months old when the Berlitz Family was destroyed,"

"It might be sudden, but I will still call you my mother, you looked after me since I was a little baby," Dawn said in anger as she hugged Johanna, "just don't keep secrets from me ever again," Dawn demanded with a renewed smile, "I will find my family's riches and I will rebuild the Berlitz family," Dawn decreed confidently.

"You won't be the only one Dawn, Leaf will be trying to rebuild her family as well, she aims to start the family with Ash," Johanna pointed out with a smile. "In truth the Berlitz Family and Leaf's family were really good friends, Leaf's family was the Remington Family," Johanna pointed out as the group gasped in shock.

"Leaf is a part of the most powerful family in Kanto?" Misty asked in great shock as the aircraft started its descent, "I remember Leaf being rich but not that rich," Misty said as the shock of hearing about Leaf's lineage.

"Well the Stone Family is the most powerful in the Hoenn region," Drew pointed out.

"The Harmonia Family is the richest in Unova," Cilan stated with a smirk.

"And the Drake family, the very same that Lance and Clair are from is the most influential in Johto," Brock pointed out with a smile, "maybe these families can work together to help bring peace to the world," Brock thought out loud.

Johanna looked at the group and smiled, "but the biggest problem is these families were separated by distance," Johanna said trying to calm down from teh powerful confession, "and since I am not a member of either family, I guess I will leave it to Dawn to help Leaf unite the families," Johanna pointed out with a frown.

"No, mom I will not hear of that crap, I might be a member of the Berlitz Family, but you're every part of my family as anyone else," Dawn said with a frown, "I had a hard ten minutes to think about my previous family, but they knew that I would be safe with you, Paul and Ash," Dawn pointed out with a grin.

Johanna smiled as tears rolled down her cheek, "my friends were right about you Dawn, they always said you will be the one that looks at the bright side of life, they always said you had great potential as a coordiantor, because your mom and me were great rivals," Johanna said with a smile.

The craft finally landed near Diglett Cave, the group left the helicopter and waited for the trio to exit the cave with the legendary pokemon following close behind, "So, Dawn, what will you do when you see your friends?" Johanna asked Dawn with a smile.

Dawn looked up to her mother and smiled, "I am going to squeeze the air out of Paul," Dawn replied with a smirk on her face, causing the group to laugh. While the group was laughing they were approached by Pierce.

"That will have to wait, this area will be a battle field soon, I have information that you need to know, but first we need to head to my secret base," Pierce told the group as he escorted them away, "Where are my manners? My name is Pierce, I am a former member of Team Rocket and the architect of the downfall of the organization," Pierce told the group calmly while leading them to the base.

The group looked at the small building in disdain, "this building lacks a certain amount of flavor," Cilan said with disgust.

"Don't judge things before you see the true extent of the area, I have heard a great deal about connoisseurs, but judging a building isn't something you should do lightly," Pierce told Cilan with a smile, "we have been preparing for the last battle against our former friends, I also orchestrated your escape since the guards weren't exactly loyal to Sandy," Pierce told the group with a confident smile.

The group walked into the building and looked on in shock, "wow this place is massive," Dawn said with shock.

"That's right Miss Berlitz, we used the cave behind this building to make it our true base of operations," Pierce stated with a smile.

"Wait a second how did you know I was a member of the Berlitz Family?" Dawn asked the rocket member.

"Because I was business associate of you fathers, I joined Team Rocket so I can get my payback on Sandy," Pierce professed with anger, "she wiped out most of the influential families of the world, yours was just one of them, each influential family only has one or two surviving members," Pierce told Dawn who was in shock from the revelations she had heard.

"So I have to help revive these powerful families?" Dawn asked trying to keep calm from the sheer frustration.

The group continued to walk through the base of operations, they looked around to see the gym leaders getting prepared for the last showdown between them and Team Rocket, the atmosphere was tense for the people walking through, the only one that seemed confident was Lt. Surge who was smiling about the prospect of being involved in this war, "I finally get to prove to these, babies that I am the best man for the job," Lt. Surge said with a laugh as he looked up to the group.

"Very soon you will unite with your friends," said a woman with long black hair, "I foresee the result of this battle," she said with a smile.

"Sabrina, it's been a while," Misty said with a smile on her face.

"Alright it's been a long day, you will need to rest up and gather your energy, we have rooms for the women and the men have their rooms at the other end of the hall," Pierce told the friends calmly as they entered their rooms, "the eating facility is just pass this hall, we have nutritious meals for any army," Pierce told the friends. "I will brief you guys on the situation once the evolvers get here," Pierce told the friends, "and the taining fields is just outside the eating facility," Pierce said giving the group directions to the group.

"Pierce do we have a chance at winning this war?" Brock asked the blue haired man.

"I can't say for certain," Pierce said with a frown before heading off to leave the friends to do what they wanted.

"Seems like all we can do is wait for our friends to return," Dawn said as she entered the room, the other women followed Dawn as the men walked to their room for the nights rest.

* * *

><p><strong>The friends have escaped but with the help of the gym leaders and Caroline. We are now heading into the final stages of the first story with four remaining chapters, the next chapter will contain the second of Ash's mistakes. <strong>

**How will the battle go between Leaf and the legendary beasts? And will they save the Gym Leaders that helped them escape? **

**Next time in the Evolvers: Reunited in Battle.**


	17. Reunited in Battle

**Chapter 17: Reunited in battle.**

_This chapter will start and focus on the next battle against the legendary beasts, with Ash's second mistake at the end (which I cannot write in.) This chapter will also take part during the escape of the Team Rocket facility._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me_

_(Leaf's POV)_

We had been chased since my birthday, we hadn't had a single night's sleep, we escaped from the from the families ruins and jumped straight into an ambush lead by two members of Team Rocket who owned two powerful legendary pokemon, we made it through Viridian Forest while a large brown four legged pokemon with a white billowing cape chased us, we looked around only to find a powerful burst of flames heading towards us, we dropped down to the ground with the flurry of flames hitting the trees causing the surrounding forest to catch on fire.

I looked around as the flames started to quickly spread from tree to tree and heat was quickly intensifying, the pokemon started running around in panic as we hit the ground due to exhaustion, I looked over my shoulder as my friend May had fallen on the ground while gripping her ankle, "ouch I sprained my ankle," May pointed out calmly as parts of trees started to fall around her, "dammit, I am so sorry Drew," May said as she closed her eyes.

I reacted quickly by grabbing one of my pokeballs, "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump on the falling branch," I commanded quickly. The Shellfish pokemon aimed its cannons at the falling branch and fired a powerful jet of water at the falling branch, Paul and I walked up to May who was still on the ground grasping her ankle, "I am not leaving you behind, Drew wouldn't forgive me and neither would your parents," I dictated as we continued to make slow progress through the forest.

Blastoise remained in front of us blasting away the flames with powerful jets of water, before exiting from the forest we heard a roar coming from behind us, I looked back to see that the large pokemon that caused the fire gaining on us, "Leaf, I am slowing you down, just leave me here," May instructed me with a smile, I shook my head in displeasure at what May was wanting me to do, "if you don't leave me here I will only get you killed," May stated as I continued to help her out of the forest.

"Not a chance May, you are my friend and I will not leave you behind," I dictated as Paul continued to help me get May out of the forest.

"She's right May, friends don't leave each other behind even to save themselves," Paul stated with a smirk, we could see the exit of the forest but was stopped by another of pokemon, this time it was a large yellow pokemon with black stripes, a blue tail shapped like lightning and a head with two large fangs, a metallic covering and a white mane, "great, we have Entei behind us and Raikou in front of us," Paul said in frustration.

I looked back to see Entei getting closer to us, flames were sprouting from its body as it prepared to attack us, "when I say now we hit the ground," I directed calmly as the other pokemon started to gather up electricity for an attack. I watched as a powerful burst of flames approached us, "alright guys now," I told my friends as we hit the ground.

The powerful burst of flames slammed into the preparing Raikou pushing it back from the entrance of the forest, we picked ourselves up again and made our way to Diglett's cave to escape from the legendary beast onslaught, May was being carried by Paul due to her injury, "if you don't be careful I will make sure that Drew beats the shit out of you," May explained with anger as we ran out of the forest.

After a little while of running we had finally made it to the entrance to the cave, we looked over our shoulders for a moment, "good some relief," I sighed in relief as we entered the cave.

"Where did they go, Francis will not be happy if we lost the evolver and her friends," a man said with anger, "Rosie, no time to heal the legendary beast of thunder," the man said with disdain, we continued to hide in the entrance of the cave.

Paul placed May on the cave floor, so we could rest up from the onslaught of the legendary beasts, "fuck they are persistent," I said with a frown, I took the chance to sit down and tend to May's injury, "May, we need to remove your footwear to get a full checkup on the extent of your injuries," I told the young brunette.

I started to remove the shoe causing May to yelp slightly in pain, Paul placed his hand on May's mouth as I continued the removal of the shoes, May as in such pain that she bit down on Paul's hand making he trainer wince in pain, "damn, some should tell Drew not to get bitten by you," Paul remarked in great pain.

"Wow, May, your ankle is completely swollen," I told the young woman, "do you have an ice type pokemon?" I asked the coordinator quietly, she pointed to her left side, I took the pokeball for a moment and called out the pokemon, "nice a Glaceon," I said after calling out a four legged light blue pokemon, "Blastoise, I need your help," I called out my starter pokemon again. "Blastoise, I need you to quietly use a twenty five percent power Hydro Pump, meanwhile Glaceon, I need you to freeze the water," I told the pokemon, the two pokemon followed the command perfectly to create a small block of ice, "Now Glaceon, use Iron Tail to break the ice cube," I told the freezing pokemon.

"Ah forget it, we will find them later Jet," Rosie declared with frustration, Paul watched as the duo recalled their legendary pokemon, "we will begin our search for them tomorrow," Rosie declared with anger.

"We can't linger here for too long, we need to help May recover then move on," Paul stated with a frown, he walked up to the entrance and kept an eye out for the area, he held onto his hand where he was bitten by May, "damn, fuck that hurts," Paul explained while shaking his hand to get the feeling back, it was then that I noticed that faint glow appeared from the same hand that was bitten but I shook it off as nothing.

I recalled the pokemon and handed May back her Glaceon, she was now settled down and was feeling better from the ice packs that I was placing on her ankle, "We have to rest here," May pointed out with a smile as she started to go to sleep.

I walked outside for a moment and looked around to make sure that no one was around to attack us from out of nowhere, the air was cold and the sky was red from the fires of the forest that we had just left, "mom, dad, I will make sure that Mew is safe, I will make sure that our family rises again, as for you Ash, I will see you again soon I have so much I want to tell you," I said with a smile on my face, I felt a hand tap my shoulder which caused me to look around, "Ash," I called out but no one was there to respond, "must be a Haunter playing tricks on me," I said with a frown, I looked up to starry night sky, I closed my eyes and smiled for a moment.

I walked back into the cave and started to fall asleep, Paul was keeping guard to make sure we were safe from the two rockets that had been chasing us.

_(Eight hours later)_

We had been asleep for some time when we were suddenly woken up by Paul, "time to move, the two rockets are heading towards this cave," Paul remarked as we woke up May.

"What is it? I was having this amazing dream," May said tiredly.

"No time to say anything, we have to get going," I told May who was struggling to get up from her slumber, I looked over my shoulder to find the rockets entering the cave, "May, we need to get moving now," I demanded as Paul picked her up, we started running through the cave with the two rockets following us.

"Now why didn't we look in here Jet," Rosie asked with a smile as they spotted us running through the cave.

"I don't Rosie, you the one who got frustrated when we couldn't find them last night," Jet remarked with a grin, I looked back as the pulled out their pokeballs to call out the legendary beasts.

"Guy's we need to hurry, they are bringing out Entei and Raikou," I told my friends while we were running, I looked back again with disbelief that the two pokemon were catching up to us, we had almost reached the exit of the cave, "Paul, May, I will hold them back, you two go to safety," I directed calmly as I stood by the exit of the cave.

"Leaf, battling two legendary pokemon at the sametime will not be easy," Paul stated with a smirk.

"Just go, I will be fine, May is injured so she can't take part in this battle," I told Paul and leaf before looking at the legendary pokemon, "Darkrai, Mew, time to battle," I called out my two legendary pokemon, a small pink pokemon with a long tail was floating next to a larger pokemon at the ready for a battle, "you want me, then fine I will deal with you bastards!" I yelled out with determination.

The two opposing pokemon stood at the ready for the battle with the two rockets standing next to them with a malicious smile on their faces, "so evolver you now accept your fate, you accept that we are going to have to kill you," Jet pointed out with laughter.

I looked at the rockets with determination, "not before I defeat you," I replied with a sneer.

"What you little bitch, you are too confident," Rosie stated with anger as we started to glare at each other, we waited for the chance to make the first move.

I was determined to make this battle last as long as possible to let my friends escape from the two rockets, "Mew, Shadow Ball, Darkrai, Dark Pulse," I called out for the first attacks of the battle, the two pokemon charged up for the first attacks before firing them at the opposing legendries.

"Raikou, use Thunderbolt," Rosie called out for the counter attack.

"Entei, Flamethrower," Jet demanded of his legendary pokemon. The two pokemon charged up for the attack before sending them towards my attacks, the four attacks slammed into one another causing a powerful explosion, the shockwaves were powerful enough to expand the size of the cave entrance, I looked back to see people getting hurt from the power of the four attacks, "you can't win evolver, because you are too busy wanting to defend the people," Jet told me with a smile.

"I will show you who is weak, Darkrai use Hypnosis," I instructed with confidence as parts of the cave started to fall around the battle field, "Mew follow it up with Psychic on Raikou," I told the small pink pokemon focused its energy to surround Raikou with a blue aura.

"Entei stop them with Lava Plume," Jet called out for the next powerful fire type attack, Entei roared while sending out a burst of flame and smog towards my pokemon, my two pokemon lost focus on the attacks they were using, Mew was hit by the attack and was inflicted with burn at the same time while Darkrai barely managed to dodge it, I looked back at the origin of the attack and smiled for a moment, "what's so funny evolver?" Jet asked in anger.

"Do you know what Mew's special ability is?" I asked the rocket with confidence, I looked towards Entei who was starting to reel from the effects of burn, I looked back towards the user of Entei and laughed at him, "you don't know, well I tell you, it is Synchronize, an ability that allows the victim to share the status problem with the opponent," I said confidently as Jet looked back in shock, "you should learn to be more careful when choosing your attacks," I told Jet who was now starting to get angry with me and the new information that I was presenting him.

"You dare mock me! Entei, use Fire Fang," Jet called out in anger, Entei charged towards Darkrai with flaming fangs.

"Oh and burn also lowers the power of physical attacks, like Fire Fang," I declared with a smile, "Darkrai, use Shadow Ball," I called out for my next attack, Darkrai charged up a blob of ghost like energy before firing it towards Entei, the attack knocked Entei back while it was panting from the power of the attack and the burn it was feeling, I was in shock as I spotted a smile on his face,

"Well I better use this attack now, Entei, use Rest," Jet demanded, Entei dropped to the ground falling asleep, he looked over to Rosie and nodded with a smirk, "Make sure Darkrai, doesn't use Dream Eater on Entei," Jet told his partner in battle

"Raikou prevent Darkrai, from attacking Entei with Thunderbolt," Rosie called out for the next attack, Raikou charge up the powerful attack before sending the powerful spark of electricity towards the dark type pokemon, "how do you like it now?" Rosie said in over confidence.

"Mew, you use as well," I told the small pink pokemon, Mew fell asleep healing the status problem that it suffered from Entei's vicious attack earlier, Darkrai was now feeling the pinch of being attack constantly by Raikou.

"Leaf, we need to use Dream Eater, he doesn't know about my ability, and we only have one shot at Dream Eater," Darkrai told me calmly, I nodded with approval and got ready to call for the attack.

"Darkrai, use Dream Eater," I instructed my legendary pokemon, Darkrai charged at the volcano pokemon before becoming transparent, it took parts of Entei's dream healing the Pitch-Black pokemon at the same time.

"Damn you Rosie, you were supposed to make sure Entei wasn't hit by that move," Jet told his partner in frustration.

"Shut up Jet, it wasn't me that decide to use Rest against this type of opponent," Rosie directed her frustrations at Jet who was now smiling at the situation, "It matters not, Entei is now awake," Jet declared with a grin and now was ready to re-enter the battle, "focus the attacks on Mew," Jet told his partner with confidence.

"I know what to do, Raikou use Crunch on Mew," Rosie called out for the attack Raikou charged at the sleeping pokemon with glowing fangs.

"Entei, use Fire Fang on Mew," Jet ordered his legendary beast to attack Mew, I looked on in shock as the focused their attacks on Mew who was defenseless.

"Darkrai help Mew with Dark Pulse," I told Darkrai with a bit of panic setting in, Darkrai fired a powerful wave of Dark energy at the incoming attackers, Dark Pulse missed Entei but pushed Raikou back and prevented it from landing the attack, but Entei critically hit Mew knocking it out of the battle, "no, Mew!" I yelled out in horror as my psychic pokemon fainted from the devastating attack.

"You only have one legendary left, your other pokemon have no chance against us," Jet declared with a smirk on his face, I recalled Mew and Darkrai, I started to run from the cave while it was starting to collapse from the battle I was having, "amazing to see an evolver run, let the hunt begin," Jet declared as the two rockets started to chase me down.

I continued to run with the two pokemon firing attacks at me constantly, I refused to look back to see the legendary pokemon chase me down, 'not much I can do now,' I thought while staying on the run.

I continued to dodge the attacks, they continued to force me to take other paths that would eventually trap, I soon found myself on an open field with a cliff facing the path, "we are going to trap you evolver, then after finishing you off we are going to kill the other one," Jet proclaimed while he was following Entei and Raikou.

"Come stop running evolver, there is no way anyone can help you now," Rosie declared with confidence.

I continued to run until I was trapped by the cliff, my back was forced onto the cliff wall, I turned around to see the intimidating sight of two very powerful pokemon staring at me, I was panting from being chased again, "dammit, I am trapped," I said while panting, I pulled out my pokeball and looked back at the two pokemon who were getting ready to attack me, "Darkrai, time to battle again," I called out for my dark type pokemon, 'I can't even use Mew due to its injuries,' I thought while looking at my two opponents.

"It's the end of the line for you evolver," Jet pointed out with an evil grin, "Entei, use Lava Plume," jet ordered his powerful pokemon. Entei charged up the attack.

"Raikou, use Discharge," Rosie ordered her thunder type pokemon, the two pokemon roared while unleashing their mighty attacks.

"Darkrai, counter with Dark Pulse," I commanded calmly, the three pokemon unleashed their powerful moves but Darkrai was over powered by the two devastating attacks that the legendary beasts unleashed. "Dammit, I can't combat them," I said in horror as the Pitch-Black pokemon hit the ground from exhaustion.

"The hunt was a lot of fun, but it ends here for you," Jet declared while laughing in a crazed manner, "Entei, Flamethrower," Jet ordered without any care.

I looked on in horror as the volcano pokemon charged up its flames, "Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse," a familiar voice called out with confidence, I opened my eyes to see two trainers approach the battle, the attack landed preventing Entei from completing the order, "Leaf, nice seeing you again, what kind of shit have you gotten yourself into?" the man asked with a smile.

"Ash, you bastard saving me again," I said with a smile, I looked back at Darkrai who was hurting from the two attacks, "thanks for saving me Ash," I said thankfully before looking back at the battle.

"Ash, it's time to show them the power of the evolvers," another familiar voice told Ash confidently, "Victini, let's show them," she said with a confident grin.

"Hilda, nice to see you again, where are the others?" I asked trying to find out where the others where, before they could respond I collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Reshiram landed next to Ash ready to battle the rockets in the next battle, "shouldn't have been chasing Leaf there guys, I was following the trail of destruction that you bastards left, as soon as we saw we knew full well what was going on," Ash stated with coolness, Ash took the chance to look at the legendary beasts Entei was starting to get exhausted from the what seemed like a long battle, "Hilda, you ready to fight these guys?" Ash asked with confidence.

Hilda looked over to Ash and nodded with certainty as Victini got ready to battle the duo, "You, two think there is just two evolvers, well you are wrong," Hilda declared as she lifted her left hand up, she focused a bit of energy into her hand causing it to glow, "I am an evolver to," Hilda confessed much to the shock of the two rockets.

"No, Sandy said that all but two were wiped out, how can there be another?" Rosie asked in anger, she clicked her fingers to signal Raikou to change its target.

"I don't care if there is another evolver, we will still beat you freaks," Jet decreed with anger while signaling Entei to change his target.

"Call us what you want Team Rocket, but we will still defeat you," Ash told the duo coldly, Reshiram's tail started to flare up, it gave out a loud roar to signal the start of the new round of the battle, "Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse," Ash told the vast white pokemon, Reshiram charged up a powerful ball of draconic energy before blasting Entei with the attack.

"Victini, use V-Create," Hilda instructed the victory pokemon, the small pokemon clenched it's fists and its ears started to glow until flames strouted from them, it charged towards the targets with great ferocity, Raikou was in fear as the moves got closer, Victini slammed into Raikou dealing immense damage to the thunder type pokemon.

Meanwhile Entei was hit with Dragon Pulse dealing great damage to the volcano pokemon, "this battle is over for you guys," Ash declared quickly, "Flamethrower," Ash called for the next attack.

"Victini, use Psychic," Hilda commanded.

"Raikou, counter with Thunderbolt," Rosie instructed her pokemon.

"Entei, use Flamethrower," Jet ordered his pokemon, the four pokemon charged up their attacks for one mighty blast, Entei and Reshiram sent a flurry of flames at each other while Raikou and Victini, sent the attacks right in the midst of the flaming contest, this continued until a large ball of flames and lighting was held in place by the psychic energy of Victini.

"Hilda, I don't think Victini can hold the flames in place, allow Victini to use its power on Reshiram," Ash told his friend quietly.

"But, Ash, even a short time Reshiram will be overpowered by the two pokemon," Hilda told Ash with great concern, Ash just nodded with certainty, "you sure Ash, alright Victini lend Reshiram your power," Hilda told the victory pokemon. Victini let the psychic power go and flew towards the vast white pokemon to lend it some power.

Reshiram struggled to hold the flames in place until Victini's power coursed through its body, Reshiram flames quickly overpowered the two pokemon, but still it wasn't enough they were barely holding on, "Darkrai, use Dark Void," Leaf ordered tiredly, the dark type pokemon fired a dark blob at the two legendary pokemon, putting them to sleep and cancelling out their attacks.

Reshiram's flames slammed into the legendary beasts with great power knocking them out of the battle, the other two hit the ground in shock, Ash and Hilda approached the duo calmly and took the two pokeballs that would contain the legendary duo, they returned the pokemon to the pokeball, "you going to finish us off?" Jet asked with a smirk, "you finish us off, you would be no better than Team Rocket," Jet stated while laughing at Ash and Hilda.

"No, I am better than you, the police will take care of you," Ash said with a confident smile, after declaring the situation to the rocket duo Ash approached Leaf who was on the ground tired from exhaustion, Ash placed his arms around Leaf and picked her up off the ground, "you are too reckless Leaf," Ash said with a smile on his face.

"What took you so long Ash, I was worried that you wouldn't make it," Leaf said as her hand cupped Ash's, "Ash, I am sorry for what I did to you, I shouldn't have pushed you away," Leaf apologized as tears rolled down her face, she placed her arms around Ash and hugged him, "this time I will not let you go Ash," Leaf declared while Hilda was watching the scene between the two.

"Leaf, I love to make an entrance," Ash said while returning the embrace.

Hilda continued to watch the two as she began to get the guilty feeling in her heart, 'Ash and Leaf still don't know what is happening,' Hilda thought to herself while placing her hand on her stomach, 'Ash, is going to be the father of my child, but I just can't bring myself to tell him and Leaf,' Hilda thought with a small tear rolling down her face.

"Come on Leaf, we need to heal the legendary beasts and then release them," Ash said calmly as he picked up Leaf, "Hilda, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Hilda wasn't focusing on what Ash was asking but she knew that she couldn't tell Ash straight away, "Wow the Kanto region is really nice," Hilda said with a smile on her face.

As the trio walked away to allow the police to deal with the rockets Ash, Hilda and Leaf were approached by a man with long blue hair, "you three are to follow me," the man said calmly, he lead them to the secret house.

"Who are you?" Ash asked in annoyance.

The man turned around and smiled at him, "My name is Pierce, I am a former member of Team Rocket," the man declared with a grin, "also you three are in for a big surprise," Pierce to the trio.

They walked into the house to see the huge lobby, to see people working the plans for the upcoming battle, Ash looked around to see gym leaders from different region and champions getting ready to face Team Rocket, Ash still had Leaf in his grasp and the next sight was the one that almost made him drop her on the ground, "no way, Dawn, Brock, Misty and everybody else, what happened?" Ash asked in sheer amazement, "you guys escaped Sandy's prison?" Ash asked in shock as a smile appeared on his face.

"We gave up waiting for you two to stop fucking around, so we decided with the help of former Team Rocket members to escape," Misty declared with a grin.

After catching up with his friends Ash got to the healing bay of the legendary pokemon, "they are fully healed, what are you going to do with them?" a doctor asked happily.

Ash looked at Pikachu who smiled at him as well, "I am going to release Entei and Raikou, these pokemon are meant to be free," Ash stated, he picked up their pokeballs and returned them, he walked outside and freed the two pokemon from their confines, "you're free now, do what you want," Ash told the legendary beasts. With a sudden gust the two pokemon were gone leaving Ash with a proud smile, it was in that moment that Leaf approached Ash from behind after her rest.

Leaf looked into Ash's eyes for a moment and knew now that the mistakes of the last week were all but erased, "come inside Ash, it's getting cold," Leaf told Ash while taking his hand.

Leaf took Ash to a secret room, "Leaf, what are you doing?" Ash asked oblivious to what Leaf was planning.

"Something you will love Ash," Leaf giggled as they went to a secret room.

_(Lemon Scene) Ash and Leaf_

* * *

><p><strong>The battle against the legendary beasts and birds have concluded, but the final battle between the trio leaders will begin.<strong>

**Are the allies ready for the next battle? **

**Next time in the Evolvers Chapter 18: Final Stand PT1 VS Lugia and Ho-oH**

**I will be unleashing the last three chapters all at the same time, so be ready for the conclusion of this story in the coming week, please review the story after the three chapter finale.**


	18. Final Stand PT1

**Chapter 18: final stand PT1 VS Lugia and Ho-oh.**

_The final battle against Team Rocket starts here, who will the last three evolvers be the first will be found out in this chapter, it will be someone you least expect. This chapter will be a long one due to the buildup of the battle, followed by what I hope is an exciting aerial battle._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me._

_Lyra: 18_

_(Leaf's POV)_

It had been two been two days since I was reunited with Ash, I was very relieved to see him alive and with a legendary pokemon of his own, I had been through a lot since we had to go our separate ways, I walked outside to get some fresh air, I looked around to see trainers battling, I saw a young with a large white hat, a red blouse, a denim overalls, she also had knee length white socks with red sneakers, she short brown hair.

I was watching her battle with great determination, my attention was soon averted when I spotted her right hand glowing, "what another one?" I asked before I started approaching her, 'why is I have seen two possible evolvers?' I asked in thought as I finally made it to the, "excuse me, when did your hand start glowing like that?" I asked in curiosity.

The woman looked at me with a puzzled look on her face, "you mean this? I think about four days ago," the woman replied with a smile, I looked at her hand to figure out what was going on, "my name is Lyra, what is yours?" she asked me after introducing herself to me.

"I am Leaf, you better come with me," I introduced myself while taking her to the secret base.

The young woman started yelling at me, "where are you taking me? Why are you doing this?" Lyra asked in anger as we entered the base, I showed her my left hand and concentrated the energy to it, my hand started to glow, I called out one of my unevolved pokemon to give her an example of what she had.

"I will show you what this glowing means, Lyra," I remarked calmly as I tapped the Cubone on the head, the pokemon started to glow, it grew large until the pokemon appeared as a Marowak, "the glowing allows you to evolve your pokemon, but it has limitation, the pokemon you evolve can evolve only once with the ability," I pointed out calmly, "oh and now the downside, you're in danger because Team Rocket have been chasing down people like us, so you better keep it a secret," I told the young woman coldly, "we are called evolvers," I introduced the term to Lyra.

"Leaf, are you tormenting strangers again?" Ash asked with a frown, I shook my head and introduced Lyra to Ash, "Hi, sorry about my girlfriends attitude, she gets angry at everything," Ash pointed out as I elbowed him in the gut.

"So what does an evolver do?" Lyra asked nervously.

"Leaf, why did you tell her about evolvers?" Ash asked me with disdain.

"Because she is one herself, she only found out about it four days ago," Leaf replied with anger.

"Much like Hilda did, I think you better follow us, we are about to get the war meeting under, that is why I am here to let Leaf know about it," Ash declared calmly, "we have got the final plans, we just need to rescue the gym leaders and stop Team Rocket," Ash stated quietly, Ash walked off calmly to go to the meeting in the strategy room.

"Lyra, go on ahead, I need to something," I told the brunette calmly as I walked to the infirmary, I was nervous to find out about why I was feeling unwell, but there was some part of me that already knew why.

I walked into the doctors room, trying to keep calm, "so why have you arrived?" the doctor asked me, I knew he was in a hurry, due to the preparations he was going through with the upcoming battle against the former comrades, "I have to prepare the beds for the injured allies, so you better make this quick," the doctor instructed me while turning on his computer.

I passed all the information to the docter, he recorded it on his paper while nodding with every word I said, "doctor what you think is going on?" I asked the doctor as I became nervous, the doctor looked at me for a moment before smiling, "doctor, do you know what's going on? Or should I find another doctor who can tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"Well all I can say, is you will be expecting in mid-July next year," the doctor replied as I started to smile, "now that I have done my job I need get back to preparations for the battle," the doctor said as he forced me out of the infirmary.

I was happy to hear the news, but it was soon changed when I realized that I had to be at the war meeting, "Leaf what's taking you so long?" Hilda asked me as she approached me.

"Hilda, I am having Ash's child," I replied excitedly as I ran towards the young brunette, she was frozen in place, "Hilda, what's going on? You haven't been yourself since you got here," I said calmly as I looked into Hilda's eyes for a second.

"Leaf, there is something you need to know as well, but you have to promise to keep it between us," Hilda told me quietly, she looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was approaching us.

"Hilda, we are like family right? So you can tell me anything," I remarked with a smile.

"Leaf, I am also expecting a child too," Hilda said with a stony expression.

"What really, is it Hilbert's?" I asked in excitement, but it was soon wiped away when Hilda shook her head, "Then who, is it someone I don't know? If so then congratulations," I said but Hilda shook her head again.

"Leaf, I am having Ash's child as well," Hilda replied as a chill went down my spine, "when Ash was out a few months ago I had the opportunity to go all the way with Hilbert, but I stopped it halfway, because I realized that I didn't have feelings for Hilbert but Ash instead," Hilda confessed calmly, I stood there in shock at what was being said to me, "on Ash's twenty first, my room was trashed by Hilbert, so I slept with Ash that night, it was the very same night Ash and me had unprotected sex," Hilda confessed while looking at the ground.

"Well, I can't complain, I was too excited to remember to tell Ash to use protection as well, but he should have known right?" I asked with a sad smile on my face, "no, oh fuck, then we better keep it quiet from him, don't worry I don't blame you Hilda, it was as much as my fault than Ash's," I professed before we started walking to the war meeting, "no one will know, not even Ash," I said with a smile making Hilda happy, "yet," I replied calmly.

We walked towards the war meeting, "so when are you expecting Leaf? I have been told that I will be expecting in mid-July," Hilda proclaimed with pride.

I looked at Hilda with a smile, knowing that Ash was going to start a family in an unexpected way, "Mid-July for me as well," I pointed out while looking at Ash through the glass, "I intend to have my old family mansion rebuilt, this is going to sound strange, but since Ash is going to father both or children, you are going to have to move in with us," I told Hilda while laughing at our misfortune.

"It isn't like I have a choice don't I, after we defeat Team Rocket we can live our lives in peace even if we have to share Ash," Hilda proclaimed with a sigh.

We walked into the war meeting, I looked at Ash for a moment, "what took you two so long, we need to get this mission started, we need to rescue May's and Max's parents, we need to save Misty's sisters and Brock's brother," Ash said with anger pointed at the both of us, "oh well, time to get the meeting started," Ash said after calming down.

"From the information gathered by our friends, we can safely assume that the prison is actually a base, they are gathering a small army ready to strike out against the Kanto region, our objective is to stop them before they leave the island," Pierce pointed out with a frown pointing to the map on the wall, "we will strike in three ways, we will water users, strike from the sea, flying and Dragon specialist hit them from above, while on land the rest of us will escort the evolvers to strike down Sandy," Pierce pointed out as the plan started to take shape.

Ash also took to center stage with a concerned look on his face, "first thing we have to do, is to stop Lugia and Ho-oH, that part will solely be up to the us evolvers, if they defeat us we could end up in a lot of trouble, Lyra since you have no legendary pokemon, you will stay here for defense along with Sabrina and Brock," Ash directed the new evolver while bringing up the new plan for the evolvers.

As we continued the meeting a call appeared on the main screen, "Pierce, it's so good to see you again," N said with a smile, N looked around to see Leaf and Dawn in the room, "seems like the members of the Berlitz and the Remington family are in the same location," N said with a smile on his face much to my shock, "being a member of the Harmonia family makes me think the influential families can work together to make this world a better place," N pointed out proudly.

"N, get back to the reason why you called us during this important meeting," Ash said with slight disdain.

N smiled for a moment knowing about Ash's impatience, "we have finally defeated the remainder of the rocket forces in the Unova region, we are sending Hilbert towards your location with the Unova gym leaders, I will stay behind with a few members of the remaining members of old Team Plasma to keep things in check," N told us calmly.

'So things are going so well to the ultimate defeat of Team Rocket,' I wondered happily until a siren started to sound, "what's going on?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Sir there is powerful pokemon, at the entrance," one of the former members of Team Rocket said with a frown, "it hasn't attacked, but our guards are too scared to even move," the rocket said in fear.

"I am going outside, I need to meet up with this pokemon," Ash said with great certainty.

"Ash, I am coming with you," I declared but Ash shook his head before closing the door.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I quickly ran outside to meet up with the pokemon, the guards were frozen from fear, "get inside now," I ordered the men, they did as they were told, they watched in amazement as I approached the powerful pokemon, "Mewtwo, why are you here friend?" I asked the psychic type pokemon as it approached me boldly.

'I want to be your partner in this battle, please I want to understand the meaning of friendship more," Mewtwo decreed as I smiled at the pokemon, it used it's psychic powers to take a pokeball from me to hit itself to allow it to be captured, 'you were my first friend, so I have learned to trust you and others, for that I want to help you,' Mewtwo told me before disappearing inside the pokeball.

"Very well Mewtwo, you can fight alongside me in this battle," I said with a smile as I walked back to base, the guards looked at me nervously, but it was soon followed by a loud cheer from the rockets, "this is nothing to cheer about, Mewtwo and me are good friends," I declared to keep the men quiet, I walked back to the meeting to see how things were going with the battle plans.

"We will begin operations in under twelve hours so get the rest you all need," Pierce told the members of the meeting, I looked around to see a lot of nervous people who had never been involved in a short war, some of the people were scared but one, I looked at Lt. Surge who was smiling through the entire meeting.

"I can't wait for this battle," Surge decreed with a grin as his Raichu started to unleash sparks from his cheeks, Pikachu waltzed up to Surge's Raichu confidently, "what I recognized that little Pikachu," Surge said with a smile as he walked up to me, "seems like the little baby has grown up," Surge said in a positive tone.

"Seems like you're overconfident Lt. Surge," I said with a smirk on my face before my partner pokemon climbed on my shoulder, I walked out of the room calmly on my own to think about the battle, I looked towards Hilda and Leaf as they walked to their own room, "those two are really good friends, they need to catch up, I am going outside to think about the upcoming battle," I told myself.

I walked out of the base with many thoughts about the upcoming battle, the sun had set on the skyline as the sky started to change colors, it was calming as the wind was blowing gently, I looked around to see May and Drew approach me, "Drew, can I have some time alone please?" May asked her boyfriend calmly before approaching me.

"May, how have you been?" I asked the young brunette calmly, she walked next to me with a smile on her face.

"I have been just fine Ash, you turning me down all those years ago, has affected me a lot, but I learnt that you did it for my protection right?" May asked me as I nodded my head, "but I still consider you my best friend, I knew how popular you were with the women at school," May said with a smile, "you must have had a great time turning down Dawn, Misty, Iris, Giselle and me, but then again there was always two others fighting for you, they persisted fighting for you but you never seemed to have noticed it," May said with a grin.

"I noticed it a lot more than people think, I turned you guys down because I wanted to protect you, I didn't want my friends getting killed because of me, but I guess I failed that part because you were captured by those assholes," I confessed while looking at the first stars light up the sky, "I ignored their advances but they still continued, to be honest it made me happy to know that two women made every attempt possible to win me over," I said in laughter, I looked back at May who was smiling at me.

"Ash, you really are amazing, you turned me down and found Drew in search for comfort, but when are you going to settle down, you have two choices Leaf and Hilda right?" May asked me with concern.

"I could always have them both," I joked much to May's annoyance.

"Ash, evolve my Fraxure right now," Iris interrupted us as her dragon type pokemon charged at me, "don't think for a second that I am going to forgive you for turning me down," Iris said while tackling me to the ground.

I looked at the purple haired girl with annoyance, "I can see why I turned this one down," I said under my breath.

Iris glared at me with her hand raised, "what was that Ash?" She asked me in anger, "because of you I have to deal with Cilan's pitiful, 'it's tasting time' crap," Iris said in anger, "Now for payment you will evolve my Fraxure," Iris dictated with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, I will evolve your pokemon, but first things first, get off of me!" I yelled at Iris, the younger girl got off of me and allowed me to stand up, I focused my energy into my right hand and placed it on Fraxure, suddenly it started to glow, it grew a lot taller with a black underbelly with yellow on its back along with axe like tusks appearing from its mouth, "there happy now?" I asked the young dragon master.

"Yes, now I can force Cilan to stop with his crap," Iris said before happily waltzing away.

May stood there laughing at me, "still popular with the women Ash, how do you do it?" May asked happily as she walked back into the base, soon after walking back into the base Dawn walked out without Paul being around.

"Hey, Dawn, I bet Paul is happy to see that you're safe?" I enquired with a smirk.

Dawn looked at me with her signature smile, I looked away trying to ignore her smile, "Ash, I just want to ask you something," Dawn said with a smile, "when you turned me down, did you do it with a heavy heart, or did you enjoy it?" Dawn asked with slight anger.

"To be honest Dawn, you were my first crush, when I realized that I was an evolver and heard about the deaths of the other evolvers, I had to turn you down for your safety," I professed with sorrow, "I found out that Iris never really forgave me for turning her down," I said while laughing, "she forced me to evolve one of her pokemon," I said while scratching my head.

"You know, I have been thinking, if you didn't turn me down I wouldn't know where I would be right about now, but being with Paul, he is cold bastard but you were always warm, I wonder how Leaf and Hilda deal with you knowing that you ignore all their advances," Dawn enquired confidently before walking back into the base.

"Dawn, wait up," I called over to Dawn with my hand raised, she slapped my hand for our usual high five, "somehow it's best we stay close friends, somehow like siblings right?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, Ash of course, you turned me down for my own safety, you always think of others above yourself, one of the reasons why I was in love with you," Dawn pointed out with a smile, "but maybe I still am," Dawn said before walking back to the base.

"Misty, there is no need to hide anymore," I said as Misty walked out of the bush, "you want to talk about the time I turned you down for your safety, how popular I am with all the women and what I intend to do after the war with Team Rocket," I enquired quickly much to Misty's surprise.

"Ash, you know I still love you, it still hurts from the day you turn me down," Misty said while placing her hand near her heart.

"Misty, stop please, I am with Leaf now, why not find someone else?" I asked the red head much to her sadness, "I am still going to turn you down, I have talked to all the women accept for a few, they moved on, except for two, Leaf and Hilda," I said calmly as I started to walk back into the base.

"Ash, please don't walk away," Misty called to me but I had made up my mind, "you walk away, I will hate you for it," Misty confessed with anger.

"That was what I was intending with the others, but they accepted why I turned them away, you haven't," I said coldly before the door closed leaving Misty on her own.

I stayed awake all night to think about the battle that was set to occur, I had to rescue important people to my friends, I looked at my pokeballs and continued to think about the events that led up to this coming battle, the last moments of Team Rocket, I wasn't going to die without starting my own family, I sat in the entertainment room and started to read a book, 'The Art of War,' I thought as I started to turn the pages of the book, 'Pierce must have read this book a lot,' I thought as the same man I was thinking about walked into the room.

"So you can't sleep, ah reading my favorite book, I can understand that book better than anyone, I have employed ideas into the strategy from that book," Pierce admitted with a proud smile, "Ash, have you ever played a game called GO?" Pierce asked me with a smile as he showed me an empty board with the other pieces in a cup, "a very simple game, but with complex possibilities," Pierce stated with a smile as he sat on the other end of the table.

We sat there playing for a while not getting any sleep, it had been nine hours since we started playing GO with no signs of stopping, "I think I better get going," I told Pierce who smiled me.

"Not many people have beaten me that often in this game, I am impressed," Pierce professed with a grin. I started walking out of the room before an explosion was heard in the distance, we quickly made it out of the base to see the neighboring city in flames as the sky glowed a crimson red, "it's started," Pierce decreed as he called for the soldier to get ready to fight, I placed my hand in front of the ready men, "Ash, what the hell?" Pierce asked in shock.

I walked up ahead with determination, "this one is mine," I proclaimed with determination, "that would have to be either Lugia or Ho-oh," I said as I called out Reshiram and Mewtwo to get ready for the battle, "you deal with the rescue," I ordered Pierce calmly.

"Ash, you won't be going alone, I am going with you!" Leaf yelled out to me while she was being followed by Hilda, I watched as the two women whispered to each other for a moment, "Darkrai, time to battle," Leaf called out her pokemon to battle.

Hilda approached me with a smile on her face, "Ash, please come back safely," Hilda said with a smile before kissing me on the cheek, I waited for Leaf to react but nothing much to my surprise, "Ash, after we defeat Team Rocket there is something that I need to tell you," Hilda said with a smile before I flew off towards the battle with Leaf following me on her Dragonite.

"Leaf, didn't you react?" I asked the young brunette flying next to me.

"It's a surprise Ash," leaf replied with a smirk on her face, we had finally landed in the neighboring city with two pokemon flying overhead, one was a large bird pokemon mostly colored red with rainbow colored feathers on the back, while the other was a mostly white pokemon with blue spikes on its back and a dark blue mask.

A woman wearing a red blouse with a blue dress walked up to us after leaving the flaming city behind her, "Ah so the two evolvers showed up, time to see if you can defeat us, right Vincent?" a woman with black long hair and a piercing glare asked her partner.

She was followed by a man with brown hair wearing a business suit, "right, Trudy, these evovlers don't stand a chance against us, go Lugia," the man called out to the legendary pokemon to start the battle, the large pokemon landed next to its trainer, "you can't win," Vincent told us with a confident smirk.

"Ho-oh, it's show time," Trudy called out with confidence as the rainbow pokemon flew behind her ready for the battle.

"Mewtwo, you will have to wait for the next battle, this one belongs to Reshiram," I told my friend as I recalled it from the battle.

"Right, now you will be facing Darkrai," Leaf called out her legendary pokemon, we stood there ready for the battle to begin the as the war to decide our fate in this world, we had every intention not to die, Pikachu was on my shoulder watching the battle lines being drawn, "Ash, time to show these bastards what we can really do," Leaf stated with a grin.

'I started out hating you at the start of this, now I find that I love you more than anything,' I thought with a proud smile while looking at Leaf walking up to the battle, I followed her with Reshiram, the vast white pokemon let out a mighty bellow before charging at Ho-oh, "Use Dragon Pulse Reshiram," I called out for the first strike in this war. The large dragon type charged up a pulse a dragon like energy before firing it at the large red pokemon.

"Ho-oh return the favor with Flamethrower," Trudy called out for her first attack, Ho-oh unleashed a flurry of red hot flames at the incoming dragon attack.

"I won't miss out, Darkrai, use Dark Pulse," Leaf instructed the legendary pokemon to unleash a powerful burst of dark energy at the large psychic type pokemon.

"Lugia, counter with Aeroblast," Vincent called out for the next attack in this battle, Lugia raised its head with a powerful ball of energy emanating from its mouth, Lugia lowered its head and fired the beam directly at the dark energy heading it's way.

The four powerful attacks collided in the middle of the city, the force of the attacks was enough to create a powerful shockwave that blew trees out of the ground and took roofs off buildings, but the pokemon were still standing on either side, Reshiram and Darkrai looked at the opposing legendries while Leaf and me got back up off the ground from the force of the attack, the enemies looked back at us with a smile on their faces, "Leaf, are you okay?" I asked the young woman standing next to me.

"I am fine Ash, just getting warmed up," Leaf replied with a smile on her face.

"This battle has only just began," Vincent said with a smirk on his face, he flipped his hair back and started laughing at us, he jumped onto Lugia while Trudy climbed on board Ho-oh, "catch us if you can," Vincent teased with a smile as the two legendary pokemon flew off towards the sunrise.

I looked at Leaf for a moment as we picked up another of our pokeballs, "Dragonite, time to help us out," we both said in unison, we climbed onto out respective dragon types and flew off with our legendries flying side by side.

We quickly caught up to the two enemies on the backs of our dragon type pokemon, "Reshiram, Flamethrower," I called out for the next attack in the battle, Reshiram flew ahead with a ball of flames sprouting from its mouth before sending the burst of flames at the enemy pokemon.

"Ho-oh, use Flamethrower in return," Trudy called out for the attack, I watched as the two fire attacks met in midair causing the fire attacks to break up sending bits of flames all over the sky, we used great aerobatics to dodge the flaming bits, "now, use Shadow Ball," Trudy demanded as the flying type powered up a powerful orb of ghost like energy before blasting it at my Dragonite.

"I don't think so, Darkrai, use Shadow Ball," Leaf called out her attack to counter the Shadow Ball that was directed at me, Darkrai sent out the powerful attack to stop Dragonite from getting hit, the two moves slammed into each other creating a powerful explosion that rocked both our Dragonites.

We managed to get the two powerful dragons on even flight level as we again gave chase to our foes, I took the chance to look down to see a powerful fleet of pokemon heading out while another lot of pokemon took to the skies, "Leaf, looks like we have another major task at hand," I told Leaf as we watched Lugia and Ho-oh turn towards the allied forces with powerful attacks at the ready, "Reshiram, stop them with Dragon Breath," I commanded with anger, the vast white pokemon sent out a burst of green flames at the opposing legendries to prevent them from getting any closer to the allied forces.

"Right with you Ash, Darkrai, use Dark Pulse," Leaf commanded with ferocity, Darkrai sent out another pulse of Dark energy towards the rainbow pokemon, we watched as the two pokemon barely dodged the attack, causing us to look on in frustration to turn their attacks back at us, "Dodge it Dragonite," Leaf instructed her pokemon.

"You too," I told my dragon type pokemon, the attacks coming our way scarcely missed as we almost crashed into each other, "damn, that was close," I said while I was sweating in fear, then I turned around to see Leaf flying behind me, "you okay there?" I asked the brunette as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I am fine, but we need to lead them away from our friends," Leaf told me with determination.

I looked around to see an island approach us, it was then that I thought of an idea, 'we need to find an uninhabited island,' I thought to myself in calmness, "Reshiram, I need you to listen to Leaf's command for now," I told the vast white pokemon before heading off towards the island, I made it to the island and started to take a quick look around, "seems like there is nothing here, this will be a nice battle field," I said calmly, I looked back up to see our legendary pokemon holding off the enemy pokemon.

I flew back to the battlefield, "Ash, did you find a good battlefield?" Leaf asked me while our dragon pokemon started to look tired, I pointed over to the island, "then we need to lure them to the island," Leaf suggested calmly as we flew right into the battle, "Darkrai, time to lure them to that island over there," Leaf told her pokemon, "use Dark Void only on the trainers," Leaf told the pitch-black pokemon, Darkrai unleashed a dark blob on the trainers to force them asleep, "Ash they won't be asleep for too long, do what you need to do," Leaf ordered me with certainty.

I nodded with a smile on my face, "Reshiram, use Blue Flare," Reshiram sent out a powerful blue and white flame towards the legendary pokemon we had been fighting , the foes glared at us and turned their flight pattern back towards us, "Reshiram, time to take the battle to that island," I told the mighty dragon as my other dragon tiredly flew towards the designated island.

We finally landed while Darkrai and Reshiram were still fighting off Lugia and Ho-oh, we recalled the dragons to give them a well-deserved rest while we continued to prepare for the next round of the battle, "Ash, while I was landing I spotted our friends approaching the island," Leaf stated with a sigh of relief.

"Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse," I told the powerful dragon type, in an instant the vast white pokemon charged up a powerful pulse before firing it at the rainbow pokemon, Ho-oh launch a powerful fire type attack of its own to counter Dragon Pulse.

Leaf looked on in confidence as she got ready to launch her attack, "alright Darkrai, hit Lugia with Shadow Ball, Leaf instructed with assurance, Darkrai launched a devastating ghostly blob towards the diving pokemon, Lugia was more than ready and launched Aeroblast.

We watched as the four attacks bypassed one another, we watched in shock as the four attacks slammed into the legendries at the same time dealing significant damage, it was then that I noticed the rockets were now awake, they jumped off their pokemon and on their feet with a glint in their eyes, "Dark Void, didn't last long, it was a good strategy," Vincent stated with a smile as their pokemon crashed into the ground next to them.

We looked as our pokemon hit the ground from the force of the attacks, "Ash, this is more difficult than expected," Leaf told me with a frown, I was more focused on the legendary pokemon on the enemies side slowly getting up while ours were struggling back to their feet, "Ash, I am going with a combo move," leaf told me with a grin, "Darkrai, use Dark Void this time on Ho-oh and Lugia," Leaf told her pokemon, Darkrai followed the command perfectly sending the two pokemon asleep.

"What? This can't be good," Vincent said while gritting his teeth in anger as the two pokemon slept in the battle.

"Darkrai, use Dream Eater," Leaf commanded with a smile on her face, Darkrai started to drain energy from Ho-oh, the attack was working while Lugia was getting hit by the bad dreams ability, this didn't last long as Ho-oh and Lugia both woke up quickly from their slumber, "what? They woke up so fast," Leaf said in anger, the two pokemon flew towards our tired pokemon, "Dammit, Darkrai only absorb a little bit of health," Leaf said while gritting her teeth.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her for a moment, "that little bit of health could mean the difference in this battle," I told Leaf calmly, "look their pokemon are as tired as ours, but Darkrai is a little fresher," I told Leaf calmly.

Leaf looked back at the battle as it was starting to slow down a little, "you're right Ash this battle has been a strain on the four pokemon," Leaf told me as she started to settle down a little, she looked back towards the battle with Darkrai looking more than ready to battle, she looked over to a panting Reshiram, "Ash, your pokemon looks ready to collapse," Leaf told me with sadness.

"Yeah and so is Lugia and Ho-oh," I told Leaf calmly, "Reshiram, use Fusion Flare," I directed my legendary pokemon to attack again.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse," Leaf ordered her pokemon right after me.

"Lugia, Aeroblast again," Vincent ordered his pokemon to attack us again.

"Ho-oh, Sacred Fire," Trudy demanded of her pokemon, the four pokemon launched their vicious attacks, the met in the middle again with a devastating shockwave knocking over trees and pushing us back, we hit the ground from the force of the contact of the attacks, I looked over to Leaf who was panting from tiredness, I looked back in shock as our pokemon, took the brunt of the explosion for us, "Reshiram, are you okay buddy?" I asked my legendary pokemon.

"Darkrai, get up please," Leaf cried as her legendary pokemon slowly got up from the ground, we watched as our pokemon continued to fight with their all, "they are fighting so hard, just for us," Leaf said as tears started to roll down her face.

"Yeah I know, such courage," I said with a smile on my face, "I am so proud that I got to know Reshiram," I proclaimed happily as the legendary pokemon fought it out right in front of us.

Leaf looked at me and nodded in agreement, "if I hadn't met Darkrai, I wouldn't have found my answer Ash," Leaf told me with a proud smile on her face.

"What did you find Leaf?" I asked grinning at the young brunette.

"I found you Ash, you're my answer," Leaf confessed with a smile on her face, "but before we can do anything together, we need to finish this battle," Leaf told me with greater determination.

"Right, Reshiram, can you do one more Blue Flare?" if so do it," I told my tiring legendary pokemon with renewed vigor, Reshiram fired a blue and white flame at the legendary duo in front of us.

"My turn, Darkrai, use Dark Pulse," Leaf instructed with great confidence, Darkrai launched the powerful dark type move with great devestation, we watched in hope as the two attack landed on the tired foes, the smoke rose from the ground then our pokemon collapsed in front of us from sheer exhaustion.

It was a nerve wrecking time, we watched as the smoke started to settle, the smoke started to lift with a crater on the impact zone, we waited while we hoped to see the opposing pokemon fainted from the battle. The smoke had finally cleared with great joy the two pokemon we had been fighting had been defeated but the foes that were controlling the pokemon were nowhere to be.

We recalled our pokemon and started to approach the opposing pokemon, "fuck, these guys gave it their all in this battle," I said with sorrow we tried to heal the pokemon when we were ambushed from behind by Vincent and Trudy, "damn you assholes, don't have any decency?" I asked in fury, as the ambush was about to connect Mewtwo allowed itself out of its pokeball and held the duo in place.

'No one hurts my friends,' Mewtwo declared in anger before sending the enemy into the sea, 'you two okay?' Mewtwo asked us, Leaf was shocked to hear Mewtwo talking to her telepathically.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Mewtwo, the authorities will take care of them," I told Mewtwo with a smile.

'I also got these from them,' Mewtwo said telepathically as two red and white devices floated in front of me, 'these two need some serious medical help,' Mewtwo told me calmly.

"Thanks Mewtwo," I said as I recalled my friend from the battle, I took the chance to recall the two combatants. "Leaf, I am going to get these two pokemon the medical attention they need," I said with a smile before a loud explosion ripped across the chain of Islands, I turned around in shock as an island was engulfed in battle, I looked up to see Hilda approaching us from the sky.

**The battle has just began with the first victory going to the side of the evolvers, but victory does come at a cost, who will make the ultimate sacrifice in this powerful three part finale?**

**Next time in the three part finale of the Evolvers: Chapter 19: Final Stand PT2 Showdown**


	19. Final Stand PT2

**Chapter 19: Final Stand PT2 showdown**

_The third evolver will show up in this chapter, a little more obvious, the battle reaches its peak in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: the Pokemon franchise does not belong to me._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Leaf looked up to See Hilda flying towards them on her Mandibuzz and the sounds of battle echoed through the island, the island they were standing on had trees ripped out of the ground, "Hey you two!" Hilda yelled out with a smile while waving at Ash and Leaf, she flew ever closer as the victorious duo hit the ground from exhaustion, eventually Hilda had landed with a confident look on her face, "Ash, Leaf, the battle on the island seems to be going well, but unfortunately we are being held to the beach," Hilda told us with a frown.

Ash looked up to Hilda for a moment, "Hilda did you pass any islands that have small towns on them?" Ash asked the brunette calmly, Hilda nodded quickly and pointed to the north, "seems like we have to wait before we join in on the battle," Ash told Hilda calmly.

"Why do you need to wait?" Hilda asked in response, Ash pulled out two pokeballs while he looked at Hilda with a frown, "we need to heal our pokemon as well as Lugia and Ho-oh," Ash remarked with anger, "our pokemon took a beating in the last battle, but Lugia and Ho-oh took a beating just as bad," Ash remarked calmly.

"So you two won the first battle, that's great news, Pierce sent me here to give you some even better news," Hilda said with a smile on her face, "members od Team Plasma and the gym leaders of the Unova region are going to join in on this battle," Hilda stated while extending her hand out to help Ash and Leaf up.

"Alright, tell our friends to hold up, we are going to join in the fight as soon as we get these pokemon into the medical attention they need," Leaf declared confidently, "Ash, I don't have a flying pokemon, do you mind if I ride on Charizard with you?" Leaf asked Ash happily.

Ash looked back at Leaf who was grinning at him, he looked back to Hilda who didn't react, 'this is odd, why aren't those two getting jealous? When either one of them do something,' Ash thought as an uneasy feeling started to creep in, "sure, we can fly to the next island, we need to heal our Dragonites, but the legendries we've used cannot take any further part in this battle, luckily for me I have Mewtwo," Ash said while holding on to Mewtwo's pokeball, "Mewtwo will be pleased to know that it will take part in the battle very soon," Ash said with a smile.

"thanks Ash, since I have Mew, I guess it will have to get involved in the battle as well," Leaf said while Ash called out a large orange fire type pokemon, Ash and Leaf jumped onto the fire pokemon before taking off, "Hilda, don't do anything stupid alright, wait for us to arrive so we can do something stupid on the battlefield," Leaf instructed Hilda with a smirk on her face, Hilda responded with a thumbs up before flying off in the opposite direction.

Charizard took off to the Island that Hilda pointed to, "we better send these pokemon to the mainland, Vermillion City has better technology and they will heal faster," Ash pointed out while Leaf wrapped her arms around Ash, "Leaf, can I ask you something?" Ash asked the determined woman sitting behind him, "you and Hilda are acting weird, what the fuck is going on?" Ash asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Leaf asked with innocence as the two approached the island, "isn't like there is anything wrong," Leaf replied while scratching her head.

_(At the battle field)_

Members of the allied forces were on the beach head fighting off the defenders, they started to make their way further into the island with pokemon fighting for their masters, Dawn was holding her own against three opponents at once while Paul was trying to make his was to her, "there is no way, you guys are going to defeat my friends," Dawn declared confidently as her Piplup attacked the rockets pokemon with a devastating Ice Beam.

As the smoke cleared another rocket appeared on the battlefield to take out Dawn's pokemon, Dawn looked on in horror as the pokemon approached her before landing the attack, "pitiful coordinator, getting involved in trainer, should have stuck to your area of expertise instead," a woman with blonde hair decreed with an evil smirk on her face, Dawn had hit the ground hurting from the attack, her right arm was bleeding heavily due to the impact.

Paul looked in anger as the rocket approached her with malicious intent, "I refuse to lose her, Torterra, help Dawn now," Paul demanded of his starter pokemon, the powerful grass type pokemon landed behind Dawn causing the member of Team Rocket to fall back slightly, "Torterra, get her out of here," Paul demanded as he approached the rocket with determination, "you will pay for that, you will pay for hurting Dawn, you will pay for hurting friends!" Paul proclaimed in anger as he clenched his fists, it was then that he noticed a bright light emanating from his left hand, "what?" Paul asked in shock as he looked at the glowing for a moment.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Cassidy a member of the Team Rocket elite," Cassidy introduced herself with a smirk, "too bad one as handsome as you will end up dying before our victory is absolute," Cassidy promised with a smile on her face.

"You beat up on a coordinator, try beating me up in a battle, that is something that will never happen," Paul said with a confident smirk on his face, "Electivire, Standby for battle," Paul called out for his pokemon. Paul glared at the opponent as the sounds of the battle continued to rage none stop around him, former members of Team Rocket continued to push their former friends back, but Paul was standing there waiting for Cassidy to make her move in the battle.

"Scolipede, time to battle," Cassidy called out her pokemon, the two pokemon stared at each other with great intent, Scolipede stood there getting ready to charge at the thunder type pokemon.

"Bring it on, bitch," Paul chided Cassidy causing her to get angry at the trainers lack of respect, she immediately called for an attack which allowed Paul to crack a spine, "Electivire, use Thunder Punch," Paul commanded with confidence, Electivire charged at the income Scholipede with a fist charged with electricity.

The two pokemon made contact with one another causing the two pokemon to fall back, Electivire knelt down on one knee before picking himself up, Scolipede was up and ready for the next round of attacks. Paul smiled for a moment, he cracked his knuckles knowing that this battle was going to be good, "how about we stop the warm ups, and get serious," Cassidy declared with a smirk on her face, "what say you? Three VS three battle good enough for you?" Cassidy asked with a grin on her face.

"Doesn't make a difference I will still crush you," Paul declared with more confidence, Paul looked over to Electivire and nodded at the large yellow pokemon, "Electivire, use Thunderbolt," Paul instructed his pokemon to attack the large purple pokemon.

"Venoshock now Scolipede," Cassidy instructed her megapede pokemon with great confidence. The two pokemon unleashed their powerful attacks at one another, the powerful moves slammed into one another sending bits of lightning and poison towards the surrounding combatants.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island Drew and May were fighting off members of Team Rocket with their forces holding off the enemy, May was starting to get really tired from the battle, Drew looked at her with concern while another group of rockets continued to attack them from the building, then a powerful explosion was heard from the other side of the island as bursts of Lightning towered over the complex they were trying to get to.

"Oh man, Paul must be battling a member of Team Rocket," Drew said nervously as a member of the Team Rocket elite approached them, "what? Who are you?" Drew asked the as the green haired man laughed at him.

"My name is Butch," the man introduced himself with a confident smile, "you don't seem like much how about proving me wrong," Butch told Drew with a confident smile, he sneered at the coordinator as he called out a powerful pokemon to battle him.

"May, you go back to base, I will deal with this guy," Drew told May as she shook her head in disbelief, "Do say no to me, just go, I will be fine this bastard wants to battle me, then I will give him a battle!" Drew berated May, the young woman ran off towards the base while watching Drew get ready to battle the large pokemon, "a three on three battle sound good to you?" Drew asked his opponent calmly as he pulled out one of his pokeballs.

"Whatever suits you," Butch said while shrugging his shoulders, "but you will not knock out Conkeldurr," Butch decreed with a confident smile, "Conkeldurr, has never been beaten in battle," Butch said with great pride and confidence.

"You seem so sure of yourself Bitch," Drew called out mistakenly calling Butch something else.

"My name is Butch! Stupid coordinators," Butch corrected Drew with anger.

"I don't care what your name is, might as well change it to defeated for all I care, go Butterfree," Drew called out for his first pokemon while angering the rocket elite, "Butterfree, show them your Psybeam," Drew called out for the powerful psychic type move. Butterfree unleashed a powerful psychic beam from its antennae towards the larger fighting type pokemon.

Butch smiled or a moment as the attack neared, "use the concrete beams to block the attack, then Stone Edge," Butch told the fighting type pokemon, Conkeldurr moved its powerful beams to block the psychic attack then launched a powerful barrage of rocks towards the bug type pokemon.

Drew gritted his teeth for a moment, "Butterfree fly up and dodge the attack," Drew told the butterfly pokemon, the bug type moved gracefully to dodge the incoming attack. Drew looked back as the start of the battle was a stalemate, Drew nodded with a smile on his face, he grabbed a rose and got ready to get serious in the battle he was involved in, "Butterfree, use Silver Wind," Drew called out while pointing the rose outward, Butterfree flapped its wings sending out a shining blast of wind towards the mighty fighting type pokemon.

"Conkeldurr, use the concrete to block the attacks again," Butch told his pokemon, Conkeldurr blocked the attack with great ease, Butch looked at Drew with a smirk on his face, "what's the matter can't get passed my defense?" Butch asked with great confidence, "Conkeldurr, attack with Poison Jab," Butch commanded with confidence, the muscular pokemon charged at the bug type pokemon with a poisoned fist before slamming it in to Butterfree.

Butterfree got back up from the vicious attack while panting from the impact of it, "you okay Butterfree?" Drew asked his pokemon in concern as Butch laughed at the coordinator, "Butterfree fly up and use Silver Wind again," Drew told his partner, Butterfree quickly flew up above the powerful fighting type pokemon and unleashed a devastating Silver Wind attack on Conkeldurr, the attack knocked Conkeldurr to the ground, "this battle even," Drew said confidently much to the frustration of Butch who was now getting ready to pull his hair out.

As the battle raged with Drew and Butch, the surrounding armies were fighting it out with great intent, the allied force continued to get closer to the compound, but as they entered base they were pushed out by a vicious counter attack, Drew looked on as his Butterfree flew next to him, Drew looked towards the other side of the prison as bolts of lightning flew from the area, "seems like Cassidy is having her fun against another of your friends," Butch proclaimed with a confident smirk on his face before letting out a laugh, "you will not get anywhere near Sandy, not even those filthy evolvers," Butch stated as he got ready to restart the battle against Drew.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but the Evolvers aren't here you have to deal with their friends," Drew said with a smile on his face, "and those 'filthy evolvers' they are my friends, insult them and you will pay the price," Drew declared with anger.

"All talk, you see with the family members that stayed behind to make sure you precious friends escaped, let's just say they are paying the price, even the guards that helped them are getting what they deserve, no one betrays Team Rocket," Butch stated with a malicious smile on his face.

_(Inside the prison)_

While the battle was going on Sandy was walking back and forth in front of the remaining prisoner, "we looked after you, we even said you will remain alive to see you precious evolvers die, and this how you repay me?" Sandy told the remaining prisoners, "well no food for you because before I kill the evolvers I am personally going to execute you in front of them," Sandy declared with anger.

Sandy looked up at Norman with a smirk on her face, "you filthy bitch leave my husband alone," Caroline snapped at Sandy, Sandy walked up to Caroline with a smirk on her face, "you seem so confident for a person staring down the best possibility of defeat," Caroline pointed out with anger.

"Sorry I must have struck a nerve, I am safe where I am, there is no way anyone outside can reach us," Sandy declared with great confidence, Caroline took the chance to spit in Sandy's face, "just for that I am going to make you my first victim," Sandy said with a cold smile before walking out of the dungeon.

"Caroline, why did you provoke her?" Norman asked his wife with a sigh.

"Because, these guys are fighting not only to defeat Sandy but to rescue us as well," Caroline declared with confidence. They listened as the battle outside continued to intensify, it the explosions lit up the small window inside the dungeon as the noises started to get louder, "I know we will be just fine, I am not worried what happens to me, just as long as they bring her down," Caroline said with a proud smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

Leaf and me were on another island as the news report appeared on the TV of the Pokemon Center, "a major battle has just erupted on an island controlled by Team Rocket, we have no idea who their enemies are but it seems like Team Rocket could face defeat in this massive conflict," the news reporter said with a stony expression on her face.

Leaf looked at me for a second with concern etched all over her face, "Ash, they still need help, I can't wait on the side lines while our friends are sacrificing everything for our sake," Leaf said as te frustration of the wait started to build up.

"I know Leaf, but we have to wait for our Dragonites to heal up," I said with a grimace as another powerful explosion rocked the area, the waves rolled into the beach, people sat in the Pokemon Center holding loved ones fearing what was happening outside.

I walked up to Nurse Joy keeping calm as the situation outside began to get worse with every passing moment, "Nurse Joy, what are the conditions of the four pokemon that we gave you to heal?" I asked in hope.

Nurse Joy looked at me with concern plastered over her face, "three of them are in bad shape, but Darkrai will recover faster than the others, your Dragonites are fully healed," Nurse Joy reported to me on the pokemons status.

"Can you transfer them to Vermillion City? Also can I have the two Dragonites?" I asked Nurse Joy quickly before I started to exit the Pokemon Center.

"Of course, these pokemon will recover faster," she said after handing Leaf the two pokemon.

I finally made it out of the building and looked towards a red horizon; I looked over to Leaf who followed me outside, "Ash, are we heading out to help our friends in this battle?" Leaf asked me with a frown, she handed me the pokeball containing my Dragonite, "Ash, I haven't said this much to other people, and I sure haven't said it to you, I am afraid," Leaf admitted with sad smile on her face.

"That makes two of us," I said much to the shock of Leaf.

"You afraid, how can that be, you were so brave when saved my life, you were so strong when we had to go our separate ways, I was always weaker than you Ash," Leaf professed while looking at the sand on the beach, I took the chance to lift Leaf's head and looked into her eyes for a moment, "Ash, where ever you go, I will go with you," Leaf said in a calm manner.

"Don't change who you are, I love you for you determination Leaf," I confessed as I called out my Charizard, "time to give Team Rocket all the hell we can give them," I said as I climbed up on Charizard, we took off with conviction to end this fight in whatever way we could, I looked back to see Leaf catch up with me on her Dragonite.

'Friends, will I be helping you soon,' Mewtwo asked me through telepathy.

"Sure, I promised that you would help me and my friends in battle, because you are their friend too," I told the psychic pokemon, we flew as quickly as possible towards our next destination.

After the fast flight we spotted the battlefield, it was a complete mess parts of buildings were on the ground, trees strewn through buildings and people and pokemon on the ground lifeless, it was then that I spotted a powerful burst of lightning, I recognized that lightning from anywhere, "Paul, he is fighting someone," I said as we started our decent towards the beach head of the conflict zone.

After the landing I looked around to see injured people, we were in shock to hear Paul and Drew were on the frontlines fighting two members of the Team Rocket elite, Hilda was around the area attending to the injured because of the shortage that had occurred, "Ash, Leaf, there is someone you need to see," Hilda approached us as she showed us to the tent of one of our friends.

"Dawn, what happened to her?" Leaf asked in shock as Dawn rested peacefully.

"Don't worry her injuries aren't fatal, she took a powerfull attack while fighting off three members of Team Rocket at once, she was brought in by Paul's Torterra," Hilda said with a frown, I turned around in anger, my anger had reached boiling point, I had seen enough of my friends getting hurt, "Ash, we also have receive reports that they intend to execute the remaining prisoners in front of you," Hilda told me as tears started to roll down her face.

I walked out of the tent with great conviction, I watched as the fighting continued with the sun was setting in the back ground,it was then that I notice the battle was slowing down for the day, "we rescue the prisoners tonight," I said as I walked towards the battlefield, "Mewtwo, show the enemy what you can do," I called out for the powerful psychic pokemon as it flew off towards the battle field.

After a long wait the enemy rockets retreated back into the base, we walked out to find that Paul and Drew were still battling the elite in front of the base, "Electivire, finish of Scolipede with Thunder Punch," Paul called out for the attack, I watched as the thunder type slammed its electrically charged fist in to the megapede pokemon knocking it out of the battle.

"Butterfree, finish Conkeldurr with Psybeam," Drew demanded of his pokemon, I watched as the butterfly pokemon unleashed a devastating attack on the powerful fighting type pokemon, the attack landed knocking out the muscular pokemon, I watched as the pokemon started to pant from exhaustion, "Ash, it's so good to see you," Drew said with a smile while Paul gave me a thumbs up, "where are you going Ash?" Drew asked me.

"I am going on, I am going to save the remaining prisoners," I proclaimed with clenched fists, Drew and Paul looked at me with grins on their faces, "you two keep up the good work," I told my friends as I approached the base quietly.

"Ash, just remember we will watch out for you," Drew told me with confidence as I got closer to the base on my own.

"Stay alive, I must battle my rival again sometime," Paul declared with a smirk before refocusing on the rocket opponent again.

I walked into the base setting off an alarm, but Mewtwo was there to help me out, "Thanks buddy, Pikachu prevent them from moving," I told my starter pokemon, I continued to walk through the camp silently, I snuck around while Mewtwo was getting ready to attack the sleeping rockets, "Mewtwo, no friend, we can't afford to wake them up yet," I told the psychic pokemon.

'But these guys used me like a war machine,' Mewtwo told me as we approached the door to the base.

"Mewtwo, can you open the door to the base?" I asked the genetic pokemon, Mewtwo used its psychic powers to silently push open the door, we walked into the building, no one was around, "this place it is too quiet," I said as a cold chill went down my back, my pokemon followed me into the base as we crept around quietly, we looked around to see the doors were not locked, "dammit I think I am heading into a trap," I said quietly while looking around, I saw my two partners moving around to spot the remaining prisoners, "wait guys, I have another idea, Lucario I need your help," I called out a fox like pokemon, "I need your help to sense auras," I told the aura pokemon quietly.

Lucario closed his eyes and looked around, Lucario suddenly opened his eyes and ran towards where there were the most people, "come on guy's we need to follow Lucario," I told them as we ran following Lucario to his destination.

We finally made it to the door that Lucario stopped at, 'I will open this door,' Mewtwo declared as the genetic pokemon used its psychic powers to open the door, after the door was opened I looked around to see the remaining prisoners being held captive.

"Ash, you seem like you snuck through the front door," Norman said with laughter, I looked around calmly as I saw that Misty's sisters, Brock's brother, Drayden and May's parents were in bad shape, "they place our pokemon on the table," Norman said with a frown, I nodded in reply trying to keep quiet, I walked over to the table to pick up the red and white devices.

"Pikachu, free them with Iron Tail," I told my electric partner, Pikachu used his tail to cut open the shackles holding the prisoners, in a quick reaction Norman approached his wife, Mewtwo looked out the door to see if anyone was approaching, "alright guys now is the time to get you out of here," I said with a stony face, 'dammit Leaf and Hilda are both going to be pissed at me,' I thought while smiling.

We exited the prison with the help of Mewtwo's and Pikachu's team work, they held off wave after wave of Team Rocket members until we reached the exit, "go, Mewtwo and Pikachu escort at the front," I told my pokemon while the remaining prisoners followed them out of the building, I looked over my shoulder making sure that no one was following us, "shit, it's Sandy," I hissed in anger as I ran through the camping rockets.

We had finally made it out of the base, Paul and Drew continued their battle with the rocket elites, I took the chance to nod at my friends who were now getting ready to take their battle to another level.

We ran as hard as we could until we reached our base of operations, I recalled Mewtwo, "I have a feeling that your chance will arrive soon enough," I told Mewtwo calmly as it looked back at me with a smile.

"Mom, Dad," May called out as she embraced her mother and father, "I missed you two so much," may said in tears. I looked back to find that Daisy was on the ground with an attack approaching her from behind.

"Daisy, watch out," Misty called over to her sister as she jumped into the powerful attack to save her sister from harm, Misty hit the ground with smoke rising from her body, "you're too absent minded sister," Misty said with a faint smile on her face.

"Misty, why did you?" I asked in shock as I approached her.

I knelt down to my friend as she started to cry, "Ash, I am sorry I was being selfish, you fought to save your friends while I fought for no one but myself," Misty said as she was starting to fade.

"Opps, I guess I had to take one their friends anyway," Sandy said with a menacing laugh on her face, "I knew you clowns would lead me to your base, so I let you help them escape, now I will finish you and the evolvers," Sandy declared with a smile on her face, at the same time more explosions were heard from the base where Paul and Drew were battling.

"Ash, don't let her win this battle….." Misty pleaded before passing away from her injuries.

I picked myself up and glared at Sandy who was still laughing at what had just happened, "she was my friend, you killed in cold blood, now you will face the same fate, Mewtwo time to end Team Rocket for good," I called out my psychic pokemon in anger

**The daring rescue of loved ones has led to the loss of a friend which has ignited Ash's anger, now the final showdown begins** **Ash VS Sandy who will win? A powerful truth will be revealed near the end of next chapter.**

**Next time the conclusion of the three part finale of the Evolvers: Chapter 20: Final Stand PT3 Revelations.**


	20. Final Stand PT3

**Chapter 20: Final Stand PT3 revelations**

_The battle reaches its conclusion in this chapter, Ash will hear the revelations that will change his life forever and the fourth new evolver will be revealed in this chapter. This chapter will be the shortest of the story but that doesn't matter right?_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Ash's POV)_

I looked back towards my friends, Leaf and Hilda looked at me with concern as I turned my attention to Sandy, I looked in determination, I knew this was it, I had to make this the last stand against Team Rocket, Sandy had committed too many crimes against the people and pokemon of the pokemon world, she looked around like she didn't care about what happened, Mewtwo was at the ready to battle alongside me.

Mewtwo got ready to attack the opponent, but she didn't call out her pokemon, "you really think that I would capture a pitiful creature like Mewtwo, no like you I also have a friend, it is called Deoxys," Sandy confessed as Mewtwo started to get angry at Sandy's comments, after the comments another pokemon mostly red and green in color appeared in front of Mewtwo, "just like Mewtwo, this pokemon is one of the most powerful ever," Sandy said with a smirk on her face, "somewhat of a rival to Mewtwo in terms of its power," Sandy said as she maintained her calm demeanor.

"Mewtwo are you sure you can handle this foe?" I asked the genetic pokemon with concern.

Mewtwo looked back at me with a smile on its face, 'I know I can,' Mewtwo told me calmly, Mewtwo glared at its opponent with the genetic pokemon's eyes glowing, 'I have the trust of my friends, that is what true strength is, something I learnt from you,' Mewtwo confessed with a smile before the psychic pokemon charged towards the DNA pokemon, Deoxys also charged at Mewtwo.

"Deoxys is in attack forme," I told myself quietly while Mewtwo charged at Deoxys, "Mewtwo, use Power Swap," I told the legendary pokemon with a confident smile.

'Clever, going to increase my power,' Mewtwo glowed along with Deoxys as the power of Doexys was transferred into Mewtwo, 'now I feel more power running through my being,' Mewtwo said telepathically, 'my other moves are Psystrike, Aura Sphere and Mega Punch,' Mewtwo told me while colliding with Deoxys.

"Alright then we should try Mega Punch," I told Mewtwo calmly, the genetic pokemon's fist started to glow as it was starting send its fist towards the DNA pokemon, the powerful punch connected dealing severe damage to Deoxys, "Sandy, you forget that Deoxys has a low defense," I told Sandy as she looked on in anger, "now Mewtwo use Psystrike," Mewtwo sent an odd wave of psychic energy towards the hurt Deoxys, the move made contact hurting the DNA pokemon even more.

Sandy looked on without care as her pokemon hit the ground after two brutal attacks, "Sandy, give up, even your men are surrendering," I stated as Sandy got frustrated at the desperation of her situation, she turned around to see all her men dropping their pokeballs except for two, she turned back around to sneer at me, "Sandy, this battle is over," I repeated with anger.

"Like I care, you want to know something? I was the one who ordered the attack on Leaf's family, Giovanni was too weak to order such an attack, it was me that killed Leaf's parents," Sandy confessed with an insane smile on her face, "while you took the blame I got away with it," Sandy pointed out as she was tackled to the ground by Leaf.

"How dare you hand the blame to Ash, I always thought he was to blame for the loss of my parents, now I find that you were the one who did it!" Leaf yelled out in anger as she slapped and punched Sandy with great anger.

"Oh yes it was so much fun, destroying your family," Sandy admitted while Leaf, looked at her in anger, "What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?" Sandy asked Leaf with a dark smile.

"No, I will not kill you, that would make me no better than you, I have more important things to worry about than to kill you," Leaf confessed before walking away from the situation, Sandy picked herself up and grinned at the group, "whatever you get from the law better be something you can think about," Leaf said while leaving me to finish the battle, "she is a monster Ash, and she deserves to be locked away like one," Leaf told me as she walked passed me.

I looked back at Sandy who had an evil smile on her face, she scraped some blood from her lip and licked it clean, she started to run away with Deoxys following her, "catch me if you can," Sandy harassed me by running away, I started to give chase to stop her from getting away with her crimes, I ran passed Drew and Paul who were winning their battles against the last of the rockets.

"Ash, thanks for the help," Drew said with a smile.

"Rival, when I am done here, I will battle you to see who is better," Paul told me with a smile while getting ready to finish of the last of the Rockets pokemon.

I looked back to See Drew's left hand glow without him knowing, "Hey, Drew, you are an evolver, just look at your left hand," I told Drew as he looked at his hand with great surprise, I turned back to my chase, 'now where is she heading to?' I thought in wonder as I continued my chase for Sandy.

I looked around to see the felled trees and some destroyed buildings, while I was running a few men still loyal to Sandy appeared from the forest, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt," I told the electric mouse pokemon, I continued to run until I ran into a wall of men, I stopped running as they surrounded me, "dammit there is just too many of them," I said in shock as I began to realize that she had just led me into a trap

I tried to move but every move I made was countered by the remaining rockets, when it seemed like I was about to give up a powerful burst of lightning appeared from out of nowhere, "it seems like we made it just in time," a familiar voice said with great confidence, I looked up to see a large black pokemon hovering above the rockets with its red eyes glaring at the small force, "Ash, I got you some help," N said with confidence as the gym leaders of the Unova region attacked from a cargo plane.

"Thanks N, now I must finish this off," I said before I restarted my chase, Pikachu climbed onto my should as I made it out of the small forest, I looked around to see Sandy standing at one side of a sheer cliff, "Sandy, this battle is over," I said trying to get her to surrender.

"Isn't it amazing how you want me to give, I should let you in on a little secret, I was overlooked for the role of evolver, you see people are chosen as evolvers before they are even born, evolvers have a mission to bring peace to the world, me I would ruin to it," Sandy confessed with a malicious grin on her face, "we know when we are chosen," Sandy pointed out with a smirk on her face.

"Liar, you were never chosen because you're insane," I said with anger while calling out Mewtwo, "my friends and a complete stranger were chosen, because whoever chose us must have complete faith in us," I said with a smile, "killing you would mean nothing to me, I don't want to go to your level, also I knew you killed Leaf's and my parents, Leaf's father told me as much before he died, I am better person than you will ever be," I said with anger as Mewtwo got ready to restart the battle.

We stared at each other for a moment as the explosions started from behind, shockwaves of the powerful attacks continued, blasts of lightning hit the enemy forces behind us, "Deoxys, hit Mewtwo with Shadow Ball," Sandy called for an attack on the genetic pokemon, the DNA pokemon charged up a ghostly blob of energy before firing it at Mewtwo.

"Dodge it Mewtwo, then counter it with Psystrike," I called out to Mewtwo, Mewtwo dodged the powerful attack with great ease, Mewtwo then sent a blast of psychic energy towards the opposing psychic type pokemon, but Deoxys quickly countered it with a devastating Shadow Ball, the two attacks collided causing a powerful explosion.

It was then that I heard a loud cracking underneath my feet; I looked around in shock as the ground around me began to break apart from the force of the attacks, "what's the matter evolver, you no longer have the power to change what is happening now?" Sandy asked me while laughing in a crazed manner, "seems like only one of us will live to talk about this fight," Sandy decreed.

"I will live but I will forget all about this fight, but I will remember my friends that you hurt or even killed," I proclaimed with anger, "all because you lost your mind, because you didn't get what you wanted," I said calmly, "I will give you two choices, the first is to continue to fight and die as the seas takes," I pointed out calmly.

"Let me guess the second is surrender, that will never happen," Sandy professed with a grin, I called back Mewtwo and walked away from the battle, "where are you going? Walking away from the battle," Sandy asked while I ignored her, "no one walks away from me!" Sandy yelled out in anger as I continued to walk away.

"You're way beyond help, I am done fighting, I am going home with my friends," I said while refusing to even look at my foe.

"Deoxys Shadow Ball," Sandy called out another devastating attack directed at me. I looked back as the DNA pokemon fired a powerful ball of shadowy energy at me, "for walking away, you will die,"" Sandy declared with an insane smile on her face.

"Mew, Shadow Ball," Leaf called out for the counter attack, the small pink pokemon sent a powerful ball of ghost like energy towards the one heading towards me, the attacks made contact causing a powerful explosion that took out the entire cliff face from under me, I held on with all my might. The only thing I heard was Sandy screaming as the sea took her from this world.

"Its over at long last, she was beyond saving, just like me," I said with a smile as my grip started to loosen, as I started to lose my grip two pairs of hands took both my hands, I looked up to see both Hilda and Leaf working together to save me, "what are you two doing?" I asked in anger as I found that my life was about to be saved by Hilda and Leaf.

Leaf looked at me with a smile on her face as she helped me up with the help of Hilda, "There is no way Ash, my child is going without a father in this world," Leaf said with a smile, I watched to see her determination to save me grew, "letting you go would mean, I would lose someone important to me," Leaf told me while she was looking into my eyes.

The two continued to help me up as I inched closer to safety, "Ash there is something you need ot know as well," Hilda said with a smile on her face, I looked towards her while she was helping me up, "Ash, just like Leaf, I am having your child as well," Hilda confessed calmly as she continued to help pull me to safety.

"What, there is no way, when did this happen?" I asked in shock as I finally reached safe land, "you save my life and now I find that I am going to father to you children Leaf and Hilda, I should have let go before you saved me," I said in anger but I knew what was done was never going to change, I looked up to see my friends who were celebrating the hard earned victory, I looked up to Pierce who had turned away, "Pierce what are you going to do now?" I asked the former member of Team Rocket.

"I am going to find Giovanni, Team Rocket is finished we don't have the money or the manpower to revive," Pierce said with a smile before leaving the area. I turned around to see the sun rising over the horizon as we evolvers had finally started down the road towards peace, "Ash, good luck at fatherhood, you're going to need with two women," Pierce said in laughter.

"Hey bro, what are you going to do?" Hilbert asked while holding Skyla's hand.

I looked at Hilda and Leaf for a moment with a smile, "well brother, I am going to lead a normal life for once, I am going to leave all the bullshit antics to you," I said in a joking manner, "also I am going to give life as a father a try," I said with a thumb up. I looked over to the saddened sisters of Misty, "hey, she would want you to run the gym for her," I told the sensational sisters.

"From now on I will keep more attention to detail," Daisy said with a lot of guilt, "it was my fault we lost Misty," Daisy said in tears before being escorted away from the area by her sisters.

"I am heading back to the Sinnoh region," Paul said with a smile on his face.

Dawn walked up through the crowd of happy people and approached me with her hand raised, I returned it with my own high five, but Dawn shocked me by kissing me on the cheek, "you were my first crush too Ash," Dawn confessed before walking away with Paul, I looked over to an angered Leaf and Hilda who were about ready to kill Dawn.

"That little bitch kissing my Ash," Leaf and Hilda said in anger in unison.

"Iris and May thanks for all the help, I really appreciate it," I told my other friends with a smile, I pulled out my half of the ribbon I won in Terracotta, May pulled out hers, "so you kept it my student," I said with great surprise.

"Yeah, I kept it, it's my most prized possession Ash," May confessed before walking to Drew.

"Ash, now that I am an evolver, prepare to be my rival," Drew said with a confident smirk before leaving to go home to the Hoenn region, "Ash, I am going to help train that complete stranger who became an evolver," Drew told me while flicking his hair.

* * *

><p><em>(Nine months later)<em>

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room on my own, Hilda already had her child, he would go on to be my first son, I was holding him with great pride and looked at him with a smile, "you know son, you were conceived during a period that knew no peace," I told my son happily as I walked into Hilda's room to place my son in the crib next to his mother.

"I am going to name him, Alex Ketchum, because I want him to have your last name," Hilda said with a prideful smile, I looked at Hilda for a second happily before I walked out of the room, "I am moving in with you and Leaf, whether you like it or not Ash," Hilda told me with conviction.

"Not like have a choice Hilda," I told her with laughter.

A few hours later I was in the waiting room when one of the doctors walked in with a smile on his face, "Ash Ketchum, we are proud to tell you that Leaf Remington has given birth to a beautiful little girl," the doctor said with pride, I followed him into Leaf's room and looked over like I did to Hilda who was holding my first son, "I will leave you two alone," the doctor said as he closed the door behind him.

"And I still don't get how you could be so careless Ash, knocking up two women in as many days," Leaf scalded me with a smile, "I want you to meet, Miranda Ketchum," Leaf introduced me to my first Daughter I looked at the young child with a proud smile on my face, "just don't go getting greedy by knocking up Dawn," Leaf told me with laughter.

"Okay I will," I replied with a smile.

"What? You sleazy bastard!" Leaf yelled at me with great anger, "that's the last time I save your life," Leaf declared with great anger.

I burst out into laughter as Leaf continued to berate me, "Wow, Leaf, you have no idea how to take a joke," I declared with a grin on my face. "Miranda, I hope you can take a joke better than your mother," I told the little girl.

Three days later I left the hospital with Hilda and Leaf with my two children, 'who knew that two mistakes could make me so proud,' I thought to myself happily as I climbed into my car. The two women holding my two children until they reached the car, they placed the two children in the safety seats and sat in the car while looking at my son and daughter with great pride.

* * *

><p><em>(Three Years Later)<em>

_Miranda Ketchum: 3_

_Alex Ketchum: 3_

_Ash Ketchum: 24_

_Leaf Ketchum-Remington: 24_

_Hilda: Ketchum: 23_

I was home from a serious day at work, we now live in a mansion In Pallet town, now married to not only Leaf but Hilda as well, it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter, they both would have killed me if I didn't adhere to there commands, "man they are worse than Team Rocket Mewtwo," I told my friend as he stood on the roof of the mansion.

'It was your fault you know, but knowing you, you wouldn't have it any other way right?' Mewtwo asked me before heading off on its patrol of Pallet Town, 'Ash, you have become my closest friend, I will protect you, your family and everyone in this world, thanks for giving me a purpose,' Mewtwo told me with a smile.

I looked over to Reshiram as it was watching over my two wives and my children, "seems like all is well, the world is safe, now I can lead a normal life," I told myself before Mewtwo landed next to me, Mewtwo was holding an envelope with my name on it.

'Some man in a hood gave me the message, he told me to hand it to you,' Mewtwo said as I took the letter.

I opened it with hope that it was something to do with my friends, but the letter was a dire warning, "you have fuckin' kidding me, we have save the world again, there goes my retirement," I said in anger, "not only that Hilda pregnant again, oh shit, why does all good things come to an end?" I asked in frustration.

'Because, you're an evolver, it is your destiny to bring peace to the world,' Mewtwo told me as my wives approached me with concerned looks etched on their faces, 'we have another mission,' Mewtwo told the women.

"I guess we better get ready," Leaf said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, an evolvers work in never finished," Hilda said in laughter as the children looked at me with great concern.

"Hey you two, I will make sure you four I mean five are safe," I said with a smile on my face, I stood up as a strong breeze pushed me down, "what was that all about?" I asked in shock as I picked myself up to watch the sunset with Hilda and Leaf standing next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it the first part of the Evolvers is done and dusted.<strong>

**Wait for next year as the second part of this story arrives; early on I will introduce the last two evolvers like I promised. Who will they be? And what is the new enemy they will face.**

**The Evolvers 2: Elements**

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, please enjoy more of my stories and continue to enjoy the rollercoaster ride this story went through, this one is one of my favorites and I sure hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Again thanks for reading and reviewing.

Next Year I will expand on the universe of the evolvers in the second part of what might be a trilogy.


End file.
